Café, Vainilla y Chocolate
by Maiteshd
Summary: Clexa AU. El amor tiene tres aromas: Café, Vainilla y Chocolate.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Decidí subir el fic también acá, es muy diferente a Cábala, espero que le den una oportunidad y les guste. A comparación del anterior, este no se cuando voy a ir actualizando, pero al menos será una vez a la semana._

 _ **CAPÍTULO UNO: Te debo un café**_

 _Año 2010_

El reloj avanzaba a pesar de que ella le había suplicado que no lo hiciera, en esos momentos se sentía una estúpida, no tenía el poder para atrasar o detener el tiempo, pero le encantaría tenerlo, al menos esa vez. Miró por enésima vez en un segundo el reloj que llevaba en su mano izquierda, su madre había dejado que ella conservara el reloj de su padre, después de que este falleciera, y desde entonces jamás se lo había quitado.

La cafetería en la que se encontraba estaba repleta de gente, no había podido desayunar en su departamento, se había quedado dormida y agradecía que su amiga la llamara para despertarla, antes de irse. Aquel iba a ser un día muy importante en la vida de Clarke Griffin, esperaba que todo saliera como había sido planeado. Clarke era una chica de unos veinticinco años, ojos azules y cabello rubio, había estudiado fotografía en una de las mejores universidades de Europa, por fin su esfuerzo, trabajo y dedicación habían dado frutos. Ese día una galería expondría sus imágenes, y ella estaba llegando tarde.

Cinco minutos más tarde, era su turno de ordenar, agradeció que no se demoraran demasiado en entregarle su pedido, después de todo, no sabía cómo continuar el día sin su taza de café. Clarke necesitaba todas las mañanas una taza de café, de lo contrario podría estar de un humor que nadie querría ver. Tomó la taza, pagó al chico y se giró, esquivó a cada persona que cruzaba por la cafetería, ninguna tenía cuidado y en cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta se sintió salvada, o al menos eso creía. Sintió un golpe en su espalda, y luego el café quemando su estómago, la rubia se giró para observar a aquella persona, estaba lista para lanzar unos cuantos improperios a la persona que había sido tan estúpida de chocarla.

-Fíjate –Se quejó aquella chica y sin más salió de allí, no sin antes golpear el hombro de la rubia, nuevamente. Clarke tomó aire varias veces, frente a ella había quedado de pie quien supuso que sería amiga de la chica.

-Lo siento –Escuchó la rubia, los ojos de Clarke parecían escupir fuego, la chica intentó hablar pero la rubia negó con la cabeza. Clarke se dirigió al baño para poder limpiarse la mancha, aunque sabía muy bien que no lo lograría.

En cuanto entró arrojó el café al cesto, Clarke intentó tranquilizarse, pero más veía la camisa, más enojada se volvía. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo limpiando aquella mancha, la cual en lugar de encogerse parecía que se había agrandado más, agradeció que en el auto llevara la chaqueta del traje, por lo que podría usarla y cerrar los botones intentando ocultarla hasta que tuviera algún momento en el día para ir a comprar alguna, o quizás enviar a alguien a hacerlo. La puerta del baño se abrió de repente, y detrás de ella la misma chica que había dejado plantada en la cafetería estaba allí.

-Lo siento –Volvió a repetir la chica. Clarke por primera vez desde que la había visto reparó en ella, la observó de pies a cabeza, detrás de sus lentes distinguió sus ojos verdes, cabello castaño, piel oliva, labios carnosos, a Clarke le pereció hermosa. La chica se sintió observada, por lo que carraspeó intentando llamar la atención de la rubia, Clarke negó con la cabeza y la observó.- Siento lo que pasó –Habló nuevamente la castaña, le tendió a la rubia una taza de café y una bolsa que llevaba en sus manos, Clarke la miró sorprendida sin comprender.- Te tiré el café y arruiné tu camisa –La chica se encogió de hombros, al ver que la rubia no tomaba las cosas las dejó sobre el lavabo.

-¿Fuiste tú? –Preguntó Clarke, a quien el enojo se le había pasado. La ojiverde se mordió el labio inferior avergonzada, y asintió con la cabeza.

-De verdad lo siento. –Se disculpó apenada la chica.- No me fijé por donde iba y te golpeé. –La castaña observó las cosas que había dejado.- Espero que te quede, no sabía tu talle y tuve que adivinar –Sonrió de forma amigable, Clarke creyó que era la sonrisa más hermosa que alguna vez había visto, y como respuesta también lo hizo.

-No debiste –Respondió Clarke, pero esta negó con la cabeza.- Déjame pagarte por esto –Comentó mientras buscaba su cartera dentro de su bolso.

-Olvídalo –Dijo rápidamente la castaña.- Es mi forma de pedirte disculpas –Le dedicó una sonrisa y salió del baño, dejando a una rubia muy asombrada.

Clarke se quedó de pie allí observando la puerta cerrada por unos minutos, luego posó su vista en lo que la chica le había dejado, tomó el café y le dio un sorbo, al principio se sorprendió de que fuese el mismo estilo de café que estaba tomando unos pocos minutos antes, tomó la bolsa y comprobó que dentro había una camisa blanca, rápidamente entró en unos de los cubículos y se cambió. Salió del baño, y en cuanto regresó a la cafetería buscó con la mirada a la castaña, pero no la veía por ningún lado, observó su reloj, se maldijo internamente por demorarse.

-¿A quién se le ocurre tomar una foto de unas frutas y exponerla? –Clarke escuchó aquella pregunta justo cuando pasaba por la fotografía que no había deseado exponer, pero según su representante era muy buena, la rubia sólo la había tomado para probar la cámara esa tarde. Dio unos pasos hasta situarse detrás de las dos chicas, ninguna notó su presencia por lo que continuaron hablando.

Clarke no pudo escuchar su conversación, no porque no quisiera, sino que todo lo contrario, el aroma a café invadió sus poros, se introdujo por sus fosas nasales y se quedó estancado en cada parte de su cuerpo, sentía que su cerebro daba vueltas con aquel aroma. La rubia no supo en qué momento, ambas chicas se habían girado para observar otra pintura, pero su camino había sido bloqueado por Clarke.

-Disculpa –Escuchó que decían. Clarke fijó la vista en la chica que había hablado, una joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos avellana.- ¿Podrías moverte? Estás en medio –Volvió a decir la chica, Clarke se hizo a un lado, dejando que esta continuara, pero justo cuando su acompañante iba a seguirla, la rubia se interpuso en su camino. La castaña alzó una ceja observando a la rubia, y luego bajó su mirada avergonzada.

-No me digas que eres la fotógrafa –Susurró la chica, Clarke recorrió con la mirada a la castaña, vestía un traje negro y camisa roja, su cabello suelto, pero no llevaba sus lentes. La rubia estaba segura que si tuviese la cámara consigo en ese momento le tomaría una foto, era la perfección personificada, la chica debería ser descendiente de algún hijo de Afrodita, porque Clarke no había visto chica más hermosa en su vida.- Eres tú –Respondió avergonzada, sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa claro, y Clarke sonrió ante ello.- Supongo que ya no puedo equivocarme más contigo –Reconoció apenada.

-Clarke –Se presentó la rubia con una sonrisa mientras estiraba su brazo para que la chica lo estrechara.

-Lexa –Respondió la castaña estrechando la mano de la rubia. Lexa levantó la vista, fijando sus ojos verdes en los azules, justo en el momento en que sus manos hacían contacto. Clarke sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, supo que Lexa también había sentido lo mismo porque la chica se quedó observándola, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un rosa más oscuro.

-Lexa, ¿vienes? –Ambas se habían olvidado de la presencia de la otra joven, la aludida asintió con la cabeza, Clarke se hizo a un lado para que ésta pudiera pasar. La rubia sintió un calor emanar del brazo de Lexa cuando lo tomó para detenerla.

-Acabas de herir mis sentimientos, ¿y piensas irte como si nada? –Preguntó Clarke, sus ojos azules volvieron a hacer contacto con los verdes, Lexa abrió y cerró la boca, al menos dos veces, pero nada pudo salir de allí.- Al menos tienes que disculparte con otro café –Volvió a hablar la rubia, Lexa sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Me parece justo –Respondió sin dejar de sonreír.- Mañana a las nueve en la cafetería –Contestó con más seguridad la castaña, Clarke no había creído que aceptaría aquello, pero sin embargo Lexa la sorprendió con su respuesta. Asintió con la cabeza, y con mucho pesar retiró su mano del brazo de Lexa.

-Así que ella es la chica que te ha robado el suspiro –Clarke escuchó aquella voz detrás de ella, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, se giró para enfrentar a su amiga. Raven Reyes tenía dibujada una gran sonrisa, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos marrones y de tez oscura, a su lado Octavia Blake observaba a la chica que recién se había alejado con su amiga. Octavia era una chica de cabello negro, ojos pardos verdosos, y al igual que su novia una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Clarke había despertado esa mañana con una sonrisa, no estaba segura exactamente a que se debía aquello. La exposición había salido mejor de lo que se hubiese imaginado alguna vez, había vendido más de una fotografía y eso la hacía muy feliz, pero ese día volvería a ver a Lexa, por lo que Clarke no sabía cuál de las dos cosas la hacía feliz, quizás eran ambas.

En cuanto se acercó a la entrada de la cafetería pudo divisar a la castaña dentro, la chica llevaba unos ajustados jeans, y una camisa a cuadros azules. Clarke sonrió al ver que llevaba el pelo recogido y los lentes puestos, tomó aire varias veces y cuando creyó que los nervios habían pasado decidió entrar, pero cuando Lexa se giró para observar si efectivamente era ella quien entrada, sus nervios salieron a flote nuevamente. Una sonrisa se dibujó en ambos rostros cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Clarke caminó hacia ella con decisión, a pesar de que por dentro moría de miedo.

-Hola –Saludó en cuanto llegó frente a Lexa.

-Hola –Saludó Lexa con una sonrisa.- ¿Lo mismo que ayer? –Preguntó aun sonriendo, Clarke asintió con la cabeza y Lexa se giró para hacer el pedido. Clarke recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo de la chica, efectivamente aquellos vaqueros le quedaban a la perfección, su mirada se posó más de lo necesario en el trasero de la castaña, y rápidamente levantó la vista cuando ésta se giraba para observarla.- Ten –Dijo Lexa mientras le tendía su vaso de café. Clarke supo, por la mirada que le dedicaba la chica, que había notado que estaba observando su trasero, por lo que sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa claro

-Entonces –Comenzó diciendo Clarke, una vez salieron de la cafetería.- ¿Te levantas temprano los sábados? –Preguntó con una sonrisa, Lexa frunció el ceño al escuchar su pregunta.- Habré dormido unas tres horas y…

-Podrías haber dicho que no –Se apresuró a decir Lexa, mientras alzaba una ceja y una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujaba en su rostro. Ambas chicas caminaban una al lado de la otra, prefirieron eso a quedarse en la cafetería, la cual en pocos minutos podría comenzar a estar repleta de gente.

-¿Y si decías que no? –Preguntó Clarke con otra sonrisa, llevó el vaso a sus labios y bebió un sorbo del café, quemándose un poco la lengua.

-¿Creías que faltaría a mi palabra de compensarte con un café? –Preguntó algo dolida la castaña, Clarke se encogió de hombros, mientras avanzaba rápidamente hacia el parque de la ciudad.- Acabas de insultar mi honor –Dijo en cuanto la alcanzó y volvió a caminar a su lado.

-Entonces, te debo un café –Clarke se detuvo, colocándose justo en frente de Lexa, quien la observaba con una leve sonrisa, la castaña asintió con la cabeza. Clarke no entendía las reacciones de su cuerpo, al principio estaba nerviosa, pero una vez que se encontraban juntas los nervios se esfumaban y una completa felicidad inundaba su ser. Las dos chicas se sentaron en una banca vacía que había allí.- ¿A qué te dedicas? –Preguntó Clarke mientras se giraba para observar a Lexa.

-Soy abogada –Respondió Lexa. Clarke enarcó una ceja, y con su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de la chica.- ¿No lo parezco? –Preguntó con cautela Lexa, Clarke negó con la cabeza y comenzó a reír.- Acabas de insultar mi estilo –La rubia asintió con la cabeza, y Lexa se unió a sus risas, Clarke supo en ese momento que aquel sonido era como una melodía para sus oídos, estaba segura que jamás se cansaría de escucharlo, y saber que ella era la culpable de que la ojiverde riera, la hizo sentir completa.

-¿Te debo otro café? –Clarke arrugó la nariz después de hacer aquella pregunta, y Lexa asintió con la cabeza nuevamente. Aquel simple acto de la rubia la hizo sonreír, Lexa estaba segura que jamás se vería tan adorable como en ese momento.- Intentemos emparejar las cosas un poco –Dijo Clarke y bebió otro trago de café.- ¿Qué tenía de malo mi fotografía? –Preguntó observando a la castaña fijamente, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando Lexa negó con la cabeza.

-No voy a caer en eso –Se apresuró a decir Lexa.- Esperas que vuelva a insultar tu trabajo o la fotografía para que te deba un café. –Clarke comenzó a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza, Lexa se llevó el vaso a sus labios, bebiendo un poco de café mientras la rubia tomaba aire.

-Eso quiere decir que tienes más opiniones sobre mi trabajo. –Comentó Clarke con una sonrisa, Lexa negó con la cabeza, parecía decidida a no decir nada con respecto a eso, no le daría el gusto a la rubia de ganar aquello.- Quiero escucharlas –Dijo con una sonrisa Clarke, y Lexa volvió a negar.- Y te diré por qué no pareces una abogada –Comentó con una sonrisa triunfante la rubia, Lexa soltó un suspiro y luego tomó aire.

-Sólo no entiendo por qué alguien querría tener una fotografía de unas frutas colgada en la pared –Lexa se encogió de hombros, Clarke sonrió, luego volvió a arrugar la nariz, intentando pensar una respuesta justa para aquello. Lo cierto era que ella tampoco lo entendía, pero por el momento no le diría que aquel cuadro no era de su agrado.

-¿Qué hay del resto? –Preguntó Clarke observando seria a la castaña, quien en esos momentos volvía a beber un poco de café.- Vamos, no me deberás un café, lo prometo –Se apresuró a decir antes de que Lexa pudiera negarse. Lexa tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente, en ese momento supo que Clarke no se detendría hasta tener lo que quería.

-La gran mayoría me gustó. –Lexa ladeó la cabeza mientras mordía su labio inferior.- Muchos los tendría colgados por las paredes de mi casa o de la oficina –Clarke comenzó a reír, y Lexa la observó sin entender.- No lo digo para no deberte un café –Aclaró rápidamente.

-¡Oh! ¡Fue un halago? –Preguntó sonriendo Clarke, y Lexa devolvió aquella sonrisa mientras asentía.- En ese caso, te debo una cena –Lexa arrugó la frente y luego se mordió le labio.

-¿Acaso me estás pidiendo una cita? –Preguntó Lexa con una pequeña sonrisa, Clarke se llevó el vaso a los labios y bebió del café, el cual en esos momentos ya no estaba demasiado caliente.

-No –Respondió mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Te estoy informando que tendremos una cita –Sonrió y luego se puso de pie, Lexa la imitó y tuvo que alcanzarla, pues Clarke ya había comenzado a caminar.

-¿Y en qué momento accedí? –Lexa sonrió triunfante al ver el rostro de Clarke, quien en esos momentos se había quedado de pie allí, observando el verde césped.

-¿No ibas a aceptar? –Lexa comenzó a reír, y Clarke se prometió que haría que eso sucediera más seguido.- Creo que eso es un sí. –La castaña movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa y luego volvió a morder su labio, Clarke sonrió al ver ese gesto, otra anotación mental, le encantaba que hiciera eso. Clarke dio un paso hacia Lexa.- Me gusta cómo te quedan los lentes –Comentó con un susurro para luego sonreír, las mejillas de Lexa tomaron un color rosado, y Clarke se palmeó la espalda por haber logrado eso.- Y también cuando te ruborizas –Volvió a susurrar, Lexa tomó aire y luego lo expulsó lentamente.

-Deja de decir esas cosas –Susurró y luego se llevó el vaso a sus labios para beber lo que le quedaba de café, que era más de la mitad, Clarke comenzó a reír y Lexa la observó atenta, la castaña decidió jugar el mismo juego que la chica.- Me gusta cuando ríes –Clarke dejó de hacerlo en el momento en que escuchó aquellas palabras, y observó atenta a una sonriente castaña.- Y cuando arrugas la nariz –Lexa se mordió el labio inferior mientras se regañaba internamente, había hablado de más. Clarke decidió pasarlo por alto, al menos por el momento.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo quieres que te deba la cena? –Preguntó Clarke con una sonrisa mientras fijaba sus ojos azules en los verdes. Lexa se moría por decirle que deseaba verla esa noche, pero estaba segura que no era lo correcto, no quería mostrarse demasiado interesada, aunque a quién le importaba, después de todo así se habían mostrado ambas.- A las ocho en Polaris –Respondió rápidamente Clarke con una sonrisa.- Esta noche –Aclaró, Lexa asintió con la cabeza y después de despedirse, ambas chicas tomaron caminos diferentes.

Clarke deseaba compartir más tiempo con Lexa, pero el resto de la mañana la tenía ocupada con cosas de la galería, al vender unos cuantos cuadros, esa mañana tenía que organizar los envíos y recibir los pagos. La rubia había sentido un extraño vacío en cuanto Lexa se había alejado, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al saber que esa misma noche volvería a verla, se giró para observar a Lexa, a quien al comienzo podía verle la espalda, pero la castaña tuvo la misma intención que ella, y se giró para observar a la rubia, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, ambas volvieron a sonreír. Clarke levantó la mano en forma de saludo, y Lexa imitó el gesto devolviéndoselo, la rubia le guiñó un ojo y luego se giró para continuar caminando, pero antes de doblar en la esquina, volvió a girar, comprobando nuevamente que Lexa la estaba observando.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPÍTULO DOS: Te lo prohíbo**_

 _PRESENTE_

Clarke sintió la luz del sol colarse por las cortinas de la ventana, se giró dándole la espalda, y estiró su mano para con gran desilusión darse cuenta que se encontraba sola en ella, el frío invadió su cuerpo y rápidamente abrió los ojos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar la noche anterior, la suave seda de las sábanas acariciaban su cuerpo como horas antes lo habían hecho aquellas manos que tanto amaba.

Se colocó boca abajo, con su mejilla contra la almohada, y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquella sensación de sentirse llena, sentirse completa. Sintió unos labios sobre su nuca y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, luego pudo sentir como una mano se colaba por debajo de las sábanas, y con la yema de sus dedos acariciaba la desnuda espalda de Clarke. La rubia dejó salir un gemido, justo en el mismo momento en que aquellos labios volvían a depositar unos besos sobre el desnudo cuello, las sábanas volvieron a acariciar la espalda de la rubia, hasta llegar a su cintura.

-Si comienzas –Comenzó diciendo Clarke, su voz era ronca y su respiración comenzaba a entrecortarse, mientras su pecho bajaba y subía de forma rápida.- tendrás que terminar. –La risa de su amante llenó la habitación, hizo sentir a la rubia completa por segunda vez en menos de un minuto. Clarke sintió los finos dedos recorrer su columna vertebral, desde la nuca hasta la cintura.

-Cariño… –Susurró contra el oído de Clarke, la estaba matando y ella lo sabía completamente, porque así mismo era como ella se sentía cuando Clarke la tocaba.- …quizás… –Clarke sintió cómo la chica se sentaba a horcajadas en su cintura.- …te deje a la mitad –Volvió a susurrar contra su oído, Clarke volvió a gemir cuando sintió nuevamente sus labios sobre su nuca, para luego besar su hombro y su espalda.- Te debo un café, cariño –Volvió a susurrar contra el oído de la rubia, y antes de que esta tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, salió de encima de ella.

-¡Lexa! –Se quejó Clarke mientras tomaba un almohadón y se lo arrojaba a la castaña, quien comenzó a reír mientras esquivaba aquel objeto.- Te odio –Dijo con frustración mientras golpeaba la almohada que le quedaba, tomó las sábanas para cubrirse y se giró para observar a la castaña, quien en esos momentos una sonrisa dibujaba su rostro. Lexa llevaba un impecable traje negro, camisa blanca y una corbata desanudada en su cuello.

-Cariño, tú me amas –Lexa se acercó a ella nuevamente, y depositó un casto beso en los labios de Clarke.- Y lo dejaste muy claro el día de nuestra boda –Clarke tomó la corbata que llevaba Lexa, impidiendo que pudiera alejarse.- ¿Me harás el nudo? –Preguntó de forma seductora Lexa, Clarke arrugó la nariz, después de tantos años de estar con Lexa sabía que eso era una de sus debilidades.- No hagas eso –Se quejó la castaña, Clarke rió mientras se ponía de pie, dejando que las sábanas cayeran por su abdomen y sus piernas, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo.- Te gusta provocarme –Susurró Lexa mientras su mirada se posaba en los desnudos pechos de su esposa.

-¿Quién comenzó? –Se defendió Clarke, mientras con sus manos anudaba la corbata de Lexa.- Si fuese otro día, ya no estarías vestida –Comentó justo en el momento en que terminaba de hacerlo, Clarke tomó la camisa que la noche anterior había caído al suelo y se vistió con ella.- ¿Almorzamos juntas? –Preguntó Clarke mientras se dirigía al baño para darse una ducha.

-Si –Respondió Lexa mientras la seguía, abrazó por la cintura a Clarke, y luego depositó un beso en la mejilla de su esposa. Clarke se giró para quedar frente a la castaña, y pasó sus manos por detrás de la nuca de Lexa.- Prometo que esta noche te compenso –Clarke sonrió y unió sus labios con los de Lexa, quien respondió gustosa. En cuanto se separaron, la castaña pegó su frente con la de la rubia.

-Te amo –Susurró Clarke, Lexa sonrió y antes de poder responder, la rubia volvió a unir sus labios. Clarke abrió la boca, dejando entrar la lengua de Lexa, en cuanto sus lenguas se tocaron una corriente eléctrica recorrió ambos cuerpos, igual que había sucedido cuando se besaron la primera vez, igual que sucedía cada vez que se besaban. Estaban tan o más enamoradas que antes, y eso lo podían notar en la mirada de la otra.

-Te amo –Susurró Lexa una vez sus labios se separaron, depositó un casto beso en los labios de la rubia y luego se separó.

-¡Suerte! –Gritó Clarke cuando Lexa salía del baño. La rubia se quitó la camisa y entró en la regadera, el agua caliente golpeaba su cuerpo, había decidido que después de aquella ducha iría al estudio o saldría por algunas fotografías, lo primero y lo principal era disfrutar de aquel baño.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las doce en punto, Clarke cruzaba por la puerta del edificio del juzgado, allí se llevaría a cabo el juicio que Lexa tenía, siendo abogada de la parte defensora. Lexa había logrado ser una de las abogadas más reconocidas del país, si bien su apellido había influenciado mucho, la chica había ganado tantos juicios como su jefe y padre, por lo que su nombre aún seguía en lo alto.

Saludó con la cabeza al guardia de aquel edificio, hombres y mujeres con trajes o vestidos pasaban por su lado, siempre le había llamado la atención lo bien que se mantenía aquel edificio, el cual parecía ser de esos años, pero era uno de los más viejos en la ciudad. Clarke preguntó en recepción en cuál de las salas se llevaba a cabo el juicio, una vez se le informó, la rubia caminó hacia donde le habían indicado. Había tenido que pasar por una revisión, ya que tenían que tener un control de lo que pasaba y de lo que no. Una vez terminó con ello, la oficial que le había realizado el escaneó la dejó pasar, pero justo en ese momento un ruido sordo y gritos comenzaron a llenar el lugar.

Clarke tuvo un fuerte presentimiento, sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr hacia las puertas de aquella sala, a pesar de que la mayoría de las personas intentaba salir ella hacía todo lo posible por entrar. Nuevamente el mismo ruido volvió a ser escuchado, esta vez Clarke supo perfectamente de lo que se trataba, esos habían sido disparos, los cuales provenían del mismo lugar donde ella intentaba entrar. Empujó a un hombre que intentaba salir, y tuvo que deshacerse del guardia que le impedía avanzar, Clarke no había visto por ningún lado a su esposa, ni tampoco al sospechoso de aquel homicidio, pero podía observar a los guardias que sujetaban a alguien, rápidamente lo pusieron de pie y se lo llevaban por la puerta detrás del estrado. Clarke no supo en que momento, pero sus piernas habían comenzado a moverse solas, su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse y un sentimiento de angustia estaba comenzando a invadir su cuerpo, en cuanto vio a Lexa corrió hacia ella sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Clarke –Susurró la castaña. La aludida dejó que las lágrimas comenzaran a surgir, no le importaba nada sólo su esposa. Lexa se encontraba en el suelo, su mano derecha sobre su abdomen y Clarke pudo observar la sangre que salía de allí, rápidamente se quitó su camisa, siempre solía llevar una camiseta de finos tirantes debajo, la estrujó y la aprisionó contra su abdomen. Clarke escuchó decir que los paramédicos estaban de camino, pero eso no la tranquilizaba, si hubiese dependido de ella, la hubiese llevado al hospital ella misma, pero sabía que lo mejor era no moverla.- Clarke –Volvió a repetir la castaña, la aludida negó con la cabeza mientras se inclinaba para depositar un casto beso en los labios de ésta.- Te amo –Susurró nuevamente Lexa, una vez sus labios se separaron.

-No –La voz de Clarke estaba rota, sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin cesar, sus miradas estaban conectadas, y la rubia sabía que la castaña se estaba intentando despedir, pero ella no la dejaría.- Te lo prohíbo –Susurró como pudo, la camisa blanca de Lexa estaba completamente manchada de sangre, y las lágrimas de Clarke una vez terminaban de recorrer su rostro caían en la castaña.- ¿Me escuchaste? –Preguntó intentando parecer seria.- Te prohíbo que te despidas, no puedes dejarme –Lexa había comenzado a cerrar sus ojos, sentía los párpados pesados y los gritos de las personas le eran lejanas, sus oídos sólo eran capaces de escuchar una sola voz, eran capaces de diferenciar aquella angelical voz de cualquier murmullo que hubiese a su alrededor, Clarke le rogaba una y otra vez que abriera los ojos, que no la dejara, y lo último que había podido escuchar eran las dos mismas palabras que ella había podido decir.

Clarke podía ver cómo se llevaban a Lexa, le habían colocado una mascarilla para respirar, una intravenosa para pasarle suero, la veía tan débil, tan frágil, sentía que si la tocaba podía romperla, el color de sus mejillas se había ido, estaba pálida y Clarke temía pensar lo peor, sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir. En cuanto llegaron al hospital tuvo que separarse de ella, lo único que había podido escuchar era la palabra cirugía, se detuvo en la puerta que ya no pudo traspasar, estaba segura que había recorrido medio hospital y no se había dado cuenta. Sintió unos brazos que rodeaban su cuerpo y se aferró a ellos como si la vida dependiera de eso.

-Clarke, cariño –Escuchó que le hablaban con ternura, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, su madre la sujetaba con fuerza, sintiendo el fuerte agarre de la rubia en sus ropas.- Todo estará bien –Abby sobaba la espalda de su hija, intentando que calmara un poco su llanto pero Clarke lo único que pudo hacer fue sujetarse con más fuerza y dejarse llevar, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos como si de una catarata se tratara. Sentía que estaba siendo conducida hacia algún lugar de aquel hospital, no le interesaba a dónde se dirigía, sólo quería ver a su esposa.- Clarke, mírame –La rubia clavó sus ojos azules, Abby había visto un brillo en ellos desde el día en que su hija conoció a Lexa, y desde entonces jamás se había apagado, pero por primera vez aquel brillo no estaba, había desaparecido.

Abby se sentó en la silla contigua donde se encontraba Clarke, la rubia había recargado su cabeza sobre el hombro de su madre, la mujer estaba hablando pero Clarke no sabía ni le importaba con quién, después de todo ya había escuchado que debía esperar para saber el resultado de la cirugía. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, hasta que sintió que otros brazos la rodeaban, estaba segura que se trataría de Raven y Octavia, sabía que algo le estaban diciendo pero la rubia no escuchaba nada, estaba en un estado de shock que lo único que podía hacer era girar el anillo de bodas que llevaba sobre su dedo anular.

No tenía idea de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sólo necesitaba que alguien llegara y le diera una explicación de lo ocurrido. La furia estaba comenzando a inundarla, junto con la desesperación de no saber cómo se encontraba Lexa, la angustia, y las últimas palabras de la castaña retumbaban en todo su ser, quería ser lo último que escuchara, no le importaba si en esos momentos quedaba sorda, ciega o muda. Comenzó a tamborilear los dedos sobre su pierna, producto del nerviosismo que estaba comenzando a sentir, pero nuevamente comenzó a girar el anillo en su dedo, sentía que era lo único que la aferraba a Lexa en esos momentos.

-Está reaccionando –Escuchó que una de sus amigas decía.- Clarke, cariño –La rubia fijó su mirada en la persona que tenía frente a ella, el rostro de Octavia mostraba preocupación, sintió las manos de la morena sobre sus piernas. Clarke bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, las cuales estaban teñidas de rojo, subió un poco la mirada y se detuvo en su camiseta, también con manchas rojas.- ¡Oh! Cariño –Octavia se sentó a su lado, pasó su brazo por detrás de los hombros de la rubia y la atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla, Clarke se aferró a ella mientras comenzaba a llorar nuevamente.- Ve por café –Le dijo Octavia a Raven, quien asintió con la cabeza y salió de allí en dirección a la cafetería del hospital. Octavia sabía que lo más seguro era que la rubia no la escuchara, pero aun así prefirió hablarle.- Tu madre llamó a los padres de Lexa, están de camino –Cuando Clarke escuchó el nombre de su esposa aferró sus manos con más fuerza al cuerpo de la morena, y luego asintió con la cabeza.- Ven, vamos a lavarte un poco.

A pesar de que Clarke se negó varias veces, terminó aceptando el pedido de la morena, quien la condujo hasta los baños, una vez allí la rubia se detuvo frente al espejo y por primera vez desde que había salido de su casa, se observó detenidamente. El rostro de Clarke se había tornado blanco, sus ojos estaban hinchados por el llanto, su labio estaba partido, por lo que supuso que en algún momento se lo había apretado con fuerza o quizás se había quitado demasiado la piel de ellos, sus ojos estaban apagados, no quiso seguir mirando, por lo que bajó la vista a sus manos. Octavia abrió el grifo del agua y la rubia entendió aquello, llevó sus manos debajo del agua fría y se lavó las manos quitándose la sangre que ya se encontraba seca, después de enjuagarlas, llevó agua a su rostro y se lavó con ella.

-Tu madre fue al quirófano –Comenzó diciendo Octavia con cautela, no quería que su amiga comenzara a llorar nuevamente, le partía el corazón verla en ese estado. Al ver que Clarke sólo asintió con la cabeza, decidió continuar con lo que estaba diciendo.- Supuso que preferías que estuviese presente allí. –Clarke volvió a asentir con la cabeza, cerró el grifo y tomó papel para secarse las manos y el rostro, una vez lo consiguió se giró para observar a Octavia, tomó aire y lo expulsó con pesar. Sentía que el aire le quemaba, respirar le estaba costando un fuerte trabajo, pero sólo lo hacía por pura inercia. Octavia llevó sus manos a los hombros de la rubia y los apretó con cuidado.- Todo saldrá bien –Clarke mordió su labio inferior y asintió por tercera vez en menos de dos minutos.- Tienes que ser fuerte para ella, porque va a necesitarte –La rubia, después de mover la cabeza por cuarta vez, abrazó a la morena, quien entendió su forma de agradecer.

Clarke sentía la garganta seca, y cuando intentó tragar sintió que le raspaba, a pesar de aquello lo hizo unas cuantas veces más, y agradeció cuando Raven la esperaba con un vaso de agua y otro de café. Tomó el de agua y bebió todo su contenido, ya no sentía aquellos problemas al tragar. Después de tomar el vaso de café, una mueca surcó sus labios, intento de sonrisa que la castaña supo que le agradecía aquello, las tres chicas tomaron asiento. Los minutos eran interminables, Clarke observó su reloj pulsera, notando que eran las dos de la tarde, sólo habían pasado dos horas desde que había llegado al edificio, pero para ella había pasado una eternidad.

Los minutos pasaban, ni su madre ni ningún otro médico salía para informarles el estado de Lexa, Clarke se sentía morir por dentro, pero aquello que Octavia le había dicho había quedado retumbando en su cabeza, tenía que ser fuerte por Lexa, tenía que ser positiva y saber que todo saldría bien. Instintivamente se llevó dos dedos a sus labios, con la yema de estos los recorrió lentamente, recordando el beso de aquella mañana, recordando la noche que habían tenido el día anterior, recordando cada momento que habían pasado juntas, desde el día que se habían conocido en aquella cafetería, hacía años atrás, la cual ahora era la favorita de ambas chicas, la cual había sido testigo de lo vivido entre ellas. Pero rápidamente aquella sonrisa como llegó se esfumó, la rubia recordó el beso que había depositado en Lexa, segundos antes de que los paramédicos llegaran, lo había sentido frío.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Clarke cuando pudo ver a su madre acercarse a ella, llevaba algo en las manos, pero la rubia desvió su mirada hacia el hombre que venía detrás de Abby. Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de ella, se puso de pie rápidamente, sintió a Raven y Octavia tomar sus manos y presionarlas, sabía que suceda lo que suceda ellas estarían allí. Clarke bajó la vista nuevamente hacia las manos de su madre, y fue ahí cuando supo que lo que llevaba en aquella pequeña bolsa eran las pertenencias de Lexa, tomó aire intentando ahogar el nudo en la garganta que se estaba formando y tuvo que repetir aquello todo el tiempo en que, tanto su madre como aquel médico demoraron en llegar frente a ellas.

Clarke se estaba sintiendo morir, aferró con fuerza las manos de sus amigas, y ambas se acercaron más a ella, el médico se detuvo justo frente a las tres jóvenes, posó su mirada en Abby y luego en Clarke, su semblante era serio, no demostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento.

-Clarke –Dijo el hombre observando fijamente a la rubia, quien en esos momentos tuvo que requerir de mucha fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse de pie, firme frente a él, porque Clarke estaba a punto de escuchar el parte médico sobre Lexa.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Antes de que me maten quiero aclarar algo, no será una bala perdida, había pensado que podía ser un accidente, pero necesitaba que Clarke estuviese presente y que no se sintiera culpable después por lo ocurrido, así que lo dejé así. Como notarán, un capítulo será del pasado y otro del presente, así que paciencia.  
Si les gustó "Cábala", tienen twitter y quieren votarla, tienen que twittear: Voto (Nombre del fic) (Link del fic en wattpad) #MyWattysChoice (Abajo lo dejo). Se los agradecería mucho._

 _Aún así, espero que el cap les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios, me gustaría saber su opinión, aunque no les puedo responder a algunos, los leo. Espero no quieran matarme._

 _Voto Cábala story/71977765-c%C3%A1bala-au-clexa … #MyWattysChoice_


	3. Chapter 3

**_CAPÍTULO TRES: "A Thousand Years"_**

 _PASADO_

-Sal, por favor –La voz derrotada de Octavia se hizo notar a través del probador. Clarke tenía esa noche la cita con Lexa, la rubia se encontraba en el probador mientras que Octavia estaba sentada en una de las butacas, y Raven observaba más vestidos.- Es el décimo cuarto…

-Quinto –Interrumpió Raven, Octavia puso los ojos en blanco y asintió con la cabeza.

-Décimo quinto vestido que te pruebas –Octavia pasó sus manos por su rostro y luego dejó salir un suspiro.- Sólo es una cita, sal de una vez para que veamos cómo te queda ese vestido.

-¿Sólo es una cita? –Clarke había asomado sólo la cabeza, para ver a ambas chicas.- Te recuerdo que fuiste peor cuando tuviste tu primera cita con Raven –Comentó la rubia, volvió a entrar al probador, y segundos después asomó su cabeza nuevamente.- Además no es sólo una cita –Nuevamente volvió a entrar, Raven y Octavia se dirigieron una mirada cómplice.

-Creí que el café había sido la cita –Octavia negó con la cabeza en respuesta al comentario de Raven, Clarke volvió a asomar la cabeza, aquello le estaba pareciendo un tanto gracioso a la pareja.- O tiene razón, ya sal para que te digamos cómo te queda –Raven se acercó a su novia y se sentó a su lado, ambas chicas observaron que la puerta del probador se abría por completo, dejando ver a una avergonzada Clarke.- ¡Wow! –Exclamó asombrada Raven, Octavia asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Estás perfecta –Comentó la chica mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la rubia. Clarke llevaba un vestido rojo, marcando sus curvas y resaltando sus pechos, el vestido le llegaba unos pocos centímetros por arriba de la rodilla.- Es perfecto –Comentó nuevamente la morena, Octavia tomó la mano de Clarke e hizo que esta girara, para poder observar mejor el vestido.

-Si Lexa no cae rendida a tus pies, está ciega –Raven comentó observando de pies a cabeza a la rubia, Octavia asintió con la cabeza, a Clarke se le pusieron las mejillas rosas, y mordió su labio intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

Clarke se encontraba en la mesa que había reservado, Polaris era un lugar elegante, el gran salón estaba decorado con mesas redondas, las cuales en ese momento se encontraban ocupadas, la distribución era exacta, podías tener tu conversación privada sin escuchar las vecinas. La iluminación era perfecta y la adecuada, los empleados eran serviciales y corteses. Clarke esperaba que su acompañante llegara, pero todavía no era la hora pactada, sus nervios estaban comenzando a notarse, su pierna bajaba y subía en un pequeño movimiento, sus dudas habían comenzado a surgir, pero así como llegaron, se esfumaron al verla acercarse.

Lexa llevaba un perfecto vestido color negro, largo hasta la rodilla, ceñido al cuerpo, unas finas tiras colgaban de sus hombros, y una delicada chaqueta sobre sus manos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en ambas chicas cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Clarke se puso de pie en cuanto Lexa llegó hasta la mesa, y como si fuese obra del destino justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar "A Thousand Years" de Christina Perri.

-Siempre odié estas películas –Rompió con el silencio Lexa.- Pero la canción es hermosa –Clarke asintió con la cabeza, y después de que Lexa colgara su chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla, tomaron asiento.

-Estás hermosa –Comentó con una sonrisa Clarke, y luego mordió su labio un poco avergonzada.

-Tú estás hermosa –Respondió sonriendo Lexa, podía ser simple cortesía, pero la castaña estaba diciendo la verdad. Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio cuando el mozo se acercó para alcanzarles la carta y serviles vino.- ¿Qué me recomiendas? –Preguntó Lexa una vez el chico se hubo retirado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que conozco el menú? –Preguntó Clarke con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Lexa por arriba del menú. Lexa se ruborizó al sentir la mirada de la rubia, y posó su mirada en la carta que tenía frente a ella.- Te recomiendo las pastas o las carnes –Respondió Clarke mientras cerraba su carta y la dejaba a un lado en la mesa.

-Así que si sabías sobre el menú –Lexa sonrió e imitó a Clarke, quien en esos momentos se encogió de hombros.

-He venido un par de veces con mi madre –Comentó Clarke mientras observaba al mozo acercarse para tomar su pedido, ambas chicas pidieron pastas y el chico se retiró llevándose las cartas.- ¿Por qué brindamos? –Preguntó Clarke cuando volvieron a quedar solas.

-Porque me sigas debiendo más cafés –Clarke rió, luego tomó su copa y la levantó un poco, haciendo que golpeara con la de Lexa.

-Tú serás quien me deba más cafés –Comentó Clarke después de darle un pequeño sorbo al vino.- Así que eres abogada –Lexa asintió con la cabeza.- ¿En qué rama te especializas? –Preguntó intrigada Clarke.

-No tengo una específica, depende del caso –Respondió con total sinceridad Lexa. En esos momentos el mozo regresó con sus platos, después de dejarlos sobre la mesa, se retiró dejando por tercera vez a las dos solas.- ¿Acaso necesitas que te defienda? –Lexa sonrió mientras levantaba una ceja, aunque su idea era coquetear, no estaba segura si quería que Clarke lo notara o no, la rubia ladeó la cabeza antes de responder, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Sólo si descubren el cadáver en el jardín de la casa de mi madre –Respondió con total seriedad, Lexa la observó atenta, esperando que dijera que era una broma pero la rubia no mostraba indicios de serlo.

-¿Estoy teniendo una cita con una asesina? –Clarke asintió con la cabeza, y se llevó un poco de pasta a la boca.- Estas bromeando –Comentó sonriendo Lexa, y Clarke negó con la cabeza. Tomó un poco de vino y luego sonrió.

-Cuando tenía cinco años mi papá me regaló un pez –Lexa sonrió y negó con la cabeza.- Me dijeron que no lo alimentara demasiado, y que no lo tocara –Clarke se encogió de hombros.- Tenía cinco años, no podían pretender que no hiciera eso.

-Entonces, lo mataste y lo enterraste en el jardín. –Concluyó Lexa, Clarke asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.- ¿Has matado desde entonces? –Preguntó con interés. Clarke se detuvo a pensar en su respuesta, y Lexa supo en ese momento que continuaría con aquello.

-Cuando tenía nueve me regalaron una tortuga –El rostro de Lexa mostraba asombro, era imposible que también asesinara a una pobre e indefensa tortuga.- Creo que se cansó de mí, por eso se escapó –Clarke volvió a encogerse de hombros, Lexa comenzó a reír ante aquel comentario. Clarke sonrió al escuchar nuevamente aquella risa, era canto para sus oídos, estaba segura que amaría escucharla por el resto de su vida.

-Dime que no tuviste un gato o un perro –Comentó Lexa con una leve sonrisa, Clarke asintió con la cabeza y luego mordió su labio inferior.

-Un perro, pero sigue vivo –Comentó rápidamente.- Vive con mi madre –Aclaró ante la atenta mirada de la castaña.

Después de terminar de cenar, pidieron el postre, continuaron conversando entre risas y halagos, Clarke pagó la cuenta, después de todo había sido ella quien había invitado a Lexa. Después de que el aire fresco golpeara su rostro ambas chicas se observaron con una sonrisa, ninguna quería que la noche terminara, ninguna quería separarse de la otra. Lexa se mordió el labio inferior y se giró hacia Clarke.

-¿Puedo llevarte hasta tú casa? –Preguntó Clarke con una sonrisa, Lexa estaba a punto de despedirse de ella, y la rubia había intentado que la noche continuara un poco más, aquello hizo sonreír a la castaña quien aceptó gustosa.- Tengo el auto…-Dijo señalando hacia atrás, y ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia aquel lugar.

En cuanto llegaron al auto, Clarke abrió la puerta del acompañante, esperó que Lexa entrara para después cerrarla. Lexa aprovechó ese momento para tomar aire y aspirar el aroma del auto, dentro estaba inundado con el aroma de Clarke, y Lexa amó eso, la rubia olía a chocolate mezclado con vainilla, la castaña podía decir que a partir de ese momento ese sería su aroma favorito.

-¿Dónde vives? –Preguntó Clarke, trayendo a Lexa a la tierra nuevamente. Clarke notó que Lexa parecía estar en las nubes, la chica había estado sonriendo mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados. Lexa le indicó la dirección, Clarke puso el auto en marcha, y comenzó el camino indicado por la chica.- No vives muy lejos de la cafetería –Comentó Clarke rompiendo con el silencio que se había formado, ninguna de las dos lo había sentido incómodo, pero Clarke en esos momentos necesitaba escuchar la voz de la castaña, pero por desgracia para Clarke, Lexa negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca te había visto ahí –Comentó Lexa mientras llevaba sus manos a su regazo y giraba el rostro hacia Clarke, quien además de negar con la cabeza sonrió al escuchar la voz de Lexa, si bien sólo habían pasado unos pocos minutos de escucharla, necesitaba volver a hacerlo.

-Desayuno en mi departamento –Respondió Clarke mirando a Lexa, y volvió a girar su vista hacia el camino.- Desperté tarde y no tuve tiempo –Clarke se encogió de hombros. Pocos segundos pasaron cuando Clarke aparcó el auto frente a la casa de Lexa. Se bajó del auto y rápidamente se acercó para abrir la puerta del acompañante.

-Intentas ganar puntos en la primera cita –Clarke sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta del auto, y ambas chicas se quedaron allí, mirándose con una sonrisa.

-¿Acabas de insinuar que tendremos otra cita? –Preguntó sonriendo Clarke, las mejillas de Lexa se tornaron de un rosa claro, posó la mirada en el suelo y luego volvió a fijarla en los azules que la miraban atentos.

-Quizás –Respondió en forma de susurro, Clarke sonrió y luego se mordió el labio inferior. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa, y en cuanto llegaron a la puerta ambas se detuvieron.- No me diste tu número

-No lo pediste –Sonrió nuevamente, Clarke tomó el celular de Lexa y apuntó su número, después hizo una llamada al suyo, de esa manera ella también tendría el de la castaña.- Por si no llamas –Comentó mientras le tendía el teléfono, Lexa lo tomó y observó la pantalla- Iba a nombrarme como rubia sexy, pero se vería engreído para la primera cita –Lexa rió ante aquel comentario y luego asintió con la cabeza. Clarke se hizo una nueva nota mental, bromear más seguido.

-Aún se ve engreído –Respondió Lexa con una sonrisa, Clarke arrugó su nariz, y fue en ese momento que Lexa sintió que había extrañado aquel gesto de la chica.- Buenas noches –Se despidió Lexa, se acercó a Clarke y deposito un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Quizás el lunes me quede dormida –Susurró Clarke mientras Lexa entraba en la casa.- Buenas noches.- Se despidió Clarke. Se quedó observando unos pocos minutos la puerta de madera, una sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro, se acercó dando un paso hacia ella.- Fue la mejor cita de mi vida –Comentó y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al escuchar que Lexa reía a través de aquello que las separaba.- La pasé bien –Volvió a susurrar.

-Yo igual –Escuchó que respondía Lexa, y después de un nuevo "Buenas noches" por parte de ambas regresó al auto. Lexa la observó por la rendija de la puerta, definitivamente también había sido la mejor cita que había tenido, pero también sabía que aquella no sería la última, al menos la rubia le debía dos cafés más.

El lunes por la mañana Clarke se había despertado temprano, no se había quedado dormida ni mucho menos necesitó que sus compañeras de departamento la llamaran. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, y mientras salía se disculpó con sus amigas alegando que tenía trabajo que hacer. En cuanto entró en la cafetería buscó con la mirada a Lexa, pero no la encontró por ningún lado, el aroma a café inundó sus fosas nasales, había extrañado la presencia de Lexa durante todo el domingo, por lo que estaba deseosa de verla. Se acercó a una de las mesas, a esperar que la chica apareciera por la puerta, esa mañana debía ir a la galería y preparar algunas cosas, por la tarde podría realizar su trabajo y tomar algunas fotos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando la puerta se abrió y dejó entrar a Lexa, llevaba un traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata negra haciendo juego, lentes y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, se acercó para hacer el pedido, Clarke se puso de pie rápidamente y se colocó detrás de ella, Lexa pidió su café y cuando estaba a punto de pagar Clarke habló detrás de ella.

-Te debo un café.- Susurró contra el oído de Lexa. La ojiverde al sentir el aliento de Clarke contra su piel, cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquella sensación que le provocaba en todo su cuerpo, tomó aire y aspiró el aroma de chocolate y vainilla que emanaba de su cuerpo, cuando tomó el valor suficiente se giró para encontrarse con los ojos azules.- Hola –Saludó con una sonrisa Clarke, haciendo que Lexa también sonriera.

-Hola –Saludó sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro. Clarke le pidió al chico un café para ella, y una vez ambas recibieron su pedido la rubia pagó.- Además de asesina eres acosadora –Comentó Lexa mientras ambas chicas salían de la cafetería.

-Claro que no, ahora vengo todas las mañanas –Lexa la observo arqueando una ceja.- Es mi lugar favorito en la ciudad –Continuó diciendo Clarke, ladeó la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.- Aunque quizás si me vuelva acosadora –Lexa comenzó a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza, Clarke sonrió escuchando aquella risa, sólo un día lejos de ella había pasado y había extrañado todo de Lexa, sobre todo su risa y su aroma.- ¿Puedo llevarte al trabajo? –Preguntó haciendo que Lexa la observara fijamente.- Si fuera una asesina, ya sé dónde vives –Comentó sonriendo. Lexa asintió con la cabeza y ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia el auto de Clarke.

-¿Te gustaría almorzar hoy? –Preguntó Lexa una vez Clarke se estacionó frente al edificio en el que trabajaba.- Si quieres, claro –Comentó nerviosa la castaña, quien había comenzado a jugar con sus dedos sobre su regazo.

-Claro, seguro –Respondió rápidamente Clarke con una sonrisa al ver que Lexa estaba nerviosa, bajó la vista para observar cómo dejaba de jugar con los dedos.

-Hay un restaurante a unas cinco cuadras de acá –Comentó mientras buscaba en su maletín, tomó un papel y lapicera, escribió rápidamente sobre él. Le tendió el papel a Clarke quien lo tomó, observó con una sonrisa la perfecta caligrafía legible que tenía la castaña.- A las doce –Añadió, Clarke volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Lexa se despidió de Clarke y salió del auto, en cuanto la castaña entró al edificio y Clarke la perdió de vista, salió de allí.

Clarke se encontraba en el despacho, junto a su jefa y manager, Indra Porter, una mujer de tez oscura, ojos marrones, cabello oscuro y corto, caminando de un lado hacia el otro mientras hablaba por celular, Clarke la observaba, con cada paso que daba parecía exasperarse más, y Clarke lo estaba comenzando a notar. Indra finalizó la llamada y soltó un suspiro, con paso decidido se acercó hasta el escritorio, donde se encontraba Clarke.

-Hubo un problema en la galería –Comunicó Indra mientras preparaba sus cosas.- Tendré que salir, sé que tenías una cita y lo siento, pero necesito que te quedes aquí.- Se giró para observar a una sorprendida Clarke, quien lentamente asintió con la cabeza.- Lo siento –Volvió a decir, y antes de salir de allí apretó el hombro de Clarke.

Clarke tomó su celular y rápidamente tecleó sobre la pantalla, había decidido que si no podía ir al lugar, al menos Lexa podría ir a donde ella se encontraba. Envió aquel mensaje esperando una respuesta pronto, pero no llegaba ninguna, la rubia decidió acomodar unos papeles, despejar su mente, mantenerse ocupada en otras cosas, de lo contrario no quitaría la vista de la pantalla del celular, esperando la llegada de la respuesta.

-Espero que te guste la comida china –Clarke escuchó que hablaron detrás de ella, sin mirar sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, aquella voz era inconfundible, era canto para sus oídos y el aroma a café había invadido sus fosas nasales. Se giró con una sonrisa, Lexa se encontraba frente a ella, en su mano llevaba una bolsa y mordía su labio inferior.- Siento no responder el mensaje –Continuó diciendo mientras se acercaba a Clarke.- Lo leí y prácticamente salí corriendo –Admitió con un poco de nerviosismo, Clarke pudo notar que sus mejillas se tornaban de un rosa claro.

-Me gusta –Respondió con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la bolsa de las manos de Lexa. La guió hasta el sofá que se encontraba allí, y colocó la bolsa sobre la mesita ratona de vidrio que había frente a este.- Hubo un problema en la galería y mi jefa tuvo que ir –Clarke arrugó la nariz, esperaba que Lexa entendiera, sonrió al ver que la chica asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-¿Siempre escuchan música cursi? –Preguntó sonriendo Lexa, en esos momentos sonaba "Because Of You" de Kelly Clarkson, Clarke estaba acomodando las cosas para que pudieran almorzar, cuando escuchó aquella pregunta levantó la mirada para observar a Lexa.- Lo siento, no quise…

-Indra es una persona seria –Comentó Clarke mientras volvía a lo que estaba haciendo antes.- Pero es una cursi por dentro –Rió la rubia mientras le pasaba un envase de comida.- Pero no digas que te dije eso, o me matará –Comentó rápidamente Clarke mientras posaba su mirada en la entrada del despacho, para su suerte todavía no regresaba.

-No diré una palabra –Comentó sonriendo Lexa.- ¿A ti no te gusta lo cursi? –Preguntó intrigada mientras llevaba a su boca un poco de comida, Clarke ladeó la cabeza mientras arrugaba la nariz, cuando tragó respondió.

-A veces, ¿a ti? –Preguntó volviendo a llevar comida a su boca.

-A veces –Respondió Lexa., Clarke la observó unos segundos, y Lexa le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

Continuaron conversando mientras almorzaban, preguntas vagas, comentarios sin sentido, Clarke buscaba la manera de hacer reír a Lexa, amaba escuchar su risa, mientras que Lexa buscaba la manera que Clarke arrugara su nariz, sentía que aquella sensación era tierna, y no podía dejar de imaginarse a una niña de cinco años con aquel mismo gesto, imaginaba que Clarke había sido demasiado adorable de pequeña.

Una vez terminaron de almorzar, ambas se pusieron de pie, pues las dos debían regresar al trabajo. Lexa tenía sólo una hora, o quizás un poco más, pero después tenía que regresar a la oficina, Clarke por su parte tenía que continuar con algunos papeles que le habían quedado por terminar, sin contar que Indra podría regresar en cualquier momento.

-¿Lexa? –Llamó Clarke, la aludida ya se había despedido de la rubia, y había comenzado a caminar hacia la salida, cuando se detuvo al escuchar su nombre. Clarke se acercó a ella, quedando justo a la misma altura.- He querido hacer esto desde que te conocí –Clarke levantó su mano, tomó la corbata de Lexa y la atrajo hacia ella uniendo sus labios.

Lexa se sorprendió al sentir los labios de Clarke sobre los suyos, sintió las manos de la rubia tomar su cintura y acercarla más hacia ella, cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación que le estaba generando aquel beso. Llevó sus manos hasta el rostro de Clarke y separó sus labios para dejar entrar la lengua de ésta, Lexa podía jurar que el suelo estaba moviéndose, que las mariposas revoloteaban por su estómago, intentando escaparse de allí, una sensación de felicidad recorrió todo su ser cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, seguido por una corriente eléctrica que hizo desestabilizar todo su cuerpo. Por su parte, Clarke estaba segura que jamás había sentido aquello que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, las manos de Lexa sobre sus mejillas le generaban una sensación de seguridad y calor que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, la necesidad de explorar más a la castaña era a cada momento más abrumadora, sus nervios habían desaparecido en cuanto sus labios rozaron los de Lexa, sonreía internamente al sentir que no era rechazada, sino todo lo contrario, estaba siendo correspondida.

-Supongo que será nuestra canción –Susurró Clarke con una sonrisa al escuchar la canción que estaba sonando en esos momentos, nuevamente "A Thousand Years" golpeaba en los oídos de ambas chicas. Clarke aferró más sus manos en la cintura de Lexa, mientras que esta se aferraba más en Clarke, Lexa no pudo decir respuesta alguna, sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras volvían a unir sus labios.

-Lo siento –Escucharon una voz proveniente de la puerta, ambas chicas tuvieron que separarse a regañadientes, Lexa tenía las mejillas rosadas, mientras que Clarke una sonrisa dibujaba su rostro.- No quise interrumpir –Indra sonreía observando a ambas chicas, pero su mirada se posó más tiempo en Lexa, recorriendo desde los pies a la cabeza a la chica, Clarke sabía que Indra tenía que aprobar su pareja, era como una segunda madre para la rubia.- Soy Indra –Dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a Lexa y le extendía la mano.

-Lo siento –Se apresuró a decir Clarke.- Lexa, ella es Indra, mi jefa y manager. –Lexa estiró su mano, estrechando la de la mujer.- Indra, ella es Lexa

-La chica que no le gustó tu fotografía de las frutas –Comentó la mujer sonriendo, las mejillas de Lexa se tornaron más rosas de lo que ya las tenía, y Clarke asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía, estaba comenzando a amar las mejillas rosas de Lexa.- Un gusto, Clarke me habló mucho de ti –Dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a su escritorio, ahora quien llevaba las mejillas rosadas era la rubia, quien desvió la mirada algo avergonzada.

-Un gusto –Dijo rápidamente Lexa, y luego se volvió a girar hacia Clarke.- Ya debo irme –Clarke asintió con la cabeza, la acompañó hasta la entrada y ambas se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.- Llámame –Susurró Lexa y salió de allí.

-Me agrada –Comentó la mujer mayor en cuanto la rubia regresó, Clarke comenzó a juntar los envases y lo que habían ensuciado. Se giró para observar a su jefa, quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.- Parece ser una buena chica –Continuó diciendo Indra, Clarke se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras que poco a poco las mejillas volvían a tomar un color rosado.

-Me gusta –Respondió Clarke con una sonrisa, se deshizo de las cosas que tenía en su mano, para luego sentarse frente a Indra.- Espero no ir muy rápido –Comentó arrugando la nariz.

-Clarke, tienes que disfrutar de los momentos que te da la vida. –Indra podía ser una persona muy seria, pero también era muy sabia, y Clarke siempre había hecho caso a cada consejo que la mujer le había dado.- El destino, o quien sea, te puso a esta chica frente a ti… -Clarke asintió con la cabeza.- …entonces disfruta de esos momentos, no le temas al amor, porque si lo haces nunca serás feliz –Clarke se mordió el labio y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Su celular sonó anunciando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje, aquella sonrisa creció más al ver que se trataba de Lexa.

 _"Te recuerdo que aún me debes los cafés."_

Con esas simples palabras, Clarke supo que no tenía nada que temer, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sólo estaba haciendo las cosas bien, sino que la suerte estaba de su lado. Con su lengua mojó sus labios, intentando que el sabor café de los de Lexa quedaran en los suyos, sonrió recordando aquella sensación, aquel gusto, aquel aroma, Clarke supo desde ese momento que jamás se cansaría de besarlos, que jamás se cansaría de ser besada, y muchos menos, jamás se cansaría de sentir aquel aroma colarse por cada poro de su piel, Clarke supo desde ese momento que lo único que necesitaba era a Lexa, ella tenía en sus manos la felicidad de la rubia de ojos azules.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: Coma**_

 _PRESENTE_

Clarke sintió cómo su cuerpo era abandonado, no sabía exactamente de qué, lo único que quería hacer era morir. Su cuerpo perdió las fuerzas necesarias para mantenerse de pie, fue su madre quien la abrazó y la sujetó con fuerzas para que no cayera. Sentía dos palmas acariciando su espalda en círculos, y la voz de su madre susurrando cosas en su oído. Clarke asintió con la cabeza y se dejó conducir por Abby, estaba segura que no le quedaban lágrimas, se sentía seca y vacía por dentro.

-Creí… -Habló por primera vez la rubia, su voz estaba rota y su madre lo había notado.

-Lo sé cariño, lo sé –Susurró Abby mientras aferraba más a su hija contra su cuerpo.

En cuanto llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, Clarke tuvo que tomar aire varias veces y armarse de valor para lo que se iba a encontrar del otro lado de la madera. Una vez entraron, Clarke se acercó rápidamente a Lexa, quien se encontraba recostada sobre una cama, cables salían de su cuerpo conectándola a las máquinas que había a su alrededor. Lexa tenía la piel pálida, sus labios carnosos habían perdido aquel rojo que tanto le encantaba a Clarke, sus ojos estaban cerrados, y respiraba por medio de una mascarilla.

Tuvo miedo de tocarla, parecía una muñeca de porcelana a punto de quebrarse con el más simple roce, Clarke levantó su mano y con la yema de sus dedos acarició el dorso de la mano de Lexa, el tacto le pareció frío, tomó con su mano la de Lexa y con suavidad la apretó. Clarke tomó aire nuevamente, no quería volver a llorar y no lo volvería a hacer, al menos no delante de nadie, sintió que su madre le alcanzaba una silla, y antes de salir de la habitación apretó su hombro, Clarke sabía que la dejaría sola unos pocos minutos, pero que regresaría en cualquier momento, y así lo hizo.

-Clarke –La aludida no supo cuánto tiempo había estado sentada allí, acariciando la mano de su esposa. Al escuchar su nombre se giró para observar a su madre y a Marcus Kane, de pie frente a ella, el hombre tenía una presencia autoritaria, la cual se sentía con su presencia en cuanto entraba a la habitación, sus ojos y cabellos marrones ayudaban a ser algo intimidante, pero era uno de los hombres más tiernos que había conocido. Además de ser el novio de su madre, era el jefe de policía de la ciudad, Clarke supo exactamente lo que venían a decirle.- Quería personalmente comentarte la situación –Clarke tomó aire, con intención de interrumpir, pero ninguno de los dos la dejó, su madre negó con la cabeza mientras Marcus continuaba hablando.- ¿Te enteraste qué sucedió? –La chica negó con la cabeza, Abby se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo, haciendo que su hija la siguiera hasta el sillón que se encontraba en la habitación, frente a la cama.

-Lexa me dijo que el juicio era importante –Comenzó hablando Clarke, después de que ella y su madre tomaran asiento. Su voz ya no estaba rota, pero sentía su garganta seca, necesitaba beber algo pronto.- Dijo que se habían descubierto documentos que demostraban la estafa que venía haciendo la empresa Rothenberg –Clarke negó con la cabeza, recordando lo que le había contado Lexa durante el tiempo que había tomado aquel caso. Siempre la había escuchado cuando hablaba de su trabajo, pero en esos momentos le costaba recordar algunas cosas.- Luna Rothenberg estaba siendo acusada, Lexa dijo que con los documentos que tenía, no sólo iría a prisión sino que quedaría en bancarrota porque debía indemnizar a sus empleados, y algo más que no recuerdo –Reconoció la rubia soltando un leve suspiro.

-Después de que murió su padre, hace unos cinco años atrás, ella se hizo cargo de la empresa. –Clarke notó que su madre le había hecho alguna seña al hombre, porque este se detuvo y asintió con la cabeza.- Lo que vine a decirte es que, cuando la corte falló a su favor, ella enloqueció, creemos que sus abogados le dijeron que un brote psicótico era mejor que estar en prisión. –Marcus tomó aire, posó su mirada en Abby y luego volvió a observar a Clarke.- Le quitó el arma al guardia y disparó a Lexa –Dijo rápidamente el hombre, Clarke tuvo que tomar aire varias veces, la misma cantidad de veces que tuvo que tragar intentando que su garganta eliminara el nudo que estaba comenzando a formarse en ella.- Le dieron cadena perpetua en prisión –Clarke asintió con la cabeza, Marcus llevó su mano al hombro de la chica y lo apretó con cuidado, la rubia le intentó sonreír pero aquella sonrisa se quedó en el camino.

-Ten –Abby le tendió a Clarke una libreta y un lápiz.- Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no te irás de acá hasta que despierte –Clarke tomó lo que su madre le tendía y asintió con la cabeza.- Te daré dos días, después quiero que vayas a tu casa, te bañes, duermas en tu cama, para volver a venir –Abby se puso de pie y Clarke la imitó.- No voy a volver a repetirlo –Abby señaló a la rubia de forma amenazadora con su dedo índice, Clarke dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.- Iré a ver si su madre llegó.

Abby y Marcus salieron de la habitación, dejando a Clarke sola, observando a una Lexa que parecía estar dormida. Clarke tomó aire y después de expulsarlo lentamente volvió a acercarse a la cama, para retomar su posición de antes. Sintió que la puerta volvía a abrirse, pero esta vez dejaba entrar a sus amigas, Clarke tomó el vaso de café que Octavia le tendía.

-Dejaste que se enfriara el anterior –Comentó la chica mientras se encogía de hombros. Clarke le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento.- Así que… -Continuó hablando la morena.- Su madre acaba de llegar –Clarke asintió con la cabeza, tenía la posibilidad de salir y hablar con ella, pero sabía que ya estaría hablando con Abby y Marcus. Clarke bebió un poco de café, agradeciendo que el líquido pasara por su garganta, aunque no era exactamente lo que ella deseaba.

La puerta volvía a abrirse, y por ella entraban cuatro personas, Abby era quien lo había hecho primero, detrás de ella se encontraba Becca Woods, la madre de Lexa, la mujer era delgada de cabello castaño y ojos café, tenía la misma edad que la madre de la rubia, detrás de ella entraron Lincoln y Ontari, los dos hermanos de Lexa, el mayor era un hombre corpulento, cuando Clarke lo había conocido había agradecido ser mujer y no hombre, de lo contrario no sabría la reacción del chico, a pesar de tener la cabeza rapada se le podía notar el cabello negro, tez oscura y ojos marrones, mientras que Ontari era una joven delgada de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, Lexa había sacado los ojos de su abuelo.

En cuanto Octavia y Raven salieron de la habitación junto a Abby, Clarke se puso de pie, Becca se acercó a ella, cuando estuvo frente a la rubia la abrazó con fuerza, Clarke correspondió aquel abrazo, intentando no volver a llorar.

-Abby nos contó lo que sucedió –Clarke escuchó la voz de Lincoln, el chico estaba sereno ante toda aquella situación y lo agradecía.- Perdió mucha sangre, pero la bala no tocó ningún órgano importante –Comentó el chico y Clarke asintió con la cabeza una vez se hubo separado de Becca, dejó que ella se sentara en la misma silla que ella estaba ocupando.- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó el chico en un susurro mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Clarke, quien volvió a asentir intentando dibujar una sonrisa.

-Deberías cambiarte la camiseta –Los tres chicos se sentaron en el sillón frente a la cama, Ontari había observado los rastros de sangre que tenía Clarke en la ropa, la rubia miró aquella prenda y asintió con la cabeza, pero no tenía ninguna intención de irse de allí. La chica tomó una bolsa que había sobre la mesa, y miró dentro para observar lo que había, al ver que se trataba de las pertenencias de Lexa, iba a devolverlo pero Clarke la detuvo, no había observado lo que había, aunque lo imaginaba.

-Becca –Clarke llamó en un susurro a la mujer, quien no se había movido del lado de su hija, su cabeza reposaba sobre la camilla en la que Lexa se encontraba, y Clarke creyó que estaría demasiado incómoda. La mujer levantó la cabeza y observó atenta a Clarke.- ¿Por qué no va a casa a dormir? Yo me quedaré –La mujer negó con la cabeza, al igual que la rubia no tenía intenciones de irse de allí.

-Mamá, Clarke tiene razón –Ontari se encontraba sentada en el sillón, Lincoln recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermana menor.- Ve a casa con Lincoln, yo me quedo haciéndole compañía a Clarke –La rubia la observó atenta, no creyendo lo que sus oídos escuchaban, lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza. La mujer iba a protestar, pero en esos momentos Lincoln se puso de pie y tomó sus cosas.

-Podría dormir en la cama de al lado y… -La mujer guardó silencio, al ver los rostros de los tres chicos que la observaban en esos momentos.- De acuerdo –Respondió resignada.

-Ellas nos mantendrán al tanto –Comentó el chico mientras ayudaba a su madre a ponerse de pie, ya que la mujer aun parecía un poco somnolienta. Lincoln, antes de salir, miró a las dos chicas, primero posó la vista en Clarke quien le dedicó una leve sonrisa, mientras que Ontari asintió con la cabeza y lo incitaba a retirarse.

Una vez que se quedaron solas, Clarke se sentó junto a Ontari, había agradecido cuando horas antes su madre le llevó ropa para cambiarse, tomó el cuaderno y el lápiz, necesitaba despejar su mente de alguna manera, por lo que comenzó a dibujar. Clarke era fotógrafa profesional, y en su tiempo libre dibujaba, Ontari giró el rostro para ver lo que la rubia hacía.

-Lexa siempre dijo que dibujabas bien –Comentó en un susurro, Clarke levantó la vista del dibujo y le dedicó una leve sonrisa a su cuñada. Ontari bajó la vista en cuanto vio que la rubia la observaba.- Nunca te pedí disculpas por cómo te traté –Clarke la observaba atenta, la chica volvió a levantar la vista y la fijó en la rubia.- Lincoln siempre dijo que estaba celosa, pero aunque no quise hacerle caso, sé que tenía razón –Ontari se encogió de hombros.

-Fuiste muy cruel –Comentó con una leve sonrisa Clarke, Ontari asintió con la cabeza, tomó aire y la expulsó lentamente, iba a volver a disculparse pero Clarke continuó hablando.- Olvídalo, quedó en el pasado –Clarke se encogió de hombros y volvió su vista a su dibujo.

-No tan en el pasado –Comentó Ontari sin dejar de quitar su vista en Clarke, quien volvió a levantar la mirada para observarla.- Me comporté como una idiota todo este tiempo –Ontari hizo una mueca de disgusto con el labio, al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros.- De verdad lo siento –Clarke dejó la libreta y el lápiz sobre el sofá mientras se acercaba a la morena.

-Si fuiste una idiota –Comentó Clarke con una sonrisa, Ontari asintió y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.- Tienes que olvidarlo, podemos comenzar de cero, si quieres –Ontari volvió a asentir y no pudo decir nada más porque justo en ese momento la puerta se abría nuevamente, ambas chicas esperaban que no fuese Becca, la mujer necesitaba dormir, aunque ellas también lo necesitaban.

-Tomé un vuelo en cuanto me enteré –Gustus Woods era el padre de la familia, un hombre tonificado, su presencia imponía respeto y miedo, así lo había sentido Clarke el día que lo había conocido, sus ojos y cabello eran negros, igual que su barba.- ¿Cómo está? –Preguntó el hombre mientras abrazaba a su hija, en cuanto lo habían visto entrar ambas chicas se habían puesto de pie.

-Al perder mucha sangre entró en un estado de coma –Comentó Clarke, quien era ella ahora la que recibía un abrazo del hombre.- Hay que esperar –Continuó diciendo la rubia. En cuanto se separaron, Gustus se acercó a Lexa, Clarke y Ontari se miraron por unos segundos para luego mirar al hombre, quien en esos momentos posaba su mano sobre la de su hija.

-Tiene la mano fría –Comentó levantando la vista para ver a ambas chicas, quienes asintieron con la cabeza.- Lincoln me contó lo que sucedió –El hombre volvió a posar su vista en su hija, y ahora acariciaba con cuidado el rostro de Lexa.- Salió en las noticias –Volvió a decir mientras se sentaba en la silla al lado de la cama, al parecer el hombre no tenía intenciones de irse de allí, al menos por un tiempo.-Porque no van a comer algo, yo me quedo.- A pesar de que Clarke no tenía intenciones de irse de allí, su estómago pedía en esos momentos que fuese atendido, por lo que ambas salieron en dirección a la cafetería.

Clarke había escuchado que las noticias ya lo estaban dando, pero la rubia no había querido ver absolutamente nada de eso, algunos periodistas ya se encontraban en la puerta del hospital, después de todo, aquel juicio era importante, y a quienes se acusaban eran conocidos. Habían querido que Clarke saliera para hablar, pero la rubia se había negado, no le interesaba nada de eso, sólo que Lexa despertara cuanto antes.

Ontari y Clarke compraron unas cosas para comer, y cuando estaban buscando una mesa para sentarse, se encontraron con que Abby les hacía seña para que se acercaran. Ambas chicas se sentaron frente a la mujer, quien estaba con la bata blanca, ya que esa noche tenía guardia.

-Ya era hora de que vinieran a comer algo –Comentó Abby después de que las dos comenzaron a comer, Clarke le dedicó una rápida sonrisa a su madre, y regresó toda su atención a lo que tenía frente a ella. No se había dado cuenta de cuán hambrienta estaba hasta que probó el primer bocado, Clarke comió sin decir ninguna palabra, tampoco sabía qué decir, Ontari y su madre conversaban, pero la rubia lo único que tenía en su mente era a Lexa. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar aquella mañana, había querido matarla cuando la había dejado con las ganas, ahora Lexa pendía de un hilo, la rubia comenzó a llorar nuevamente, asustando a las dos mujeres que tenía a su lado, no había llorado desde hacía horas y había creído que se había secado por dentro, pero acaba de confirmar que no había sido así. Así como sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer, ahora ya no lo hacían más, y Clarke volvía comer como minutos antes.

Regresaron a la habitación, Gustus seguía en el mismo lugar que cuando ellas se fueron, ninguna de las dos dijo nada, simplemente se sentaron en el sofá frente a la cama, Ontari bostezó cubriéndose la boca con la mano, Gustus se puso de pie y se acercó a su hija.

-Si quieres ir a descansar yo me quedo –Le dijo a su hija, quien negó con la cabeza.- Quizás Clarke tú también deberías descansar –La rubia también negó con la cabeza, no iba a irse de allí por nada del mundo, pero fue el momento cuando comenzó a sentirse mal, que un nudo en el estómago comenzaba a molestarle.- Ve, yo me quedo –Fueron las últimas palabras que Clarke escuchó antes de salir alejándose de la habitación.

Clarke corría por el pasillo del hospital, si bien algunos enfermeros tuvieron que decirle que no lo hiciera, la chica no se detuvo en ningún momento, en cuanto encontró el baño, se encerró dentro. Tuvo que inclinarse frente al retrete y dejar salir todo lo que había comido durante el día, escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta, pero no podía contestar.

-Clarke, abre por favor –Escuchó la voz de Ontari del otro lado de la puerta, la morena volvió a golpear al no escuchar respuesta.- Clarke, me estás asustando –Volvió a escuchar.- ¿Puede ir por la doctora Griffin? –Clarke supuso que Ontari había detenido a un enfermero que pasaba por allí, rodó los ojos al imaginarse a su madre preocupada, y lo único que ella tenía era un mal de estómago. No había comido en horas, y lo poco que había comido, lo había tragado.

Clarke abrió la puerta una vez que terminó de limpiarse, y justo en ese momento su madre llegaba con el que creía había sido el enfermero que Ontari había pedido ayuda. A la mujer se la notaba preocupada, en cuanto llegó frente a la chica, la abrazó, Clarke correspondió el abrazo acariciando su espalda.

-Estoy bien, sólo fue algo que me cayó mal –Comentó mientras se separaba de su madre, quien asintió con la cabeza.- Siento si te asusté –Dijo posando su mirada en Ontari, quien asintió con una leve sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.- Volvamos –Ontari y Clarke regresaron a la habitación, la rubia ya se sentía mejor, pero seguramente necesitaría dormir un poco, al menos agradecía que hubiese otra cama en la habitación, aunque sabía que tendría que turnarse con Ontari, pero aquello no le molestaba en lo absoluto, lo único que quería era no despegarse del lado de su esposa.

* * *

¡Hola! Ya que vamos por el capítulo 4 quiero aclarar algunas cosas, van a salir personajes, relaciones o quizás historias que al principio no van a comprender del todo por ser en los capítulos del "presente", pero lo voy a explicar en los del "pasado" aunque muchos se aclaren llegando al final del fic.  
Otra cosa, lo más seguro es que suba capítulo todos los miércoles, estoy un poco lenta con la escritura, primero las poll, después la comic con, así que no tuve mucho tiempo de escribir, pero espero ponerme un poco las pilas.

Espero que, aunque no sea lindo este capítulo, les haya gustado. Espero comentarios con sus opiniones.

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPÍTULO CINCO: Hermanos**_

 _PASADO_

 **Lexa:** _¿En algún momento vas a compensarme?_

 **Clarke:** _No tengo idea de lo que hablas ;)_

 **Lexa:** _Me debes dos cafés, todavía_

 **Clarke:** _¡Oh! Creí que hablabas del beso_

Clarke se había despertado aquella mañana con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, y su felicidad fue mayor cuando su celular sonó anunciando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje. Había hablado con Lexa durante toda la semana, pero por compromisos que ellas tenían no habían podido volver a verse. Clarke deseaba volver a besar aquellos labios con sabor a café, y esperaba cualquier indirecta o directa para hacérselo saber a Lexa.

Lexa, como siempre hacía, dejaba pasar un tiempo antes de responder alguno de los comentarios de la rubia, al principio los evadía cambiando de tema, pero Clarke estaba segura que Lexa se ruborizaba al leerlos, o al menos eso quería creer. Se acomodó en la cama, era sábado y no tenía pensado levantarse temprano como lo había hecho durante los días anteriores.

 **Clarke:** _Volviste a levantarte temprano_

 **Clarke:** _Sé que estás ruborizada_

 **Lexa:** _¿Cómo sabes eso?_

 **Clarke:** _Lo sé todo. También sé que te gustaría que vuelva a besarte, y tú sabes que lo haré cuando te vea de nuevo_

Clarke supo que Lexa se demoraría en responder, o que quizás no le respondería, por lo que la rubia dejó su celular sobre la mesita de luz, se dispuso a salir de la cama y se sentó en ella, pero el sonido del celular llamó su atención. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, su hermana le había enviado un mensaje para invitarla a almorzar, Clarke tecleó rápidamente una respuesta afirmativa, y de la misma manera recibió otro mensaje con lugar y hora.

 **Lexa:** _Estoy deseando volver a sentir tus labios, no se quien besará a quien primero_

Clarke tuvo que leer el mensaje más de una vez, Lexa se le estaba insinuando y aquello le estaba encantando, no sólo encantando, un calor comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Se dejó caer mientras llevaba su celular al pecho, parecía una niña de ocho años cuando le regalaban el juguete que había querido por años, su celular volvió a sonar.

 **Lexa:** _Creo que ahora es otra la que está ruborizada_

 **Clarke:** _Esquivaste mis directas toda la semana, no esperes que tome tan a la ligera tu mensaje_

 **Lexa:** _Cierto, ¿por qué no lo intentamos esta noche?_

 **Clarke:** _¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?_

 **Lexa:** _No, te estoy informando que tendremos una cita_

* * *

Clarke había estado el resto de la mañana pensando en los mensajes de Lexa, si bien habían arreglado un lugar para reunirse, todavía no habían decidido la película que verían, ya que su lugar de encuentro era el cine. Clarke en esos momentos se encontraba en una de las mesas de un restaurante, esperando que su hermana llegara, la rubia estaba nerviosa, y sus nervios se debían a que no había dejado de pensar en Lexa.

-Detesto el tránsito –Clarke levantó la vista de su celular, frente a ella se encontraba su hermana. Harper era más joven que Clarke, delgada de cabellos rubios y ojos marrones, la mayor se puso de pie y se saludaron con un rápido abrazo.- Siento la demora –Comentó mientras ambas tomaban asiento.- Mamá me dijo que vendiste varias fotografías –Comenzó diciendo la chica mientras tomaba la carta del menú.- Me alegro por ti –Clarke la observó y alzó una ceja mientras su hermana miraba la carta.

-Harper, ¿qué necesitas? –Preguntó Clarke mientras cerraba la carta, ya la había visto demasiado como para continuar observando lo mismo. Harper observó por sobre el borde de la carta, Clarke la observaba atenta, la chica tomó aire y lo expulsó mientras imitaba a la mayor, dejando la carta a un lado.

-¿Por qué crees que necesito algo? –Preguntó intentando sonar ofendida, Clarke arrugó la nariz y luego sonrió.- ¿Acaso no puedo verte? –Clarke asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo sé, lo siento –Comentó Clarke.- Sólo me sorprendió tu mensaje –Contestó rápidamente mientras se encogía de hombros. Las dos llevaban una buena relación, a pesar de que tenían gustos diferentes, al ser simplemente sólo ellas habían sido muy unidas durante toda su infancia y adolescencia, Harper era tan sólo un año y medio menor que Clarke, por lo que su relación siempre había sido buena.

Durante el almuerzo conversaron animadas, Clarke cada unos pocos minutos recibía mensajes de Lexa, cada vez que aquello sucedía, sonreía. Harper había notado aquellas sonrisas pero prefirió no decir nada y esperar el momento adecuado, después de todo estaba segura que no le respondería. Después de almorzar las dos fueron al parque cerca del restaurante en el que se encontraban, Clarke había llevado la cámara, había pensado en tomar varias fotografías ya que estaría afuera, por lo que se dirigieron al parque donde había tenido una de sus citas con la castaña.

-¿Cuándo tienes pensado decírmelo? –Preguntó Harper mientras observaba a Clarke, quien en esos momentos tenía la cámara contra su rostro, sin quitarla de allí se giró y le tomó una fotografía a Harper.- Odio cuando haces eso –Comentó la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Clarke aprovechó y volvió a tomarle otra foto.

-¿Decirte qué? –Preguntó mientras giraba el anillo de enfoque, enfocando el rostro de su hermana para que el fondo quedara desenfocado, tomó una nueva fotografía.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? –Harper pasó su mano por la cámara de Clarke haciendo que la quitara.

-¿Por qué no dejas que te tome fotos? –Se quejaba Clarke, era una de sus constantes discusiones, Harper odiaba que Clarke le tomara fotografías, y Clarke sabía eso, por lo que lo hacía para molestarla.

-No cambies de tema –Respondió Harper volviendo a cruzarse de brazos, Clarke suspiró y negó con la cabeza, mientras llevaba la cámara hacia su rostro nuevamente para continuar tomando fotografías, sólo que esta vez al paisaje. – ¿Vendrás a cenar esta noche? –Preguntó Harper intentando mirar hacia lo que Clarke estaba fotografiando, la rubia tomó la foto y se giró para observar a su hermana.- Tienes que venir, llevaré a Bryan, tú ya lo conoces y… -Harper se encogió de hombros y Clarke sonrió.

-Lo siento, no puedo –Respondió la rubia llevando nuevamente la cámara ante su rostro, para tomar una nueva fotografía, acomodó el anillo de enfoque, para enfocar el rostro de Lexa, quien en esos momentos caminaba junto a una chica, la misma con la que estaba el día en que se conocieron en la cafetería.

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó sorprendida la menor, Clarke volvió a bajar la cámara y soltó el aire lentamente.- ¿Tienes que hacer algo importante? –La mayor asintió con la cabeza y dirigió su mirada al parque, se sorprendió cuando la mirada de la otra chica estaba sobre ella y parecía furiosa.- ¿Es con la chica de tu exposición? –Clarke se giró observando a su hermana quien sonreía feliz.- Escuché a Raven y Octavia hablar de ella –Se encogió de hombros nuevamente Harper, Clarke arrugó la nariz.- ¡Oh! Ahí viene –Comentó con una sonrisa la menor, Clarke se giró para observar en la misma dirección que Harper, y efectivamente Lexa se acercaba a ellas.

Lexa parecía avergonzada, intentando detener a la chica que caminaba delante de ella, quien parecía encontrarse furiosa. Clarke y Harper se pusieron las dos de pie, a pesar de la distancia en la que se encontraban, sabían que la chica se acercaba hacia ellas. Lexa la tomó del brazo e intentó que se detuviera, pero no logró hacerlo, después de unos cuantos pasos más llegaron hasta Clarke y Harper.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –Preguntó furiosa la chica mientras observaba a Clarke.

-¿Disculpa? –Preguntó Clarke sorprendida mientras pasaba su mirada de ella a Lexa, quien en ese momento le negaba con la cabeza.

-Ontari, vamos –Lexa tomó el brazo de su hermana, intentando sacarla de allí, pero Ontari se deshizo del agarre.- Lo siento, Clarke –Susurró la ojiverde fijando su vista en la rubia.

-Espera, ¿es la chica de la que me hablaste? –Ontari se giró para observar a su hermana, quien comenzaba a sonrojarse al ser descubierta, Lexa bajó la vista al suelo para luego levantarla y observar a una sonriente Clarke.- Yo creo que es una acosadora, ¿y a ti te gusta? –Ontari preguntó mientras observaba a su hermana.

-¿Qué? –Harper se adelantó unos pasos, para ponerse delante de Clarke.- Clarke no es ninguna acosadora –Aclaró rápidamente la menor, mirando hacia la castaña que tenía en frente.

-Le estaba tomando fotos sin su permiso, eso es de acosadora –Respondió Ontari, mientras pasaba su vista de una rubia a otra.

-Yo no… -Intentó hablar Clarke, pero su mirada estaba fija en Lexa, quien también la observaba a ella.

-¿Lo vas a negar? –Interrumpió Ontari mientras se cruzaba de brazos, la castaña realmente parecía furiosa, Lexa puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un leve suspiro.- Claro que no lo puedes negar, porque…

-¡Basta! –Habló nuevamente Lexa interrumpiendo a la menor.- Ontari, ya déjala –La castaña iba a decir algo pero su hermana no la dejó.- Vamos –Lexa parecía furiosa con la chica, y Clarke había pensado que había hecho mal al tomar aquellas fotografías.- Lo siento –Susurró antes de irse, mientras se llevaba casi a las rastras a su hermana, quien continuaba furiosa por lo sucedido.

-Está loca –Comenzó diciendo Harper mientras Clarke guardaba la cámara en el estuche.- ¿Le tomaste fotos? –Preguntó sonriendo mientras la observaba atenta, quien al escuchar esa pregunta se sonrojó.

-Harper, ahora no –Clarke tomó el estuche y abrazó a la menor, quien pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.- Suerte con lo de esta noche.

-A ti igual –Comentó Harper, y ambas tomaron caminos diferentes.

* * *

Clarke había estado el resto de la tarde pensando en lo sucedido en el parque, había estado nerviosa por lo que podría llegar a pensar Lexa, tenía miedo que la castaña no fuese a la cita de esa noche, eran unas simples fotos pero parecía que para Ontari no lo eran. Cuando Clarke recibió el mensaje de Lexa para decirle la hora, la rubia se alivió un poco sabiendo que al menos iría.

Faltaban quince minutos para la hora pactada, Clarke ya se encontraba en la entrada del cine, recargó su espalda en el muro de al lado de la boletería. Su cuerpo estaba siendo recorrido por varias emociones juntas, no sabía cómo diferenciar cada una, pero a cada segundo que el reloj avanzaba sus nervios aumentaban, recordaba exactamente lo que habían hablado esa mañana, por lo que estaba segura que alguna comenzaría el beso, había decidido que si Lexa no lo hacía, sería ella quien diera aquel paso. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Clarke cuando vio a Lexa bajar de un taxi, la castaña en cuanto posó su mirada en la rubia también sonrió. Con paso decidido se acercó a ella, sus miradas se cruzaron y ambas sonrieron nuevamente, Clarke se irguió y en cuanto Lexa estuvo frente a la rubia, la castaña tomó su cintura para acercarla junto a ella y unir sus labios.

Clarke sonrió al sentir los labios carnosos sobre los de ella, rápidamente correspondió el beso mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura de Lexa, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de cuánto había extrañado sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos. La misma sensación que había recorrido su cuerpo con el primer beso, ahora la sentía más intensificada, y agradecía mentalmente que fuese Lexa quien lo había comenzado. Sus lenguas se cruzaron, bailando como si sonara la música perfecta para aquella ocasión, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, ambas habían extrañado el contacto de la otra, la sensación que les producía en sus cuerpos al sentirse cerca.

-¿Cuál quieres ver? –Preguntó Lexa una vez separaron sus labios, Clarke arrugo la nariz y posó su mirada en los labios carnosos de Lexa, se encogió de hombros en señal de respuesta.

-La que tú quieras –Respondió con una leve sonrisa, Lexa la tomó de la mano y Clarke se dejó guiar hasta la boletería. La rubia se sentía una niña de seis años que asistía al primer día de clases, junto a compañeros que no conocía, los nervios volvían a atacarla, ella no solía ser así, pero por alguna extraña razón, Lexa hacía que se sintiera de esa forma. Clarke sintió la mirada de la castaña sobre ella, esperando que la rubia escogiera la película.- Escoge tú –Susurró Clarke, bajo la atenta mirada del hombre, quien soltó un bufido al imaginarse que estarían un buen tiempo escogiendo la película.

-Deme dos entradas para el cisne negro –Habló rápidamente Lexa ante la sorpresa del hombre, quien asintió con la cabeza y le entregó dos tickets después de que la ojiverde le diera el dinero. Una vez entraron Lexa insistió en ser ella quien pagara las palomitas y las bebidas, por lo que hizo oídos sordos a las quejas de la rubia quien quería darle al menos la mitad.- Camina –Ordenó Lexa mientras empujaba a la rubia con cuidado para que hiciera aquello.

-Siento lo de esta tarde –Las dos habían entrado a la sala sin decir palabra alguna, y una vez se ubicaron en las butacas, Clarke rompió el silencio. Lexa la observó alzando una ceja, y luego sonrió al recordar aquello.

-Mi hermana es un poco… –Lexa ladeó la cabeza, no sabía exactamente cómo describir a su hermana, Ontari era buena, una vez que la llegabas a conocer y ella dejaba que lo hicieras, pero mientras tanto era cerrada y siempre protegía a las personas que quería.- …protectora –Continuó Lexa.- Siento mucho que te hablara así, intenté detenerla pero… -Lexa se encogió de hombros mientras hacía una mueca con sus labios.- ¿Piensas mostrarme las fotografías? –Preguntó sorprendiendo a Clarke, quien se había llevado algunas palomitas a su boca, y al escuchar la pregunta, se había ahogado.- Lo siento –Se apresuró a decir Lexa.

-Descuida –Susurró Clarke, ya que aún sentía la incomodidad en su garganta, bebió un poco de refresco y cuando sintió que estaba bien, continuó.- ¿De verdad quieres verlas? –Lexa movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa.- Quizás en nuestra próxima cita –Comentó la rubia justo cuando la película daba comienzo, impidiendo que Lexa pudiese comentar algo.

Las luces se apagaron y la pantalla se iluminó con la imagen del logo, Lexa llevó su mano al tarro de palomitas que estaba sobre el regazo de Clarke, la rubia estaba atenta a la película mientras también comía, en ningún momento sus manos se tocaron, no era como sucedía en las historias románticas que siempre las manos se encontraban dentro del tarro, aunque las dos habían intentado que eso sucediera. Clarke dejó descansar su mano derecha sobre el apoyabrazos que se encontraba entre las dos, Lexa aprovechó la ocasión para llevar su mano hacia allí y tomar la de Clarke, la rubia en cuanto sintió el contacto de la castaña se giró para observarla, y una sonrisa se dibujó en ambos rostros, Clarke aceptó gustosa aquel gesto, llevó su mano izquierda al rostro de Lexa y mientras se inclinaba la acercó hasta ella para unir sus labios.

El beso fue lento, deseando disfrutar cada segundo de aquel contacto, Lexa abrió la boca en cuanto sintió la lengua de Clarke rozar sus labios, la rubia introdujo su lengua en cuanto sintió que aquella barrera se había esfumado, sus lenguas volvieron a rozarse y una corriente eléctrica recorrió ambos cuerpos, Lexa llevó su mano libre hasta la cintura de la rubia, aferrándose a ella. Tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, pero en cuanto sus labios dejaron de rozarse, pegaron sus frentes, ambas abrieron los ojos, haciendo que los azules y los verdes se unieran.

Clarke se mordió el labio, tenía la posibilidad de volverla a besar, pero si lo volvía a hacer no terminarían viendo la película y la rubia ya no la estaba entendiendo, sin contar que estaban en un lugar con demasiadas personas, lo único que había cruzado su mente desde que se había sentado eran los labios de Lexa. Clarke retiró su mano izquierda del rostro de Lexa, y la castaña la imitó, ambas chicas se acomodaron en la butaca, pero ninguna de las dos deshizo del agarre de sus manos, las cuales tenían los dedos entrelazados.

* * *

-Jamás imaginé que Natalie Portman haría eso –Ambas chicas salían del cine, en ningún momento habían separado su agarre.- ¿Tienes pareja? –Preguntó de repente Clarke observando a Lexa, quien comenzó a reír al escuchar aquella pregunta.

-¿No te parece un poco tarde para eso ahora? –Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras observaba a Clarke, quien se encogió de hombros.-No tengo, pero estoy conociendo a alguien –Respondió Lexa aun sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro, la rubia sonrió al escuchar su respuesta.- ¿Tú tienes a alguien por ahí? –Preguntó Lexa, ambas chicas habían llegado hasta el auto de la rubia, por lo que se detuvieron frente a este.

-Una castaña con unos hermosos ojos verdes –Respondió Clarke sonriendo, abrió la puerta del auto y con la mano hizo un ademán para que Lexa entrara, quien antes de hacerlo comenzó a reír y negó con la cabeza ante el gesto de la rubia.

-Sigues intentando sumar puntos –Comentó Lexa en cuanto Clarke subió al auto del lado del conductor.- Un consejo –Clarke puso en marcha el auto, y observó atenta a la castaña.- Me gustan las flores –Clarke comenzó a reír mientras conducía. Lexa había notado nuevamente el aroma de chocolate y vainilla que había dentro, y estaba segura que aquel podría ser uno de sus lugares favoritos en el mundo, porque simplemente su favorito sería donde estuviese Clarke.

-Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez que te vea –Respondió mientras giraba a una esquina.- Te informo que no pienso llevarte a tu casa todavía

-¿Piensas secuestrarme? –Bromeó Lexa, y Clarke asintió con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.- Así que, además de asesina y acosadora, también eres una secuestradora –Lexa ladeó la cabeza de manera pensativa y Clarke comenzó a reír al escuchar aquello.

-Quizás debiste hacerle caso a tu hermana y no acercarte a mí –Comentó la rubia mientras se detenía ante la luz roja del semáforo.

-O quizás, yo sea peor que tú –Lexa alzó una ceja y Clarke entrecerró los ojos observando su semblante, rápidamente negó con la cabeza y comenzó a conducir de nuevo.

-Sé que no eres una asesina, abogada –Clarke sonrió y le guiño un ojo a la castaña, Lexa pasó su lengua por sus labios para remojarlos, aquel extraño coqueteo que estaban teniendo la estaba haciendo sentir demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo. Clarke aparcó el auto frente a una pizzería.- Secuestrada en un lugar público –Comentó y rápidamente bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta a Lexa, quien por más de que quiso ser rápida y hacerlo ella, la rubia lo fue más.- Siento si no te pregunté, pero temía que dijeras que no. –Comentó rápidamente Clarke mientras ambas caminaban hacia la entrada del lugar.

-No iba a decir que no –Respondió Lexa observando a Clarke.

-Por eso no te pregunté –Clarke le sonrió y luego le guiñó un ojo, mientras uno de los camareros las guiaba hasta una mesa libre.- Sabía que dirías que sí.

-Acabas de decir…-Lexa no terminó su frase al ver la sonrisa pícara que se formaba en los labios de la rubia, haciendo que ella también sonriera.- Creo que tendré que tener cuidado contigo. –Ambas chicas se sentaron en la mesa que el camarero les indicó.

-Los chocolates –Comentó Clarke ignorando el último comentario de la castaña, Lexa arrugó la frente observando a la rubia, sin entender a qué se refería. Clarke mordió su labio inferior mientras ladeaba la cabeza.- Para sumar puntos conmigo –Comentó sonriendo.- Aunque no te hace falta –Aclaró justo en el momento en que regresaba el camarero con las cartas. Clarke sentía que jamás había sonreído tanto en toda su vida, pero no podía evitarlo ante la presencia de Lexa, cualquier gesto, palabra o lo que fuese de la castaña la hacía feliz y ella lo demostraba con una sonrisa, Lexa no estaba muy lejos de encontrarse en la misma situación que la rubia, devolvía cada sonrisa y no podía dejar de hacerlo.

El lugar era pizza libre, podías comer todas las variedades de pizza que quisieras pagando solo una tarjeta. Cada una tomó la carta, allí estaba la lista sólo de las bebidas, Clarke optó por una cerveza y Lexa decidió acompañarla en esa decisión. Clarke estuvo atenta a las rebanadas de pizza que comía Lexa, quería saber cuáles eran sus gustos, había podido darse cuenta que Lexa esquivaba las que llevaba cebolla, mientras que las que tenían tomate o morrón las aceptaba gustosa. Lexa, por su parte, también observaba a la rubia en su elección de pizza, pero no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda cuando notó que la rubia simplemente comía las mismas que ella escogía, decidió por el momento no comentar aquello.

-Entonces, ¿tu color favorito? –Preguntó Lexa una vez las dos chicas salieron de aquel lugar. Habían tenido una pequeña discusión por quién de las dos pagaba la cena, terminó pagando Clarke, con la excusa de que Lexa había pagado el cine.

-El verde –Respondió con una sonrisa Clarke. Lexa había comenzado a caminar hasta el auto de la rubia, pero Clarke fue más rápida y la tomó del brazo.- Caminemos un poco –Comentó mientras hacía que se alejaran del auto, Lexa sonrió y sólo asintió con la cabeza.- ¿El tuyo? Aunque creo que se cual dirás –Clarke bajó su mano hasta llegar a los finos dedos de Lexa, acariciando a su paso el brazo de esta, y entrelazó los suyos con los de la castaña.

-¿Si? ¿Cuál? –Preguntó un poco desafiante. Lexa amó aquel pequeño gesto de Clarke, y aferró sus dedos a la mano de la rubia mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Azul –Respondió con una sonrisa Clarke y luego le guiñó un ojo, Lexa comenzó a reír por el comentario tan descarado de la rubia.- Se supone que tienes que decirlo aunque no sea cierto, y después de varios años de salir, descubra que en realidad odias ese color –Comentó rápidamente Clarke, y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Así que según tú, saldremos –Lexa no había pasado por alto aquella frase de la rubia, y Clarke se giró para observarla con una sonrisa tímida.- Rojo –Volvió a hablar Lexa después de un pequeño silencio que se había formado entre ellas, Clarke comenzó a acariciar la mano de Lexa con su dedo pulgar, un pequeño gesto que hizo que la piel de la castaña se erizara.- Aunque el azul es mi segundo color favorito, y es probable que escale posiciones –Clarke dejó salir una pequeña risita al escuchar aquello.

-¿Tienes que regresar a tu casa pronto? –Preguntó después de detenerse y posarse frente a Lexa, sin romper el contacto que estaban teniendo sus manos.- ¿Mañana tienes que madrugar? –Preguntó al ver que Lexa no estaba entendiendo lo que quería decir, pero al escuchar la segunda pregunta negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tienes pensado secuestrarme? –Susurró mientras sus ojos se fijaban en los azules de Clarke, quien había dado un paso más hacia la castaña, definitivamente el azul estaba escalando posiciones.- Ontari y Anya saben que salí contigo –Volvió a susurrar al sentir que su respiración chocaba contra la de Clarke, la rubia se mordió el labio inferior mientras llevaba su mano libre a la cintura de Lexa.

-A tu hermana no le agrado, seguro que si no sabe de ti por cinco minutos llamará a la policía –Lexa comenzó a reír ante aquel comentario, y asintió con la cabeza porque estaba segura que su hermana haría eso.- Pero, lo que no sabe tu hermana es que conozco al jefe de la policía –La rubia sonrió triunfante y en cuanto Lexa la observó extrañada aprovechó la ocasión para unir sus labios.

A pesar de que las dos deseaban que aquello vuelva a suceder, ansiosas por volver a sentir los labios de la otra sobre los suyos propios, el beso era lento y dulce, delicado en todas las formas. Clarke deseaba disfrutar de aquella sensación una vez más y esta vez tenía pensado hacerlo, y no sentirse observada por estar en medio de una sala de cine, la rubia soltó la mano de Lexa y la llevó hasta la nuca de la castaña, mientras sentía que Lexa llevaba sus manos a la cintura de Clarke. En esta ocasión, fue Lexa quien pidió permiso con su lengua, Clarke accedió gustosa y en cuanto sus lenguas se rozaron, comenzaron a explorarse como si recién se conocieran, pero siempre con la misma dulzura desde el comienzo.

-Por eso te saliste con la tuya en tu asesinato. –Susurró Lexa en cuanto sus labios se despegaron por la falta de aire, Clarke relamió los suyos con su lengua y Lexa al notar aquel gesto mordió su labio inferior.- Caminemos –Volvió a susurrar, mientras llevaba su mano hasta la de Clarke para volver a entrelazar sus dedos.

Continuaron conversando mientras caminaban de la mano, aquel roce se sentía propio, se sentía algo común y algo que las dos necesitaban que sucediera. No supieron exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvieron caminando, hasta que el viento comenzó a soplar y la noche se volvió más fría, decidieron regresar al auto, Clarke nuevamente abrió la puerta para Lexa y una vez dentro del auto lo puso en marcha, conduciendo en dirección a la casa de Lexa.

-¿Mañana podemos vernos? –Preguntó un poco tímida Lexa mientras fijaba su mirada en Clarke, quien estaba atenta al camino.

-Siempre que quieras –Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa, Lexa le devolvió aquella sonrisa, y aunque tenía ganas de volver a besarla, se contuvo de hacerlo ya que la rubia estaba conduciendo.- Después de todo, todavía te debo unos cafés –Continuó hablando Clarke, Lexa dejó salir una pequeña risita, y Clarke amó aquel sonido, llenando cada parte de su cuerpo.

En cuanto llegaron, Clarke aparcó el auto frente a la casa de Lexa, y rápidamente bajó para poder abrirle la puerta, nuevamente logró interrumpir la acción de la castaña de hacerlo ella misma.

-Terminaré acostumbrándome a eso –Comentó Lexa mientras las dos caminaban hacia la entrada de la casa de Lexa.- Además ya te dije como ganar puntos conmigo –Aclaró en cuanto estuvieron frente a la puerta.

-Tengo pensado hacer eso también –Susurró Clarke con una sonrisa, mientras daba un paso más hacia Lexa, quien en ese momento supo las intenciones de la rubia, y en lugar de detenerla fue ella quien unió sus labios.

Estuvieron allí de pie unos pocos minutos, cuando el aire les faltaba separaban sus labios para luego volver a unirlos, Clarke había aferrado sus manos a la cintura de Lexa, mientras que esta había llevado sus manos detrás de la nuca de la rubia. Aunque las dos tenían los ojos cerrados, comenzaron a sentir un pequeño destello, el cual se apagaba y se encendida, Lexa se separó de Clarke y soltó un leve suspiro mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Lincoln, ya vete a dormir –Se quejó la castaña mientras observaba la puerta, la luz volvió a encenderse y apagarse dos veces más, y Lexa supo que aunque eso significaba un sí, el chico continuaría del otro lado de la puerta, lo confirmó cuando se inclinó para volver a besar los labios de Clarke, pero las luces volvieron a hacer aquel destello.- Lo siento –Susurró Lexa exasperada por aquella situación.

-Descuida, pero dile que tendré toda una vida para besarte. –Comentó Clarke, depositó un corto beso en los labios de Lexa, para no darle tiempo al chico que repitiera aquello con la luz.- Buenas noches –Susurró Clarke, pero justo cuando estaba por girarse para irse, Lexa la tomó del brazo y unió sus labios nuevamente.

-Buenas noches –Respondió Lexa después de separarse, nuevamente al ser interrumpidas por el juego de luces por parte del chico. Sabía que en cuanto entrara a su casa la atacaría a preguntas, decidió quedarse uno minutos más, observando a la rubia caminar hasta el auto. En cuanto Clarke entró, ambas levantaron sus manos en forma de saludo, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa, y ambas se fueron con la misma sensación y deseo, que las horas transcurrieran rápido, para poder verse al día siguiente.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, hasta ahora es el más largo que escribí. El capítulo va dedicado a Marisol, sobre todo la parte de la cita, que surgió cuando Alycia fue al cine con Maia y Eliza subió una foto comiendo pizza.

Nunca lo dije, pero pido disculpas si hay algunas faltas de ortografía, intento que no haya, pero muchas se me escapan.

Gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPÍTULO SEIS: EMBARAZO**_

 _PRESENTE_

-Clarke –Harper movió con cuidado a su hermana, la rubia se había recostado sobre el sofá y se había quedado dormida. Abrió los ojos algo somnolienta, recorrió con la mirada a su alrededor, definitivamente aquello no había sido ninguna pesadilla, esa era la realidad.- ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Preguntó Harper mientras Clarke se sentaba en el sofá, la aludida se encogió de hombros mientras una mueca se dibujaba en su rostro.- Mamá tiene razón, deberías ir a dormir a tu casa –Clarke negó con la cabeza, estaba cansada de escuchar a todo el mundo decir aquello.- Bien, de acuerdo. –Harper se sentó a su lado, en ningún momento quitó la vista de Clarke.- Pero al menos un baño, estás empezando a oler feo –Bromeó la menor, ganándose un pequeño empujón de parte de su hermana.

-Luna Rothenberg dijo que le había pedido a Lexa que fuese su abogada –Comenzó contando Clarke, mientras posaba su mirada en su esposa, quien parecía dormir plácidamente sobre aquella cama.- Lexa se negó y al ganar el juicio, decidió dispararle porque supo que si Lexa hubiera aceptado ella no hubiese tenido que ir a prisión –La voz de Clarke se había entrecortado mientras pronunciaba las últimas palabras, su voz se quebró, pasó su mano sobre su mejilla impidiendo que las lágrimas continuaran con su camino.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó Harper posando su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana.- Y no hablo con todo esto –Se apresuró a decir.- Mamá me dijo que no te has sentido bien, y estás pálida –Clarke puso los ojos en blanco.

-Me lo dijo –Respondió la rubia después de soltar un leve suspiro.- Hace unas horas me hizo hacer unos análisis –Clarke hizo una mueca con sus labios, y después arrugó la nariz.- Siento que todo esto es una pesadilla y no puedo despertar –Clarke tragó saliva, intentando eliminar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

-Vamos a comer algo –Harper se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para que Clarke la tomara.- Clarke, no espero un no como respuesta. –La aludida levantó la vista para observar a la menor.- Harás a muchos felices si al menos comes algo, sólo pasaron unos días, ya estás pálida y parece que no pesas lo mismo que ayer. –Harper hablaba seriamente.- Mamá me dijo que te la pasaste toda la noche descompuesta. -La menor posó su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana, y lo presionó con cuidado, Clarke asintió con la cabeza pero luego posó su mirada en Lexa.- De acuerdo –Suspiró Harper.- Traeré algo para comer, aunque dudo que me dejen –Clarke intentó dedicarle una sonrisa, pero el movimiento que había hecho con sus labios no estaba cerca de parecer una.

Harper se acercó a la puerta, en cuanto la abrió se encontró de frente con su madre, Abby llevaba un sobre en una mano y una bandeja con comida, la menor sonrió al ver que su madre había logrado lo que seguramente ella no iba a poder lograr. Se hizo a un lado para que Abby pudiera entrar y en cuanto lo hizo cerró la puerta, la mujer le tendió primero la bandeja con comida a su hija mayor, quien a su pesar la tomó y la recargó sobre su regazo.

-No me iré hasta que comas.- Dijo Abby con voz firme mientras se sentaba al lado de su hija, Harper acercó la silla que estaba al lado de la cama de Lexa, y se sentó observando a su madre y a su hermana.- Clarke, por favor come –Pidió la mujer, la aludida suspiró y tomó un bocado de algo que había en la bandeja, la verdad no quería saber que era y sólo lo hacía para conformar a su madre y su hermana, tampoco le apetecía hacerlo, pero eran dos contra una y no quería averiguar lo que ellas dos podían hacerle.

Clarke comió en silencio, sintiendo la mirada fija en ella de su madre y su hermana, sabía que hasta que no terminara de comer aquello, no la dejarían en paz, por lo que decidió comerlo sin decir palabra alguna. En cuanto terminó de comer, le mostró la bandeja vacía a su madre, quien le dedicó una leve sonrisa mientras la tomaba. Abby observó atenta el sobre que tenía en su mano, tomó aire y le tendió el sobre a Clarke, quien lo tomó relajada.

-Son los análisis de esta mañana –Comentó Abby sin dejar de observar a su hija mayor.

-¿Los viste? –Preguntó Clarke en un susurro, y Abby asintió con la cabeza, no había querido invadir la privacidad de su hija, pero había sido ella quien le había pedido que se realizara los estudios. Clarke abrió el sobre blanco y sacó la perfecta hoja doblada que allí se encontraba, con las manos temblorosas desdobló el papel y comenzó a leer lo que allí decía.- Lo sabías – Susurró mientras levantaba la vista para observar a su madre, quien volvía a asentir.- Por eso me pediste que los hiciera –Abby movió la cabeza por tercera vez de forma afirmativa, Harper no entendía lo que sucedida, posando su mirada de su hermana a su madre, y de nuevo a su hermana.- Estoy embarazada –Clarke fijó su vista en Harper, quien al escuchar aquellas palabras se había quedado sorprendida, en la situación que se encontraban no estaba segura si felicitar a su hermana o no, pero un hijo era algo muy bueno, aunque sea en una situación así.

-Clarke –Comenzó diciendo su madre, pero la rubia dejó salir unas lágrimas de sus ojos, haciendo que su madre se acercara más y la abrazara. La rubia recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Abby, aferrando con fuerza aquel papel que llevaba en sus manos.

-Creo que lo supe –Susurró entre sollozos recordando la pequeña discusión sin sentido que había tenido con Lexa, unos días antes.- Quiero decir, por algún momento cruzó mi cabeza, pero no quería creerlo. –Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.- En unos días teníamos turno de nuevo. –Aclaró rápidamente.- Cuando me pediste que hiciera los análisis, creí que sospechabas algo. –Clarke se había separado de su madre, para observarla, la mujer tenía una mirada de ternura que Clarke sólo le había visto en algunas ocasiones, ocasiones en las que su madre era feliz por algo que hacía feliz a sus hijas.- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? –La rubia dirigió su mirada hacia la cama, donde Lexa dormía, porque para Clarke, Lexa estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, y en algún momento iba a despertarse.

-No hace falta que te digamos que nosotras estaremos para lo que necesites. –Harper se había acercado para sentarse en el otro lado del que su madre se encontraba.- Pero tendrás que cuidarte, no es sólo tu cuerpo ahora. –Continuó diciendo su madre, a lo que su hija menor asentía.- Y ahora no quiero un no cuando te diga las cosas. –Clarke se mordió el labio inferior, su vista seguía posada en Lexa, y asintió con la cabeza. Tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, le iba a costar hacer lo que su madre le dijera, pero tenía razón ya no sólo tenía que cuidar de ella.

-Se pondrá feliz cuando lo sepa –Comentó sin borrar aquella sonrisa, llevó sus manos a su vientre y lo acarició, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una enfermera.

-Lo siento, tengo que cambiarle las vendas. –Las tres mujeres asintieron con la cabeza y después de ponerse de pie salieron de la habitación.

Clarke había intentado quedarse la primera vez que lo habían hecho, pero no la habían dejado, por lo que en esta ocasión prefirió salir y esperar afuera. Cuanto más rápido saliera, más rápido volvería a entrar. En cuanto cruzaron la puerta, se dirigieron a la sala de espera. Desde que aquello había sucedido Ontari no se había ido del hospital, ambas chicas habían estados desde hacía dos días ahí, Becca iba a quedarse la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Lincoln o Gustus eran quienes se la terminaban llevando para que la mujer pudiera dormir cómoda en una cama. Octavia y Raven habían ido un par de horas cada día, las dos chicas no podían pasar más de unas horas, pues su deber de madre requería sus tiempos, pero Clarke sabía que ellas estarían para cualquier cosa que necesitara.

En esos momentos no había nadie en la sala, Clarke imaginó que quizás no habían llegado y que Ontari estaría en la cafetería, después de todo Lincoln había estado antes de que se durmiera. Las tres tomaron asiento, Abby estaba a punto de hablar, pero al ver que Ontari y Lincoln se acercaban prefirió no decir nada. Pocos minutos después, llegaban Becca junto a Gustus, en cuanto tomaron asiento Clarke observó a cada uno de ellos, llevó sus manos instintivamente a su vientre.

Un enfermero llegó buscando a Abby, la mujer se disculpó y siguió al chico, después de todo ella estaba en su turno. Clarke levantó la vista y observó a su hermana, quien le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, luego posó la mirada en los padres de Lexa, la rubia no estaba segura de darles aquella noticia, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, pero quizás podría esperar a que Lexa despertara. Mordió su labio inferior eliminando la idea que se le había aparecido en la cabeza, no quería pensar en el tiempo que tardaría Lexa en despertar, porque una parte de ella, por no decir toda ella, estaba segura que lo haría, sólo tenía que ser paciente.

-Mmm –Clarke tomó aire, mientras comenzaba a hamacar su pierna, realmente estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo lo tomarían ellos. Sintió la mirada de los cuatro Woods que estaban frente a ella, tomó aire y lo volvió a expulsar, repitió aquella acción varias veces, hasta sentir que sus nervios comenzaban a disminuir.- Estoy…embarazada –Dijo en un susurro, que para sorpresa de ella, los cuatro escucharon, porque las personas que tenía frente a ella estaban sorprendidos. Clarke se puso de pie cuando vio que Becca lo hacía, la mujer se acercó a la rubia mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, Clarke intentó no hablar, de lo contrario su voz saldría entrecortada por el nudo en la garganta que se le había formado. Clarke sintió cómo los brazos de la mujer rodeaban su cuerpo, y sin pensarlo dos veces la rubia correspondió aquel abrazo.

-Lexa nunca dijo que estaban…-Gustus se había acercado a ellas, y también había abrazado a la rubia, quien negó con la cabeza.

-No íbamos a decirlo a estar completamente seguras –Respondió Clarke con una leve sonrisa, una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, pero rápidamente cortó su camino con su mano.

-Tendrás que cuidarte el doble –Ontari se había acercado a la rubia.- Llevas mi sobrino y no pienso dejar que a ninguno de los dos les suceda algo. –El rostro de Ontari le dio miedo a la rubia, si bien había conocido todas sus facetas, no había conocido la faceta protectora con Clarke.- Por empezar, iremos a tu casa, te darás un baño y dormirás un poco –Clarke no pudo negarse a eso, tampoco era que le dieran una oportunidad a que dijera que no.

-No quiero dejar a Lexa sola –Intentó defenderse, pero Gustus negó con la cabeza mientras llevaba una de sus manos al hombro de la rubia.

-No la dejaremos sola. –Comentó con total tranquilidad el hombre.- Haremos turnos, si te parece bien –Clarke asintió con la cabeza.- Entonces, ahora vete a descansar un poco, nosotros nos quedaremos –Comentó el hombre dándole un pequeño apretón en el hombro a la rubia, quien no le quedó más remedio que aceptar aquello.

Clarke regresó a la habitación, no había estado sola con Lexa desde antes de enterarse de los resultados. Unas semanas atrás, habían prometido que las dos se enterarían juntas, Lexa la acompañaría al médico cuando tuviera que hacerse los estudios, pero aquello había sucedido y la rubia lo había olvidado por completo, hasta ese día. Clarke se sentó al lado de la cama donde se encontraba Lexa, mordió su labio mientras recorría con la mirada el rostro de su esposa, se lo sabía de memoria, pero siempre había amado observarlo, levantó su mano y con el dorso de su dedo acarició la mejilla de Lexa, una lágrima resbaló por la suya.

-Cariño –Susurró mientras se inclinaba un poco sobre la castaña, depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Lexa, y luego se irguió un poco.- Necesito que despiertes –Continuó susurrando, tomó con su mano la de Lexa, seguía fría y jamás la había sentido como en esos momentos, la apretó levemente.- Te necesito, porque no estoy segura de poder hacer esto sola, sin ti. –Una lágrima volvió a rodar por la mejilla de Clarke, pero no interrumpió su camino y cayó sobre la almohada.- Lexa… -Su voz se quebró al decir su nombre.- …estoy embarazada –Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, habían hablado sobre formar una familia tantas veces, que ahora que lo comenzaban a hacer, Lexa no estaba para disfrutarlo.- Vamos a ser mamás –Volvió a susurrar, tomó aire y con su mano libre limpió las lágrimas que caían.- Te necesito, cariño, los dos te necesitamos –Clarke llevó su mano a su vientre.- Lexa, te juro que voy a ser fuerte, voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para que nuestro bebé nazca sano, pero necesito que pongas de tu parte y despiertes, porque no puedo ni quiero imaginarme una vida sin ti. –Clarke volvió a interrumpir el camino de sus lágrimas.- Voy a esperarte, porque sé que vas a despertar, porque a pesar de que estoy aterrada con esto, sé que estas a mi lado, y cuando lo hagas tendremos a nuestra familia. –Nuevamente volvió a retirar las lágrimas de sus mejillas, pero luego una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.- Estoy hecha una llorona –Negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.- Me extraña que no me haya secado todavía –Volvió a sonreír, tomó aire y mordió su labio inferior. Clarke posó su mirada en los ojos cerrados, extrañaba ver el verde de ellos, lo estaba extrañando demasiado, ver ese brillo que tanto la había enamorado.- Te amo, Lexa –Susurró y se inclinó pare besar nuevamente la mejilla de la castaña.

-Hola –Harper se asomó por la puerta, después de tocar.- Es hora de irnos –Comentó la menor, Clarke asintió con la cabeza, antes de ponerse de pie, apretó la mano de Lexa y depositó un beso en su frente. Clarke recogió sus cosas y salió de allí junto a su hermana.

* * *

Después de llegar al departamento, Clarke se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta de entrada, su mirada recorrió el lugar, estaba todo como ella lo había dejado hacía unos días atrás. Era un departamento grande y cómodo para dos personas, un juego de sofás se encontraba a la derecha, detrás de ellos una mesa rectangular con las sillas haciendo juego, la cocina perfectamente ordenada, frente a Clarke habían un gran ventanal que daba al balcón, habían decidido alquilar el lugar por la vista que ofrecía, el resto del departamento estaba ocupado por un baño, un dormitorio con su baño propio, y dos habitaciones más, una de ellas la usaban de estudio, mientras que la otra era para huéspedes, aunque muy pocas veces habían tenido visitas que la utilizaran. A pesar de que las había enamorado el lugar, las dos supieron que allí no vivirían para siempre, porque el día que su familia comenzara a crecer buscarían una casa donde vivir.

Clarke tomó aire y juntó valor para entrar allí, ninguna de las tres, ni ella ni Ontari o Harper, dijeron palabra alguna, la mayor se dirigió hacia la habitación, necesitaba darse un baño urgente, necesitaba relajarse un poco, aunque estaba segura que no lo lograría en su totalidad. En cuanto entró en la habitación, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, hacía tan sólo unos días atrás que habían hecho el amor sobre aquella cama. Clarke cerró los ojos y volvió a tomar aire, se encaminó a su cama y se sentó allí, tomó la bolsa con las pertenencias de Lexa, sabía exactamente lo que había allí, su teléfono, su anillo de bodas, el de compromiso y la cadenita con el dije del infinito que Clarke le había regalado, era todo lo que la castaña llevaba aquel día. Guardó las cosas en la mesita de luz de Lexa, y se dispuso a tomar un baño.

* * *

Clarke no supo cuánto tiempo había dormido, después de darse aquel baño, se recostó sobre la cama, abrazando la almohada de Lexa con fuerza, aún tenía su aroma de café, y lo había amado, por unos segundos se había sentido que ella estaba a su lado, que la abrazaba y dormían juntas, pero de golpe la realidad le volvió a llegar, y había llorado hasta quedarse dormida. Clarke escuchó voces provenientes de la cocina, se vistió con algo un poco más decente y salió de allí, en cuanto puso un pie fuera de la habitación, sintió unos pequeños brazos que la rodeaban.

-¡Tia! –Dijo una niña de tres años, Clarke se inclinó para abrazar a la hija de Octavia y Raven, la niña tenía ojos marrones y cabello castaño. Clarke sintió la presencia de más personas, además de su hermana y Ontari, quienes no se habían ido, también se encontraban sus dos amigas, Anya y Niylah, la chica era una joven delgada de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

Clarke tomó de la mano a Tris, y juntas se acercaron al living, donde el resto las esperaban, la niña se fue junto a su madre, y la rubia recibió el abrazo de Anya y luego de Niylah.

-Prepararemos algo de comer –Comentó Harper mientras se dirigía a la cocina junto con Ontari, a Clarke le había parecido extraño que ellas dos se llevaran bien, después de todo la castaña había sido mala con ambas hermanas, pero creyó que con todo lo que estaba sucediendo y que habían estado solas unas cuantas horas, quizás habían comenzado a tener un mejor trato.

Clarke supo que ninguna diría nada, Octavia y Raven ya sabían cómo se encontraba, y estaba segura que ambas chicas habían hablado con su hija de no nombrar a Lexa, porque la niña la observaba atenta con una sonrisa. La rubia tomó asiento, y a su lado se colocaron las dos chicas que se habían puesto de pie cuando la vieron aparecer de su habitación.

-Estoy embarazada –Soltó la rubia mientras jugaba con sus manos sobre su regazo, había creído que lo mejor sería decirlo de una vez, y no andar con rodeos, después de todo eran sus amigas y tarde o temprano se los diría. Levantó la vista para observar los rostros de sus amigas, estaba segura que ellas se debatían en felicitarla, sonrió y luego comenzó a reír.- Lo siento, tengo las hormonas revolucionadas –Comentó unos segundos después de calmarse, pero luego de su mejilla comenzaron a salir lágrimas, las cuales no pudo detener.- Se los dije –Comentó intentando taparse el rostro con las manos.

-Tranquila, cariño –Niylah la abrazó haciendo que la rubia recargara su rostro sobre su hombro.- Todo va a estar bien –Acarició la espalda de Clarke, intentando que se relajara hasta dejar de llorar.- Sabes que estaremos para lo que necesites –Comentó sin dejar de abrazar a la rubia.

-Clarke. –La aludida se separó de Niylah, con sus manos se refregó los ojos para posar su mirada en Anya.- Niylah tiene razón, estaremos para lo que necesites. –La rubia asintió, y observó a sus otras dos amigas también asentir.

-Además, ¿crees que nos perderíamos tu embarazo? –Raven negó con la cabeza.- Me gustaría ver si tus… -Raven llevó sus manos a sus pechos y los levantó.- …pueden crecer más

-¡Raven! –La regañó Octavia mientras le daba un codazo, y le señalaba a su hija.- ¿Podrías guardarte esas cosas para cuando no haya menores? –Octavia observaba seria a su esposa.

-Sólo intentaba hacer que Clarke se relajara y sonriera un poco. –Raven se encogió de hombros y Clarke exactamente eso hizo, sonrió de verdad, como hacía días que no lo hacía.- ¿Ves? –Sonrió satisfecha la castaña.- Lo logré –Dijo de una manera triunfante mientras tomaba a su hija y la sentaba en su regazo.- Mamá es una genio –Le dijo mirando a la niña, quien sonrió y besó la mejilla de su madre, Raven miró a su esposa y le sacó la lengua, haciendo que Octavia pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Clarke agradeció que sus amigas estuvieran ese día ahí, necesitaba la compañía de ellas, más de una vez había sentido la necesidad de llorar, pero cuando alguna lo notaba intentaba hablar de algún tema gracioso, aunque la mayoría involucraba a Lexa. Clarke pensó que cuando Lexa despertara tenían que hacer eso más a menudo, juntarse con sus amigas y recordar anécdotas.

Agradeció que Ontari y Harper decidieran quedarse esa noche junto a ella, su cuñada le había informado de los turnos que ella debía respetar, ahora no tenía que pensar sólo en ella, por lo que Clarke tuvo que aceptar, le gustara o no, una de las condiciones era que la rubia no podría dormir en el hospital, así que durante el día podía ir a ver a Lexa, pero en las noches tenía que regresar a su casa, pero tampoco se quedaría sola, la noche que Ontari dormiría en el hospital Harper se quedaría junto a su hermana. Clarke se sentía como una niña pequeña a la que tenían que cuidar, y sabía que aquellos serían unos largos meses, al menos hasta que el bebe naciera.

* * *

¡Hola! Capítulo triste u.u

Si! Tenía que poner a Niylah, es uno de mis personajes favoritos y tenía que aparecer, así que la van a ver seguido xD

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

**_CAPÍTULO SIETE: Cita Improvisada_**

 _PASADO_

Clarke daba vueltas por el departamento, se había asomado por la ventana para comprobar lo que efectivamente había escuchado, la lluvia caía con fuerza y sin detenerse en lo absoluto, soltó un suspiro de frustración, esa noche tendría una salida con Lexa, no la quería cancelar pero tampoco sabía qué hacer.

-Invítala al departamento –Octavia estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, en sus manos tenía una de esas revistas de moda, la chica era fanática de esas cosas, siempre estar a la moda era algo importante, según ella, así era como había conquistado a Raven.- Si quieres con Raven nos vamos –Comentó la morena como si ese fuese el problema, Clarke suspiró nuevamente y mientras negaba con la cabeza se acercaba a su amiga.

-No es ese el problema. –Respondió mientras se sentaba a su lado, recargó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá, pero fijó su vista en la revista que su amiga estaba observando.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? –Raven se había acercado a ellas, se sentó sobre uno de los sillones y levantó los pies recargándolos sobre la mesita ratona que estaba en medio. Clarke se encogió de hombros, Raven tomó el celular de la rubia y se lo alcanzó.- Dile que venga a cenar –Comentó la castaña tranquila.

Clarke tomó el celular y rápidamente tecleó enviándole un mensaje a Lexa, sonrió al ver que la contestación no tardó en llegar, la castaña había aceptado gustosa. Decidió darse un rápido baño, después de todo no tardaría en llegar, Raven se había ofrecido para encargar la pizza mientras la rubia se bañaba, y así lo hizo, según lo que Clarke le había comentado lo que a Lexa le gustaba, y también había pedido helado para el postre.

* * *

-¿Quieres apurarte? –Raven estaba sentada sobre la silla del desayunador, esperando que la rubia terminara de vestirse.- Clarke, en cualquier momento va a llegar, puedes ponerte cualquier cosa que ella creerá que estas hermosa –Raven puso los ojos en blanco, Octavia sonrió y se dirigió a la habitación de Clarke.

-Déjame ayudarte –Comentó la morena mientras entraba y observaba el ropero de la rubia.- Pruébate esto –Dijo mientras le tendía un vestido. Clarke lo tomó y sin decir nada se vistió.- No, mejor no –Comentó Octavia después de observar por unos minutos, volvió a girarse hacía el ropero.- Ten –Le volvió a pasar otro vestido.

-O, creo que los vestidos no son buena idea. –Comentó la rubia, después de probarse el quinto de la noche, suspiró mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, el sonido del portero hizo que la rubia se petrificara en su lugar.

-Tranquila, sólo es la pizza –Gritó Raven desde la sala.- Iré por ella, pero por favor apuren. –Raven estaba cansada de aquello, siempre tenía que esperar a su novia para que terminara de vestirse, no entendía cómo podía probarse miles de vestidos y no decidirse por uno, para Raven se veía fabulosa con todos ellos, entendía que Clarke demorara mucho en eso.

-¿Qué tal este? –Preguntó Octavia mientras le mostraba un vestido a la rubia, quien negó con la cabeza. Clarke sólo vestía con unos jeans y su sostén, tenía los pies descalzos y a pesar de que afuera podría estar haciendo demasiado frío, en el departamento estaba cálido como para poder estar casi sin ropa.- Ya sé, ven –Octavia salió de la habitación, seguida de la rubia que no se había tomado la molestia de cubrirse su torso.

-Así suele recibir a la gente Clarke –La voz de Raven hizo que las dos mujeres se detuvieran a medio camino, giraron sus rostros y al lado de Raven se encontraba una sonriente chica de ojos verdes que no podía quitar su vista del cuerpo de la rubia.- ¿Piensas quedarte así toda la noche? –Raven sonreía al ver a su amiga, quien tenía las mejillas coloradas, le hizo una seña a Octavia quien observó a su amiga y luego la empujó hacia la habitación.- Lo siento, a mi amiga a veces le hacen cortocircuito los cables –Escuchó la rubia, quien en esos momentos tomó una remera del ropero y se vistió con ella, miró la habitación y agradecía que al menos Octavia había ido guardando las cosas en su lugar, tomó sus zapatillas y se las colocó antes de salir de la habitación.- Descuida, ya nos presentamos y le contamos tus más oscuros secretos. –Bromeó Raven con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó Clarke mientras caminaba hacia Lexa, quien en esos momentos tenía un refresco en sus manos.- Sea lo que sea que te haya dicho, no le creas –Sonrió la rubia, levantó su mirada y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes.

-Listo –Dijo Octavia quien salía de la habitación con un abrigo en sus manos, Clarke la miró extrañada.- Lo siento Clarke, tenemos una cena en casa –La morena se encogió de hombros mientras le sonreía a la rubia.- Raven, ¿siempre tengo que esperarte? –Octavia tomaba su celular y llaves para meterlo dentro del bolso que llevaba, la aludida puso los ojos en blanco y tomó sus cosas.- Un gusto conocerte Lexa –Raven asintió con la cabeza, la castaña no pudo responder lo mismo ya que ambas chicas habían desaparecido detrás de la puerta.

-Yo…no les dije…-Clarke había comenzado a sentir nervios, no quería que Lexa pensara que ella les había pedido que las dejaran solas, para su sorpresa la castaña se acercó con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Clarke mordió su labio al sentir la mano de la ojiverde sobre su cintura, y ambas dieron un paso hacia la otra, Clarke llevó sus manos hasta los hombros de la castaña, se incorporó un poco mientras Lexa se inclinaba para unir sus labios. El beso fue lento, suave, Lexa recorrió con la punta de su lengua los labios de Clarke, pidiendo permiso que fue concedido por la rubia, en cuanto sus lenguas se rozaron Lexa dejó salir un gemido que se ahogó en la boca de la rubia. Clarke sonrió al sentir los dedos de Lexa acariciar su cintura por debajo de la remera, pero cuando la castaña comenzó a acariciar aquella piel con la yema de sus dedos, Clarke no pudo ahogar un gemido.

-Además de asesina, acosadora y secuestradora, también eres pervertida.- Susurró Lexa contra los labios de Clarke, haciendo que las mejillas de la rubia se tornaran rosadas, Lexa aferró sus manos a la cintura de la rubia, y la atrajo todo lo que pudo hacia su cuerpo.- Si vuelves a recibirme así, me tendrás todos los días –Volvió a susurrar antes de volver a unir sus labios. Lexa llevó sus manos hasta el borde de la remera de Clarke.- ¿Puedo? –Preguntó algo nerviosa y con miedo a que la rubia dijera que no, sintió como su corazón se encogía al ver que la rubia negaba con la cabeza mientras mordía su labio inferior, Clarke tomó la mano de Lexa y la condujo hasta su habitación.

La castaña se dejó guiar, una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, había soñado con este momento desde la cena que habían tenido, había soñado con ser ella quien le quitara aquel vestido rojo a Clarke, y había soñado con que la rubia fuera quien quitara el suyo. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella, y los ojos azules la observaban atenta, Lexa llevó sus manos nuevamente hasta el borde de la remera de Clarke, y después de ver la aprobación de la rubia la fue levantando, Clarke alzó los brazos y Lexa retiró la remera, dejando que cayera al suelo. Posó su mirada en los pechos de Clarke, la había visto sin remera unos minutos antes pero en esos momentos se encontraban solas, sin nadie que le dijera algo, sin tener interrupciones. Lexa mordió su labio inferior y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Clarke al ver dónde se dirigía la mirada de la castaña.

Clarke se quitó las zapatillas con los pies, y después dio un paso hacia Lexa, quedando demasiado cerca de la castaña, quien había levantado la mirada para observar aquellos ojos azules que se habían dilatado y oscurecido por la excitación, Lexa imaginó que sus ojos se encontraban de la misma manera. Desde que había visto a Clarke con el sostén, un calor había comenzado a recorrer su cuerpo, y en ese momento no había podido comentar nada, las palabras se habían atorado en su garganta, igual que le estaba sucediendo en esos momentos.

Clarke bajó la vista a la camisa de Lexa, llevó sus manos hasta los botones y la comenzó a desabotonar con una lentitud que estaba matando a la castaña, en cuanto terminó de desabrochar el último botón, Clarke llevó sus manos hasta los hombros de Lexa, y mientras acariciaba la piel a su paso fue quitando la camisa hasta que cayó al suelo. Clarke acercó su dedo índice justo por debajo donde terminaba el sostén en medio de los pechos de Lexa, y con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a hacer una línea rozando la piel mientras bajaba hasta la el borde del pantalón, Lexa tuvo que morderse el labio para ahogar un gemido.

-Quiero escucharte –Susurró Clarke, quien llevó su mano libre hasta los labios de Lexa, con la yema del pulgar tiró hacia abajo el labio inferior, para que Lexa lo dejara de morder. Clarke se acercó más a Lexa, dio un pequeño beso en el cuello de esta, justo donde se notaba la vena yugular, desabrochó el pantalón de la castaña, y colocó sus dedos pulgares por debajo de la cintura del pantalón, sujetó con fuerza la cintura de Lexa mientras la hacía caminar hasta la cama, una vez allí hizo que se sentara y luego se recostara en ella. Lexa levantó su cintura cuando sintió que Clarke lentamente comenzaba a quitarle lo pantalones.

-Clarke…-Susurró la castaña con voz ronca.- …tu lentitud para quitarme la ropa, me está matando –La aludida dejó salir una pequeña risita, que fue sustituida por un gemido en cuanto pudo apreciar el cuerpo casi desnudo de Lexa, sus largas piernas eran una visión que podía matar a la rubia, pero aquel conjunto podía llevarla al cielo, junto con las zapatillas, dejó caer el pantalón a un lado de la cama y con la yema de sus dedos acarició las piernas de Lexa, en cuanto aquel roce se hizo presente ambas chicas gimieron.- Ven –Susurró Lexa mientras estiraba su mano para tomar a Clarke, quien se subió sobre la cama y colocó cada una de sus rodillas a los lados de la cintura de Lexa, se inclinó para unir sus labios. El beso era lento y dulce, sus lenguas parecían bailar el más lento vals que podía existir.

Lexa llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de Clarke, desabrochó el pantalón de la rubia, y con un rápido movimiento quedó sobre ella, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro, se separó de sus labios para poder quitar aquella prenda que en ese momento les estaba estorbando. Lo dejó a un lado de la cama, para después volver a inclinarse y unir nuevamente sus labios, Clarke llevó sus manos hasta la espalda de la castaña y con mucha lentitud comenzó a acariciar su piel desnuda. Lexa, por su parte, con una mano acariciaba el abdomen de la rubia, mientras que la otra la llevó por debajo de la espalda de Clarke, quien al sentir lo que Lexa quería hacer, arqueó su espalda. La castaña desabrochó el sostén, y lo retiró interrumpiendo las caricias sobre su espalda.

Sus respiraciones comenzaron a acelerarse, sus pechos bajaban y subían al compás, Lexa llevó su dedo índice hasta la clavícula de Clarke, y comenzó a descender lentamente, rozando la piel sólo con la yema de su dedo, con su mirada siguió el camino que su dedo estaba haciendo, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando pasó entre medio de los pechos de Clarke, justo por el valle que se formaba. Clarke al sentir aquel contacto dejó salir un gemido, llevó una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de la castaña y la hizo inclinar para volver a unir sus labios, con su mano libre desabrochó el sostén de Lexa y se lo quitó, quedando las dos en igualdad de condiciones.

Clarke acarició el costado del abdomen de Lexa, tomó con su mano el pecho de la castaña, quien soltó un gemido al sentir el calor que emanaba de la mano de la rubia, y en un rápido movimiento volvió a quedar sobre la ojiverde. Clarke se separó de los labios de Lexa, y comenzó a hacer un camino de besos, comenzando por la mandíbula, para pasar por el cuello y la clavícula, cuando llegó a los pechos de Lexa, dejó besos entre ellos, continuando hasta el ombligo y un poco más abajo. Clarke levantó la vista para observar a Lexa, quien la había estado siguiendo con la mirada en todo momento, pidiendo permiso para poder continuar, la castaña asintió y recargó su cabeza en la almohada, la rubia llevó sus manos hasta el borde de la única prenda que le quedaba y con toda la paciencia del mundo la fue bajando, sonrió al escuchar el suspiró que soltó Lexa.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. –Susurró Clarke con voz ronca, el aire caliente golpeó justo en la entrepierna de la castaña, haciendo que se removiera en la cama, la rubia se deshizo de aquella prenda, llevó sus labios a la pierna de Lexa y poco a poco fue subiendo depositando besos en ella, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba la piel a su paso, cuando llegó a la entrepierna decidió saltearla y subir hasta sus labios, sin dejar de besar cada parte del cuerpo de la castaña.

-Vas a matarme –Susurró Lexa cuando el rostro de la rubia estuvo frente a ella, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Clarke, Lexa llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de la rubia.

-Dos homicidios, eso no es bueno para mi prontuario –Bromeó contra los labios de Lexa, ganándose un pequeño golpe en el hombro, Clarke atrapó con sus dientes el carnoso labio de la castaña, tiró de él con suavidad antes de unir completamente sus labios para iniciar un nuevo beso. Lexa volvió a girar sobre la cama, quedando nuevamente sobre Clarke, tomó el borde de las bragas de la rubia y la fue bajando, a regañadientes se separó para poder deshacerse de aquella prenda por completo, quedando así las dos completamente desnudas.- Aunque no sé quién matará a quién primero –Susurró Clarke con voz ronca fijando su mirada en los dilatados y oscuros verdes, que recorrían su cuerpo.

Lexa sonrió y mordió su labio inferior, se inclinó hasta los labios de Clarke, pero en lugar de besarlos los recorrió con la punta de la lengua, Clarke intentó acercarse para por fin unir sus labios, pero Lexa se alejó, sonrió al escuchar la queja de la rubia, y se inclinó nuevamente llevando sus labios hasta el oído de Clarke.

-Dijiste que teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo –Susurró Lexa con voz ronca y luego depositó un dulce beso en la mejilla de la rubia. Lexa se recostó sobre Clarke, gimiendo cuando su muslo friccionó contra la entrepierna de la rubia, quien también gimió al sentir aquella fricción. Clarke giró sobre la cama, quedando nuevamente sobre Lexa, depositó un beso en la mejilla de la castaña, luego en su mentón, para ir bajando por su cuello y su clavícula, sonrió al ver los pechos de Lexa frente a ella. Clarke se inclinó nuevamente para depositar un beso en medio de ambos, justo en el valle que formaban, sonrió al escuchar el gemido de Lexa, quien llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de Clarke y se aferró a ella.

Clarke llevó su dedo índice y recorrió con la yema el contorno del pecho derecho de la castaña, haciendo que Lexa gimiera al sentir aquella caricia, mientras que con la punta de su lengua rozó el pezón izquierdo, sintió como las manos de Lexa se aferraban con más fuerza a su cintura. La rubia tomó con sus labios el pezón, aprisionándolo con suavidad, mientras que con su dedo índice y pulgar jugaba con el otro pezón, Lexa dejó salir un gemido cuando Clarke apretó aquel pezón con sus dedos, y rozó con el filo de sus dientes el que tenía en su boca, pasó su lengua por él, sintiendo como ambos pezones se endurecían ante aquel contacto. Clarke sonrió al notar que la respiración de Lexa se aceleraba más, y los gemidos eran más constantes.

-Clarke…-Gimió al sentir que la rubia recorría con su lengua la aureola de su pecho, la aludida sin despegar sus labios de aquella parte del cuerpo de Lexa, levantó la vista, para encontrarse con la mirada verde oscurecida, estaba igual o más excitada que ella, llevó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de la castaña, subió hasta depositar un casto beso en los labios de Lexa.

-Estás…muy mojada –Susurró contra los labios de Lexa, quien al sentir aquel contacto movió su cadera, buscando más atención en aquella sensible zona.- A la mierda el tiempo del mundo –La voz de Clarke estaba ronca, la rubia llevó su dedo índice a la entrada de la castaña, haciendo que esta volviera a gemir, mientras que con su pulgar hacía pequeños círculos sobre su clítoris.

Clarke unió sus labios con los de Lexa, en un beso desesperado, recorriendo con su lengua todo a su alcance, presionó su dedo índice en la entrada, haciendo que Lexa mordiera con cuidado su labio inferior, Clarke sonrió repitiendo aquella acción, los gemidos de Lexa golpeaban contra los labios de la rubia, y Clarke estaba segura que aquel sonido era perfecto en todas las maneras posibles.

-Clarke…-Volvió a gemir la castaña, al mismo tiempo que volvía a mover sus caderas buscando el contacto que estaba deseando más que a nada en ese momento.- Te necesito… -Volvió a gemir, Clarke continuó haciendo fricción con su dedo, Lexa aferró con más fuerza la cintura de la rubia, y Clarke decidió complacer aquel pedido, introduciendo primero el dedo índice, sólo dejó que se acostumbrara a él por muy pocos segundos, cuando lo retiró para volver a introducirlo. Lexa movió sus caderas y Clarke decidió introducir un segundo dedo, continuaba haciendo círculos sobre su clítoris, comenzó a acelerar más la entrada y salida de sus dedos, mordió su labio inferior, escuchando los gemidos de la castaña golpeando contra sus labios, su respiración acelerada, Clarke bajo la mirada para observar los pechos de Lexa bajar y subir de forma rápida, aquella era una visión que la hacía flotar. Curvó sus dedos, tocando aquel punto exacto, sonrió al sentir cómo las paredes aprisionaban sus dedos, Lexa volvía a aferrarse a su cintura mientras un gemido de placer salía de su garganta, y la rubia supo que había alcanzado el orgasmo.

Clarke esperó que la respiración de Lexa se normalizara antes de retirar sus dedos, y bajo la atenta mirada de la castaña los llevó hasta su boca, un gemido salió de ambas chicas cuando la lengua de la rubia recorrió aquellos dedos, en cuanto los retiró Lexa unió sus labios, saboreando su propio sabor en ellos. Sin esperar nada, hizo que ambas giraran sobre la cama, tomando nuevamente ella el control de la situación, antes de separar sus labios Clarke mordió el labio inferior de Lexa.

Lexa llevó sus labios hasta el cuello de Clarke, mientras sus dedos habían comenzado a jugar con uno de los pezones de la rubia, Clarke soltó un leve gemido cuando sintió que Lexa había llevado su mano libre hasta su entrepierna, acariciando con sus dedos aquella zona que también se encontraba sensible. Llevó sus labios hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, lo mordió despacio y luego tiró de él con cuidado.

-Tú también estás muy mojada –Susurró Lexa contra el oído de Clarke, aquella voz le había salido tan sensual que Clarke se extrañó no haber llegado al orgasmo en ese momento. Clarke estaba a punto de responder aquello pero se vio callada por un gemido que salió de su garganta al sentir que Lexa había introducido un dedo dentro suyo.- No tienes idea las veces que soñé con esto –Lexa la estaba matando con sus palabras, y Clarke se podía dejar morir tranquila, se sentía en el cielo. Lexa retiró su dedo, con su pulgar comenzó a acariciar el clítoris de Clarke, con su dedo índice y pulgar jugaba con el pezón de la rubia, y después de depositar un beso en el cuello de la ojiazul llevó sus labios hasta el pecho que no estaba recibiendo atención.

Clarke dejó salir un gemido al sentir la lengua de Lexa sobre su pecho, llevó sus manos hacia los costados, aferrándose con fuerza en las sábanas, dejando que Lexa hiciera con ella lo que quisiera, y así hizo la castaña. Lamió y mordió con suavidad aquella parte del cuerpo de la rubia, alternándose con su mano entre ambos pechos. Sin previo aviso introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella, Clarke arqueó su espalda al sentir aquella intromisión dejando salir un gemido, se sorprendía no haber alcanzado el orgasmo más de una vez, Lexa estaba despertando todos sus sentidos, haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionase a cada contacto de la castaña. Lexa comenzó a realizar aquellos movimientos de entrada y salida, subió para besar el cuello de Clarke, haciendo que los gemidos de la rubia golpearan en su oído.

Clarke aferró con fuerza sus manos a las sábanas, sintiendo los finos y largos dedos de Lexa dentro de ella, Clarke sentía tocar el cielo con las manos, y no tuvo intención de ahogar un gemido cuando sintió que Lexa curvaba sus dedos dentro ella, tocando aquel punto hasta hacerla ver las estrellas. Sintió que Lexa retiró sus dedos de dentro de ella, y antes de que la castaña pudiera hacer algo, Clarke tomó su muñeca y llevó aquellos dedos hasta su boca, saboreó con su lengua sus propios jugos, y Lexa mordió su labio inferior observando atenta aquello que hacía la rubia.

Lexa se inclinó para unir sus labios, presionó su muslo contra la entrepierna de Clarke, ambas ahogaron un gemido en los labios de la otra, Lexa movió sus caderas haciendo fricción contra la entrepierna de Clarke, separó sus labios cuando necesitó tomar aire, Clarke giró sobre la cama, volviendo a ser ella quien llevara el ritmo de aquellos movimientos, friccionando sus muslos contra la entrepierna de la otra, sus respiración volvieron a acelerarse, sus pechos bajaban y subían al compás, Clarke llevó sus labios hasta el cuello de Lexa, sintiendo la respiración de la castaña golpear contra ella, mientras que la propia daba en la piel de la ojiverde. Lexa arqueó su espalda, y Clarke se irguió para buscar su mirada, una sonrisa se dibujó en ambos rostros y ambas llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, sintieron cómo sus ojos se conectaron, el azul y el verde siendo completamente uno solo. Unieron sus labios, en un beso dulce y lento, ahora sí tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para ellas.

* * *

Lexa se encontraba recostada boca abajo, con su rostro hacia a Clarke, quien se recargaba sobre su codo sonriéndole a la castaña, la rubia levantó su mano izquierda y con la yema de su dedo índice comenzó a acariciar la piel desnuda de Lexa, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la ojiverde cuando sintió aquel contacto suave, Clarke se inclinó para depositar un casto beso en los labios de la castaña.

-¿Tienes hambre? –Preguntó mientras se separaba y apartaba las sábanas para ponerse de pie, encendió la luz de la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesita a un lado de la cama, observó a Lexa asentir con la cabeza, sin borrar aquella sonrisa, sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de Clarke, de pies a cabeza, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron cuando la rubia le guiñó un ojo. Clarke se acercó al ropero, tomó una remera que usaba para dormir, ya que le tapaba por debajo de sus glúteos, y tomó otra, arrojándola hacia la cama.- Usa eso, si quieres –Sonrió mientras se dirigía al baño, después de lavar sus manos y acomodar su cabello, salió encontrándose a Lexa de pie frente a ella. Clarke mordió su labio inferior, observando lo perfecta y sexy que le quedaba aquella remera, se acercó para volver a depositar un beso en sus labios.- Te ves tan sexy –Comentó con un susurro mientras pasaba por su lado, para dirigirse a la cocina.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó Lexa cuando vio regresar a Clarke, en una de sus manos llevaba la caja de pizza, mientras que en la otra unos refrescos, sobre sus hombros llevaba unas servilletas. La rubia levantó la vista para observar a la castaña, quien llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro, y en sus manos llevaba su shampoo y su jabón.- Ahora entiendo por hueles a vainilla y chocolate –Comentó sin borrar aquella sonrisa, y regresó al baño para dejar las cosas.

-Tú hueles a café –Comentó Clarke mientras dejaba la caja sobre la cama y se sentaba contra el respaldo. Lexa la observó atenta mientras la seguía.- ¿Qué? –Preguntó Clarke al ver la manera en que la observaba la castaña, quien negaba con la cabeza de forma divertida.

Unos quince minutos después, la caja estaba vacía y los refrescos casi terminados, Clarke se llevó uno a la boca y rápidamente lo acabó. Se puso de pie y tomó las cosas para llevarlas a la cocina, se lavó las manos y después tomó el helado que tenía guardado, tomó dos cubiertos y regresó a la habitación, Lexa volvía a salir del baño con una sonrisa, se llevó las manos a hasta su nariz y olió bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia.

-Huelo como tú. –Comento con una sonrisa divertida, Clarke le sacó la lengua mientras dejaba el pote de helado sobre la mesita.- Tienes que mostrarme las fotos. –Comentó Lexa mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, Clarke se acercó a ella y se inclinó para depositar un beso en los labios de la castaña, Lexa correspondió el beso mientras llevaba sus manos hasta los muslos de la rubia.

-De acuerdo –Susurró Clarke contra los labios de Lexa, volvió a depositar un casto beso y se alejó para ir en busca de su cámara.- Si se te borran las fotos no te preocupes. –Clarke hablaba mientras destapaba el lente de la cámara, acomodaba el anillo de enfoque y se giraba para observar a Lexa.

-¿Ya te han borrado fotos? –Preguntó con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, Clarke asintió con la cabeza, mientras llevaba la cámara a su rostro y tomaba una foto de Lexa.- Te gusta hacer eso, ¿cierto? –Preguntó nuevamente, Clarke imitó la acción anterior, volviendo a tomar una fotografía de la castaña.- Te vi cuando le tomabas fotos a…

-Harper. –Interrumpió la rubia con una sonrisa.- Sí, mi hermana odia que haga eso –Se encogió de hombros mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.- Así que lo hago. –Clarke volvió a tomar otra fotografía, observó las que había tomado recién y luego le pasó la cámara a Lexa.- Con este pasas las imágenes –Dijo mientras le señalaba uno de los botones.- Evita tocar el resto, no quiero perder ninguna de las que acabo de tomarte, depositó un beso en su mejilla, y luego se situó detrás de Lexa.- ¿Puedo? –Preguntó tomando el cabello castaño, Lexa asintió con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a pasar las fotografías que Clarke había tomado.

Mientras Lexa observaba las fotos, Clarke había comenzado a peinar a la castaña, Lexa le preguntaba sobre algunas fotografías, a pesar de que la ojiverde sólo iba a ver las que Clarke había tomado aquel día en el parque, estaba tan cómoda, se sentía tan a gusto en aquella situación que continuó observando algunas más. Clarke le contaba algunas historias, y que solía llevar su cámara a cualquier lugar al que fuera, ya sea para tomar fotos por su trabajo o porque simplemente le gustaba alguna imagen o paisaje.

-¿Y cómo fue que decidiste retratar unas frutas? –Preguntó bromeando Lexa, había terminado de observar las fotos, por lo que dejó la cámara sobre la mesita de luz y tomó el pote de helado, Clarke soltó una pequeña risa, la rubia creyó que era un buen momento para contarle la verdad.

-Me había comprado la cámara, y estaba comprobando que la sabía manejar…-Comenzó diciendo Clarke.

-¿No sabes manejar una cámara? –Bromeó nuevamente la castaña, ganándose un pequeño golpe con el dedo sobre su hombro.

-No creo que me quieras seguir debiendo cafés –Comentó la rubia, quien había terminado de peinar a la castaña, se bajó de la cama para tomar la cámara y hacerle una nueva foto a Lexa con aquella trenzas que le había hecho.

-Puedo deberte los que quieras y los que quiera –Sonrió Lexa mientras llevaba un poco de helado a su boca, Clarke aprovechó el momento para volver a retratarla.

-En ese caso, seguiré sumando cafés gratis –Lexa soltó una pequeña risa mientras negaba con la cabeza, Clarke estiró su mano para tomar primero una trenza y acomodarla delante del hombro de Lexa, luego hizo lo mismo con la otra, y volvió a tomar una fotografía.

-Me terminaré acostumbrando a esto. –Comentó Lexa mientras juntaba un poco de helado y acercaba el cubierto a Clarke, quien antes de tomarlo sonrió.

-¿Y después quien era la engreída? –Preguntó bromeando, Lexa se encogió de hombros mientras raspaba con la cuchara un poco más de helado, Clarke continuaba tomando fotografías de la castaña, hasta que Lexa decidió sentarse contra el respaldo de la cama, quedando de perfil a Clarke.

-Entonces…-Dijo Lexa mientras observaba a la rubia dejar la cámara sobre la mesita y sentarse a su lado.- …sigue contando lo de las frutas. –Le pasó el pote a Clarke, quien lo tomó gustosa.

-La cámara era nueva, y tomé la foto de las frutas para probarla. -Se encogió de hombros la rubia, observando el pote de helado.

-¿No herí tu sentimientos cuando dije lo del cuadro? –Preguntó arrugando la frente mientras observaba a Clarke, quien hizo aquel gesto que tanto amaba Lexa, Clarke había arrugado la nariz y Lexa se mordió el labio inferior.

-No –Respondió sencillamente la rubia mientras, en lugar de devolverle pote le acercaba la cuchara con helado, Lexa lo tomó fijando sus ojos verdes en los azules.- Pero heriste los sentimientos de Indra –Comentó la rubia.- Y fue una buena excusa para salir contigo –Reconoció Clarke mientras volvía a tomar helado, Lexa golpeó su hombro, y tomó el pote de las manos de la rubia.- ¡Oye! –Se quejó mientras su mirada seguía la mano de Lexa, quien había dejado el pote sobre la mesita de luz.- Va a derretirse –Susurró al ver que Lexa se sentaba a horcajadas de la rubia, Clarke llevó sus manos a la cintura de Lexa.- Olvidemos el helado –Volvió a susurrar antes de unir sus labios con los de Lexa.

* * *

¡Hola! Antes que nada perdón si tiene algún error, por lo general leo el capítulo varias veces antes de subirlo para ver si me equivoqué en algo, pero con este no lo hice.  
A partir de ahora, los capítulos del pasado irán salteando semanas, meses o años, pero los del presente, si bien puede saltear semanas o meses, estaremos siempre viendo el embarazo de Clarke.  
Gracias a Sabri y a Sole por la ayuda que me dieron, cuando estaba frustrada porque no podía seguirlo y casi lo borro xD  
Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**_CAPÍTULO OCHO: Tú aroma_**

 _PRESENTE_

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana, la noche anterior Clarke había cerrado las cortinas y lo agradecía esa mañana, cuando pudo continuar durmiendo unos minutos más. Apagó el celular, y se dispuso a levantarse de la cama, en cuanto entró a la cocina, Harper y Ontari estaban preparando el desayuno. El aroma a café impregnó su nariz, entrando en cada uno de sus poros, y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, no era el mismo aroma de Lexa, pero se asemejaba mucho.

-Buenos días –Saludó Harper al ver que la mayor se sentaba en la banqueta de la pequeña isla que allá había. Harper se acercó y le tendió una taza de té.

-Buenos días –Respondió Clarke mientras tomaba la taza, hubiese preferido el café que ellas dos estaban bebiendo, pero estaba segura que no le darían, por lo que había preferido no decir nada.- Gracias –Le dedicó una leve sonrisa, que su hermana agradeció.

-¿A qué hora quieres ir al hospital? –Preguntó Ontari, quien junto con Harper llevaban las cosas a la isla, al parecer habían decidido desayunar ahí. Clarke se encogió de hombros, había estado toda la noche pensando mucho en la situación que se le presentaba.

-Quiero hacer unas cosas antes. –Comentó mientras se untaba una tostada.- ¿Cómo durmieron? –Preguntó siendo atenta, después de todo esa era su casa, al menos agradecía que las dos chicas se sintieran como en su propia casa e hicieran lo que quisieran. Ambas sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza.

-Voy a demandarte. –Comentó Harper muy tranquila mientras se llevaba la taza a sus labios.

-Yo igual, así que mejor te vas buscando un excelente abogado. –Aclaró Ontari.- Esa cama es demasiado dura. –Ontari se llevó una mano detrás del cuello e intentó hacerse unos masajes.

-Nunca fue usada. –Comentó Clarke mientras se encogía de hombros.- ¿Durmieron juntas? –Preguntó la rubia observando primero a Harper y luego a Ontari.- Lexa solía dormir en el sofá. –Comentó mientras se encogía de hombros nuevamente, tomó un poco más del té, ignorando la mirada que se dedicaron ambas chicas.

Continuaron desayunando, aunque Clarke decía algunas cosas, la rubia se había dedicado a comer lo más que podía, se había levantado con hambre y no lo había notado hasta después de dar el primero bocado a la tostada. Ontari volvió a explicarle a Clarke lo que harían durante ese tiempo, la rubia nunca estaría sola y aunque ella había intentado decir que no estaba enferma, hicieron oídos sordos y continuaron con la conversación.

Una vez terminaron de desayunar y limpiaron todo, salieron las tres del departamento, Ontari iría a su casa en busca de ropa, Clarke le había dicho que podía instalarse en la habitación de huéspedes, y la morena había aceptado gustosa, pero esa noche Ontari se quedaría en el hospital y Harper dormiría en el departamento. Harper condujo hacia donde Clarke le había indicado, la rubia le había pedido que esperara en el auto porque sería rápido y quería ir a ver a su esposa. La primera parada fue en una librería, Clarke entró y tomó lo que necesitaría para lo que iba a hacer, la segunda fue en una florería, sabía que Lexa amaba las flores, por lo que había decidido llevarle una al menos todas las semanas, también compró un jarrón sabiendo que en el hospital no había.

* * *

-Hola, cariño –Saludó Clarke muy tranquila mientras entraba en la habitación, dejó las cosas sobre el sillón y el florero con las flores sobre la mesita que había a un lado, se acercó a Lexa y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla. Harper la había estado observando detenidamente desde que se había despertado, la rubia parecía estar de mejor ánimo, pero la menor no dejaba de preocuparse.

-Iré a decirle a mamá que estamos acá. –Comentó diciendo la menor, Clarke asintió con la cabeza mientras regresaba por las cosas que estaban en el sillón.- Hola –Dijo antes de salir cuando vio a Lincoln entrar.

-Hola –Dijo el chico, quien salía del baño, observó atento lo que Clarke había llevado, un ramo de rosas rojas estaba sobre la mesita al lado del sillón.- ¿Y eso? –Preguntó al ver los cuadernos que Clarke tenía en sus manos, la rubia negó con la cabeza, no tenía ganas de explicar lo que haría, porque después de todo era algo para Lexa.

-¿Por qué no vas a descansar? –Preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sillón después de saludar al chico.- Yo me quedaré, además Ontari no debe tardar en venir. –Clarke hizo una mueca.- Dijo que quería estar en el momento de la ecografía.

-Iré por un café, y hablaremos –Comentó el chico mientras se acercaba a la puerta.- ¿Quieres algo de la cafetería? –Preguntó observando a la rubia, quien había sacado su cuaderno para comenzar a dibujar.

-Agua –Respondió sin levantar la cabeza de la hoja.- Y un café –Continuó hablando, al notar que el chico todavía no se había ido de allí, levantó la cabeza para observar a Lincoln.- No es para mí, pero me gustaría que lo trajeras –Comentó con una leve sonrisa a lo que el chico asintió con la cabeza y salió de allí dejando a la rubia con lo que estuviese haciendo.

-Dijo mamá que tienes la ecografía en unas horas, tienes que tomar un poco de agua. –Harper regresaba a la habitación con una botellita de agua para su hermana, no hacía ni un minuto que la puerta se había cerrado que volvía a abrirse para dejar entrar a la menor.- Ya le avisé a Ontari el horario, dijo que le diría a su madre. –Clarke asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba el agua que su hermana le tendía, escuchando atenta lo que le estaba diciendo.- Supongo que también vendrá. –Harper observó la hoja que Clarke tenía frente a ella.- Iré a darme un baño y a llevar ropa a tu departamento.

-Llevate el auto –Comentó Clarke con una leve sonrisa mientras volvía a retomar su dibujo, el cual todavía no tenía ninguna forma exacta de lo que podía ser, pero la menor ya se podía dar una idea de que se trataba.- Estaré acá y si necesito algo llamaré. –Le dedicó una sonrisa para mostrarle que no le estaba mintiendo, Harper asintió con la cabeza después de ver que Lincoln regresaba a la habitación.

-No creo que sea buena idea que Clarke tome café –Comentó al ver que el chico llevaba dos cafés en la pequeña bandeja que llevaba en sus manos.

-No voy a tomarlo –Comentó rápidamente la rubia mientras se ponía de pie para tomar el vaso de café y regresar a su lugar, dejando aquello en la mesita a su lado. Harper observó a Clarke y luego a Lincoln, para darle una última mirada a su hermana, ese día se había despertado muy diferente a los días anteriores, y la menor culpaba a las hormonas y a la noticia que había recibido el día anterior, al menos agradecía que estuviera dispuesta a comer y hacer lo que los demás le dijeran que era lo mejor.- Puedes irte Harper, no voy a beberlo –Volvió a hablar, Lincoln le dedicó una leve sonrisa a la menor, quien después de despedirse salió de allí, dejando a los dos chicos solos.

-Puedo preguntar, ¿para qué es el café? –Lincoln se sentó a un lado de la rubia, observándola fijamente, quien le dedicó una leve sonrisa, y antes de responderle bebió un poco de agua.

-Va a parecerte algo estúpido –Comentó sintiendo que las mejillas comenzaban a tomar un color más fuerte. Lincoln le sonrió, incentivándola a que continuara, Clarke tomó aire y luego lo expulsó lentamente.- No es lo mismo, pero el aroma a café me hace sentir segura, me hace sentir que Lexa está a mi lado. –Clarke sonrió y ladeó la cabeza.- Sé que lo está, pero…es diferente –Clarke se mordió el labio inferior, fijando su mirada en Lexa.- Ella huele a café, y amo ese aroma –Giró su rostro para observar a Lincoln, quien sonreía observando a la rubia.- Estos días lo he extrañado mucho, así que pensé que al menos podía tener un café al lado, no es el aroma exacto, pero se asemeja mucho. –Finalizó la rubia con una sonrisa, para su sorpresa no había dejado salir ninguna lágrima, por lo que tomo aire y luego volvió a beber un poco de agua.

-¿Lexa huele a café? –Preguntó Lincoln observando a la rubia, quien soltó una leve risita al escuchar aquella pregunta, y asintió con la cabeza.- ¿A qué hueles tú según ella? –Preguntó el chico sin dejar de observarla.

-Vainilla y chocolate –Respondió Clarke encogiéndose de hombros, se sorprendió al ver que el chico se acercaba y tomaba aire intentado sentir su aroma. Lincoln se puso de pie y se acercó a Lexa, bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia, imitó el mismo gesto después de inclinarse sobre su hermana.

-Yo no noto nada –Comentó el moreno mientras regresaba a su lugar, bebió un poco de café, mientras Clarke bebía agua, intentando ocultar aquella sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro.- ¿Crees que cuando llegue la chica adecuada sentiré su aroma y ella el mío? –Preguntó pensativo el chico observando el café que tenía en sus manos, Clarke se encogió de hombros.- Me gustaría que huela a rosas. –Soltó una carcajada haciendo que Clarke lo siguiera.- ¿A qué crees que huelo? –Preguntó acercándose a la rubia, y estirando su cabeza hacia un lado para que la rubia pudiera oler, Clarke rápidamente se acercó y tomó aire.

-Jabón –Respondió con una sonrisa, Lincoln ladeó la cabeza y volvió a beber del café que llevaba. Se formó un silencio entre ambos chicos, la rubia había regresado a trazar líneas sobre aquel papel, mientras que el chico no dejaba de pensar en todas sus conquistas, si alguna vez había sentido algún aroma que lo atrajera, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Ontari.

-¿A qué huelo? –Preguntó el chico mientras se acercaba a su hermana y hacía que oliera, pero la morena había dado un paso hacia atrás, Clarke comenzó a reír al ver el rostro de confusión de la chica.- Ontari, sólo dime a qué huelo.

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso? –Preguntó esquivando a su hermano y entrando a la habitación.- No te oleré –Dijo la morena sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo, dirigió su mirada hacia Clarke quien aún no borraba su sonrisa de su rostro.- ¿Qué le pasa? –Clarke negó con la cabeza, observando que el chico se acercaba a su hermana y la olfateaba como si de un perro se tratase.- ¡Deja de olfatearme! –Se quejó mientras alejaba a su hermano.

-Tu hueles a jabón, también –Comentó el chico tomando asiento al lado de la morena quien estaba en medio del sillón.- Lexa huele a café, y Clarke a vainilla y chocolate –Respondió el chico observando a su hermana.- Fijate –Le dijo mientras empujaba a la menor contra la rubia.

-No voy a oler a nadie –Se quejaba la menor, Clarke observaba todo muy divertida, al menos le estaban haciendo pasar un buen momento, extraño pero un buen momento.- ¿Por qué ellas huelen a eso y yo sólo a jabón? –Se quejó la menor mientras se cruzaba de brazos, observando a su hermano.

-Para mí también huelen a jabón. –Comenzó explicando el chico.- Pero para Lexa, Clarke huele eso, y para Clarke, Lexa huele a eso. –El chico se encogió de hombros.- ¿A qué huele Roan? –Preguntó haciendo que la morena se ruborizara.- Clarke ya sabe que sales con él –Comentó como si aquello no fuese ningún secreto para nadie, la menor observó a la rubia quien después de encogerse de hombros asintió con la cabeza.

-Lexa me lo contó –Comentó intentado culpar a su esposa, Ontari decidió ignorar todo aquello, y agradeció cuando Clarke cambió el tema de conversación.- Harper me dijo que te avisó de la ecografía. –Ontari asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Vendrá tu madre? –Preguntó, no estaba segura de querer que todo el mundo estuviera ahí, pero sabía que nadie la dejaría sola y mucho menos en la situación que se encontraba. Ontari asintió con la cabeza, respondiendo la pregunta de la rubia.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Clarke se había acabado su segunda botella de agua, y agradecía encontrarse lista para la ecografía, en la sala no sólo se encontraban Ontari y Harper, sino que Becca y Abby estaban allí, las cinco esperando a que la doctora llegara. Clarke se encontraba recostada en la camilla, movía su pie demasiado rápido, no sabía si se debía a lo nerviosa que se encontraba o a que necesitaba ir al baño lo más urgente posible.

-¿Lista? –Preguntó la doctora una vez entró al consultorio, Clarke asintió con la cabeza, la mujer tomó el gel, Clarke estaba a punto de levantarse la remera, cuando su madre lo hizo por ella.

-Lo siento, estoy nerviosa –Se disculpó la mujer con una leve sonrisa, Clarke puso los ojos en blanco, percatándose que nadie la viera. Sintió el gel caer en su piel, estaba realmente frío, mordió su labio inferior porque las ganas de correr al baño habían aumentado.

-Todas estamos nerviosas –Comentó Harper, bajo la atenta mirada de su madre, quien llevó una mano sobre el hombro de su hija menor y lo presionó con cuidado. La doctora colocó el transductor sobre el vientre de Clarke, apretó con cuidado, haciendo que las ganas de la rubia volvieran a aumentar, tomó aire y dirigió su mirada hacia el monitor que estaba frente a ella, sintió que las cuatro personas que la acompañaban se acercaban a ella para observar mejor.

-Ahí está la cabecita –Comentó la doctora señalando con su mano libre, Clarke no tenía palabras para decir, y aunque las tuviera no podría decirlas, un nudo se había formado en su garganta.- Para saber el sexo aún es temprano. –La mujer continuó moviendo el transductor sobre el vientre de Clarke.

-¿De cuánto está? –Preguntó Becca un poco impaciente, la mujer se encogió de hombros al sentir la mirada de su hija, mientras que Abby sonreía al ver que no era la única nerviosa en la habitación, Clarke no había dejado de mover el pie en ningún momento, quien observó a la mujer para asentir y luego volvió su mirada al monitor, todavía no podía creer que esa personita estaba creciendo en su vientre, y como le habían dicho, ahora tenía que cuidarse por partida doble.

-Unas ocho semanas, dos meses –Respondió la mujer con una leve sonrisa observando primero a Becca y luego a Clarke, quien también había sonreído. Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la rubia, y agradeció que nadie lo había notado.- Todo parece estar de maravilla, Señora Griffin. –Comentó con una sonrisa la doctora.

-Señora Woods –Ontari susurró aquellas dos palabras, pero todas las presentes la habían oído, Clarke sonrió y asintió con la cabeza a la doctora, mientras que Becca y Abby observaban a la joven, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó rápidamente la mujer, tomó un poco de papel y limpió el vientre de Clarke, quien agradeció internamente, y en cuanto se puso de pie, se dirigió al baño que allí había.

Unos minutos más tarde Clarke se encontraba en la habitación de Lexa, llevaba el sobre marrón que la doctora le había dado con las ecografías dentro, y lo guardó junto con los cuadernos que había comprado. La puerta se abría para dejar entrar a Ontari y Becca, quienes habían logrado llevar algo para que Clarke comiera.

-Así que soy Woods –Comentó Clarke mientras tomaba su taza de té, sonrió observando a Ontari, quien le dedicaba una leve sonrisa con indiferencia, Becca en cuanto escuchó aquello soltó una leve risita, que silenció con la mirada que su hija le había dedicado.

-No te lo tomes muy en serio –Respondió Ontari mientras tomaba asiento junto a la rubia.- Mi sobrino será y es un Woods –Comentó satisfecha y orgullosa de eso.

-Tu sobrino, mi hijo es y será un Griffin –Respondió Clarke, sabía que Ontari la estaba aceptando, no sólo como la esposa de su hermana, sino también en la familia, Clarke también sabía que no debía bromear con eso, en cualquier momento la morena podría cambiar de idea y volver a tratarla como lo hacía antes de que todo aquello sucediera, pero debía admitir que molestarla le estaba comenzando a dar gusto.- Tendrá los dos apellidos –Comentó la rubia después de beber un poco del té, Becca asintió con la cabeza observando a ambas chicas con una sonrisa.

-No me provoques rubia descerebrada –Clarke soltó una leve carcajada, mientras que Becca observaba asombrada a su hija, por su parte, a la morena se le habían vuelto las mejillas rosadas.- Yo…lo siento –Comentó algo avergonzada, su madre siempre le había dicho que algún día sin querer se le escaparía delante de Clarke, pero nunca creyó que ese día llegaría.

-Descuida, siempre supe que me llamabas así. –Clarke se encogió de hombros, tomando el cuaderno que tenía unas horas antes, pero que ya había terminado el dibujo anterior, por lo que lo abrió en una hoja en blanco.

-¿Lo sabías? –Preguntó Ontari asombrada, Clarke asintió con la cabeza, intentando restarle importancia.- ¿Lexa sabe que lo sabías? –Clarke sonrió y negó con la cabeza.- ¿Cómo lo supiste? –Preguntó intrigada, Clarke se mordió el labio mientras dejaba a un lado el cuaderno y tomaba la taza del té.

-Una vez escuché a Lexa decirte que no me llamarás así. –Clarke se encogió de hombros, y luego fijó su mirada en Ontari, quien parecía avergonzada por aquello.- Olvídalo, ¿quieres? –Intentó restar importancia Clarke.- Al menos me tranquiliza saber que Costia se llevó la peor parte –Sonrió Clarke y luego guiñó un ojo a Ontari, quien después de ver aquel gesto, fijó su mirada en Lexa, tomó aire y después de expulsarlo volvió a fijar sus ojos en Clarke.

-Con respecto a eso, yo…-Intentó decir la morena mientras jugaba con el borde de su vaso de café.

-También olvídalo –Interrumpió la rubia, quien se inclinó un poco hacia ella.- Pero si haces que vuelva a buscar a Lexa, te mato –Advirtió seria Clarke, mirando fijamente a la morena quien en esos momentos asentía con la cabeza, Ontari podía decir con toda certeza que Clarke en esos momentos daba miedo, no sabía si la rubia siempre había sido así o las hormonas la estaban ayudando, pero de algo estaba segura, jamás volvería a hacer enojar a la ojiazul. Becca había escuchado aquello y sonrió al ver que por primera vez Clarke había amenazado de alguna forma a Ontari, sin importarle nada, y aquello le había agradado a la mujer, después de haber visto lo que su hija le había hecho, y aunque en más de una ocasión había intervenido, la menor no le había hecho caso alguno.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no es triste como los anteriores, al menos eso me pareció a mi xD  
Recuerden que muchas cosas se darán a conocer mucho más adelante, y que los capítulos del pasado comenzaran a tener saltos en el tiempo.  
Gracias por leer, y gracias a quienes comentan!


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPÍTULO NUEVE: Novias**_

 _PASADO_

Clarke se estaba enamorando de Lexa y de todo lo que conllevaba la chica, si bien sus ojos fueron lo primero por lo que se había sentido atraída, su aroma estaba haciendo que Clarke desfalleciera cada vez que la tenía cerca, su personalidad la estaba enamorando cada día más, y cada vez que estaba lejos de ella en lo único que podía pensar, era justamente en Lexa.

Habían transcurrido casi dos meses desde que se habían conocido, y cada vez que se veían no podían esperar a besarse, abrazarse o rozarse, Clarke había comenzado a sentir deseos que no había sentido por nadie, necesitando el contacto físico de Lexa en todo momento, aunque sólo sea un roce de manos o un casto beso. Ambas se encontraban en el restaurante al que iban todos los días desde hacía tiempo, aquel al que irían el día que sucedió su primer beso. Estaban sentadas en una de las mesas del fondo del lugar, apartadas de la entrada y de la vista de las personas, esperaban que el camarero se acercara con la carta, aunque ya se la sabían de memoria, pero aun así les gustaba observarla, porque por sobre ella se dedicaban miradas cómplices.

-¡Oh! Dios –Se quejó en un susurro Lexa, su vista estaba fija más allá de Clarke, la castaña no sabía si quedarse ahí o levantarse e ir hacia donde observaba. Clarke se giró para ver en la misma dirección que lo hacía la ojiverde, y justo su mirada azul se cruzó con unos ojos marrones que la estaban observando atenta.- Lo siento. –Alcanzó a decir Lexa antes de que Ontari comenzara a acercarse a ellas, Clarke se giró para observarla y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Lexa.

-Vinimos a almorzar. –Respondió Ontari a la pregunta no formulada de su hermana, ni siquiera había saludado a la rubia, quien lo había intentado y se había quedado con el saludo en la boca, Lexa lo había notado, pero en esos momentos otra cosa llamó su atención, su hermana había usado el plural, por lo que no estaría sola, y efectivamente lo comprobó cuando detrás de ella se acercaban, no sólo su hermano, sino sus padres también. Lexa posó la vista en Clarke quien miró a la castaña y volvió a dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que la castaña se tranquilizara un poco.- No sabíamos que estabas acá –Lexa supo que su hermana había mentido, tanto ella como su padre sabían que salía a almorzar con Clarke todos los días.

-Si quieres podemos irnos –Susurró Lexa cerca de Clarke, antes de que sus padres y su hermano llegaran frente a ellos, Clarke negó con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que posaba su mano sobre la de Lexa y le daba un pequeño apretón. La castaña tomó aire y al mismo tiempo que Clarke, se puso de pie, no tenía pensado que aquella situación sucediera tan pronto, ni siquiera habían hablado de lo que eran. Tenía que hacer las presentaciones, y no tenía idea de cómo iba a presentar a Clarke, su amiga, su novia, la chica que estaba conociendo. Se giró para observar a la rubia, quien le volvió a dedicar una leve sonrisa, incentivándola a que continuara.- Clarke, ellos son mis padres, Gustus y Becca –La rubia estiró su mano para estrechar las manos de los padres de la castaña.- Y es el Lincoln.

-Un gusto –Dijo a los padres de Lexa.- El chico de la luz –Comentó con una sonrisa Clarke mientras estrechaba su mano con Lincoln. Clarke nunca se había imaginado que aquel chico fuese tan corpulento, no había ninguna duda que se parecía a su padre, y la rubia agradeció ser una chica.

-La chica que besa en el porche a mi hermana –Comentó él con una sonrisa, haciendo que tanto Lexa como Clarke se ruborizaran un poco, las dos se observaron por unos segundos y se dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa que se vio interrumpida por la menor de los Woods.

-Su novia –Dijo rápidamente Ontari, con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras observaba a Clarke, a la menor le gustaba molestar a la rubia. Lexa posó su mirada en su hermana, si las miradas matasen Lexa lo hubiese hecho con la suya, pero estaba segura que lo haría en cuanto tuviese la posibilidad de hablar con ella sin la presencia de la rubia. Lexa notó que Clarke se había puesto nerviosa, la mirada de la rubia viajaba por cualquier parte del lugar.

-Las dejaremos solas –Comentó Becca con una sonrisa mientras llevaba su mano hasta el hombro de su hija menor y lo apretaba, no pasó inadvertido para Lexa aquel gesto.

-Pueden almorzar con nosotras, si lo desean –Comentó rápidamente Clarke, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, Ontari y Lexa la observaban sorprendidas, ninguna de las dos imaginó que la rubia podría decir aquello, Lincoln tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, y posó su mirada en su hermana menor, sonriendo aún más cuando observó su rostro, era como si aquel simple comentario había logrado callar a la menor de los Woods, los padres de Lexa se observaron y sonrieron.

-Tu novia me agrada mucho –Comentó Lincoln mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Clarke, Lexa se sentó del otro lado de la rubia, y ella lo hizo en el mismo momento en que los señores Woods y Ontari tomaban asiento. Clarke comenzó a mover su pierna nerviosa, los había invitado y ahora no sabía qué hacer, sintió la mano de Lexa apretar su pierna, intentando tranquilizarla, y la rubia lo agradeció.- Entonces –Volvió a hablar Lincoln.- ¿Cómo se conocieron? –Preguntó con una sonrisa el chico.

-Le tiré el café sobre la camisa –Respondió algo avergonzada Lexa, Clarke sonrió al recordar aquel día, había estado furiosa y más con, quien ahora sabía que era Ontari, por haber sido tan grosera con ella.

-Sí, y le fue a comprar otra y un café. –Ontari puso los ojos en blanco después de decir aquello, lo cual creía que lo que había hecho su hermana era una estupidez. Lexa sonrió satisfecha mientras asentía con la cabeza, Clarke en cambio observó a Lexa, la rubia tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y se mordía el labio inferior.- Imagino que después te lo pagó –Comentó con maldad la menor observando a la rubia que volvía a ruborizarse, Clarke estaba a punto de contestar aquello cuando llamaron su atención.

-Clarke.- Llamó Gustus.- ¿En que trabajas? –Preguntó, pero la respuesta de la rubia se vio interrumpida cuando el camarero llegó para tomar la orden, rápidamente escogieron y le informaron al chico lo que deseaban, unos minutos después llegó con la bebida.

-Soy fotógrafa. –Respondió Clarke bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes.- Trabajo en una galería…

-¿La que fuiste con Anya? –Preguntó Ontari, interrumpiendo a la rubia, Lexa observó a la menor y luego asintió con la cabeza, su hermana estaba incomodando demasiado a la rubia, y Lexa estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia con la morena.

-Clarke también pinta –Comentó Lexa, la aludida se giró para observarla y negó con la cabeza.- Lo hace muy bien –Continuó con una sonrisa ignorando a la rubia, quien mordió su labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sólo como hobbie –Se apresuró a decir Clarke, justo en ese momento regresaba el camarero con los platos que habían ordenado.

-¿Y ganas bien? –Preguntó Ontari, una vez que el camarero se había retirado.- Porque leí en una nota que los artistas no gana mucho, salvo si eres cantante o actor, eso es otra cosa. –Ontari hablaba ignorando las miradas de los presentes, con su vista fija en la rubia.- ¡Auch! –Se quejó cuando recibió un golpe en el pie.

-Lo siento –Comentó su hermano con una leve sonrisa.- Quise estirar mis piernas, no vi que estabas. –Lincoln bajó su vista al plato de comida, ignorando la mirada de odio que su hermana le había dedicado.- Obviando la ignorancia de mi hermana. –Volvió a hablar el chico, observando nuevamente a la rubia.- ¿Vendiste muchas fotografías? –Preguntó intrigado.- Quiero verlas –Continuó hablando sin dejar que pudiera responder la pregunta.

-Lincoln, deja que hable. –Lexa había notado que su hermano iba a hablar nuevamente, probablemente para volver a hacerle otra pregunta.- Ignora a Ontari –Susurró la ojiverde contra el oído de la rubia, pero todos los presentes habían podido escucharla, la aludida le dedicó la misma mirada que le había dado a su hermano, y Lexa la ignoró como bien le había dicho a Clarke que lo hiciera.

-Sí. –Respondió Clarke, levantando la vista de su plato para observar al chico.- El evento al que Lexa asistió, se expusieron todas fotografías mías –Continuó hablando, mordió su labio inferior y dirigió su mirada a la menor de la familia.- No sólo los actores y cantantes se pueden hacer ricos. –Comentó sin quitarle la mirada de encima.- Vendí muchas fotografías ese día, y si quisiera podría estar varios años sin vender alguna otra. –A pesar de que la rubia no podía verlo, Lincoln tenía una sonrisa triunfante dibujada en su rostro.- Además, lo importante es hacer lo que uno ama. –Concluyó la rubia, tomó su vaso y bebió un sorbo de la bebida que había ordenado, necesitaba beber algo para intentar calmar sus nervios que estaban a puntos de salir.

-Lex, cada vez me agrada más tu novia –Comentó el chico sin borrar aquella sonrisa, la rubia prefirió no levantar la vista, no sabía que mirada podía recibir de los padres de su ahora novia. Sintió la mano de Lexa sobre su muslo, y luego un ligero apretón, a pesar de que hacía poco tiempo que se conocían, entendía perfectamente aquel gesto, y lo agradecía mucho.

Continuaron conversando mientras almorzaban, los padres de Lexa se habían mostrado interesados en la rubia y a ella le habían agradado, Lincoln no había dejado de mostrar su conformidad de que le agradaba la nueva novia de su hermana, mientras que Ontari todo lo que hacía era tirar frases para molestar a Clarke, a pesar de las contestaciones de la rubia, había terminado por ignorarlas, para su suerte Lexa y Becca ignoraban sus comentarios, ya sea cambiando de tema o continuando con el mismo. En cuanto llegó la hora de pagar, los padres de Lexa insistieron en hacerlo ellos, después de todo habían interrumpido el almuerzo que ellas dos iban a tener, y la rubia no pudo negarse.

* * *

-¡Me odia! –Clarke había regresado del almuerzo furiosa con lo sucedido, Indra en cuanto la escuchó, levantó la vista de unos papeles para mirarla sorprendida. La mujer tenía entendido que todo entre las dos chicas iba perfecto, por lo que no entendía lo que había sucedido para que Clarke dijera eso. Indra se puso de pie y se acercó a la rubia.- ¿Puedes creerlo? –La mujer negó con la cabeza, Clarke tomó aire y se sentó en el sofá de aquel estudio.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó tranquila la mujer mientras se sentaba al lado de la rubia.

-Íbamos a almorzar con Lexa, y Ontari llegó con toda su familia. –Clarke se pasó las manos por el cabello al mismo tiempo que tomaba aire para expulsarlo lentamente.- Oficialmente somos novias –Comentó con algo de dolor la rubia.

-¿Tú no querías eso? –Preguntó Indra sin comprender aquel punto.

-Claro que es lo que quiero. –Clarke se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lugar hacia el otro, paseando por delante de Indra, la mirada de la rubia estaba fija en el suelo.- Pero me hubiese gustado que fuese más de nosotras, más… -Volvió a tomar aire para expulsarlo lentamente.- …romántico –Comentó en un susurro, Indra sonrió ante aquel último comentario de la rubia.

-Y creí que lo romántico no era lo tuyo –Bromeó la mujer, Clarke se detuvo frente a ella y puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿Qué le hubieses querido decir? –Preguntó Indra con una leve sonrisa, conocía a la rubia desde hacía años, y sabía que muchas veces necesitaba sacar lo que llevaba dentro, aunque las cosas no se dieran exactamente como a ella le hubiesen gustado.

-¡Oh! Ya sabes –Clarke hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia, y la mujer sonrió incentivándola para que dijera lo que quería decir. Clarke volvió a tomar aire por tercera vez para calmarse, y cerró los ojos imaginándose estar frente a Lexa, después de que a su mente llegaran aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, que no demoraron en lo absoluto, abrió los ojos para observar a su jefa.- Que estos meses que pasamos juntas fueron increíbles, que me gustaría seguir conociéndola así como quiero que ella me conozca más. –Clarke se mordió el labio inferior, Indra esperaba paciente que la rubia continuara con su discurso.- Que me gusta mucho, que me gusta pasar tiempo con ella, que quiero formar parte de su vida como quiero que ella forme parte de la mía. –Indra sonrió al pensar que eso se parecía más a una pedida de matrimonio que a un pedido de ser novias.- Y le preguntaría si quiere ser mi novia. –Terminó Clarke con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

-Sí, quiero ser tu novia –Clarke se giró para observar a la dueña de aquella voz, su mirada se encontró con unos ojos verdes brillantes y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Lexa se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta, observando a Clarke quien estaba sorprendida con la presencia de la chica.

-Saldré a almorzar –Comentó Indra mientras se ponía de pie, tomaba sus cosas y salía del estudio.- Hola Lexa –Saludó la mujer cuando pasó por su lado, y luego se retiró dejando a las dos chicas solas.

-Yo…-Comenzó diciendo Clarke, no sabía desde cuando Lexa había estado escuchando su conversación, al menos sabía que lo último sí lo había escuchado. Lexa dio unos pasos hasta situarse frente a Clarke, sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.- Yo… -Volvió a repetir la rubia, para su sorpresa Lexa la tomó de la cintura y unió sus labios.

Clarke se sorprendió al sentir los labios de Lexa sobre los suyos, pero después correspondió el beso sin dudarlo, la castaña se aferró más a la cintura de la rubia, mientras que ésta llevaba sus manos detrás de la nuca de Lexa. Sus labios se movían en sincronía, sin siquiera darse cuenta, Clarke pasó su mano por debajo de la camisa de Lexa, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos la piel de la castaña, Lexa soltó un pequeño gemido que se ahogó en los labios de la rubia, mientras que ésta sentía calor emanar de su cuerpo, se separaron por falta de aire.

-Siento mucho lo de Ontari –Comentó Lexa, y se mordió su labio inferior.- Sé que así no se suponía que serían las cosas –Clarke asintió con la cabeza, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Era cierto que había estado enojada por lo sucedido, pero al ver a la castaña aquel enojo se había esfumado, era la segunda vez que le sucedía eso con Lexa.- Por cierto, dijo Lincoln que le agradaste –Lexa puso los ojos en blanco y Clarke soltó una leve carcajada, el chico no había dejado de repetirlo en todo el almuerzo.- Pero que aun así, seguirá con lo de las luces. –Lexa dejó salir un suspiro, y Clarke aprovechó la ocasión para acercarse y volver a unir sus labios, sólo un pequeño beso.

-Dile que seguiré besándote –Comentó la rubia con una sonrisa, y luego volvió a depositar un corto beso en los labios de Lexa.- Siento mucho si me pasé con las respuestas…-Lexa interrumpió la disculpa volviendo a unir sus labios.

-Olvida a Ontari, ya hablaré con ella. –Comentó una vez se separaron.- ¿Nos vemos esta noche? -Preguntó Lexa con una sonrisa, el hecho de que la rubia no estuviese enojada o que al menos no lo demostraba, hacía que la preocupación que sentía ella desapareciera.- Tengo que volver a la oficina, sólo venía a disculparme por lo de mi hermana –Clarke asintió con la cabeza, y después de despedirse con más de un beso, la castaña salió del despacho.

* * *

-Clarke, creo que ya es momento para que dejes de hacer eso. –Se quejaba Lexa mientras salía del auto. Ambas chicas se encontraban frente a la casa de los padres de la rubia, y nuevamente ella le había abierto la puerta, la aludida sonrió y depositó un beso en la mejilla de su novia.- De verdad lo digo –Comentó con seriedad la ojiverde, observando a la rubia, quien se encogió de hombros.

-El día que logres bajarte antes, dejaré de hacerlo. –Comentó la rubia después de arrugar la nariz, tomó la mano de su novia y la aferró con fuerza.- ¿Lista? –Preguntó obteniendo un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta.

Hacía una semana que Clarke había conocido a la familia de Lexa, a pesar de que lo había hecho sin que ninguna de las dos se lo propusiera, agradeció haber dado aquel paso. Ese mediodía irían a su casa, Harper había decidido ir con Bryan, aunque la menor le echó en cara que ella no había estado para cuando tuvo que presentar a su novio. Lexa se mordió el labio inferior justo en que la puerta se abría, para su sorpresa Harper era quien las recibía.

-Mamá está afuera –Comentó la menor después de saludar a ambas chicas, Lexa y Harper ya se habían conocido, en una oportunidad habían almorzado las dos parejas juntas.- Y está muy emocionada porque por fin presentes a una novia –Comentó con una sonrisa la menor, haciendo que las mejillas de Clarke se sonrojaran un poco.

Lexa sabía que Clarke nunca había presentado a ninguna pareja oficialmente, que ella sería la primera en ir a su casa como lo que era, como su novia. Cuando le había preguntado a la rubia por aquello, simplemente había dicho que no había sentido que las pocas relaciones que había tenido merecían aquello, aunque la ojiverde al comienzo no había entendido, sonrió al saber que sólo había estado unos meses con aquellas dos parejas que ella había tenido, pero nunca habían llegado a formalizar nada, mientras que Lexa le había contado de su ex, Costia.

-Creo que no estaba tan emocionada cuando vine a cenar. –Comentó Bryan con una sonrisa mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura de su novia, quien depositó un beso en su mejilla, Clarke puso los ojos en blanco y después negó con la cabeza.

-No les hagas caso. –Clarke tomó la mano de Lexa y juntas se dirigieron hacia el jardín trasero, seguido de la otra pareja, aunque la rubia no los podía ver estaba segura que ambos chicos estaban sonriendo, también podía sentir los nervios de la castaña, por lo que apretó su mano, intentando tranquilizarla.

El jardín de la casa era bastante amplio, Lexa imaginó que las fiestas o las barbacoas que se realizarían allí, eran muy cómodas para albergar a gran cantidad de personas. Lo que más le llamó la atención eran las flores que rodeaban la cerca, marcando el final del verde césped, pero había uno de los lados que estaba completamente libre para poner cualquier flor que se deseara.

-¡Ay! –Habían dado unos cuantos pasos cuando la rubia sintió que alguien empujaba su pierna, no tuvo que girarse para saber de quien se trataba.

-Así que es cierto que está viva. –Comentó Lexa con una sonrisa en cuanto observó al cachorro que estaba detrás de ellas, Clarke golpeó su brazo con el codo.

-Eso es porque no se la llevó a vivir con ella. –Abby se había acercado a ellas con una sonrisa.- Hola cariño –Saludó a Clarke con un pequeño abrazo, y luego se dirigió a Lexa.- Hola Lexa –Saludo la mujer de forma amigable.

-Hola señora Griffin –Respondió un poco avergonzada la ojiverde.

-Abby, por favor, llámame Abby.- La corrigió de forma amable, Lexa dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.-Clarke te contó de sus mascotas –Comentó Abby con una sonrisa, la castaña asintió con la cabeza, mientras que la rubia se ruborizaba por aquel comentario de su madre.

Clarke presentó a Marcus y Lexa, la castaña sabía que el hombre era el padrastro de la rubia, pero aquello no la detenía a que sintiera nervios, sin contar que el hombre era el comisario de la ciudad, pero debía admitir que le había agradado. Los seis se sentaron para almorzar, Abby estaba demasiado emocionada con por fin conocer a una pareja de su hija, por lo que se había pasado todo el almuerzo interrogando a Lexa, quien en lugar de sentirse incómoda o nerviosa, había respondido lo más natural y tranquila posible.

-¿Esos son claveles? –Preguntó Lexa observando las flores del jardín, Abby sonrió mientras se acercaba a la castaña y juntas caminaban hacia aquel lugar.

-Sabes de flores –Comentó Abby sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro, mientras observaba a Lexa asentir con la cabeza.

-A mi madre le gustan –Comentó Lexa mientras se encogía de hombros, Clarke se acercó a ellas con dos tazas de café, y Lexa le sonrió mientras tomaba la suya.

-Gracias cariño. –Comentó la mujer mientras tomaba la otra, la rubia se retiró y regresó con una para ella.

-Ya tienes con quien hablar de flores. –Clarke le sonrió a su madre, quien asintió con la cabeza. Cuando las dos hermanas eran chicas, las tres habían plantado la mayoría de las flores, pero a medida que habían ido creciendo, aquello lo hacían cada vez que su abuela materna iba de visita.

-Estaba pensando plantar unas orquídeas en aquel lugar. –Comentó Abby mientras señalaba contra la cerca, en una de las esquinas libres.

-¿Qué hay de aquella parte? –Lexa sintió que alguien golpeaba su brazo, cuando se giró pudo observar a la rubia a su lado negando con la cabeza, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar lo que le había contado en su primera cita.

-Está enterrado el pez de Clarke. –Comentó la mujer mientras se encogía de hombros, la aludida observó a su madre sorprendida, mientras que la castaña no borraba aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

-Te atraparon –Susurró la ojiverde contra la taza, ya que la había llevado hasta sus labios, y volvió a ganarse otro golpe.

-¿Lo sabías? –Preguntó Clarke a su madre, quien asintió con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Cariño, tenías cinco años, ¿crees que no me daría cuenta? –Clarke se quedó observando a su madre, mientras se imaginaba a ella de cinco años saliendo al jardín con una pequeña cajita para enterrar a su mascota. Se sintió tonta al saber que era cierto, demasiado obvio lo que había sucedido.- A la mañana siguiente…-Continuó hablando Abby, pero en esta ocasión miraba a Lexa, quien escuchaba atenta.- …me dijo que el gato del vecino se había comido a su pez. –Lexa comenzó a reír mientras observaba a Clarke, quien después de encogerse de hombros se llevaba la taza a los labios para intentar ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Tenía cinco años, algo tenía que inventar. –Comentó la rubia despreocupada por saber que su madre siempre había sabido de aquello.

-Así que no tendré que defenderte. –Susurró Lexa, fue el turno de Clarke de reír, mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Perfecto –Volvió a susurrar la castaña, y luego se inclinó para depositar un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la rubia.

Abby había estado observando a ambas chicas durante todo el almuerzo y parte de la tarde, saber que sus dos hijas estaban siendo felices hacía que ella también lo fuese, siempre había estado esperando aquel momento en que Clarke presentase a alguna pareja, y debía admitir que Lexa era más de lo que la mujer alguna vez había imaginado, le había agradado demasiado la castaña, y al parecer ella se sentía bastante cómoda con ellos. Pero a Abby no le habían pasado inadvertida las miradas que se dedicaban ambas chicas, o los simples gestos de cariño que se tenían mutuamente, algo dentro de ella le decía que aquello podía durar muchos años, sino era que duraría para siempre.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Siento mucho la demora para subir el fic, ando un poco engripada y no me encontré bien hasta hace unos momentos._  
 _Pero vayamos a lo importante. Ya se va conociendo un poco más el no agrado de Ontari a Clarke, aunque faltan conocer algunas cosas, que se sabrán mucho más adelante._  
 _A partir de este capítulo, son respecto a los pasados, tendrán saltos en el tiempo, como ya vieron en este hubo de dos meses, en el siguiente será un poco más de tiempo._  
 _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias a quienes leen y también a quienes se toman el tiempo de comentar._

 _PD: Perdón por las faltas de ortografía u.u_


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPÍTULO DIEZ: Rutinas**_

 _PRESENTE_

-¿Puedo saber qué harás con lo que compraste? –Preguntó Harper, ella y Clarke se encontraban en la casa de la mayor, habían regresado del hospital y la menor se había ofrecido a cocinar, Clarke agradeció aquello, porque no tenía ganas de cocinar absolutamente nada. Clarke ladeó la cabeza, tomó asiento en una de las sillas del comedor y dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa.- Clarke –La aludida levantó la vista, observando a su hermana quien en esos momentos se había sentado a su lado.- No sé cómo decir esto… -Comenzó diciendo, mordió su labio inferior mientras pasaba su mano por su nuca, buscando las palabras adecuadas para poder expresar lo que sentía sin herir los sentimientos de su hermana. Tomó aire y después de expulsarlo lentamente decidió decir lo que rondaba por su mente.-No quiero que tomes a mal lo que te voy a decir –Continuó hablando y esperó alguna respuesta de su hermana, quien negó con la cabeza sin quitar sus ojos de ella.- ¿Has pensado qué sucederá si Lexa no despierta? No me malinterpretes… -Se apresuró a decir Harper.- …sólo digo que…

-Lo pensé –Interrumpió Clarke para sorpresa de la menor.- Claro que pensé en el tiempo que le llevará despertar, pensé que quizás podría despertar mañana, como dentro de unos meses y estar en el momento en que diera a luz, pero también pensé que podría no despertar para ese momento, o quizás le tome un año como cinco o los que sean. –Clarke mordió su labio inferior, intentando que las lágrimas no comenzaran a salir.- Una parte de mí, dice que despertará pronto que lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar, porque ella lo hará, porque no me va a dejar sola criando a nuestro hijo. –Clarke tragó saliva, intentando deshacerse del nudo que había comenzado a formarse en su garganta.- Y otra parte dice que no me haga demasiadas ilusiones, que quizás tarde mucho en esperar. –Clarke hizo una mueca con los labios, intentando una sonrisa que no se aproximó a eso.- Pero las dos dicen que sea paciente, que tarde o temprano ella lo hará. –Bajó la vista para observar las cosas que tenía frente a ella.- Es por eso que estoy haciendo esto –Dijo señalando las cosas.

-No entiendo –Comentó Harper arrugando la frente, observando atenta a su hermana, por fin sabía exactamente lo que sentía, por fin sabía porque su hermana se había levantado diferente, porque estaba en un estado positivo que jamás creyó que llegaría a estar.

-Escribiré en este cuaderno todo lo que Lexa se pierda, cada ecografía, cada movimiento qué haga el bebe, cada cosa que sucede durante estos meses lo escribiré, incluyendo el mal humor que podría llegar a tener. –Clarke sonrió y luego mordió su labio inferior.- Así cuando lo lea, sentirá que estuvo presente, aunque para mí lo esté en estos precisos momentos, quiero que ella también sienta que lo estuvo. –Harper sonrió y abrazó a su hermana, quien gustosa correspondió aquel abrazo.- ¿Qué harás de comer? –Preguntó la rubia cambiando de tema.- Porque tenemos demasiada hambre –Harper soltó una leve carcajada al escucharla, y se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar con aquello.

-Sólo dime una cosa…-Comentó mientras observaba a su hermana.- Dime que no elegirás a Ontari para madrina del bebe. –Clarke comenzó a reír, mientras la menor la observaba de forma seria.- Hablo de verdad, Clarke –Comentó ofendida.- Todavía no me fío de ella, no fue una buena cuñada y ahora pretende hacer cómo si nada sucedió.

-Vamos a darle tiempo. –Comentó Clarke con tranquilidad.- Su hermana está en el hospital…

-Su hermana, es tu esposa –Interrumpió la menor de las Griffin.- Sólo digo que espero que no la elijas de madrina.

-Eso es algo que lo hablaré con Lexa –Respondió la mayor volviendo su mirada hacia los cuadernos.- Aun así, ella y tú tienen el título de tías. –Continuó diciendo mientras señalaba con la lapicera a su hermana.- Pero no es algo de lo que tengamos que preocuparnos en estos momentos, ¿de acuerdo? –Harper sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.- En estos momentos lo que más importa es que te pongas a cocinar porque morimos de hambre. –La seriedad con la que Clarke dijo aquella frase hizo reír a su hermana, quien volvió a asentir y comenzar a cocinar.

-¿Te apetece pastas? –Preguntó la menor después de buscar lo que pudiera hacer, Clarke se encogió de hombros, y ella lo tomó como un sí.

Mientras Harper preparaba la cena, Clarke había comenzado a decorar lo que sería la caratula del cuaderno, a pesar de que cada una estaba concentrada en lo suyo, mantenían una vaga conversación, con algunas preguntas y respuestas en monosílabos. Clarke tomó el sobre de madera donde tenía las ecografías, le había pedido a la doctora que le diera dos copias, tomó una y la recortó quitando los bordes blancos. Tomó la siguiente página libre en el cuaderno y comenzó a escribir, contando cómo se había enterado que estaba embarazada, del pedido de su madre para que se hiciera los análisis. Clarke también escribió sobre cómo había sido el momento de la primera ecografía, los nervios que sentía, las ganas crecientes de ir al baño, sobre todo cuando la doctora apretaba el transductor contra su vientre. Al final del relato, Clarke pegó la ecografía, y a un lado colocó dos frases, "Tu hijo", y debajo de ésta, la siguiente que decía, "Nuestro hijo".

* * *

La mañana siguiente para Clarke se había vuelto una pequeña rutina, pero la diferencia era que en sus paradas la librería no estaba entre ellas, también había llevado otro ramo de flores, también le había pedido a Harper, en esta ocasión, que le comprara un café, el cual ella no tenía pensado beber. Pero la rubia ahora se encontraba sola con su esposa, hacía alrededor de una hora que estaba allí, aunque estaba concentrada dibujando en su cuaderno, movía su pie mientras tarareaba una canción de la cual no estaba segura cómo se llamaba, tampoco recordaba de quién era, aquello no le impidió saberla completa, se vio interrumpida cuando un pequeño golpe en la puerta hizo que perdiera la poca concentración que estaba poniendo en la canción.

-Hola –Saludó una rubia después de abrir la puerta. Niylah se encontraba de pie allí, con una pequeña sonrisa, su mirada se dirigió hacia Lexa y luego hacia Clarke, quien parecía estar mucho más tranquila que la última vez que la había visto.- ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Preguntó la mujer, Clarke se había puesto de pie, y abrazaba a la chica a manera de un saludo.

-Bien –Respondió en un leve susurro Clarke, y ambas chicas después de separarse tomaron asiento en el sofá, donde minutos antes se encontraba la ojiazul. Niylah tomó el cuaderno que Clarke había tenido en sus manos cuando ella había entrado a la habitación.

-Siempre me sorprendió la manera en que mirabas a Lexa. –Niylah observaba los pocos dibujos que había en el cuaderno, y la dejó la cabeza con una leve sonrisa.- Me corrijo, la manera en la que miras a Lexa. –Levantó la vista para observar a Clarke, quien tenía su mirada en su esposa, pero luego se fijó en Niylah, quien le estaba sonriendo.- Hablé con las chicas –Comentó tras varios minutos de silencio, mientras le entregaba el cuaderno a la ojiazul.- Tris quiere ver a Lexa –Comentó con seriedad.

-Supongo que en algún momento lo iba a pedir –Comentó Clarke con tranquilidad. Tris había tenido un amor hacia ellas dos, siempre las había considerado como sus propias tías, y cuando Raven y Octavia necesitaban que alguien la cuidara, era Lexa quien se ofrecía a hacerlo.- ¿Crees que sea un poco fuerte para ella? –Niylah se encogió de hombros.

-Anya me dijo que lo estirarían un tiempo, no están seguras de traerla –Niylah hizo una mueca con los labios, y la conversación de ambas chicas se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta volvía a abrirse.

-Siento llegar tarde. –Comentó Anya, quien parecía un poco agitada.- Hola cariño –Saludó primero a Niylah, depositando un casto beso en sus labios, y luego se acercó a Clarke para abrazarla.- Clarke, antes de que tu madre me mate, me dijo que no te vio comer –La aludida rodó los ojos, haciendo sonreír a la pareja.- Que si no vas por comida en cinco minutos, vendrá ella con una bandeja repleta. –Clarke se mordió el labio inferior, lo cierto que hasta ese momento no había tenido hambre, pero ahora que le mencionaban el tema de la comida, sentía que hacía días que no pasaba bocado.

-Iré por algo antes de que venga –Sonrió mientras se ponía de pie.

Niylah se ofreció a acompañar a la rubia, alegando que también sería bueno para ella poder comer algo, ya que apenas había salido del trabajo y se había dirigido hacia el hospital. Entraron al buffet y juntas se encaminaron para comprar algo para comer, mientras que Niylah se había decidido por un pequeño y simple sándwich, Clarke no hacía más que mirar y preguntar que contenía cada cosa, no por querer cuidarse y no comer ciertas cosas, sino porque todo lo que veía la llamaba, según lo que le había dicho a la otra rubia, todo estaba gritando su nombre. Después de varios minutos de elegir la comida, optó por una ensalada, un sándwich, un jugo de naranja, y también algunas frutas.

-Ahora entiendo porque tu madre te pide que comas. –Comentó Niylah una vez las dos tomaron asiento en una de las mesas del lugar.

-Mi madre quiere que engorde –Se quejó la ojiazul sin levantar la vista de su comida.- Y voy a terminar engordando, estoy segura –Niylah sonrió mientras observaba cómo la rubia comenzaba a comer, parecía un niño de cinco años comiendo sus dulces favoritos.- Tengo una duda –Dijo de repente, como si recordara algo.- ¿Ustedes cuatro también están en el comando "No dejemos solas a Lexa o a Clarke"? –Preguntó con seriedad la chica, Niylah intentó ocultar una sonrisa, pero al ver que Clarke parecía hablar muy enserio no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó rápidamente.- ¿El comando "No dejemos solas a Lexa o a Clarke"? –Preguntó enarcando una ceja, la ojiazul asintió con la cabeza, sin perder aquella seriedad que tenía en esos momentos.

-Fue el único nombre que se me ocurrió –Comentó con indiferencia mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Sí, pertenecemos al comando –Comentó Niylah sonriendo, intentando no volver a reír.- Y hablando de comando, tengo que contarte algo. –Comenzó diciendo, desde que ambas se habían conocido habían sido muy buenas amigas, aunque Lexa había estado celosa al comienzo, con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de aquello, que aquella relación era una simple buena amistad de la cual no tenía que temer.- Anya y yo vamos a mudarnos juntas –Comentó con un poco de timidez, y aguardó silencio esperando la respuesta de la rubia, esperando la reacción que su amiga llegara a tener.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó sonriendo Clarke, dejó la comida a un lado y abrazó a su amiga.- Me alegro mucho por ustedes. –Clarke regresó a su lugar, para continuar comienzo lo que se había pedido.- ¿Quién se lo pidió a quién? –Preguntó interesada, aunque lo que más le interesaba a Clarke era que la rubia contara lo que sentía en esos momentos, sabía que necesitaba desahogarse un poco.

-Ella lo pidió –Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, sus nervios habían regresado, nervios que no había sentido desde que había golpeado la puerta de la habitación, con la intención de contarle a su amiga aquella noticia que le tenía.- Aunque al principio me costó un poco –Ladeó la cabeza intentando aclarar su mente primero, para después dejar salir aquellas palabras.- No quiero dejar solos a mis abuelos, pero ellos lo entendieron y se alegraron. –Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a aquel asunto, y Clarke sabía que no tenía que presionarla con aquello, pero también sabía que si no lo hacía, la chica no hablaría por si sola.

-¿Cómo va todo? –Preguntó Clarke mostrando verdadero interés en el tema, Niylah terminó su sándwich, y bebió un poco de su gaseosa antes de responder.

-Sigue todo igual –Respondió intentando ocultar el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.- Dudo que en algún momento cambie la situación. –Volvió a encogerse de hombros, y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver que Anya se acercaba a ellas.

-Becca está con Lexa, así que decidí acompañarlas en el almuerzo. –Comentó la chica mientras tomaba asiento junto a su novia, dejando el sándwich sobre la mesa.- ¿Le contaste? –Preguntó a su novia quien asintió con la cabeza. Clarke no estaba segura de continuar o no con el tema anterior, sabía perfectamente que Anya conocía la historia de Niylah, pero para ambas chicas aquel tema era un asunto delicado.

-Le decía a Clarke que mis abuelos se alegraron –Comentó la chica sonriendo mientras observaba a su novia, Niylah depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Anya, quien le dedicó una pequeña mueca porque justo en esos momentos se encontraba comiendo.- Mi madre se enteró –Dijo por fin la chica, pero esta vez su mirada se dirigía hacia Clarke, quien ya se había comido todo lo que tenía salvo las frutas.- Puso el grito en el cielo, pero… -Se encogió de hombros mientras hacia una mueca con sus labios.

Después de que Niylah y Clarke se habían conocido, después de haber estado durmiendo en la misma habitación por un poco más de una semana, la primera le había contado a su compañera del problema que había tenido al contarle a sus padres su condición sexual, no sólo no la habían aceptado, sino que también le habían dicho que si seguía con esa etapa, como lo habían llamado, debía irse de su casa. Niylah así lo había hecho, desde que tenía veinte años que vivía en la casa de sus abuelos, quienes la habían apoyado desde el comienzo. Anya había sido la primera pareja que toda la familia de la ojiverde había conocido, y había sido en un cumpleaños de uno de sus abuelos, cuando la chica había decidido sorprender a sus abuelos llevando a su pareja, ya que ellos siempre le habían dicho más de una vez, que la querían ver feliz sin importar el sexo de su pareja.

-Por cierto, mi abuela dijo que cuando Lexa despierte, tienen que ir a cenar a la casa –Niylah intentó pasar el tema de sus padres, aunque a la chica aquello le dolía, también había comenzado a aprender a vivir con aquella indiferencia hacia ella.

-En estos momentos se me antoja el postre de tu abuela –Clarke cerró los ojos recordando el sabor de aquel postre, haciendo que la pareja riera al ver el rostro de la chica.

-Hasta que por fin viniste a comer –Abby se encontraba detrás de Clarke, y después de saludar a las tres chicas se sentó junto a ellas.- Aunque no deberías comer demasiado, puede caerte mal –Intentó regañarla la mujer.

-Mamá, sólo estuve con nauseas un tiempo –Respondió sonriendo Clarke.- Estoy de maravilla –Volvió a sonreír la rubia.- Aunque probablemente termine engordando un poco –Clarke hizo una mueca pero después se encogió de hombros.

-Pero Lexa agradecerá que te crezcan –Anya movió las cejas de forma repetida, haciendo que Niylah riera y Clarke se ruborizara ante aquel comentario, no por lo dicho, sino por encontrarse su madre presente.- Oh vamos, Raven lo dijo primero –Intentó justificarse la castaña.

-Mejor regreso al trabajo –Abby se puso de pie mientras sonreía observando a su hija.- Nos vemos luego chicas. –Se despidió de la pareja y luego volvió a centrar su atención en la ojiazul.- Te llamaré más tarde cariño. –Dijo mientras se despedía de su hija.

Una vez que las tres chicas se quedaron solas, se encaminaron hacia la habitación de Lexa, dónde allí las esperaba Becca. La pareja después de despedirse se retiraron, alegando que tenían que comenzar las cosas para la mudanza, mientras dejaban a las dos mujeres solas. Clarke sabía que Becca también tenía a sus hijos, pero sobre todo a Ontari, controlando sus movimientos, la madre de Lexa no podía ir al hospital por la noche, por lo que la mujer iba durante el día, y pasaba gran parte del tiempo con la rubia, ya sea conversando o simplemente haciéndose compañía entre ellas en silencio, aunque la mayoría del tiempo Abby pasaba para ver si estaba todo bien o simplemente para saber si alguna necesitaba algo, la mujer se quedaba el tiempo que podía y después regresaba a su trabajo.

También solían tener la presencia de Gustus, quien acompañaba a su esposa unos minutos, porque después debía regresar al trabajo, pero por la tarde regresaba a ver como estaban las cosas, el hombre estaba tranquilo sabiendo que su hija no estaba sola, que todo el tiempo estaba acompañada, y eso lo agradecía mucho.

Por su parte, Clarke había tenido que hablar con Indra, le había dicho que iba a ausentarse en el trabajo, el tiempo que fuese necesario, cuando la mujer se había enterado que Clarke estaba embarazada casi había saltado en un pie de la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos. La mujer le había dicho que se despreocupe, después de todo ambas ahora eran socias, y en caso de que Indra necesitase algo de Clarke se lo haría saber, después de todo Clarke sabía que el dinero no era algo que le preocupara en esos momentos, con los cuadros que había vendido, los ahorros que tenía, tanto ella como Lexa, le eran suficientes. Pues Clarke se había dicho, una y otra vez, que no se despegaría de Lexa, hasta que ella despertara.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Espero que les guste el capítulo, a mi parecer es un poco flojo, y eso culpo a que no tuve mucho tiempo esta semana de escribir, aun así espero sea de su agrado._  
 _Gracias por leer y comentar!_


	11. Chapter 11

**_CAPÍTULO ONCE: Regalos_**

 _PASADO_

-¿Qué fue eso? –Lexa se sobresaltó al escuchar un ruido proveniente de afuera de la habitación, sintió el brazo de Clarke aferrarse con más fuerza a su cintura, y la rubia se removió acercándose más a la castaña, ocultando su rostro contra el cuello de Lexa.

-No fue nada –Respondió la voz adormilada de Clarke, quien se encontraba a espaldas de Lexa, el aire cálido de su aliento golpeó contra la piel de la ojiverde.- Sigue durmiendo. –Pidió la rubia volviendo a acurrucarse contra su novia.- Por favor –Susurró al sentir que Lexa intentaba levantarse.

-¿No quieres saber qué sucede? –Preguntó la ojiverde intentando girarse para quedar frente a la rubia, quien al comienzo no la había dejado, pero después terminó desistiendo en impedirle aquello. Clarke tomó aire y lo soltó en un suspiro, haciendo que Lexa sonriera al ver el rostro de su novia.- Clarke, no te duermas. –La aludida abrió sólo un ojo para ver a su novia, luego lo volvió a cerrar y le sacó la lengua.

-Sabes cómo es, se aburre y quiere que alguien vaya. –Respondió la rubia, intentando volver a acurrucarse contra el cuerpo de Lexa.- Nos levantaremos, ¿verdad? –Lexa dejó salir una leve carcajada, y Clarke volvió a suspirar, sabiendo que eso era un sí. Abrió los ojos y se separó de Lexa, tomó su celular para comprobar la hora.- Si no fuese mi abuela, la mataría –Comentó la rubia dejándose caer en la cama.- Son las ocho de la mañana –Clarke arrugó la nariz, y Lexa llevó su mano hasta su rostro para acariciar la mejilla de la rubia, haciendo que esta sonriera.

Habían llegado a mitad de la tarde del día anterior, tiempo suficiente para darse un baño, acomodar las cosas y cenar. Se encontraban en la casa de los abuelos maternos de Clarke, desde que habían comenzado a salir, hacía un poco más de dos años, pasaban la Navidad allá, a Clarke le había parecido algo extraño cuando Lexa había aceptado ir con ella, cuando apenas llevaban unos cuantos meses después de ser oficialmente novias, pero le había encanto saber que la castaña había aceptado sin dudarlo. Pasaban alrededor de una semana, unas pequeñas vacaciones que les gustaba tomarse.

Clarke se levantó a regañadientes de la cama, el clima estaba demasiado frío, afuera la nieve cubría las calles de blanco, por ese motivo habían tardado más de lo debido en llegar el día anterior. Se giró para observar a Lexa, quien entraba al baño para, lo que supuso Clarke, cambiarse de ropa, todas las veces que habían ido, la castaña jamás había dejado que la vieran con el pijama puesto.

-Algún día vas a acostumbrarte y salir con la bata puesta. –Comentó Clarke mientras se colocaba la suya, la puerta del baño volvía a abrirse, y por ella salía Lexa, llevaba unos simples vaqueros, y una camisa a cuadros, Clarke puso los ojos en blanco.- De la misma manera que te acostumbraste a que te abriera la puerta. –Clarke sonrió de forma triunfante, Lexa hasta el momento intentaba que la rubia no hiciera eso, pero siempre le había ganado de mano.

-Todavía nos queda mucho para cambiar eso –Respondió la castaña mientras se acercaba a la rubia para depositar un beso en sus labios.- Buenos días –Susurró contra sus labios, para después volver a besarla.- Bajemos antes de que tu abuela nos venga a buscar. –Clarke asintió con la cabeza, se dirigió al baño y una vez salió de allí, ambas se dirigieron a la cocina.

-¡Oh! Se levantaron temprano. –Comentó su abuela de forma inocente, Marie era una mujer bajita, de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Clarke puso los ojos en blanco, su madre, quien ya se encontraba allí, la observaba divertida. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando sintió un leve golpe en su brazo, se giró para observar a su novia quien le negaba con la cabeza.

-Buenos días –Saludó Lexa, la castaña amaba ir allá, siempre la habían tratado como a un integrante más de la familia, siempre se había sentido querida.

-¿Tenías que hacer tanto ruido a esta hora de la mañana? –Harper aparecía por la puerta de la cocina, la rubia vestía su bata de dormir, y su rostro mostraba cansancio, detrás de ella aparecía Bryan, con una leve sonrisa, observando divertido a su novia.

-Intenté no hacer ruido. –Se excusaba la anciana, Abby le pasó una taza de café a cada uno de los chicos, los cuatro agradecieron a la mujer.- Pueden volver a la cama si quieren –Clarke soltó una pequeña carcajada, volviéndose a ganar un golpe de Lexa.

-Ya estamos despiertos –Volvía a quejarse la menor, a quien se la podía notar de mal humor, Clarke llevó la taza a sus labios, intentando ocultar una sonrisa.- Además no mientas, sabemos perfectamente que haces ruido en la mañana porque te aburres. –La mayor de las hermanas asintió con la cabeza.- Si no te levantaras tan temprano…

-¿Por qué no se sientan a desayunar? –Abby había interrumpido a su hija, siempre se habían quejado de lo mismo, la mujer sabía que su madre odiaba estar sola para desayunar y cada vez que habían ido sus nietas habían dormido hasta el almuerzo, alegando que eran vacaciones, hasta que comenzó a implementar hacer ruido mientras preparaba el desayuno y así se unían a ella.

-Tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas. –Comentó Marie una vez todos comenzaron a desayunar.- ¿Alguna puede llevarme? –Preguntó observando a sus nietas, ambas chicas se miraron, las dos estaban vestidas con sus pijamas, y al parecer ninguna tenía intención de salir esa mañana de la casa.

-Nosotras la llevamos –Se apresuró a decir Lexa, quien se ganó una mirada de reprimenda por parte de su novia, y una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en el rostro de Harper. Clarke tomó aire y asintió con la cabeza, no le quedaba de otra más que terminar de desayunar y subir a la habitación para cambiarse.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que nosotras la llevábamos? –Preguntó Clarke una vez ella y Lexa se encontraban en la habitación.- Y no me salgas con "es amabilidad" –Dijo aquellas dos palabras intentando imitar la voz de Lexa, mientras con sus dos dedos imitaba las comillas. Lexa sonrió al escuchar a su novia, y dejó que continuara hablando mientras se sentaba en la cama, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo, observándola ir de un lugar a otro.- Estaba en pijama Lexa, quería ver una película –La aludida se encogió de hombros.

-Quiero también comprar unas cosas, Clarke –Respondió tranquila, Clarke la observó desafiante y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la rubia. Se quitó primero la bata, para dejarla sobre la cama, y Lexa supo exactamente lo que haría la rubia a continuación.- Clarke, no me tientes –Pidió la castaña observando a su novia, quien se acercó hasta ella y colocó sus rodillas una a cada lado de la cintura de Lexa para sentarse a horcajadas.

-Si no le hubieses dicho a mi abuela de llevarla… –Comenzó diciendo en forma de susurro, Clarke llevó sus manos hasta los botones de la camisa de Lexa y los fue desprendiendo uno a uno. Se inclinó para depositar un beso en los labios de Lexa, la castaña sonrió antes de corresponder el beso.- …nosotras podríamos estar haciendo otra cosa. –Susurró contra los labios de Lexa, para luego unirlos nuevamente, pero a diferencia del anterior, este no era en absoluto corto. Clarke llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de la castaña, y con la yema de los pulgares comenzó a acariciar la piel a su paso, la rubia sonrió internamente cuando un gemido salió de la garganta de Lexa.

-Clarke –Susurró Lexa cuando se separaron para tomar aire, ambas respiraciones estaban entrecortadas, y Lexa sentía que cada vez la pasión aumentaba más.- Cariño –Clarke intentaba continuar besando aquellos labios, con un solo propósito, sabía que no podrían hacer nada pero quería mostrarle a Lexa lo que se perdería por haberse ofrecido a llevar a su abuela, no era que le molestara, pero estaba su madre o Marcus que podrían haberse ofrecido. Lexa llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de Clarke, la aferró con fuerza y de un rápido movimiento hizo que quedara debajo de ella.- Te esperaré abajo –Comunicó la castaña una vez logró separarse de la rubia, se puso de pie y volvió a abotonar su camisa.- Apúrate –Fue lo último que escuchó la rubia antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Clarke suspiró recostada en la cama, se puso de pie y resignada comenzó a buscar la ropa para vestirse. Lexa tomó aire del otro lado de la habitación, Clarke la había tentado y había necesitado mucha fuerza de voluntad para dejarla en esas condiciones e irse. Volvió a tomar aire, y antes de bajar a la sala se acomodó el cabello y la ropa, sabía que iba a ser una semana complicada.

Media hora más tarde, las cinco mujeres se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad, Abby y Harper habían decidido acompañarlas, y dejar que los tres hombres se quedaran arreglando un auto viejo del abuelo de las chicas. Mientras que Abby, Marie y Harper recorrían el lugar comprando lo que necesitaban, Clarke acompañaba a Lexa a que comprara aquello que necesitaba comprar, pero la rubia estaba comenzando a darse cuenta, después de dar vueltas y no comprar nada, que en realidad Lexa no necesitaba nada, hasta que se detuvo en una cafetería y compró dos café para llevar.

-¿Realmente tienes que comprar algo? –Preguntó Clarke mientras tomaba el vaso de café que Lexa le tendía, la castaña depositó un beso en la mejilla de su novia.

-Esto –Dijo levantando el vaso que tenía en su mano.- Además podemos caminar un poco o ir al parque. –En su rostro se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, Clarke suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, para luego asentir con la cabeza.

-Prefiero el parque. –Lexa sonrió de forma triunfante al ver que la rubia estaba cediendo un poco, pasó su mano por los hombros de su novia, mientras que esta pasaba su brazo por la cintura de la castaña y ambas se encaminaban al parque que se encontraba a unas pocas cuadras del lugar.

Una vez llegaron al parque, las dos tomaron asiento en unos de los bancos, Clarke pasó su brazo por entre el brazo de Lexa y colocó su mano dentro de su bolsillo, Lexa imitó el gesto, y la rubia recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la castaña.

-Reconozco que fue una buena idea venir –Clarke observaba el casi desierto parque, todo teñido de blanco debido a la nieve que había caído el día anterior, por suerte en esos momentos todavía el cielo estaba claro y no se veía caer copos por ningún lado. Lexa sonrió al escuchar a la rubia, y aferró su brazo con el de su novia.

Se quedaron allí en silencio, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que les ofrecía el lugar, los silencios que se presentaban cuando estaban solas no eran para nada incómodos, sino que todo lo contrario, ambas disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra, así sea en silencio, conversando, viendo la televisión o escuchando música.

-Estaba pensando –Rompió el silencio Lexa, después de varios minutos, Clarke bebió del café, esperando que su novia continuara hablando.- Creo que cuando pasen las fiestas, buscaré algún departamento. –Clarke levantó la vista para observar a Lexa, quien bajó la mirada con una leve sonrisa para observar la reacción de su novia.- Ya es hora que me vaya de la casa de mis padres. –Lexa se encogió de hombros mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.- Y estaba pensando… -Continuó diciendo, se tomó su tiempo para continuar con ello, esperando la reacción de Clarke, quien parecía no inmutarse.- …que podríamos ir juntas

-¿Te refieres a que te acompañe? –Preguntó dudosa Clarke, la rubia se irguió observando a su novia, quien estaba bebiendo un poco de café antes de negar con la cabeza en forma de respuesta.- ¿Entonces? –Volvió a preguntar Clarke, pero esta vez no esperó respuesta de Lexa.- ¿Quieres que vayamos a vivir juntas? –Concluyó al final, Lexa sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, sin quitar sus ojos verdes de los azules.- ¿Estás segura? –Preguntó la rubia con un poco de duda que Lexa pudo notar.

-Si no quieres…

-Nada de eso. –Interrumpió la rubia.- Me encanaría que vivamos juntas. –Clarke se removió en el banco, para depositar un casto beso en los carnosos labios de Lexa, quien después de responder aquel beso sonrió.- No tengo que temer a que tu hermana me mate, ¿no? –Bromeó la rubia, haciendo que Lexa riera ante el comentario, negó con la cabeza como respuesta.- Entonces creo que no habrá problema. –Clarke sonrió y se acercó para unir sus labios con los de Lexa.

-Hasta que las encuentro. –Ambas chicas se separaron cuando escucharon la voz de Harper detrás de ellas, se giraron para ver a una frustrante rubia que se acercaba a ellas para sentarse al lado de su hermana.- Siento si interrumpí, pero estar con la abuela y mamá, me estaba matando –Harper se reclinó contra el respaldo del banco, y luego suspiró cansada.- La abuela quiere comprar no sé qué especia, pero mamá le dice que no porque es muy fuerte, que compre la otra –Continuó hablando la menor. – Después conversaron… –Clarke sonrió al escuchar esa palabra, siempre que su madre y su abuela discutían ellas decían que estaban conversando o intercambiando opiniones.- …sobre qué cocinar –Continuó Harper, volvió a suspirar, y aunque todavía parecía que seguía frustrada, Clarke sabía que se había calmado un poco.- Será mejor que vaya a buscarlas, antes de que se maten mientras eligen lo que harán de postre. –Harper se puso de pie y por primera vez desde que había llegado observó a la pareja.- ¿Se quedarán acá o me ayudarán a que se apresuren con las compras? –Clarke se giró para observar a Lexa, quien estaba sonriendo por el monólogo que había hecho Harper.

-Te ayudaremos –Dijo la rubia mientras ambas chicas también se ponían de pie.

Las tres se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban las dos mujeres, quienes efectivamente estaban decidiendo qué comida preparar para cena de Noche Buena, aunque les habían preguntado, ninguna de las tres había querido tomar partido por alguna mujer. Lexa había aprendido el primer año que había asistido que en esas cosas era mejor no opinar, así que también prefirió mantenerse en silencio igual que las dos rubias.

* * *

Los días habían pasado y con ello las cortas vacaciones estaban llegando a su fin, esa noche era Noche Buena, por lo que a pesar de que las dos mujeres habían logrado coincidir en la comida que harían estaban esperando a los presentes. La familia de Abby había llegado, después de todo la que se había mudado de ciudad había sido ella, dejando a sus padres con sus hermanos, era por eso que la casa era grande, y cada pareja tenía su habitación, las cuales poco tiempo después de que los dueños originales se fueran de la casa, los abuelos de Clarke las habían convertido en habitaciones para huéspedes.

Lexa se acercó a Clarke, quien estaba de espaldas a ella, y depositó un casto beso en la mejilla de la rubia, ambas tenían sus copas con champagne para brindar. Clarke se giró para observarla, y después de hacer que sus copas golpearan haciendo un pequeño sonido, la rubia depositó un beso en los labios de su novia.

Lexa había estado emocionada desde que Clarke le había dicho que sí quería ir a vivir con ella, pero había intentado no mostrarlo, al menos no por el momento, por su parte la rubia había tentado a la castaña más de una vez, pero esta alegaba que no harían nada estando en casa de sus abuelos, y hasta el momento lo había cumplido. Aunque Clarke sabía muy bien que a Lexa le costaba mucho cumplir aquello, la rubia admiraba la fuerza de voluntad que tenía su novia, sobre todo cuando en más de una ocasión, Clarke se había paseado completamente desnuda por la habitación en presencia de Lexa, o cuando había entrado a la ducha mientras la ojiverde se estaba bañando, pero Clarke sabía que cuando regresaran a la ciudad, recuperarían el tiempo.

-Tengo tu regalo en la habitación –Susurró Clarke y luego se mordió su labio inferior, Lexa sabía perfectamente que esa iba a ser una nueva manera de tentarla, pero estaba preparada para volver a decirle que no a su novia, a pesar de que se moría por sentir su cuerpo desnudo contra el de ella.

-También tengo el tuyo en la habitación. –Respondió Lexa mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura de la rubia y la atraía más hacia su cuerpo.- Pero podríamos esperar hasta más tarde. –Clarke bebió un poco de la bebida que tenía en su copa y Lexa la imitó mientras sus miradas se hacían una, el azul y el verde, sólo un color en unión. Lexa se inclinó para depositar un beso en los labios de Clarke, quien correspondió el beso gustosa, aunque sabía que sería corto ya que toda su familia estaba presente.- Te lo daré más tarde –Lexa volvió a inclinarse para unir nuevamente sus labios, pero tuvieron que separase ya que Marie se acercaba a ellas con algunos bocaditos dulces.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, y una vez que los invitados se despidieron y se retiraron, alegando que la mañana siguiente volverían a reunirse, entre todos limpiaron la casa, y una vez que todo quedó impecable se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Lexa en esta ocasión fue más rápida, y para que la rubia no pudiera volver a tentarla decidió esperar que la rubia entrara al baño para ella poder vestirse en la habitación. Se sentía como una adolescente virgen intentando escapar de su pareja que quería quitarle aquello, sonrió ante aquella idea y se sentó sobre el borde de la cama esperando de Clarke saliera del baño.

No fue ninguna sorpresa cuando la rubia salió con una fina camiseta de tirantes, y unos boxers navideños. Lexa al verla no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, siempre había amado cómo aquellas ropas le quedaban a Clarke, y la rubia lo sabía a la perfección sobre todo cuando quería que pasara algo entre ellas, la castaña había admitido que eso la ponía mucho.

-No sé de qué te ríes –Comentó la rubia observando a su novia, Clarke se mordió el labio inferior pensando en sus posibilidades, y en ese momento sólo veía dos, una era darle el regalo a Lexa en ese momento, y la segunda volver a intentar tentarla, lo que ganaría que la opción uno se hiciera presente. La rubia se dirigió a su maleta, resignada a que sería mejor intentarlo después, en una de esas el regalo ayudaba mucho a que lograra su cometido.- No puedes cambiarlo por varias razones. –Comenzó diciendo mientras sacaba una cajita de su maleta.- Uno, yo te lo prohíbo –Dijo mientras comenzaba a enumerar con sus dedos.- Dos, sé que va a gustarte y no lo harás –Clarke se fue acercando hasta la cama, donde Lexa la miraba expectante escuchando lo que la rubia le decía.- Tres, lo compré hace meses, así que… -Se encogió de hombros y luego tomó aire.- Y cuatro, porque te lo regalé yo –Finalizó con una gran sonrisa mientras estiraba su mano que llevaba el regalo, Lexa tomó aquella pequeña cajita envuelta en papel de regalo, al principio no reconocía los dibujos pero al ver que se trataba de unas tazas de café volvió a reír mientras negaba divertida.

Clarke juntó sus manos, y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, nerviosa observando a Lexa mientras esta con una sonrisa desenvolvía la pequeña cajita cuadrada. Estaba segura que le iba a gustar, en cuanto lo había visto había pensado en ella, pero aun así el miedo y la duda estaban presentes.

-Lexa –Susurró la rubia.- …tu lentitud para abrir el regalo, me está matando –Lexa comenzó a reír al escuchar aquellas palabras, la misma frase que ella le había dicho a Clarke cuando habían tenido relaciones por primera vez. Lexa llevó su mano a la cintura de Clarke y la acercó a ella, la rubia se inclinó para depositar un beso en los labios de su novia.- Será mejor que te apures –Susurró contra sus labios, y la castaña asintió con la cabeza. Lexa terminó de desenvolver el regalo, y ates de abrir la cajita cuadrada afelpada de color azul marino se puso de pie. Clarke se mordió el labio inferior, su mirada estaba fija en el rostro de Lexa, esperando alguna reacción de la castaña.- ¿Te gusta? –Preguntó Clarke con duda.

-Clarke, me encantó, es hermoso –Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa, intercambiando su mirada entre los ojos azules y la cadenita con el símbolo del infinito en ella.- ¿Puedes…? –Lexa tomó la cadenita y se la tendió a la rubia para que la ayudara, Clarke la tomó y Lexa se giró mientras se recogía el cabello y lo levantaba. Clarke pasó la cadena por el cuello de Lexa y con un poco de temblor en sus manos logró unir las puntas. Clarke llevó sus manos hasta los hombros de Lexa, y se estiró un poco para depositar un casto beso en el cuello de la castaña, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de esta.- Clarke… -Intentó que su voz sonara tranquila, pero estar durante esos días esquivando a su novia, estaba comenzando a perder el control. Un gemido salió de sus labios cuando la aludida volvió a besar aquella parte de su cuerpo, mientras pasaba sus manos por la cintura abrazándola por detrás. Lexa pudo sentir los erizados pezones de Clarke contra su espalda, y sintió como su entrepierna comenzaba a palpitar.- …de verdad cariño. –Intentó detenerla, se giró para observar a la rubia, quien sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por la excitación que sentía, Lexa supo que las suyas seguramente estaban en las mismas condiciones.- Estoy perdiendo la cordura –Susurró la castaña.

-Lo sé –Respondió Clarke, su respiración golpeaba contra la piel del cuello de Lexa, y la castaña cerró los ojos, si la rubia seguía así le iba a terminar importando muy poco el lugar donde se encontraban.- ¿Crees que no me siento igual? –Susurró contra el cuello de Lexa, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se colaban por debajo de la ropa de Lexa, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos la espalda de esta.- Dios, no llevas sujetador –Un gemido salió de la garganta de Clarke, y Lexa tuvo que morder su labio inferior, intentando recordar que no debían hacerlo allí.- Lexa, admite que quieres este tanto como yo –Clarke se alejó para mirar los ojos verdes, los cuales se abrieron cuando sintieron que la respiración de la rubia no se encontraba contra su cuello. Lexa se inclinó para recargar su frente con la de Clarke.

-Te juro que es lo que más quiero en este momento. –Susurró mirando directo hacia los ojos de Clarke, sus ojos claros como el agua estaban oscuros, Lexa sonrió al imaginarse que parecían como el mar, claros de día, pero de noche oscuros, y por alguna extraña razón aquello la excitó más aun.- Pero estamos en casa de tus abuelos, tus padres están al lado y…

-Lo sé, lo sé –Clarke suspiró resignada.- ¿Y si nos metemos un poco de mano? –Intentó al rubia de nuevo.- O podríamos hacerlo en silencio. –Lexa dejó salir una pequeña risa mientras negaba divertida.

-Mejor te doy tu obsequio –Respondió la castaña, depositó un beso en los labios de Clarke, y se alejó apresurada antes de que la rubia tuviera oportunidad de profundizar aquel beso, porque estaba segura que no podría volver a decirle que no si lo volvía a intentar. Se dirigió a su maleta, y de allí tomó una caja cuadrada, Clarke no supo cómo hizo Lexa para esconderla y lograr que la rubia no lo hubiese visto.- Las mismas razones que dijiste, aplican ahora para ti también. –Comentó Lexa mientras le tendía el regalo, el cual Clarke tomó con una sonrisa, la rubia estuvo tentada a sacudirlo para escuchar lo que podía ser, pero el peso del regalo le hizo entender que aquello no sería una buena idea.

-¿Por qué siento que mi regalo es inferior comparado al tuyo? –Preguntó la rubia enarcando una ceja.

-Dime que eso fue una broma, porque esta noche dormirás sola –Lexa se cruzó de brazos, observando a la rubia con el rostro serio, Clarke se encogió de hombros y Lexa volvió a tomar el regalo.- Ahora no te doy nada. –Dijo la castaña dándose la vuelta para volver a guardarlo.

-¡Es mío! –Se quejaba la rubia.- Ya me lo regalaste, no te puedes arrepentir. –Clarke intentaba tomar la caja, pero Lexa no sólo era un poco más alta que ella, sino que también más fuerte.- ¡Lexa! –Intentó no gritar.- Quiero mi regalo –Ahora era la rubia quien se cruzó de brazos seria.- Me das el regalo o tendremos sexo en este momento –Sentenció la rubia, creyendo que la castaña estaría entre la espada y la pared, por lo que aceptaría a devolverle el regalo.

-Perfecto –Lexa se giró y tomó la mano de Clarke.- Tendremos sexo –Dijo mientras la conducía a la cama, y en el camino se estiró hacia la pared para apagar el interruptor de la luz.

-Mmmm –Clarke intentaba no sonreír.- Me duele la cabeza, mejor quiero mi regalo –La rubia sonrió intentando zafarse del agarre de su novia, quien se lo pidió haciendo que esta cayera a la cama y Lexa sobre ella.- Lexa, quiero mi regalo. –Se quejaba intentando salir de debajo de la castaña.

-Olvídalo –Lexa se sentó a horcajadas de Clarke, y llevó sus manos hasta el borde de su remera.- Estuviste cinco días intentando tener sexo…

-Espera… -Clarke llevó sus manos hasta las de Lexa, y la detuvo a medio camino impidiendo que esta se quitara su remera. La rubia tomó aire y suspiró.- Siento lo que dije, no fue mi intención. –Clarke se recargó sobre sus codos, intentando quedar a una altura más cerca de Lexa.- Estuve mal y sabes que no pienso eso. –Continuó diciendo la rubia.- Lo siento –Se disculpó, Lexa supo que realmente sentía lo que había dicho.

-Clarke, los tamaños de los regalos no importan sino están dedicados con afecto, con cariño. –La aludida se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza.- Tu regalo y mi regalo están dedicados con cariño… -Lexa no pudo terminar la frase, Clarke la tomó de sorpresa, llevando su mano hasta la nuca de la castaña y la atrajo hacia ella uniendo sus labios.

El beso era dulce, no se parecía a ninguno de los que la rubia le había dado durante aquellos cinco días buscando algo más, Lexa amaba aquella forma que tenía de besarla, esos eran los besos que más la ponían pero sabía que Clarke sólo lo hacía con una intención, y no se acercaba a ninguna de las intenciones anteriores. La rubia acarició con su lengua los labios de Lexa, esta abrió la boca, dejando que aquella parte de su cuerpo sea explorada por la rubia. Un gemido salió de su garganta, y Clarke llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de Lexa para aferrarla con fuerza, la ojiazul no supo en que momento había terminado recostado por completo sobre la cama, tampoco era que aquello le importara demasiado.

-Te amo –Susurró contra los labios de Lexa, cuando tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire. Las respiraciones de ambas estaban aceleradas, y cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontraron, sus pupilas nuevamente estaban dilatadas.

-Te amo –Respondió con un susurro Lexa, y volvió a unir sus labios, haciendo que un gemido se escuchara de la rubia. Si seguían en esa posición y de esa manera, lo más probable sería que las dos terminaran desnudas, cosa que Lexa no quería, pero su cuerpo lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.- Creo que te volviste a ganar el regalo –Volvió a susurrar, y ante aquellas palabras Clarke soltó una pequeña risita, Lexa se volvió a inclinar, para depositar un beso en el cuello de la rubia y luego se separó para ir por el regalo.- Si vuelves a decir una estupidez, te quedas sin regalo y sin sexo –Clarke sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza y se sentaba sobre la cama, expectante de volver a tener el regalo en sus manos.

Como una nena chiquita, lo desenvolvió emocionada por saber lo que contenía aquella caja. Era cierto lo que Lexa le había dicho, no importaban los regalos o los tamaños, siempre y cuando estos se dieran con cariño y amor, serían perfectos, y aunque no sabía todavía lo que iba a encontrarse, sabía que amaría aquel regalo, que le encantaría por el simple hecho de que iba de parte de Lexa. Clarke abrió la boca sin poder pronunciar palabra, jamás se hubiese imaginado que Lexa le haría un regalo así, al menos no en dos años de relación, levantó la vista observando a Lexa, y dibujó una sonrisa sincera. Lexa se inclinó delante de la rubia, recargando sus rodillas en el suelo de madera.

-¿Te gustó? –Preguntó sonriendo.- Imaginé que la que tenías era un poco vieja a como la tecnología avanza… -Lexa se encogió de hombros, intentando que esa pequeña explicación mostrara el porqué de la elección de su regalo, llevó sus manos hasta las rodillas de Clarke.- Espero no haberme equivocado, aunque averigüé mucho y fue Indra quien me ayudó –Sonrió la castaña, los ojos de Clarke comenzaron a tener un brillo que Lexa sólo lo había visto en las ocasiones que la rubia era completamente feliz.

-¡Es perfecto! –Dijo emocionada Clarke, abrió la caja para sacar la nueva cámara que Lexa le había regalado.- De verdad, es…perfecto –Volvió a repetir emocionada, la rubia dirigió la mirada hacia la cámara, y luego a Lexa, y antes de regresar a la cámara depositó un beso en los labios de la castaña.- Mañana regresaremos al parque y la probaré –Anunció la rubia mientras guardaba la cámara en la caja y la llevaba hasta su maleta.

Clarke regresó a la cama, y junto con Lexa se recostaron debajo de las mantas, a pesar de que hacía minutos atrás estaban a punto de tener relaciones, Clarke no quiso intentar nuevamente, después de todo en unas cuantas horas debían levantarse, pues toda la familia regresaría para el almuerzo de Navidad. Tan sólo le quedaban un día más, al segundo día deberían regresar, pero las dos estaban emocionadas de hacerlo, después de todo en menos de dos semanas comenzarían a buscar departamento para vivir.

A pesar de que Lexa se había quedado demasiadas veces en el departamento de Clarke, la rubia creía que aquella había sido una buena idea, por lo que ninguna le comentó a nadie de esa idea, pero entre las dos habían llegado a un acuerdo demasiado rápido de lo que buscaban y querían, por lo que sería muy fácil para ellas decidir el departamento, o al menos eso era lo que creían.

* * *

Había transcurrido una semana y media desde que el año había comenzado, pero aun así el frío podía sentirse que penetraba hasta llegar a los huesos del cuerpo. Clarke esperaba que Lexa saliera de la cafetería con dos cafés, deseando que algo caliente recorriera su cuerpo, se suponía que en unos minutos deberían ver a una corredora de bienes raíces para ver los departamentos, la rubia sabía que sería un largo día, sólo deseaba ver uno y que ese sea el indicado, pero sabía perfectamente que eso no sucedería tan fácil.

Lexa salió de la cafetería y le entregó su café a Clarke, quien lo agradeció con una sonrisa, antes de beber un poco, tomó aire oliendo el aroma que desprendía este, todavía seguía prefiriendo el de Lexa. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, tomó el brazo de su novia y juntas comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar acordado con la mujer.

-Siempre haces lo mismo –Comentó Lexa con una media sonrisa, su mirada estaba fija en el camino, pero se giró para observar a Clarke, quien arrugó la frente sin comprender a lo que se refería.- Cada vez que recibes una taza de café, la hueles –Comentó con tranquilidad la castaña, haciendo que las mejillas de la rubia se tornaran de un rosado, y no a consecuencia del frío precisamente.- ¿Por qué? –Preguntó intrigada la castaña.

-¿Por qué lo hago? –Preguntó Clarke sin dejar de caminar a su lado, Lexa asintió con la cabeza y esperó paciente la respuesta de la rubia.- Porque comparo todos los aromas de café con el tuyo –Respondió con total sinceridad.- Y antes de que preguntes, no sé porque lo hago, simplemente es algo que se me es natural –Clarke se encogió de hombros, y Lexa no pudo decir nada más porque había llegado al departamento que verían.

Aquel departamento estaba entre sus favoritos por el simple hecho de estar cerca de la cafetería en la que se habían conocido, pero así como había ganado aquellos puntos, los había perdido. A ninguna de las dos les había gustado la idea de que sea un mono ambiente, preferían algo más grande, a pesar de que no se quedarían a vivir toda la vida allí, quería que fuese algo cómodo para las dos.

Durante el resto del día habían estado viendo departamentos, ninguno les había llegado a gustar lo suficiente como para decidir quedarse por ese, por lo que al día siguiente volverían a reunirse con la mujer para seguir viendo más. Esa noche Lexa se quedaría en el departamento de Clarke, quien la rubia estaba demasiado emocionada por la mudanza que ya había comenzado a guardar sus cosas en cajas, Lexa no había podido aguantar con la risa, pero tuvo que guardar silencio cuando Clarke la había acusado de que seguro ella estaba haciendo lo mismo, y por el rostro que la castaña le había dedicado, la rubia había sonreído triunfante al ver que no se equivocaba.

Una semana después, y las dos salían contentas del que sería su nuevo departamento, para su suerte los papeles de alquiler no tardarían en llegar y al final de la semana estaban listas para poder mudarse. El departamento estaba completamente desamueblado, y jamás había sido alquilado, por lo que ellas serían las primeras inquilinas y aunque eso les subía un poco el precio, no les importó. Durante aquellos días mientras esperaban que les entregaran las llaves, las dos habían salido a comprar los muebles para el departamento.

-La cama primero –Había comentado Clarke mientras entraban a una mueblería, Lexa no había podido contener la risa, y había asentido con la cabeza divertida. Que Clarke dijera aquello, no significaba que ella no lo pensara.

Clarke había pasado a buscar a Lexa para llevar sus cosas en el auto, a pesar de que Lincoln se había ofrecido, la castaña se había negado. Ontari había intentado disuadir a su hermana de aquella idea, diciéndole más de una vez que eso era un gran paso, y que en cualquier momento podría separarse de Clarke, sin contar que la convivencia siempre era complicado, por lo que según la menor no era buena idea. Lexa se había dado cuenta de dos cosas, la primera Ontari estaba segura que su relación con la rubia no iba a durar mucho, y la segunda era que su hermano tenía razón, la menor estaba celosa pero nadie lograba entender muy bien el porqué.

-Juro que esta noche caigo rendida en la cama –Clarke estaba exhausta, primero habían tenido que limpiar bien el lugar, todo porque la noche anterior Raven había comenzado con sus ideas raras de suciedad, que lo hacía sólo para molestar a la rubia, y esta se había negado a acomodar algo si antes no limpiaban todo, por lo que a Lexa no le quedó de otra que hacer aquello.

-Terminemos así vamos a dormir. –Hacía varias horas que había comenzado a acomodar todo, se habían tomado un descanso para comer, una pizza y un par de cervezas, algo rápido para volver al trabajo.- O podemos ir a dormir y continuar mañana –Intentó persuadir Lexa, Clarke negó con la cabeza de forma divertida.

-Prefiero terminar todo hoy cariño –La rubia se había acercado a Lexa, con esa sonrisa pícara que Lexa tanto amaba, y sabía lo que vendría. Clarke rodeó la cintura de la castaña con sus brazos, mientras que Lexa la abrazó acariciando su espalda.- porque mañana tenemos que guardar las energías para otra cosa –Lexa soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Mejor guardemos energía –Susurró antes de depositar un beso en los labios de la rubia.

-Además, tenemos que bautizar el departamento –Lexa volvió a reír ante el comentario de Clarke, y regresaron a sus tareas para terminar de acomodar todo de una vez.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Como verán hubo un salto de un poco más de dos años, en el siguiente también habrá otro salto, y a partir de ahora los capítulos tendrán saltos en el tiempo.  
_

 _Estoy empezando un OneShot Niylarke, así que cuando lo termine lo voy a subir, para quienes estén interesados, tendrá que ver con Cábala, será antes de que Clarke conociera a Lexa, espero que a pesar de ser Niylarke le den una oportunidad, igual cuando vaya a subirlo, les avisaré.  
_

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, dejen sus comentarios para saber sus opiniones.  
_

 _Gracias a quienes leen, votan y comentan._


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPÍTULO DOCE: Antojos**_

 _PRESENTE_

Durante los dos meses siguientes, Clarke había llevado su vida como una rutina, todas las noches tenía visita en su casa, y ahora era Abby quien se había sumado a Harper y Ontari, a pesar de que la rubia les decía una y otra vez que ella podía quedarse sola. Todos los días después de desayunar iba a la florería para llevarle algún ramo a Lexa, siempre eran flores diferentes, y si ya las había pedido simplemente las mezclaba.

El cuaderno que Clarke había comprado, estaba casi a la mitad, no sólo teniendo las siguientes ecografías, sino también informándole cuántos centímetros le había crecido el vientre, o las veces que había deseado comer algo mucho, sobre todo cosas dulces. O tan sólo contándole lo que había sucedido durante el día, Clarke sentía que aquel era como su diario íntimo, pero con la diferencia de que sólo Lexa sería quién lo leyera, al menos por decisión propia.

Después del almuerzo, Clarke había regresado a la habitación, llevaba consigo una taza de café, y le había dicho a su madre más de una vez que ella no lo bebería, la rubia estaba cansada de explicar que ella no se bebía los cafés, pero tampoco tenía deseos de explicar el motivo de hacer eso, sólo se lo había contado a cada uno de ellos una vez, y para ella eso era suficiente.

Acarició su vientre, aquello se le estaba haciendo costumbre y cada vez que lo hacía, no podía evitar sonreír, aunque la angustia la terminaba golpeando, le hacía recordar que Lexa no podía disfrutar de eso, que Lexa se estaba perdiendo de esos momentos.

-Te traje un chocolate –Ontari entraba por la puerta con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.- Pero no digas que fui yo –Clarke asintió sonriente mientras estiraba su mano para recibir aquel dulce, parecía una niña de cinco años, pero estaba feliz.

Durante los dos meses que Lexa llevaba en el hospital, Ontari había sido de gran ayuda y apoyo para la rubia, si bien su propia hermana, y madre lo eran, la menor de los Woods, no había hecho otra cosa que estar al pendiente de la ojiazul y su embarazo. Unos días atrás, había llevado a Roan para que lo conociera, después de todo, todos sabían que ella salía con el chico, pero por alguna extraña decisión de la morena, había querido que Clarke fuese una de las primeras en conocerlo, claro que el chico había querido ir al hospital, así también podía conocer a su cuñada.

-¿Sabes que tengo ganas de comer? –Preguntaba Clarke mientras quitaba el envoltorio del chocolate, con un movimiento de su mano le convido a la morena, quien además de negar con la cabeza le mostraba que tenía el propio suyo.- Mi abuela hace un rico postre de chocolate, crema y no sé qué más. –La rubia mordió el dulce y lo saboreó como si fuese la primera vez que comía aquello.- Daría lo que fuera por un pedazo –Clarke ladeó la cabeza.- Quizás podría decirle a mi abuela que lo preparara –Se giró para observar a Ontari y se encogió de hombros.- Le gustará tener una excusa para venir.

-¿Algún otro antojo? –Preguntó Ontari con una leve sonrisa, Clarke se giró para observarla con seriedad, y luego se formó una sonrisa en su rostro, esos dos meses estaba comiendo de más, sobretodo cosas dulces, aquello estaba haciendo que la rubia subiera un poco de peso, pero no le importaba, mientras no le prohibieran las cosas, estaba todo bien.

-Por ahora el postre de mi abuela. –La rubia se mordió el labio inferior, por primera vez en ese tiempo, haría uso de su situación de embarazada. Tomó el celular y buscó entre sus contactos el número que deseaba.- Creo que Harper tendrá que hacer un pequeño viaje –Comentó la rubia y le guiñó un ojo a la morena, haciendo que esta soltara una pequeña risita.- Hola abu –Saludó Clarke cuando su llamado había sido contestado.- Todo bien, hasta ahora sigue todo igual, por suerte. –Clarke llevó su mano libre hasta su vientre, y comenzó a acariciarlo de forma despreocupada, mientras escuchaba lo que su abuela le decía.- Abuela, ya me diste esos consejos –La rubia puso los ojos en blanco.- Sí, quedate tranquila, no me dejan sola en ningún momento –Clarke suspiró, recargando su espalda en el respaldo del sofá.- ¿Crees que podrías hacerme el postre de chocolate que haces? –Preguntó con un poco de timidez.- ¡Genial! –Dijo al cabo de unos segundos.- Harper podrá ir a buscarlo, no hace falta que vengan.

Clarke terminó de arreglar las cosas con su abuela, asegurándose que su abuelo no conduciría para alcanzarle el postre, una vez que había colgado le había prometido a la morena que le convidaría un poco, para que probara aquello, pero sólo un poco.

* * *

-Buenas tardes señora Woods –La doctora entraba a la habitación, Clarke tenía que hacerse una nueva ecografía, y nuevamente las mismas mujeres estaban en el lugar. Ontari sonrió orgullosa al escuchar a la mujer, desde que la había corregido aquella vez, siempre había usado ese apellido, a Clarke le parecía algo gracioso, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto.- ¿Listas? –Preguntó nuevamente la mujer.

Clarke estaba sobre la camilla, ya había levantado su remera, y tuvo que morder su labio inferior cuando sintió el gel caer en su piel, odiaba que aquello estuviese tan frío, siempre le daban más ganas de ir al baño de las que ya tenía, pero que la mujer presionara el transductor contra su vientre, eso terminaba siendo peor que lo anterior.

-Muy bien –Continuó diciendo la mujer, todas observaron el monitor, Clarke no podía ocultar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro cada vez que veía en aquella pantalla a su hijo.- Quizás podamos ver el sexo, ¿quieres? –La doctora preguntó aquello último observando a la rubia, quien era la que tomaría aquella decisión. Clarke asintió con la cabeza, y volvió su mirada hacia el monitor, esperando poder saber. La doctora movió el transductor sobre el vientre de Clarke, esperando que se le pudiera ver el sexo al bebé.- Es un niño –Anunció la mujer después de unos pocos segundos, Clarke no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas comenzaran a salir, recorriendo sus mejillas, y aunque ella había intentado detenerlas, le era imposible.

Sintió unos apretones en sus manos, aquella situación se le estaba haciendo demasiado difícil a la rubia, quería disfrutar de su embarazo en todo momento y todo lo que pudiese, y estar haciendo aquel diario para Lexa, hacía que al menos la sintiera a su lado, claro que ella sabía que no era lo mismo, no podía negar que necesitaba a Lexa en todo momento, cuando dormía en su cama, la almohada con el aroma de su esposa era algo de lo que no podía separarse durante las noches, y el café a su lado durante el día estaba ayudando mucho. A pesar de todo eso, Clarke necesitaba sentir la piel de su esposa, las caricias, los besos, y aunque quería intentar mostrarse fuerte, por las noches terminaba derramando algunas lágrimas, sobre todo los días importantes, como los días de ecografía.

-Lexa estará feliz. –Clarke caminaba junto a Ontari y Harper, mientras que detrás de ellas iban Abby y Becca conversando. Salían del consultorio de la doctora, y la rubia llevaba en su mano el sobre de papel de madera donde llevaba las copias de la ecografía.- Y espera que Lincoln se entere que es un niño –Clarke soltó una pequeña risita, Ontari desde hacía tiempo intentaba que la rubia no llorara, que no se pusiera sensible, por su parte Clarke notaba que la morena estaba demasiado segura que su hermana despertaría, que en cualquier momento les daría la sorpresa de volver a ver aquellos verdes ojos.

-Hablé con la abuela –Comentó Harper.- Gracias por hacerme conducir tres horas –Comentó con ironía, Ontari bajó la mirada, intentando ocultar una sonrisa que amenazaba con salir, mientras que Clarke pasaba su brazo por los hombros de su hermana.

-Dijiste que podía pedirte lo que necesitara –Comentó la ojiazul mientras acercaba a su hermana más contra su cuerpo.

-Sí, pero no me preguntaste –Aclaró la menor de las Griffin.

-¿No lo harías por tu sobrino? –Clarke parpadeó varias veces seguidas, mientras observaba a su hermana, quien negaba divertida.

-Eres una tramposa –Respondió Harper mientras que con su mano golpeaba con cuidado el hombro de la mayor.- ¿Por qué siento que me voy a arrepentir? –Preguntó en un susurro que las otras dos chicas también pudieron escuchar.

-Yo creo lo mismo –Comentó Ontari continuando con la broma de la rubia.

-Crueles –Clarke intentó sonar dolida, pero las tres sabían que aquello continuaba siendo parte de la broma.

* * *

Iban a ser casi cinco meses desde que Clarke estaba embarazada, y tres desde que Lexa se encontraba en coma. Todos los días desde entonces, la vida de la rubia se había convertido en una rutina, de la cual no se quejaba, pero cada vez sus ganas crecían por ver aquellos ojos verdes de nuevo, no era lo mismo verla en fotos, necesitaba verlos, como quien diría en vivo y en directo.

Escuchó la puerta de su departamento abrirse, dejó las fotos sobre la cama y salió de su habitación, su madre había estado cocinando, esa noche cenarían las tres juntas. Sus amigos y familiares le habían comenzado a regalar cosas para el bebe, pero al no saber el sexo todavía muchos no se habían querido arriesgar, por eso la rubia tenía todo en una esquina del departamento. Harper y Ontari habían insistido en que debía comprar la cuna, pero Clarke al haberse negado más de una vez, las dos chicas aparecieron una noche con aquel regalo, por lo que el resto de los obsequios se encontraban allí dentro.

Clarke había decidido que la habitación de huéspedes sería la del niño, pero no había querido cambiar nada por dos razones, la primera allí era donde se estaban quedando su hermana y cuñada para hacerle compañía, y la segunda ninguna de las dos la dejaría que lo hiciera sola, tampoco era algo que ella quisiera hacer sola, prefería que Lexa estuviera para elegir los colores y los dibujos de las paredes, pues Clarke estaba decidida a que en ella debía tener dibujos.

-La abuela manda saludos –Comentó Harper mientras se acercaba a la cocina, en sus manos llevaba una fuente con el postre que Clarke le había pedido, y la mayor sonrió al sentir aquel aroma a chocolate.- Dijo que si quieres algún otro, que le digas que no tiene problema –Harper había guardado el postre en la heladera, y se había girado para observar a Clarke quien se sentaba en una de las butacas de la isla.- Pero ve buscándote otro chofer, seis horas en carretera de nuevo, y no sé si puedo soportarlo. –Clarke sonrió al escuchar la queja de su hermana.

-¿Hubieses preferido que tu sobrino nazca con una marca de nacimiento de chocolate? –Clarke hizo una mueca con sus labios, y Harper la observó enarcando una ceja.- Además no creo que quieras que cuando crezca sepa que fue culpa de su tía el tener aquella marca. –Harper bufó mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su hermana, y las dos chicas escucharon una pequeña risita de parte de Abby.

-Exagerada –Se quejó la menor.- Te juro Clarke, mejor te vas buscando alguien para que cumpla tus antojos porque no voy a salir a las tres de la mañana por algo que tengas ganas de comer.

-No te quejes –Comentó su madre mientras se giraba para observar a ambas.- Cuando yo estaba embarazada de ustedes, tú… -Dijo señalando a Clarke con el cubierto que tenía en su mano, pues la mujer había probado la salsa para la lasaña que a Clarke se le había antojado comer.- …hiciste que tu padre se recorriera toda la ciudad porque tenía antojo de naranjas, y no estábamos en época. Y tú… -Esta vez señaló a la menor de las hermanas.- …hiciste que se levantara a las cinco de la mañana en pleno invierno por helado.

-Sí, pero yo no soy su esposa. –Harper había dicho aquello sin haberlo pensado, y en cuanto vio que la sonrisa del rostro de su madre se había borrado se giró para observar a su hermana.- Lo siento, no me di cuenta…

-Olvídalo –Clarke le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, aunque sabía que si Lexa estuviera allí, ella saldría a cualquier hora por cumplir con cualquier pedido de la rubia, pero estaba segura que también se quejaría.- Pero para compensarme tendrás que levantarte a cualquier hora y buscar lo que te pida. –Abby soltó una pequeña risita, sabía lo que sentía su hija, no había estado exactamente en aquella situación, pero cuando Jake, su esposo había fallecido todo había dado un giro. También conocía a Clarke, y sabía que su hija era fuerte, pero aquello no quitaba que la mujer no se preocupara por ella.

Una vez habían terminado de cenar, y de comer el postre que Marie había hecho, Clarke le había pedido a su madre que le dejara un poco para que Ontari pudiera probar. Abby se había despedido de sus hijas, pidiendo que si necesitaban algo la llamaran sin importar la hora, ambas asintieron y una vez quedaron solas se recostaron en el sofá para disfrutar de una película, mientras esperaban que Bryan llegara.

-¿Segura que no te molesta? –Preguntó por enésima vez la menor.

-No, y si vuelves a peguntar, te diré que sí –Respondió Clarke mientras comía del bol con palomitas que la menor había hecho.- Pero ya te dije, nada de sexo en mi casa. –Comentó tranquila mientras se llevaba otro poco a la boca, Harper puso los ojos en blanco.- Te digo enserio Harper, si yo tengo abstinencia, en esta casa no se hará nada. –Sentenció la rubia, Harper suspiró resignada y asintió con la cabeza, no tenía ninguna idea de hacer aquello, pero le parecía un poco gracioso que su hermana lo primero que le había dicho cuando le había preguntado aquello, fuese que no podía tener sexo.

* * *

Clarke se despertó, refregó sus manos contra sus ojos y tomó su celular para observar la hora, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, Harper le había errado al horario, eran las cuatro y media de la mañana, y ella estaba teniendo un antojo de una torta. Salió de la cama y se cubrió con su bata, decidida a pedirle ayuda a su hermana con ello, iba pensando en el camino algunas frases para convencerla a que fuera. Golpeó la puerta, y espero paciente a que la abrieran, suspiró cuando pasados unos pocos minutos nada sucedía, por lo que llamó nuevamente, sólo que esta vez con un poco más de fuerza.

-¿Qué necesitas? –Preguntó la voz adormilada de Harper una vez la puerta se había abierto y dejaba ver a la menor de las hermanas con su pijama puesto.

-Quería corroborar que habías tomado enserio lo que te dije –Comentó Clarke con una leve sonrisa, Harper suspiró, estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando Clarke le impidió que hiciera eso.- Tengo un antojo –Clarke se mordió el labio inferior, impidiendo que una risa surgiera de ella al ver a su hermana abrir los ojos de esa manera.- No tendrás que conducir tres horas –Clarke comenzó a acariciar su vientre, aquel acto se le estaba haciendo natural y lo amaba, su inconciencia era quien hacía que sus manos llegaran hasta allí y realizaran aquel acto.

-¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó con impaciencia Harper, la menor intentaba mantenerse de pie, realmente estaba cansada, recargó su frente sobre el marco de la puerta y cerró los ojos.

-Harper, no te duermas –Clarke llevó una de sus manos hasta el hombro de su hermana y la movió para que esta se despertara.- Si me das las llaves, puedo ir yo –Intentó la ojiazul, pero sabía que su hermana no la dejaría conducir, no en ese estado ni sola a esas horas de la madrugada.

-Te aprovechas de tu estado –Respondió Harper después de soltar un bufido, Clarke sonrió y asintió con la cabeza levemente, era cierto que un poco se estaba aprovechando, pero no quería que su hijo saliera con alguna marca por algún antojo que no había podido cumplir.- Dame unos minutos que me vista. –Clarke asintió y se dirigió al sofá para esperar a que su hermana saliera, intentó ocultar una sonrisa al ver que Bryan también salía de la habitación.

-¿Cuál es tu antojo? –Preguntó el chico divertido, Clarke se encogió de hombros, molestar a su hermana era una cosa, pero molestar a su cuñado era otra.

-Tengo ganas de comer una torta de limón. –Respondió con tranquilidad la rubia, y luego se mordió el labio mientras observaba al chico sentarse a su lado.

-¿Crees que puedes pedirle una de kiwi también? –Preguntó mientras su mirada se fijaba en la puerta de la habitación, esperando que su novia no saliera aún.- Si yo le digo que tengo ganas de comer eso, va a matarme… -Continuó el chico bajo la atenta mirada de Clarke.- …pero si se lo dices tú, en tu estado… -Se encogió de hombros.- …no dirá nada –Finalizó justo en el momento en que Harper salía de la habitación.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó la chica mientras tomaba las llaves y su cartera.

-Quiero una torta, que sea mitad de limón y mitad de kiwi. –Comenzó diciendo bajo la atenta mirada de la pareja, Harper volvió a abrir los ojos sorprendida.

-Clarke, ¿de dónde quieres que saque eso?

-De cualquier cafetería que esté abierta a esta hora –Comentó como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo. Harper se pasó las manos por el cabello, y suspiró frustrada.

-Bien –Respondió exasperada.- Bryan se quedará contigo, por si necesitas algo. –Ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza y Harper, después de volver a bufar, salió del departamento.

Mientras esperaban que la menor regresara, cosa que ambos habían apostado por ver a qué hora regresaba, decidieron mirar alguna película. Clarke ganó la apuesta cuando Harper una hora después regresaba con las tortas que le había pedido, a pesar de que la rubia se había quejado alegando que se había tenido que recorrer la mitad de la zona por aquel pedido, terminaron los tres comiendo mientras terminaban de ver la película que estaban viendo cuando ella había llegado.

Clarke estaba segura que terminaría disfrutando de los antojos que tendría, después de todo no le prohibían comer ninguna cosa, aunque le parecía extraña que todavía no había deseado nada salado, aun así no se quejó de ello, y disfrutó de las dos tortas y el postre de su abuela, después de todo estaba embarazada y tenía que disfrutar de su embarazo durante los cuatro meses que le quedaban.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Se que estos caps vinieron algo lentos, por no decir otra cosa, pero los que vienen serán un poco más movidos...También se que muchos esperan que Lexa despierte y pronto, lo que voy a decirles que se sabrá de su condición en dos capítulos._  
 _También nos estamos acercando al final del fic, le quedan uno 8 capítulos como máximo, así que no queda demasiado._  
 _Espero dejen sus opiniones, me interesa mucho saber lo que piensan._  
 _Gracias a quienes leen, y a los que se toman el tiempo de comentar._


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPÍTULO TRECE: Celos**_

 _PASADO_

-¿Tenías pensado decírmelo? –Preguntó Lexa mientras entraba al departamento detrás de Clarke. Lexa la tomó del brazo y la hizo girar para observarla de frente, a pesar de que podría haber sido un movimiento brusco, no fue así, la castaña había sido muy cuidadosa.- ¿Ibas a decirme? –Volvió a preguntar mientras soltaba el brazo de la rubia.

-No, no te lo iba a decir –Respondió desafiante Clarke, y antes de que Lexa pudiera decir algo, la rubia volvió a hablar.- No te lo iba a decir, porque no tengo nada que pensar. –Tomó aire y la expulsó.- No pienso ir –Clarke intentó terminar el tema ahí, por lo que continuó con su camino hacia la habitación, necesitaba un baño urgente, pero supo que no sería tranquilo cuando Lexa comenzó a seguirla.

-¿Cómo que no vas a ir? ¿Por qué no vas a ir? –Lexa se cruzó de brazos en el umbral de la puerta, impidiendo que la rubia tuviera la opción de salir de la habitación, lo que no creyó la castaña era que la rubia no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo.

-Porque no Lexa, y quiero que dejemos el tema acá. –Clarke tomaba su pijama de los cajones, y se encaminó al baño, Lexa aprovechó aquello y la siguió. Aunque la rubia intentó cerrar la puerta, no lo logró porque la castaña se lo impidió.- Por favor –Pidió Clarke, su mirada de súplica se encontró con la mirada de Lexa, a la cual no pudo descifrar por primera vez en esos años.

-Sólo quiero entender por qué no quieres aprovechar esta oportunidad –Habló la castaña lo más calmada posible.- Es lo que siempre estuviste esperando –Clarke soltó un leve suspiro, y mordió su labio inferior.- ¿Cuánto tiempo sería? –Preguntó Lexa con un tono tranquilo, Clarke volvió a suspirar y se alejó de la puerta.

-Quizás una semana –Respondió mientras abría el grifo de la bañera, se quitó las zapatillas mientras escuchaba cómo la puerta se cerraba. Se giró para ver si Lexa seguía allí, y la castaña le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo te irías? –Preguntó Lexa mientras se acercaba a Clarke, tomó el borde de la remera de la rubia y la subió para poder quitársela, Clarke accedió levantando sus brazos.

-Dije que no iré –Respondió Clarke mientras fijaba su mirada en las manos de su novia, quien las llevaba al borde de sus vaqueros. Clarke se sorprendió cuando sintió los labios de Lexa sobre su mejilla, lo que hizo que levantara la vista y se ganara un nuevo beso pero en sus labios.- En dos días –Respondió después de soltar un suspiro. Lexa desabrochó los pantalones y los comenzó a bajar, Clarke levantó primero un pie y luego el otro para salir de ellos.

Las dos guardaron silencio, Clarke se giró para cerrar el grifo y cuando volvió su vista a Lexa, la castaña ya estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella, ambas se quitaron la ropa interior, Lexa se apresuró y entró a la bañera, se sentó recargando su espalda en el borde, y Clarke se sentó delante de ella, entre sus piernas. Clarke se recargó contra el pecho de Lexa, y ésta la abrazó por la cintura.

-Tienes que ir cariño –Rompió el silencio Lexa, Clarke soltó un suspiro, sabía que hasta que no dijera que sí, Lexa no se detendría con eso.

-¿Tanto quieres deshacerte de mí? –Preguntó con una sonrisa Clarke, Lexa depositó un beso en el hombro desnudo de su novia.

-No, y no vas a deshacerte de mí tan fácil –Respondió Lexa.- Sólo será un semana, puedes probar y si no te gusta, no vas más –Lexa comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos con la yema de sus dedos sobre los muslos de Clarke.

-Ven conmigo –Pidió la rubia, quien la voz comenzaba a entrecortarse, las caricias de Lexa sobre sus muslos la estaban excitando, y estaba segura que la castaña sabía aquello, porque sus manos comenzaron a acercarse a su entrepierna.

-No puedo –Susurró contra el oído de Clarke y luego depositó un beso en el cuello.- Tengo un juicio la semana que viene –Continuó hablando en forma de susurro.

Lexa subió un poco más sus manos sin dejar de hacer aquellos pequeños círculos con la yema de sus dedos, Clarke recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Lexa, la ojiverde sonrió cuando un pequeño gemido salió de su novia. Subió una de sus manos hasta encontrarse con uno de los pechos de Clarke, y la rubia mordió su labio inferior.

-¿Estás intentando convencerme? -Preguntó Clarke entre jadeos, su voz estaba entrecortada y su respiración se había acelerado.

Lexa depositó un pequeño beso en la sien de la rubia, quien llevó una de sus manos hasta la nuca de la ojiverde y unió sus labios. Lexa tomó con sus dedos pulgar y anular el pezón de Clarke, comenzó a apretarlo y jugar con él hasta lograr que se endureciera por completo, su otra mano continuaba acercándose hasta el centro de la rubia y cuando llegó, con su pulgar comenzó a hacer círculos sobre el clítoris que ya se encontraba hinchado. Clarke separó sus labios de los de Lexa, necesitaba aire y Lexa no se quejó, amaba escucharla gemir y jadear, sobre todo si aquello se debía a ella. Lexa llevó su dedo índice hasta la entrada de la rubia y comenzó a hacer presión ahí sin dejar de mover su dedo sobre aquella parte sensible, Clarke dejó salir otro gemido al mismo tiempo que sujetaba con fuerza las piernas de Lexa, sabía que estaba sentada y no podía caerse, pero se sentía desfallecer y necesitaba sujetarse a su novia.

-Quieta -Susurró Lexa cuando Clarke movió sus caderas al sentir el dedo de Lexa pasar nuevamente por su entrada. La rubia estaba desesperada por tenerla dentro y parecía que Lexa disfrutaba con aquella lenta tortura, intentó quejarse pero lo único que salió de su boca fue otro gemido, porque Lexa había introducido la punta de su dedo anular y lo había retirado con la misma rapidez, repitió aquel acto unas cuantas veces más, Clarke no tenía la manera de contar aquello, parecía que su mente la había abandonado y tampoco le había importado. Lexa dejó de estimular su pezón y llevó su mano a la cintura de Clarke para sujetarla, la rubia se había movido nuevamente y Lexa le impediría que lo hiciera una tercera vez.- Tranquila, cariño -Susurró contra el oído de la rubia, utilizando aquella voz sexy que Clarke tanto amaba, y sabía que la excitaba.

-Estás...me estoy...-Clarke no podía formular una frase coherente y Lexa sonrió ante aquello, amaba cómo la hacía sentir, amaba dejarla sin palabras, amaba todo de Clarke. Lexa introdujo nuevamente la punta de su dedo y lo volvió a retirar, Clarke volvió a gemir. –Lexa… -Fue lo único que pudo decir la rubia, estaba suplicando que terminara con aquella tortura, la necesitaba dentro, la estaba deseando a cada segundo. Lexa decidió complacerla, introdujo su dedo y lo retiró, repitió aquello unas veces más, pero para la siguiente vez la penetró con dos dedos, los gemidos de Clarke cada vez eran más fuertes, la rubia se aferraba con más fuerza a su novia y aunque había intentado mover sus caderas de nuevo, le fue imposible, Lexa la sujetaba de tal manera que no podía hacerlo. Lexa sintió que Clarke estaba a punto de llegar, por lo que decidió introducir un tercer dedo, comenzando a aumentar las embestidas, y en ningún momento dejó de hacer círculos sobre su clítoris. Lexa sintió que las paredes se contraían, aprisionando sus dedos, los curvó para tocar el punto exacto, y Clarke dejó salir un gemido con su nombre al mismo tiempo que se corría.

-¿Irás? -Preguntó Lexa contra el oído de Clarke, la castaña cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Clarke se relajaba sacó sus dedos dentro de ella, pero continuó acariciando aquel punto de excitación, podía notar como el pecho de Clarke subía y bajaba de forma rápida y cada vez disminuía más.

-Ahora chantajeas con sexo -Se quejó la rubia en cuanto su respiración se normalizó un poco, Lexa soltó una pequeña carcajada y dejó de mover sus dedos en la sensible zona.

-Si eso da resultado -Respondió mientras se encogía de hombros, Clarke giró su cabeza para observar a una sonriente Lexa, sus ojos verdes estaban dilatados por la excitación, y la ojiazul pudo leer en ellos la lujuria que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. -Dime que irás. –Rompió el silencio que se había formado, Clarke mordió su labio inferior, no podía creer que después de haber tenido un orgasmo la castaña siguiera con aquel tema.- No quiero que te pierdas una oportunidad así, no quiero que te arrepientas de no haberlo intentado –Clarke suspiró y se giró para estar cara a cara con la castaña, luego recargó su frente en el hombro de Lexa, la ojiverde comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la rubia.- Clarke, ¿cuál es el problema? –Preguntó con toda calma Lexa.

-No quiero alejarme de ti –Admitió en un susurro la rubia un poco avergonzada, llevó su rostro al cuello de Lexa y lo enterró allí. La castaña no pudo evitar que en su rostro se dibujara una sonrisa, Acomodó a Clarke para que volviera a retomar su posición inicial.

-Cariño, sólo será una semana. –Comenzó diciendo la castaña mientras tomaba el shampoo y lavaba el cabello de Clarke.- Aunque sea puedes probar, no perderías nada. –Clarke cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación de los dedos de Lexa sobre su cuero cabelludo.

-De acuerdo –Respondió cansada de ese tema.- Pero si no me gusta, no seguiré –Lexa la abrazó con fuerza y depositó un casto beso en el cuello.

-Me parece perfecto. –Respondió regresando a su tarea anterior.

A Clarke le habían ofrecido un pequeño trabajo en una revista de viajes, querían que como buena fotógrafa que era, fuese ella quien recorriera los lugares turísticos y tomara fotos, mientras que su compañero sería el escritor que relatara los lugares y recomendara a las personas. Aunque al comienzo no entendía muy bien porque la habían escogido a ella, le habían informado que amaban su trabajo y que un amigo de Indra la había recomendado para aquel trabajo, por eso Clarke en dos días debía viajar a Canadá.

Se bañaron entre besos, demostrándose cuánto iban a extrañarse durante esa semana en la que Clarke viajaría, acariciando los cuerpos de la otra, gimiendo por el deseo que las recorría, anhelando por el futuro encuentro. Con sus cuerpos mojados cayeron en la cama, continuando con aquellas caricias que las habían explotar hasta llegar al orgasmo.

* * *

Clarke había llegado del viaje que le había parecido un infierno, primero se dirigió a su casa para darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa, después había ido a la editorial para entregar las fotos y hablar con los editores, había decidido ser sincera con respecto al viaje, por lo que cuando le preguntaron por ello, ella decidió decirles que su compañero había sido quien había atrasado las cosas, los editores parecían saberlo porque no sólo estuvieron de acuerdo con ella, sino que le habían informado que para el siguiente viaje le cambiarían la compañía, por lo que ella respondió que aceptaba aquella nueva propuesta.

Aquella experiencia había sido muy satisfactoria, había conocido lugares que jamás creyó conocer, y si bien había extrañado a Lexa, hablaban todas las noches sin faltar una. La rubia le había comentado lo que era estar con el fastidioso de su compañero, quien la había invitado a cenar en reiteradas ocasiones y la rubia se negaba, por lo que el chico, llamado Finn, había encontrado la forma de pasar más tiempo con la rubia, por su culpa el viaje se había alargado dos semanas más, y el humor de Clarke con el chico no mejoraba en lo absoluto.

Una vez terminó con aquello, se dirigió a la oficina de Lexa, quería darle una sorpresa a su novia por lo que no le había dicho que ese día llegaría a la ciudad. En cuanto entró al lugar, le pidió a la secretaria de Lexa que no le informara de su llegada, por lo que la rubia entró al despacho de la castaña y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Lexa levantó la vista al escuchar la puerta abrirse, nunca nadie pasaba sin su autorización, odiaba que hicieran eso, estaba a punto de reclamarle a aquella persona cuando su rostro dibujó una sonrisa al ver de quien se trataba, al mismo tiempo que Lexa se puso de pie y se acercaba a la rubia, Clarke caminaba hacia el escritorio, cuando se cruzaron no dudaron un segundo en unir sus labios.

Clarke llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de la castaña, mientras que esta posaba sus manos sobre las mejillas de la rubia, impidiendo que pudiera separarse de ella. Se habían extrañado, se lo decían todos los días que habían hablado, pero tres semanas separadas había sido un infierno para las dos, Clarke acercó más a la castaña a su cuerpo, parecía como si quisiera fundirse con ella. La lengua de Lexa remarcó los labios de Clarke, y mordió el inferior sin hacerle daño, pidió permiso de entrar, y Clarke separó sus labios para conceder aquello, sus lenguas se rozaron y comenzaron a explorarse como si nunca lo hubiesen hecho. Clarke comenzó a caminar hacia el escritorio de la castaña, haciendo que esta se recargara sobre aquel mueble. Se separaron para poder tomar aire, pero después volvieron a unir sus labios, sólo en ese momentos se dieron cuenta que se habían extrañado más de lo que alguna había imaginado.

Clarke sin separarse de Lexa, llevó una de sus manos hasta el broche de su pantalón, la castaña intentó cortar el beso pero la rubia no dejaba que lo hiciera, Lexa alejó su cara hacia atrás cuando sintió que Clarke había logrado desabotonar su pantalón.

-Clarke, cariño- Intentó detenerla la ojiverde, la rubia al ver que no lograba volver a unir sus labios, comenzó a besar el cuello de Lexa.- Clarke -Intentó volver a llamarla, pero Clarke estaba ocupada dejando besos en la piel de Lexa.- Estamos en la oficina, alguien puede entrar -Lexa sonrió triunfante cuando sintió que los labios de la rubia se alejaban de su piel. -También te extrañé, pero acá no podemos.

-Cariño.- Sonrió la rubia de forma picara.- Tienes razón, podría entrar alguien -Clarke se alejó de Lexa, bajo la atenta mirada de esta, se acercó a la puerta y puso el cerrojo.- Ahora no podrá entrar nadie -Sonrió triunfante mientras volvía a unir sus labios al cuello de Lexa, mientras llevaba sus manos hasta la camisa de la castaña y lentamente comenzaba a abrirla.- Podríamos ir a almorzar después –Susurró contra la piel de la ojiverde, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera por la espalda.

Lexa llevó sus manos a la cintura de Clarke para atraerla más hacia su cuerpo, dejó salir un gemido en cuanto sintió la yema de los dedos de Clarke recorrer su abdomen, bajando hasta llegar a su entrepierna, aquello la estaba matando, había deseado volver a sentir aquellos dedos, aquellas caricias, un gemido de protesta salió de su garganta cuando Clarke abandonó su piel para desabotonar su camisa.

-Clarke –Lexa susurró con voz ronca, Clarke pasó sus dientes sobre la barbilla de la castaña.- No… -Lexa tragó intentando concentrarse en lo que estaba por decir, pero Clarke había llevado una de sus manos hasta su pecho, y lo había apretado sobre la tela del sujetador.- …no…tenemos mucho tiempo –Logró decir de corrido, pero un gemido salió de ella cuando la rubia aparto aquella prenda y llevó uno de los pezones a su boca. Lexa aferró sus manos al borde de la mesa, e inclinó su cabeza hacía atrás.

Las manos de Clarke recorrían su cuerpo, mientras una masajeaba uno de sus pechos, apretándolo y jugando con su pezón, la otra descendía hasta llegar a su entrepierna, comenzó a realizar pequeños círculos sobre aquella zona hinchada, que pedía ser atendida con urgencia. Mordió con mucho cuidado el pezón que tenía en su boca, provocando un gemido en Lexa que sintió recorrer en su propio cuerpo, se irguió para depositar un casto beso en los labios de la morena, quien por la sorpresa no pudo corresponderlo. Clarke se inclinó ante Lexa, recargando su cuerpo en sus rodillas, mordió su labio inferior y ante la atenta mirada de la ojiverde comenzó a bajar los pantalones junto con la ropa interior de Lexa.

-¡Dios! –Pudo articular Clarke al ver la entrepierna de su novia, posó sus labios sobre el vientre de Lexa, después de depositar un beso allí fue bajando, haciendo un imaginario camino de besos.- No sabes lo que te extrañé –Susurró Clarke contra la entrepierna de Lexa, haciendo que su aliento golpeara en ella, y una agradable sensación recorriera el cuerpo de la ojiverde, quien llevó una de sus manos hasta al cabeza de Clarke y enredó sus dedos con el rubio cabello.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Clarke cuando sintió que Lexa intentaba acercarla a aquella parte de su anatomía que pedía a gritos ser besada, sin esperar más tiempo cumplió con aquel pedido, llevando sus labios para besar y saborear lo que tanto había extrañado. Clarke llevó una de sus manos hasta el pie de Lexa, quitó su zapato y luego hizo que levantara la pierna.

-Me…dejaras desnuda –Intentó bromear Lexa entre gemidos, su respiración se había acelerado y aunque había intentado sonreír lo impidió al morder sus labios cuando Clarke separó sus piernas y pasó su lengua por su entrepierna.- ¡Dios! –Fue el turno de Lexa, cuando sintió la lengua de Clarke acercarse a su entrada, la castaña aferró más sus manos, sobre todo aquella que estaba aferrada al borde de la madera. Clarke la estaba matando, estaba demasiado sumida en las acciones que estaba haciendo la rubia en esa parte de su anatomía, sentía esa sensación en su vientre, que le decía que estaba a punto de llegar.

Unos golpes en la puerta hizo que Lexa levantara la mirada, y que Clarke interrumpiera aquellos besos y lamidas sobre el cuerpo de su novia. Una sonrisa pícara se volvió a formar en el rostro de la rubia quien intentó regresar a su labor pero fue interrumpida por Lexa quien la alejó con cuidado.

-Después seguimos –Anunció la castaña mientras se apartaba de la rubia, Clarke se puso de pie y se acercó a Lexa de forma peligrosa.- Clarke, de verdad –Decía la castaña mientras se acomodaba los pantalones y se colocaba el zapato. Clarke llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de Lexa y la atrajo contra su cuerpo, al sentir el sabor de su propia humedad en los labios de Clarke, ahogó un gemido.- Clarke –Aquello no fue un pedido, fue una súplica para que la rubia lo dejara. Clarke se encogió de hombros y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el baño, necesitaba arreglarse un poco.

Lexa después de darse una rápida mirada y alisarse la ropa con las manos, se fijó a su alrededor, Clarke había salido del baño y acomodaba las cosas sobre el escritorio. La rubia le guiñó un ojo y sonrió cuando volvieron a escuchar nuevamente que alguien llamaba a la puerta, Lexa quitó el cerrojo y abrió, lo que no esperaba era encontrarse a aquella persona frente a ella.

-Hola Lexa –Escuchó Clarke, y algo dentro de ella hizo un clic que borró la sonrisa que llevaba. Lexa se hizo a un lado, dejando que la chica pudiera entrar, la mirada de la ojiverde estaba fija en su novia, quien con la suya recorrió el cuerpo de la chica que entraba a la oficina, delgada de cabello castaño y ojos marrones. Clarke no tuvo que saber su nombre, porque ya sabía de quien se trataba, alzó una ceja mirando a Lexa, quien se mordía el labio inferior nerviosa.- Sé que no tenía que venir hasta mañana… -Rompió el silencio.- …pero me surgió algo y no podré. Espero no haber interrumpido –Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras su mirada se posaba por primera vez en Clarke.

-Clarke, ella es Costia –Lexa habló por primera vez desde que la chica había llegado, notó como la rubia apretaba la mandíbula al escuchar aquel nombre, y aunque Lexa sabía que aquello no era nada bueno, muy en el fondo sonreía al ver los celos que estaba teniendo su novia.- Costia, ella es Clarke, mi novia –Finalizó la presentación Lexa, Clarke tomó aire, que la presentara como su novia hacia que al menos no quisiera matar a nadie.

Las tres chicas se habían quedado de pie allí, ni Clarke había tenido la intención de saludar a la castaña, ni Costia había tenido la intención de hacerlo, a Clarke no le había pasado inadvertida la mirada que había puesto la chica cuando había escuchado la palabra "novia" para definirla.

-Yo… -Comenzó diciendo Clarke mientras se acercaba a Lexa.- …te espero afuera –Informó la rubia y sin decir palabra alguna salió de la oficina.

Clarke reconocía que estaba celosa, pero no era de esas chicas que besaban a su pareja de forma desenfrenada sólo para mostrar a quien pertenecían, tampoco era de las personas que se quedara fulminando con la mirada a la otra persona, prefirió salir de ahí porque no sabría cuál podía ser su reacción. No la esperó fuera de la oficina, sino que se dirigió fuera del edificio, pensó en la posibilidad de quedarse allí, pero no quería darle la satisfacción a la castaña de demostrar que su presencia le molestaba.

El sonido de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos, lo tomó sin observar de quien se trataba, en cuanto contestó, la voz del editor de la revista no la sorprendió, el hombre la llamaba para avisarle que aquella misma noche debía viajar. Al haberse atrasado el anterior, se habían juntado los dos, tomó aire intentando relajarse, Lexa iba a matarla, mordió su labio inferior y guardó su celular, justo en el momento en que Costia salía del edificio, con una sonrisa en su rostro y le dedicó una mirada despectiva a la rubia.

-Clarke –Lexa había salido detrás de Costia, y la sola idea de pensar que habían salido juntas, hacía que la rubia se pusiera furiosa, los celos no estaban siendo buenos.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que vino a verte? –Preguntó la ojiazul lo más calmada posible, no era de las que le gustaban armar alguna escena en medio de la calle. Clarke se cruzó de brazos, y enarcó una ceja esperando por la respuesta de Lexa.

-Iba a decirte, pero nunca surgió el momento.

-¿Nunca surgió el momento? –Clarke estaba comenzando a enojarse más si era posible.- Hablamos todas las noches, no podrías haberme dicho, "por cierto Clarke, hoy vino a verme mi ex" –Intentó imitar la voz de Lexa, quien se mordió su labio para intentar ocultar una sonrisa.

-Lo siento –Respondió mientras se acercó a Clarke, pasó sus manos por la cintura de ella y la acercó a su cuerpo.- Sabía que si te lo decía, lo pondrías como excusa para regresar. –Lexa depositó un beso en la barbilla de la rubia.- Y no quería que dejaras…

-Lexa, claro que hubiese regresado –Clarke pasó sus manos por los hombros de la castaña

-No Clarke, era lo que querías hacer, además no fue nada y Ontari estuvo presente –Lexa se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto, Clarke en ese momento sospechó que su cuñada había tenido algo que ver con aquel encuentro.- Necesitaban mi ayuda, y hoy vino a buscar unos papeles que tuve que leer.

-Hablando de eso –Clarke se mordió el labio un poco nerviosa.- Esta noche tengo que volver a viajar –Susurró para luego unir sus labios con los de Lexa.- Pero podríamos ir al departamento y…

-Voy por mis cosas y regreso.

La castaña deposito un casto beso en los labios de Clarke y regresó al edificio por sus cosas. La rubia sintió unos brazos que la abrazaban con fuerza, cuando se dio vuelta se encontró con Lincoln y Ontari.

-Iremos a almorzar. –Comentó el chico una vez se separó de la rubia.- ¿Quieren venir? Tienes que contarnos todo lo del viaje…

Lincoln había insistido tanto que a ninguna de las dos le había quedado otra opción que aceptar la invitación. Clarke les contó sobre su viaje, y sobre todo les había contado sobre su compañero, para desgracia de ambas chicas, una vez terminaron de almorzar, la castaña debía regresar al trabajo, aunque hubiese deseado no hacerlo, tenía varias reuniones con clientes a las que no podía faltar, por lo que Clarke decidió ir a visitar a su madre al hospital.

* * *

Habían pasado cinco días desde que había retomado el viaje, se sentía frustrada por haber compartido con Lexa sólo un par de horas, por lo que se prometió que el siguiente viaje, primero lo hablaría con ella antes de aceptar. Para esta ocasión, Clarke tenía una nueva compañera de trabajo, y al ser ambas mujeres, compartían la habitación, la cual tenía dos camas, para su suerte.

Estaba esperando que Niylah, su compañera, saliera del servicio para poder darse un relajante baño, aquel día habían estado recorriendo las calles de Roma, Clarke había amado que ese fuese su nuevo destino, después de allí tendrían que ir unos días a Florencia, por lo que la rubia estaba muy emocionada, aunque extrañaba a Lexa, y aquello lo hubiese disfrutado mucho más si su novia estuviera junto a ella.

-Hola cariño. –Saludó Clarke en cuanto contestó la llamada.

- _Hola Clarke._ –La rubia sonrió al escuchar la voz molesta de su novia, hasta hacía unos minutos se habían estado enviando mensajes, pero cuando la rubia le comentó que estaba esperando que el baño se desocupara, la castaña la había llamado.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó conociendo la posible respuesta, la rubia no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro, muy en el fondo debía reconocer que le agradaba saber que Lexa sentía celos.

- _Veamos_ –Comentó la castaña en tono despreocupado.- _No, no estoy nada bien._ –Respondió con tono calmado.- _Tengo una novia a la cual sólo vi unas horas en un mes, hace exactamente un mes que no tenemos sexo, ni siquiera un intento de sexo telefónico…_ -Clarke no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada al escuchar aquello.- _…y como si fuera poco, ahora comparte habitación con una rubia, que resulta ser lesbiana…_

-¿Llamas para tener sexo telefónico? –Clarke prefirió ignorar lo último, no quería darle demasiada importancia a aquello, debía reconocer que Niylah era linda, pero su corazón, cabeza, todo su ser estaban hechos para Lexa, en la vida de Clarke no había lugar para nadie que no fuera su castaña de ojos verdes.- Porque si llamas para eso, en unos minutos se desocupa el baño, y podríamos…

- _¡Clarke!_ –La interrumpió la castaña del otro lado, la aludida volvió a reír, imaginándose a su novia con las mejillas coloradas.- _Ya sabes la diferencia horaria_ –Protestó la chica y pudo escuchar un suspiro del otro lado.- _Estoy a punto de entrar a una reunión, sólo quería saber cómo se encontraba mi novia._

-Tu novia se encuentra un poco excitada, lo del sexo telefónico acaba de excitarla bastante –Reconoció la rubia, la sonrisa del rostro de Clarke era imposible de borrarla, al contario, parecía crecer más.- Supongo que podré en la ducha…

- _¡Clarke!_ –Volvió a regañarla Lexa y la rubia volvió a reír, molestar a su novia le estaba agradando, pero no podía negar que se encontraba en esas condiciones, nunca habían estado más de una semana sin tener relaciones, y eso sólo ocurría cuando visitaban a sus abuelos para las fiestas, porque Lexa se negaba a tener sexo en aquella casa.- _¿Cuándo vuelves?_ –Intentó cambiar el tema Lexa, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa.

-Rubia, tienes el baño para ti –Niylah salía del baño con una bata, a Clarke no le pasó inadvertido que debajo de aquello no llevaba nada, pues la chica no había tomado su ropa en ningún momento.

- _Dime que está vestida._ –Escuchó la rubia en su oído, Clarke hizo una mueca con los labios y al demorarse en responder, Lexa volvió a hablar.- _Olvídalo, creo saber la respuesta. Hasta mañana rubia_ –Clarke alejó su celular del oído y lo observó confundida, Lexa le había cortado y no había dejado que se despidiera, ni siquiera ella lo había hecho como usualmente lo hacía. Y la última palabra la había dicho de forma despectiva, Clarke suspiró.

Tecleó rápidamente un mensaje, "Está con una bata. Y sólo me interesa ver tu cuerpo desnudo. También te amo castaña", Clarke releyó lo escrito y decidida lo envió, sabía que no le respondería en el momento, por lo que tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba un baño relajante con urgencia.

Durante la noche Clarke esperó alguna respuesta que nunca llegó, decidió darle un tiempo, entendía que estuviera celosa, de seguro ella estaría igual si la situación fuese al revés. Ya había sentido celos cuando Costia apareció en la oficina de Lexa, pero aquella era una situación diferente, Niylah no era su ex, apenas se habían conocido hacía cinco días.

La mañana siguiente decidió enviarle un mensaje, del cual tampoco obtuvo respuesta, el día para Clarke fue algo agotador, y agradeció cuando regresaron al hotel. Primero llamaría a Lexa, deseando que le atendiese su llamada, pero cuando esta no lo hizo optó por darse un baño y volver a intentarlo más tarde. Se colocó la bata maldiciendo haberse olvidado la ropa sobre la cama, al menos podría ir por ella y regresar al baño para vestirse.

-¿Tus recibidas siempre van a ser épicas? –Clarke se detuvo a medio camino, un pequeño deja vu vino a ella, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se giró para observar a la dueña de aquella voz, quien se acercaba a ella.

-¿Por qué no respondías mis llamadas? –Golpeó su hombro y después se cruzó de brazos, Lexa se inclinó un poco, colocando sus brazos sobre sus muslos y la alzó haciendo que la rubia tuviera que sujetarse de ella.- Bájame –Pidió Clarke entre risas.

-¿No estás feliz de verme? –Lexa preguntó intentando sonar molesta pero una sonrisa pícara de dibujó en su rostro. Clarke se inclinó y unió sus labios con los de Lexa, ansiando por besarlos, atrapó con sus labios el inferior de Lexa, lo saboreó, lo lamió pasando su lengua por él, lo mordió con cuidado, sacando un gemido de la castaña. Intensificaron el beso, sus lenguas comenzaron una danza que sólo ellas se entendían, explorando la boca de la otra con adoración.

-¿Siempre son así? –Escuchó que preguntaron, Clarke se separó con una leve sonrisa, sus ojos se cruzaron mientras Lexa la dejaba en el suelo. Clarke depositó un casto beso en sus labios, y luego dirigió su mirada a Niylah, quien se encontraba de pie junto a Anya.

-Recoge tus cosas-Susurró Lexa en su oído, Clarke se giró para observala sin comprender.- Después te explico –Lexa tomó la maleta de Clarke y comenzó a guardar sus cosas, incluyendo las ropas que tenía sobre la cama.- No necesitas cambiarte ahora –Le guiñó un ojo haciendo que la rubia se ruborizara y observara a las dos chicas que le sonreían pero que conversaban entre ellas.

Clarke sin entender muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, después de despedirse de las dos chicas, dejó que Lexa la guiara, sólo esperaba no encontrarse a nadie por el camino. La castaña la dirigió hacia otra habitación, para su suerte en el mismo pasillo que la anterior.

-¿Vas a decirme? –Preguntó Clarke en cuanto se detuvieron frente a una habitación. Clarke esperó paciente a que Lexa comenzara a hablar, pero en su lugar la castaña abrió la puerta, tomó su mano de nuevo y la guió dentro.

-Siento no haberte respondido las llamadas. –Comenzó diciendo mientras dejaba la maleta junto a la suya.- Pero tuve que hacer todo muy rápido para tomar el vuelo y dejar todo preparado en la oficina en mi ausencia. –Mientras hablaba, Lexa llevaba su maleta sobre la cama matrimonial que había allí, Clarke se acercó y se sentó observando a Lexa.

-¿Puedo saber tu plan? –Clarke se puso de pie y abrió su bata, dejando ver el valle de sus pechos, su abdomen y su braga, Lexa levantó la vista recorriendo con la mirada la piel desnuda de su novia, quien sonrió triunfante cuando Lexa tragó con dificultad.- Yo tengo uno… -Fue diciendo mientras con pasos lentos se acercaba a Lexa.

-Cariño –Comenzó diciendo con la voz entrecortada por la excitación.- Te juro que es lo que más quiero en estos momentos… -Lexa intentó desviar la mirada, pero Clarke llevó sus dedos hasta su mentón y movió su cabeza para que la mirara.- …pero hice una reserva en un restaurante, y vamos a llegar tarde –Se encogió de hombros.- Además, tenemos toda la noche para nosotras.

-¿Cómo es que hiciste una reserva si recién llegaste? ¿Recién llegaste? –Lexa asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué vino Anya? –Preguntó intrigada.

-Necesitaba que alguien entretuviera a tu compañera. –Volvió a encogerse de hombros.- Te traje algo –Lexa se separó de Clarke, después de depositar un casto beso en sus labios.- Y no acepto un no como respuesta. –Lexa regresó a su maleta, de allí tomó algo y se lo tendió a Clarke, quien rio al verlo mientras lo tomaba

-¿Es mi…? –Lexa asintió mientras se mordía el labio inferior.- Dime que también trajiste el tuyo. –En esta ocasión la castaña ladeó la cabeza, Clarke tomó su neceser y se dirigió al baño, dispuesta a prepararse para aquella cena.

-¡Dios! –Media hora después y las dos estaban listas, Clarke llevaba un vestido rojo, el mismo que había usado para la primera cita que habían tenido, su cabello suelto y apenas un poco de maquillaje, mientras que Lexa llevaba el vestido negro, también el cabello suelto y con un toque de rubor.- Cuando te vi sentada en aquella mesa, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ser yo quien te lo quitara. –Clarke alzó una ceja.

-¿Así que por eso lo trajiste? –Preguntó con una leve sonrisa, mientras Lexa se encogía de hombros.- Podemos saltarnos la cena y pasar directo a eso. –Clarke se acercó a Lexa de forma seductora, intentando que aceptara aquello pero la castaña negó con la cabeza.

Una vez estuvieron fuera del hotel, Lexa pidió un taxi y se dirigieron hacia el elegante restaurante que tenían la reserva. Clarke se sorprendió al ver el lugar, en esos días que habían estado allí, no lo había visto, y estaba intrigada de cómo Lexa sabía de aquel lugar. La fachada era antigua, igual que la mayoría de la zona, y una vez dentro pudo observar que parecía haber sufrido una remodelación, pero manteniendo aquel toque antiguo del lugar. La iluminación era tenue y podía observar que la mayoría de las personas allí, eran parejas. Las imágenes de los Dioses Romanos decoraban las paredes, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver que estaban siendo guiadas hacia la imagen de la Diosa Venus, quien era la equivalente de la Diosa Afrodita, en la mitología griega.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó en un susurro Clarke, para que sólo Lexa sea quien la escuchara, la castaña se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.- Sé que lo elegiste tu –Volvió a susurrar logrando que la castaña soltara una pequeña risa y luego tomó asiento mientras Lexa se sentaba frente a ella.

Pidieron vino para comenzar, mientras observaban la carta, y Clarke agradeció que también estuviera en inglés, de lo contario no sabría qué pedir.

-Entonces, ¿planeaste todo esto ayer? –Lexa asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Y qué hayas traído a Anya, además de lo que dijiste, no hay una segunda intención? –Llevó la copa hasta sus labios y dio un pequeño sorbo al vino, el saber era dulce y le había gustado.

-Anya hace tiempo que no se toma vacaciones, además le vendría bien conocer alguna chica –Clarke rió al escuchar su respuesta, en eso tenía que darle la razón, pero algo le decía a la rubia que también se debía para que Niylah no se acercara a ella con segundas intenciones.

Cenaron mientras Clarke le contaba con lujos y detalles los lugares que había conocido, le aclaró más de una vez que Niylah no se había intentado pasar con ella, sino que todo lo contrario había sido amable. Lexa le contó todo lo que había hecho aquel día, cómo había preparado todo y por qué no había respondido sus llamadas, además había alegado que quería que fuese una sorpresa.

Lexa pagó la cuenta, su excusa fue que ella había sido quien la había invitado, por lo que Clarke no se negó, pero prometió que la siguiente vez lo haría ella. Volvieron a tomar un taxi, y Lexa le indicó al conductor la dirección a la que quería ir, Clarke notó que no era el hotel y si bien aquella dirección le sonaba no recordaba exactamente el lugar.

-Dicen que no se puede venir a Roma y no conocer la _Fontana Di Trevi_. –Comentó Lexa una vez las dos salieron del taxi.- Sé que ya viniste, porque me lo contaste, pero yo no –Lexa tomó la mano de Clarke y juntas comenzaron a acercarse hasta llegar a la fuente.- Además la conociste de día.

La _Fontana Di Trevi_ era una belleza creada por el hombre, las luces que iluminaban la fachada hacían la vista más agradable y placentera.

Clarke observó a Lexa con una sonrisa, las dos se encontraban justo en frente de la fuente, la rubia desvió su mirada al agua, hacía dos días que había ido y junto con Niylah habían arrojado una moneda, como era la tradición del lugar.

-¿Tienes frío? –Clarke notó que Lexa estaba temblando, por lo que tomó el borde de su chaqueta y tuvo la intención de quitársela cuando Lexa negó con la cabeza mientras llevaba sus manos hasta las de Clarke. La castaña tomó aire, miró la fuente y luego su mirada se fijó en los azules que la observaban expectantes, sintió que le daban todo el valor que necesitaba para hacerlo que había ido a hacer.

-La leyenda tradicional dice que aquellos visitantes que arrojen una moneda a la fuente, están asegurando su regreso a Roma. –Lexa le dio un suave apretón a las manos de Clarke, y luego llevó una de sus manos hasta el bolsillo de su chaqueta, con la otra sostenía la mano derecha de Clarke, y depositó allí una moneda sobre su palma, mientras tomaba aire intentando calmar sus nervios. Clarke sonreía observando a la chica.- Se dice que si arrojas dos monedas… -Dijo mientras colocaba una segunda moneda sobre la palma de la mano de Clarke.- …es la llegada de un nuevo romance. –Depositó una tercer moneda en la mano de Clarke.- Yo quiero arrojar tres monedas contigo… –Lexa tendió la palma de su mano para mostrarle a Clarke que también tenía sus tres monedas.-¿Lista? –Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras le daba la espalda a la fuente, Clarke la imitó y juntas arrojaron con la mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo aquellas monedas, se giraron para observar el agua, Lexa tomó la mano de Clarke y entrelazó sus dedos.- La leyenda dice que si arrojas tres monedas a la fuente… -Continuó diciendo Lexa, mientras llevaba su mano libre a su bolsillo de nuevo, Clarke se giró para observarla, no podía borrar aquella sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, Lexa le sonrió de nuevo y continuó hablando.- …aseguran un matrimonio –Lexa soltó la mano de Clarke, y se inclinó depositando su rodilla sobre el suelo, Clarke llevó sus manos tapando su boca, no podía creer lo que Lexa estaba a punto de decir.- Clarke Griffin, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? –Lexa abrió la pequeña cajita azul que llevaba en sus manos, dentro se podía apreciar un hermoso anillo con perlas color esmeralda. Por la mejilla de Clarke comenzaron a rodar lágrimas de felicidad, mientras asentía con la cabeza sin poder creerse aquello.

-Sí –Susurró con voz temblorosa, Lexa se puso de pie y con mucho cuidado tomó el anillo para colocarlo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.- Tranquila –Susurró Clarke al ver que le temblaban las manos mientras hacía aquel acto, una vez lo logró, rodeó con sus manos la cintura de Clarke mientras ella llevaba sus manos detrás de la nuca de la castaña para unir sus labios.

-Te amo. –Dijeron al unísono, susurrando contra los labios de la otra, una sonrisa se formó en ambos rostros y sus labios se unieron en un dulce beso.

Ninguna de las dos se había percatado que aquel acto había hecho que las pocas personas que estaban en aquel lugar las observaran, pero se sintieron un poco cohibidas cuando escucharon que aplaudían mientras se besaban, por lo que el beso demostró lo que sentían por la otra, amor, puro y verdadero amor. Se separaron por falta de aire, y unieron sus frentes mientras sus miradas se conectaban, ambas tenían las mejillas rosadas y una sonrisa de felicidad iluminaba sus rostros, sus ojos brillaban por aquella sensación.

Decidieron caminar hasta el hotel, la noche estaba tranquila y a pesar de las luces de la ciudad, podían apreciar las estrellas. A pesar de necesitar el contacto de sus pieles, ambas querían disfrutar de aquel momento que estaban teniendo, Clarke no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, mientras que Lexa estaba más tranquila después de que la ojiazul aceptara su propuesta, en el camino decidió comprarle un ramo de flores, rosas rojas para ser más exactas, y Clarke amó ese detalle, como amaba cada parte de Lexa.

Subieron al ascensor entre caricias y besos, agradeciendo interiormente al ver que se encontraban solas en aquel cuadrado metálico.

-Espera –Dijo entre risas Clarke, Lexa abrazaba por la espalda a Clarke, su pecho contra la espalda de la rubia, mientras depositaba besos en su cuello.- Lexa –Pidió la rubia de nuevo intentando separarse, pero al ver que no podía se giró para observar a su novia.- Tengo algo para ti –Sonrió y depositó un beso en sus labios.- Siéntate –Le pidió mientras señalaba la cama, Clarke dejó, sobre la mesita, las flores que Lexa le había regalado antes de retomar su camino al hotel.- Puede que esto a ojos de cualquier otra persona no sea bueno –Lexa arrugó la frente sin comprender lo que la rubia le estaba diciendo. Clarke se dirigió a su maleta y tomó de allí algo que había comprado hacia unos días atrás.- La idea no era esta, pero tampoco había pensado una –Clarke se acercó a Lexa y se arrodilló frente a ella.- Pasé el otro día por una joyería y en lo primero que pensé fue en ti, y creí que tendría más tiempo para pensar la manera. –Clarke le mostró a Lexa la cajita de terciopelo negra que tenía en sus manos, y la abrió para dejar ver un anillo de compromiso con piedras pequeñas en blanco.- Lexa Woods, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? –Clarke sonrió en cuanto finalizó aquella frase, mientras que Lexa soltaba una pequeña risita y asentía con la cabeza. Clarke le colocó el anillo en el dedo adecuado, Lexa llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de la rubia, la atrajo hacia sí y juntas cayeron sobre la cama.- Creo que ahora si puedes quitarme el vestido. –Susurró Clarke de forma coqueta contra los labios de Lexa, los unieron en un tierno y dulce beso, mientras Lexa giraba para colocarse sobre la rubia.

Lexa se separó de Clarke y se puso de pie, invitando a la rubia a imitarla, ambas quitaron sus zapatos y dejaron sus chaquetas en algún lugar de la habitación. Lexa se acercó a Clarke, llevando sus manos hasta los hombros de la rubia, y mientras acariciaba la suave piel con la yema de sus dedos, bajaba el vestido. Clarke imitó el acto de su novia, los pechos de ambas quedaron descubiertos, Lexa comenzó a sentir cómo su sexo palpitaba y mordió su labio inferior mientras recorría con la mirada el casi desnudo cuerpo de su novia. Hacía exactamente un mes que no tenían relaciones, y todavía no entendía cómo lograba controlarse tanto.

Clarke también aprovechó la ocasión para deleitarse con la mirada que la vida le regalaba, apenas había sentido los finos dedos recorrer sus hombros y ya se sentía mojada. Lexa corrió las sábanas de un solo movimiento, y se sentó en el colchón, llevó sus manos hasta la única prenda que le quedaba a la rubia, introdujo dos dedos debajo del borde y retiró aquella prenda, dejando completamente desnuda a su amante.

-No sé de dónde saco tanto control. –Susurró Lexa, Clarke se sentó a horcajadas de ella, y unió sus labios en un necesitado y apasionado beso, las manos de Lexa recorrían la espalda de Clarke, mientras que las de la rubia se aferraban a sus mejillas.

-No te contengas. –La respiración de Clarke se había acelerado, su voz se había vuelto ronca y su entrepierna palpitaba necesitando el contacto de la castaña. Clarke se separó de Lexa, se puso de pie y se arrodilló frente a ella.- Recuestate –Susurró con voz ronca, Lexa hizo caso y Clarke llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de la castaña para quitar la única prenda que le quedaba.- Creo recordar que dejamos algo a la mitad en tu oficina. –Clarke había separado las piernas de Lexa, y su aliento cálido golpeó contra la entrepierna de esta haciendo que un gemido emanara de su garganta.- Creo que podemos empezar desde ahí –Volvió a susurrar, depositó un beso en el muslo de la ojiverde y luego pasó su lengua por aquella zona que ya se encontraba hinchada.

-Clarke, un mes… –Fue todo lo que pudo decir, la aludida había llevado sus labios hasta la entrepierna de Lexa, arrancando un nuevo gemido, y la rubia no pudo evitar gemir contra ella. Aferró sus manos con fuerza en las sábanas, sintiendo la lengua de Clarke lamer su sexo, sintiendo los labios besar aquella zona, sur respiración se había acelerado, soltando gemidos y jadeando con la sensación que estaba sintiendo.

El primer orgasmo no tardó en llegar, Clarke probó y saboreó los jugos de su amante, lamiendo aquella zona, no había tenido necesidad de estimularla, sabía que no tardaría en llegar porque ella se encontraba en la misma situación. Se puso de pie y mientras Lexa se acomodaba recargando su cabeza sobre la almohada, Clarke se subió a la cama para recostarse sobre ella.

-Te extrañé mucho, cariño –Susurró la rubia contra los labios de Lexa y se inclinó para unirlos. La ojiverde dejó salir un gemido en cuanto sintió su propio sabor en los labios de Clarke. Llevó sus manos hasta los pechos de la rubia, y comenzó a masajearlos y apretarlos, jugando con el pezón hasta lograr ponerlos erectos, Clarke gemía en su boca, colocó su muslo contra la entrepierna de Lexa, y comenzó a realizar un vaivén rozando sus sexos con el muslo de la otra.

Separaron sus labios, la falta de aire y los gemidos estaban haciendo imposible que el beso continuara, Lexa llevó sus manos hasta la espalda de Clarke, y ésta a las caderas de Lexa, quien giró sobre la cama, acompañó los movimientos de la rubia, sus labios bajaron hasta el cuello de la rubia, donde fue depositando besos. Sus caderas se movían de manera rápida, sus respiraciones agitadas, y sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo de la otra, intentando recordar aquella sensación agradable y placentera que sentían cada vez que hacían el amor.

El primer orgasmo de Clarke la golpeó de repente, mientras que el segundo de Lexa no se demoró en llegar, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostro cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Sus labios se buscaron desesperados, hambrientos por volver a sentirse, un mes deseando aquello y sólo habían logrado tener unos pocos minutos juntas.

Lexa llevó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Clarke, y con su pulgar comenzó a estimular el ya hinchado clítoris, la rubia mordió el carnoso labio de la ojiverde, logrando que un gemido brotara de ella. Clarke imitó a la castaña, llevando su mano hasta la entrepierna de esta, comenzando a jugar con su dedo en la entrada de esta.

-Juntas –Susurró la rubia contra los labios de su amante, Lexa movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa, y mientras sentía que era penetrada por dos dedos, ella actuó de la misma manera, introdujo dos dedos dentro de Clarke, y juntas comenzaron sus movimientos, retirando sus dedos para volver a penetrarla. Lexa mordisqueó el mentón de Clarke, produciendo un gemido en la rubia, luego pasó su lengua por aquel lugar para calmar el dolor que había llegado a producir.

Comenzaron a acelerar sus embestidas, y parecían estar en una completa sincronización, sus cuerpos comenzaban a moverse buscando más los dedos de la otra, sus manos acelerando aquellos movimientos, Lexa curvó sus dedos, tocando aquel punto logrando que el orgasmo golpeara por completo el cuerpo de la rubia. Clarke detuvo su mano en cuanto sintió que era golpeada por aquella sensación, sintió que el cuerpo de Lexa se seguía moviendo sobre ella, retomó con sus embestidas, dobló sus dedos tocando el punto exacto, y la castaña se removió al sentir el orgasmo.

Sus miradas se encontraron, conectando el azul y el verde, sonriendo como dos adolescentes recién enamoradas. Cayeron rendidas en la cama, unieron sus cuerpo para poder abrazarse, un mes que no dormían juntas, que no sentían el cuerpo de la otra junto al propio, que no sentían el aroma que tanto amaban, un mes que no habían pasado de mensajes y una llamada diaria. Un mes en que ambas se habían dado cuenta que no deseaban volver a separarse, que no deseaban alejarse de la otra por las noches, aquello junto con el amor que sentían, las llevó a tomar la decisión de pedirle matrimonio a la otra, lo que ninguna imaginó era que ambas habían pensado lo mismo.

Clarke yacía boca abajo, su mejilla sobre la almohada y con los ojos cerrados, su respiración daba a entender que la rubia estaba profundamente dormida, Lexa sonrió mientras con mucha delicadeza colocaba un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de su oreja. Lexa no había visto ser más hermoso que Clarke, se inclinó para depositar un casto beso en aquel lugar sobre su labio que la volvía completamente loca, volvió a sonreír cuando una idea surgió en su cabeza.

Lexa se estiró sobre la cama, no quería despertarla, al menos no aun, no cuando quería hacerlo de otra manera, salió de la cama para tomar una de las rosas del ramo y regresó con el mismo cuidado que antes. Mordió su labio inferior y tomó el tallo de la flor, y con la punta de los pétalos comenzó a acariciar el rostro de la rubia, primero remarcó su ceja, fue bajando por su parpado, pasado por el pómulo para llegar hasta su nariz, su sonrisa creció al ver que Clarke arruga aquella parte de su rostro, sabía que la estaba despertando y esa era su idea, continuó su camino delineando los labios, el mentón y luego su cuello. Clarke se removió un poco sobre la cama, sus ojos continuaban cerrados, Lexa bajó las sábanas, que cubrían la espalda de su novia, hasta la cintura. Continuó con el camino invisible que estaba trazando, acarició la clavícula, y de no ser porque Clarke estaba de espaldas le hubiese encantado pasar aquella rosa por los pechos de su amante, acarició los hombros, y sus ojos bajaron para ver el recorrido que estaba haciendo la flor.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esta manera de despertar. –La voz adormilada de Clarke hizo que Lexa levantara la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules, que la miraban tan profundos como el mar. Una sonrisa se dibujó en ambos rostros, Lexa se inclinó un poco para dejar un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios de Clarke.- ¿Hasta dónde tenías pensado bajar con la flor? –Clarke elevó una ceja y Lexa soltó una pequeña risita.

-Si hubieses estado en otra posición… -Mientras hablaba recorría con la flor sobre la espalda desnuda de Clarke.- …tus pechos… –Susurró Lexa inclinándose hasta depositar un beso en el mentón de Clarke.- …tu vientre… -Clarke sonrió y se giró quedando boca arriba, la sábana cubría desde el vientre hacia abajo.

-¿Decías? –Invitó Clarke con aquella palabra a que Lexa continuara con las caricias que estaba haciendo. La castaña se acomodó sentándose a horcajadas de Clarke, y con la flor recorrió el abdomen y comenzó a subir por sus pechos. Se inclinó para besar sus labios, dejando a un lado la flor para retomar con aquellas sesiones de besos y caricias.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Vine con un capítulo sorpresa, y espero les haya gustado._  
 _Al fin se supo lo de Costia, y como había dicho no apareció demasiado pero si lo hizo en el peor momento, quien no la mataría por eso xD_  
 _¡Se comprometieron! Y ya queda cada vez menos para el final, así que se vienen momentos culminantes xD_

 _Y este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a Sabri, espero que te guste tu chocolate jajajaja_

 _Espero comenten para saber que opinan de él, y gracias por leer.  
_


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPÍTULO CATORCE: Funeral**_

 _PRESENTE_

Clarke se encontraba en el baño de la casa, su mirada fija en el espejo que había sobre el lavamanos, la imagen que en él se reflejaba no era la que hubiese deseado observar. Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, y había tenido que ponerse un poco de maquillaje para poder cubrir las ojeras. Llevó sus manos hasta su abultado vientre, y acarició de forma instintiva, para Clarke aquello era una manera de detener sus nervios, saber que tenía que seguir de pie no sólo por ella, acomodó su vestido negro y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla al recordar lo sucedido las últimas doce horas.

 _Había estado cenando con Harper en su casa, aquella noche le tocaba a su hermana quedarse con ella, ya que su madre tendría guardia por la noche. Una vez habían terminado de cenar, mientras Harper acomodaba todo, Clarke había decidido que mirarían alguna película, igual a como lo hacían cuando eran niñas, sólo que esta vez no sería ninguna animada._

 _Clarke llevaba un vientre de un poco más de seis meses, tal cual le había dicho Raven, sus senos estaban comenzando a crecer, lo que había comenzado a ser objeto de burla de la latina, al menos agradecía que la hicieran reír. Una hora después de que la película comenzara, el celular de su hermana anunciaba una llamada, el nombre de su madre podía leerse en la pantalla, y para suerte de la menor, Clarke había pausado la película para poder ir al baño, lo que la hizo imaginar que la ojiazul no había visto quién la estaba llamando a medianoche._

 _Unos minutos después Clarke regresaba a la sala en el mismo momento que su hermana finalizaba la llamada, cuando la menor se giró para enfrentar a la ojiazul, esta pudo notar que los ojos de Harper estaba brillosos, producto de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir._

-Clarke –Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Necesitas algo? –La voz de su madre se escuchaba del otro lado, y estaba segura que la mujer no se encontraba sola detrás. Antes de salir tomó aire, afrontándose a lo que vendría.

-Estoy bien –Susurró después de salir del baño, allí pudo encontrarse con las miradas, no sólo de su madre y su hermana, sino también de Octavia y Raven.

Clarke no dijo nada más, ver a todas las personas que conocía allí, vestidos de negro igual que ella, no era una visión que necesitara en esos momentos, también era algo que ella hubiese podido evitar. Dicen que las cosas suceden por algo, y que de la muerte nadie se salva, pero cuando aquello sucede uno nunca está preparado por afrontarlo, y Clarke era una persona que no estaba preparada, y estaba segura que jamás lo estaría.

En esos momentos estaba necesitando aire, por lo que con una pequeña disculpa se dirigió al jardín trasero, no quería pasar por la sala, allí se encontraban todos sus familiares y amigos de estos.

 _Le habían informado a Harper de la noticia, así ella lo podía suavizar para informarle a su hermana, su madre había llegado unos minutos después de haber terminado la llamada, y se había encontrado a su hija mayor con la mirada perdida, en un punto observando la nada misma._

-¿Estuviste con la abuela? –Preguntó una voz mientras se situaba a su lado, Marcus había visto a la rubia salir, por lo que la había seguido, aunque él sabía que ella necesitaría un poco de espacio, en el estado en que se encontraba la rubia, no quería dejarla sola, después de todo para el hombre las dos hermanas eran como sus propias hijas. Clarke asintió con la cabeza en respuesta, y sintió el brazo del hombre pasar por sus hombros, ella se aferró a él, y sin poder contenerse las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de nuevo.

-Creo que con el embarazo estoy más susceptible –Susurró la rubia entre sollozos, se separó para poder limpiarse las lágrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas.- La abuela está destrozada –Comentó la rubia después de un suspiro, a lo que el hombre asintió con la cabeza, ambos se giraron para ver hacia dentro de la casa, el gran ventanal dejaba ver el lugar, y los dos pudieron observar a Marie sentada en uno de los sofás, Harper y Abby se encontraban junto a ella.- Iré con ellas –Informó Clarke, el hombre asintió con la cabeza y juntos se dirigieron hacia la casa.

Antes que la rubia pudiera llegar hasta la sala, donde se encontraban la mayoría de las personas, fue tomaba del brazo por su madre, quien la guió hasta la cocina. Abby puso agua a calentar, mientras Clarke se sentaba sobre una de las butacas que se encontraban en la isla de la cocina.

-Te haré un té –Anunció la mujer con voz rota, Clarke sabía que, al igual que ella, no había dormido nada durante la noche, y menos de lo que iba del día, dudaba que en algún momento pudieran descansar como era debido. Clarke se llevó una mano a la mejilla, para poder detener la lágrima que comenzaba a rodar por allí, la ojiazul no quería que su madre la viera llorar, aunque tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo. Sintió las manos de su madre sobre sus hombros, y el pequeño pero seguro apretón que esta le dio, Clarke mordió su labio inferior, intentando que las lágrimas no comenzaran a salir, pero aquello le fue imposible y un pequeño sollozo hizo que Abby la abrazara.- Tranquila, cariño –Susurró mientras acariciaba la espalda de su hija, quien se había girado para poder abrazar a la mujer con fuerza.

 _Cuando le habían informado lo sucedido, había agradecido internamente que primero le dijeran a Harper, no se imaginaba la reacción que hubiese podido llegar a tener, sin contar que no la dejaron sola en ningún momento, tanto Harper como Abby, y Ontari y Becca, no habían dejado de preguntarle a la rubia cómo se encontraba, si necesitaba algo o simplemente habían encontrado sobre ella la mirada de las dos Griffin, Clarke sabía que no la dejarían sola en ningún momento, y por alguna razón agradecía aquello._

Clarke se aferró con más fuerza a su madre, quien no la soltó en ningún momento, las dos necesitaban aquello por lo que ninguna dijo nada y sólo se limitaron a no decir nada más que abrazarse. Clarke sentía una calidad que hacía tiempo no sentía, sabía desde cuándo, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, y agradecía internamente que sólo estuvieran ellas dos.

Abby preparó el té, que Clarke le agradeció con una leve sonrisa, la rubia se encontraba un poco más calmada, la ojiazul había tomado un hábito que amaba, sin siquiera darse cuenta acariciaba su vientre ya crecido.

Las ventanas de la casa estaban abiertas, el aroma a flores estaba impregnando los sentidos de Clarke, y aquello estaba comenzando a marearla un poco, decidió volver a salir al jardín, y Harper la acompañó al ver el rostro de su hermana.

-Las flores me están matando –Comentó la mayor cuando su hermana se sentó a su lado, Clarke continuaba acariciando su vientre.- Las ventanas están abiertas pero el aroma es muy fuerte –Continúo hablando bajo la atenta mirada de Harper, quien asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó después de un breve silencio.- Estás un poco pálida –Aclaró al ver el rostro de duda de su hermana, Clarke le dedicó una leve sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza.- Nos quedaremos esta noche.

* * *

Clarke esa noche se acostó sin cenar, sentía que todo lo que podría llegar a comer, lo terminaría regresando, por lo que prefirió no comer nada, no tenía deseos de pasar toda la noche junto al retrete. En cuanto las personas se habían ido, la chica subió a la habitación, las flores estaban desprendiendo un aroma que Clarke no estaba acostumbrada.

Se puso el pijama y se recostó en la cama, ya no recordaba la última vez que había estado allí sin haber compartido aquella cama con Lexa, extrañaba la almohada que tenía en su casa, aquella con el aroma a café de la castaña, extrañaba abrazarla y dormirse acurrucada a ella, aquel objeto era lo que la mantuvo durante cinco meses cerca de Lexa, pero esa noche estaba extrañando eso y su propia cama, la que había sido testigo de su amor en tantas ocasiones que Clarke había perdido la cuenta.

No supo en qué momento se había quedado dormida, se había entregado a los brazos de Morfeo, y para su sorpresa no había derramado ninguna lágrima, estaba segura que aquello se debía a que se sentía seca por dentro. Había llorado la noche anterior, junto a su hermana y ninguna de las dos había podido dormir. Un golpe en la puerta hizo que encendiera la luz de la mesita de noche, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia dónde provenía el ruido.

-¿Te desperté? –Harper se encontraba del otro, llevaba su bata y debajo su pijama, Clarke negó con la cabeza, no tenía idea de la hora que era pero tampoco estaba segura de querer saberlo. Clarke notó a su hermana nerviosa, movía demasiado las manos, jugando con sus dedos.

-Harper, ¿qué sucede? –Preguntó la mayor mientras dejaba que la chica entrara, Clarke se dirigió a la cama y se sentó allí, esperando que la menor la siguiera o que al menos dijera para qué había ido, tomó su celular para ver la hora, los números marcaban pasadas las seis de la mañana.

Clarke se extrañó al ver la hora, desde que se había enterado que estaba embarazada, y si recordaba los dos meses anteriores seguramente también, por las noches podría dormir tranquila sin ser molestada, a excepción de las noches que había tenido nauseas, o se había despertado con algún antojo extraño en el que Harper había tenido que salir en busca de ello.

Harper estaba nerviosa, se la podía notar en su manera de mover sus manos, y sobre todo cuando se sentó junto a Clarke, movía la pierna de forma nerviosa. Clarke comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, sentía como la cama se movía por los movimientos que hacía su hermana, y aquello comenzaba a darle un poco de gracia.

-Antes de que digas algo, te pido que no me interrumpas, ¿puede ser? –Que Harper comenzara con aquella frase no hacía que la rubia se tranquilizara, todo lo contrario, tomó aire y asintió con la cabeza, dudaba que le gustara por dónde iba la conversación.- Acabo de terminar de hablar con Ontari, mamá está hablando con su madre… -Clarke observaba atenta a su hermana, sin decir palabra alguna, mordió su labio inferior intentando estar tranquila, pero un nudo en la garganta comenzaba a formársele.- …durante el día le sacaron el respirador a Lexa, sigue en estado de coma pero al menos está respirando por sus propios medios.

-Espera, ¿qué? –Preguntó Clarke sin entender muy bien lo que estaba escuchando, parpadeó varias veces como si eso fuese a ayudarla a entender.

-A Lexa le sacaron el respirador, sigue estando en coma pero ya respira por sí sola –Volvió a decir Harper más tranquila, había estado nerviosa porque no sabría la reacción que podría llegar a tener su hermana.

-Harper, ¿por qué lo dices de esa manera? –Clarke se puso de pie, sabía que era la madrugada pero necesitaba ver a su esposa, necesitaba verla.- ¡Dios! Creí que había pasado algo malo, y tú… -Clarke señaló a su hermana, y comenzó a buscar en su pequeña bolsa que había llevado a casa de sus abuelos.

-Clarke, no puedes ir a ningún lado –Tomó su mano y la guió hasta su cama.- Escucha, bajemos a desayunar, tranquilas…-Aclaró la menor.- …y cuando terminemos, nos iremos, ¿de acuerdo? –A Clarke no le quedó otra cosa más que aceptar lo que su hermana le decía.

Después de darse una rápida ducha, vestirse y recoger sus cosas, bajó a la sala, estaba ansiosa, necesitaba regresar al hospital lo antes posible. La noche anterior al funeral, cuando se había enterado que su abuelo había fallecido, había tenido una discusión interna, sabía que tenía que asistir pero no quería dejar a su esposa sola, pero también tenía que acompañar a su abuela, y así lo había hecho.

* * *

Clarke entró a la habitación donde se encontraba Lexa, le había pedido a Harper que se detuviera en la florería, después de ir a su casa para cambiarse de ropas, obligada por la menor. Saludó a Becca y Ontari, y después de dejar las flores en uno de los floreros, se acercó a Lexa para saludarla. Un día lejos de ella y la había extrañado, recordó las veces que había estado más tiempo alejada de ella, y era la misma sensación, no importaba el tiempo, parecía el mismo infierno sin ella a su lado. Depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de la castaña, y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver que no llevaba respirador, por lo que se inclinó una vez más, pero el casto beso lo recibieron los labios de la ojiverde. Había extrañado aquella sensación, había extrañado sentir los carnosos labios sobre los suyos, colocó su mano sobre la de Lexa, le dio un pequeño y ligero apretón.

Que le hayan quitado el respirador le daban más esperanzas de un día enterarse que Lexa había despertado, y si tenía demasiada suerte, sería ella quien la vería abrir aquellos parpados después de tantos meses.

Clarke se sentó junto a la silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama de Lexa, aquella sólo habían movido un par de veces, después de todo cuando se encontraban solas Clarke siempre ocupaba aquel lugar, y sabía que Becca hacia lo mismo. Entre Ontari y su madre le contaron lo sucedido el día anterior, el médico había llegado con la intención de probar si Lexa podía respirar por sus propios medios, se había quedado para supervisar aquello, y una vez la castaña lo había logrado decidieron dejarla sin el respirador, el hombre había pasado cada un cierto tiempo para ver cómo se encontraba la chica.

Clarke observaba a Lexa, bajó su vista hacia el pecho de ella y podía notar aquel movimiento que hacía al respirar. Nuevamente sintió aquella esperanza de que despertaría en cualquier momento, Clarke se había sentido más segura que nunca con aquella posibilidad, todavía sabía que debía esperar, pero algo dentro de su ser le aseguraba que no sería demasiada la espera.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Espero que a pesar del título hayan llegado hasta el final. Si creyeron que al comienzo la que falleció era Lexa, lo siento pero esa era la intención, y antes de que digan algo fue culpa de Sabri que me estuvo tentando a que yo no me animaba a matar a Lexa, que por cierto si me animo, pero para que se queden tranquilos no lo voy a hacer, al menos en este fic xD  
A pesar de lo sucedido, al menos está lo positivo que le sacaron el respirador.  
Ya estamos llegan al final del fic, quedan 2 capítulos del pasado (si puedo, el siguiente lo intentaré subir el sábado, siempre y cuando lo termine).  
Espero que me dejen sus comentarios, gracias a los que leen y sobre todo llegaron al final del capítulo. _


	15. Chapter 15

**_CAPÍTULO QUINCE: Boda_**

 _PASADO_

Clarke se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala, su laptop sobre sus piernas, una libreta a su lado, en ella estaba la lista de todo lo que necesitarían para la boda, algunas cosas estaban tildadas como hechas, la lista de invitados estaba hecha, a la mañana siguiente tendrían que elegir el pastel, las flores y algunas cosas más, Clarke había visto algunos vestidos pero no se había decidido por ninguno. Sintió que unas manos se colocaban sobre sus hombros, y unos finos dedos comenzaban a moverse para hacerle masajes.

Habían pasado varios meses desde que se habían comprometido, Clarke unas semanas atrás había dejado de trabajar para la editorial, no sólo porque ya no quería separarse de Lexa, sino que también estaba tan feliz con la boda que quería ocupar su tiempo en programarla, quería que aquella ceremonia fuese perfecta.

-Deberías relajarte un poco, cariño. –Clarke cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquella sensación que le estaba haciendo sentir Lexa.- Vamos a la cama y seguimos mañana –Clarke abrió los ojos, y se alejó de las manos de Lexa, mientras se giraba para observarla.

-Tenemos que terminar esto –Comentó la rubia mientras tomaba la libreta y se la mostraba a Lexa.- Además tenemos que practicar el vals –Lexa sonrió ante aquel comentario, dio la vuelta alrededor del sofá y se situó frente a Clarke.

-En ese caso… –Comenzó diciendo mientras cerraba la laptop.- Shhh –Intentó callar las quejas de la rubia, colocó la portátil sobre la mesita junto con la libreta, y estiró su mano para que Clarke la estrechara, la rubia la observó atenta.- Ven –Susurró, Clarke observó su mano y luego la tomó, poniéndose de pie y dejándose guiar por la castaña al medio de la sala.- Practiquemos –Susurró contra el oído de Clarke mientras llevaba su mano libre a la de la rubia y hacia que esta la coloque sobre su cintura.

-No hay música –Susurró Clarke con una leve sonrisa, Lexa llevó su mano libre a la cintura de Clarke, y se inclinó para depositar un beso sobre los labios de la rubia.

-Sólo cierra los ojos e imaginala –Susurró de nuevo Lexa contra el oído de Clarke, mientras se acercaba a la rubia y pegaba sus cuerpos. Los ojos azules se cruzaron con los verdes, y sin darse cuenta Clarke estaba bailando junto a Lexa, la castaña sonrió al ver que su futura esposa le seguía los pasos, Clarke le devolvió la sonrisa con la misma intensidad.- Espera –Lexa se separó unos milímetros para tomar su celular, buscó en su reproductor y colocó la canción que buscaba. "Best of me" de Michael Bublé comenzó a sonar, Lexa sonrió ganándose un beso en la mejilla de su prometida y retomaron la posición anterior.

Clarke acortó más la distancia, recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Lexa, haciendo que su respiración golpeara con el desnudo cuello de la castaña, quien recargó su cabeza sobra la de la rubia. Las manos de ambas aferraban la cintura de la otra, Clarke instintivamente cerró los ojos, la melodía de la canción sonaba en su mente recorriendo todo su cuerpo y por alguna extraña razón, podía imaginarse a ellas con los vestidos de novias bailando bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

Lexa sentía la respiración de Clarke sobre su cuello, amaba cuando una mínima parte de la rubia tocaba su cuerpo, y en esos momentos se sentía estar en el cielo, esa mínima sensación la estaba haciendo flotar. Se movían al compás de la música, con movimientos lentos y disfrutando de la melodía y la letra, Lexa cerró los ojos, aquella sensación que estaba sintiendo la hacía realmente feliz, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al imaginarse el resto de su vida junto aquella rubia que tanto amaba.

-Quizás deberíamos dormir. –Susurró Clarke en cuanto la música había terminado, Lexa respondió con un pequeño sonido proveniente de su garganta en forma afirmativa, pero ninguna de las dos se separó o dejó de moverse, sino que todo lo contrario. Continuaron así a pesar de que no podían escuchar más que sus propias respiraciones, o Clarke que podía escuchar el sonido del latido del corazón de Lexa.- Lex, mañana tenemos que hacer muchas cosas –Clarke no quería cortar con aquel momento, pero se estaba haciendo tarde y debían levantarse temprano.

-Shhhh –Lexa depositó un beso en la coronilla de Clarke.- Disfrutemos de este momento, porque en la boda seremos interrumpidas. –Clarke no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita al escucharla, y Lexa la abrazó con más fuerza, la rubia la imitó aferrándose a ella.- Clarke –Lexa abrió los ojos y Clarke separó su rostro del pecho de la castaña.- Te amo –Susurró y la rubia no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Te amo –Respondió la ojiazul, Lexa se inclinó para depositar un dulce beso en los labios de su futura esposa. Subió sus manos hasta tomar su rostro con ellas, y Clarke aferró las propias a la remera de Lexa. A pesar de que habían pronunciado aquellas palabras, ambas necesitaban mostrarlo en ese beso, sus lenguas bailaban el vals que hacía unos minutos sus cuerpos lo hacían. Clarke separó sus labios, antes de que el beso comenzara a tornarse necesitado y apasionado.- Deberíamos dormir –Susurró contra los labios de la castaña, quien asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, después de ir a la florería por los arreglos florales, que por suerte para ambas aquello no les tomó demasiado tiempo, rosas había sido la elección de las dos, pero cuando tuvieron que escoger el color tuvieron una pequeña diferencia de opiniones.

-¿Algún color en especial? –Preguntó la mujer que las había atendido.

-Azul

-Verde. –Dijeron al unísono, ambas se miraron y sonrieron, antes de soltar una pequeña risita ante aquello. Las dos sabían porque habían escogido aquellos colores.

-Si me permiten…-Comenzó diciendo la mujer, ambas chicas la miraron y asintieron con la cabeza.- …les recomiendo las rosas blancas, puede ser un cliché en las bodas, pero su significado es muy hermoso. –La mujer tomó una y la giró sobre su mano.- Las azules significan confianza, reserva, armonía y afecto. Las verdes significan esperanza, equilibrio y descanso juventud. –Las dos chicas observaban atentas a la mujer, quien sonrió mientras continuaba con sus palabras.- Mientras que las blancas significan pureza e inocencia, están unidas al amor y significan que durará toda la vida. –Clarke y Lexa se miraron con una sonrisa, la rubia tomó la mano de la castaña y entrelazó sus dedos.- En mi opinión, son perfectas para la ocasión –Finalizó la mujer.

Ambas chicas estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo con aquella opinión, por lo que aceptaron que sean de color blanco. Durante el resto del día continuaron con los preparativos, el pastel sería de chocolate y vainilla, por pedido de Lexa, mientras que Clarke había pedido si se podía mojar en café, la chef había aceptado gustosa.

Durante las semanas siguientes todo había estado en movimiento, mientras que a Clarke se le podían notar los nervios y que quería que todo estuviera perfecto, Lexa sabía ocultarlos muy bien y era quien lograba tranquilizar a la rubia, ya sea con algún comentario, alguna caricia o algún beso, la ojiazul lo agradecía, sabía que en cualquier momento le podía dar un ataque de nervios, si no era que ya lo había tenido, sobre todo en una discusión que había tenido con Lexa.

-¡Olvídalo! ¿Por qué tienes que esperarme en el altar? –Las dos chicas se encontraban en el departamento, mientras que Lexa preparaba la cena, Clarke se encontraba en la isla con su libreta observando la lista de lo que les faltaba.

-Porque yo te pedí matrimonio. –Mientras que Clarke se estaba exasperando un poco, Lexa respondía lo más calmada posible, sabía que su novia estaba teniendo unos terribles días.

-Qué estupidez –Se quejó mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la castaña.- Es la respuesta más estúpida que alguna vez escuché. –Clarke se cruzó de brazos, apoyando su cadera en la encimera, observando el perfil de Lexa.

-Clarke, ya discutimos por esto –Lexa intentó que entrara en razón, pero escuchó un suspiro de la rubia.

-Tienes razón –Clarke se alejó de Lexa, tomó su cartera y comenzó a buscar algo allí, la castaña se giró para observarla con una media sonrisa y una ceja levantada.- Cruz tu ganas, cara yo gano –Lexa no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver aquella idea, Clarke la ignoró y arrojó la moneda al aire para después atraparla, abrió la mano con la palma hacía arriba y ambas acercaron sus rostros para observar. Mientras que Lexa ponía los ojos en blanco, Clarke sonreía triunfante.- Caminas al altar –Dijo mientras regresaba a la butaca.

-Bien, cedo a eso, pero yo seré quien entre primera. –Lexa se giró para continuar con la cena, Clarke se mantuvo en silencio poco tiempo, hasta que comprendió la idea de Lexa.

-Estarás esperando igual en el altar –Comentó la rubia pegando su frente contra la isla, ahora era Lexa quien llevaba una sonrisa triunfante. La castaña dejó lo que estaba haciendo, dio vuelta a la isla hasta situarse detrás de Clarke y pasó sus brazos rodeándola, depositó un beso en la nuca de la ojiazul.- Eso fue trampa –Susurró la rubia mientras se erguía.

-Claro que no –Ahora el beso fue a su mejilla.- Tú tienes lo que quieres y yo tengo lo que quiero. –Se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo de la rubia.- Te lo compensaré –Susurró contra su oído y después de depositar otro beso, peor en su cuello, regresó a su lugar para continuar con la cena.

* * *

El día más deseado por ambas chicas había llegado, Clarke se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de aquel salón, sólo faltaba menos de una hora para que la ceremonia diera comienzo, pero la rubia estaba segura que. No sólo en otra habitación se encontraba Lexa, sino que sus padres y hermanos se encontraban allí junto a las damas de honor. A medida que los minutos avanzaban, los nervios crecían más, intentaban calmarse, sentándose en la cama, caminando por la habitación, observando por la ventana, pero nada lograba calmarla. Su teléfono sonó, no esperaba que aquello sucediera por lo que su sonido la sobresaltó.

-Hola –Contestó con voz temblorosa, no se había fijado en el nombre que marcaba la pantalla, y sonrió al escuchar una risa del otro lado.

- _¿Nerviosa cariño?_ –Preguntó Lexa, Clarke no podía verla, pero estaba segura que la castaña estaba sonriendo.

-Como si tú no lo estuvieras –Respondió sonriendo, y volvió a escuchar aquella risa que estaba logrando que sus nervios disminuyeran. Se recargó contra la ventana, fijando su vista en el jardín que tenía aquel lugar, el cual ya se encontraba completamente florecido, por eso habían decidido casarse en plena primavera. Ninguna comentó más nada, ambas podían escuchar la respiración de la otra, y con eso en ese momento les bastaba, sólo aquel delicado sonido las podía tranquilizar.- Te amo –Rompió el silencio la rubia.

- _Te amo, cariño_ –Un golpe en la puerta de la habitación de la rubia, hizo que se girara.- _Nos vemos en el altar_ –Fue el turno de Clarke reír.- _Eso era lo que necesitaba_ –Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que se cortara la llamada.

Clarke abrió la puerta para encontrarse con sus tres amigas y su hermana. Las cinco habían tenido la despedida de soltera de la noche anterior, pero todas habían coincidido en nada de strippers, Harper alegando que no le interesaba ver ninguna mujer que le bailara de forma sexy, mientras que Raven había bromeado con que no podría hacer nada si su esposa se encontraba ahí, mientras que Niylah y Clarke simplemente habían dicho que no querían ver a nadie que no fuera sus novias. Era por eso que se habían dirigido a un karaoke, donde habían bebido y cantado demasiado divertidas.

-¿Todavía no te vestiste? –Las cuatro chicas entraron a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás.- Tris está con mamá intentando calmarla. –Harper se había acercado a la cama, tomó el vestido y se lo tendió a su hermana.- La chica está más ansiosa por llevar los anillos

-Rubia, estás hablando de mi hija –Raven se acercó a Harper y le dio un golpe en el hombro con cuidado

-Lo siento –Dijo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.- Clarke, llegarás tarde –Todas la observaron con una sonrisa, y la ojiazul tomó el vestido.

-Una reina nunca llega tarde, en todo caso los demás simplemente llegan temprano –Recitó Raven y las cinco comenzaron a reír.

Las damas de honor, Octavia, Raven y Anya, llevaban las tres el mismo vestido, verde esmeralda, largo hasta por arriba de las rodillas, y unas finas tiras sobre los hombros. Mientras que Harper, quien era la madrina, llevaba el mimo vestido pero de color azul. A Lexa y Clarke no les había llevado demasiado tiempo decidir esas cosas, las dos sabían que sus amigas deberían ser sus damas de honor, mientras que Lincoln era el padrino, Ontari se había mostrado reticente con la boda, por lo que Lexa había decidido que la menor de las Griffin debía ser la madrina, y Clarke no se había opuesto a aquella decisión.

Unos pocos minutos después Clarke estaba completamente lista para salir, y los nervios la habían invadido nuevamente. Clarke llevaba el cabello suelto, con dos pequeñas trenzas a sus lados que se unían en la parte de atrás de su cabello, no quería que fuera nada extravagante, sus hombros estaban descubiertos, un pequeño escote, era un sencillo y largo vestido que remarcaba sus curvas hasta la cintura, haciendo que el resto del vestido holgado.

Marcus sería quien llevara a Clarke hasta el altar, la chica no lo había dudado ni un segundo, el hombre era como su segundo padre, él y Jake Griffin habían sido amigos desde años, y cuando sucedió aquella tragedia el hombre no se había alejado ni un segundo de las tres mujeres.

-Raven me pidió un favor –Marcus se encontraba junto a Clarke, los dos habían bajado por la escalera que los llevaría hasta la puerta que daba al inmenso jardín, donde se realizaría la ceremonia, pero para eso debían doblar hacia la derecha, por lo que ellos se quedaron allí esperando.- Dijo que ustedes no pueden verse hasta que ella esté en el altar y tú entrando. –El hombre tomó aire y lenta mente lo expulsó.- Así que, me ordenó que esperáramos acá –Clarke lo observó con una sonrisa.

La música comenzó a sonar, Marcus dio vuelta a la pared y espero hasta que Lexa y Gustus hicieran su entrada, sonrió al ver que la castaña antes de entrar se había girado para ver si Clarke estaba detrás suyo, el hombre negó divertido, y Lexa se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

-¿Lista? –Preguntó con tono calmado, una vez que Lexa y Gustus comenzaron su recorrido. Clarke asintió con la cabeza, tomó aire varias veces y después pasó su brazo por entre medio de Marcus, juntos caminaron hasta la puerta, la cual se abrió permitiéndoles el paso.

El camino estaba rodeado por flores blancas, las mismas que tanto ella como Lexa llevaban en su ramo, rosas blancas, mientras que el propio camino eran pétalos de rosas rojas, las sillas blancas estaban situadas a los lados, donde se encontraban sus familiares y amigos. Clarke posó su mirada al frente, conectando con aquellos ojos verdes que tanto la enamoraban, sonrió obteniendo una sonrisa como respuesta. Lexa se encontraba dentro de la glorieta que estaba perfectamente decorada, plantas, flores y luces enredadas en la madera, y dentro los candelabros de pie con las velas encendidas.

Clarke comenzó a caminar junto a Marcus, lento según la música así lo requería, en ningún momento el contacto entre el azul y el verde se rompió. En el cielo se podían comenzar a notar algunas estrellas, y para ambas sólo estaban ellas, ninguna otra presencia en el lugar. Marcus ayudó a Clarke a subir los tres peldaños de la glorieta, y Lexa tomó la mano de la rubia, ambas chicas se giraron para dar los ramos, tanto a la madrina como al padrino, y la jueza de paz comenzó con la ceremonia.

Clarke había podido recorrer con la mirada el vestido de Lexa, ambas habían acordado que llevarían uno, la castaña también llevaba un vestido blanco largo, acentuando sus curvas hasta la cintura donde una fina cinta la rodeaba, dejando el resto del vestido suelto, sus hombros estaban cubiertos por dos pequeñas finas tiras, dejando ver un pequeño escote. Pero lo que más había amado Clarke, era el peinado que la castaña llevaba, el cabello suelto y algunas trenzas finas en la parte de atrás.

Lexa estaba segura que no escuchaba una palabra de lo que la jueza decía, no porque no quisiera, se encontraba nerviosa y lo único que se repetía en su mente era lo hermosa que se encontraba Clarke y en lo deseosa que estaba por besas sus labios, el último beso que habían tenido había sido hacía varias horas atrás, y necesitaba volver a sentir sus labios.

Lexa se giró para encontrarse de frente con Clarke, sólo había escuchado la palabra votos y el movimiento de Clarke, una sonrisa volvió a surgir en cada rostro y nuevamente la conexión de sus miradas se presentó. Clarke sintió la seguridad que necesitaba para comenzar a hablar.

-Lexa… -Clarke se quedó observando a la castaña, con una sonrisa que transmitía amor, lo que realmente sentía, lo que en segundos tenía que decir, su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de la ojiverde, y tomó aire para comenzar.- Antes que nada debo reconocer lo hermosa que eres y lo perfecta que luces.–Lexa sonrió, tenía el deseo de besarla justo en ese momento, sabía que no podía y agradeció cuando Clarke continuó hablando para decir sus votos.- En el primer momento que se cruzaron nuestras vidas quise matarte, pero después de que me crucé con tu mirada y esos ojos verdes que tanto amo, no pude evitar darme cuenta de que me enamoré, descubrí que no llegaste para destruir mi día, sino a enseñarme lo que es el amor, y es que la parte más importante de mi día es en la que puedo disfrutar de tu sonrisa, esa que me regalaste desde el primer momento. Tu presencia me hace la persona más feliz del mundo, con sólo escucharte sonreír, el poder tocar tu piel o con el simple acto de atrapar tu mirada. Las palabras no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para demostrar todo lo que me haces sentir, pero en este día y delante de nuestros familiares y amigos, prometo que voy amarte cada día como si fuera el último, enamorarte un poco más, prometo que voy a estar a tu lado en todo momento, porque el camino que elegí lo hice para caminar de tu mano y nunca soltarla, porque mi vida es tu felicidad. –Clarke tomó aíre antes de decir las últimas palabras.- Te amo, Lexa

-Clarke… -Lexa sonrió y mordió su labio inferior.- No te das una idea lo perfecta y hermosa que te encuentras en ese vestido. –La aludida sonrió, y la castaña tomó aire para después de expulsarlo continuar hablando.- El día que nos conocimos casi muero de la vergüenza, tirarle el café a una completa extraña, no estaba en mis planes ese día y ningún otro, pero no me arrepiento de eso, lo volvería a repetir una y otra vez con tal de conocerte, te debería todos los cafés del mundo sólo por volver a tener una cita contigo. –Clarke mordió su labio inferior, Lexa tomó aire nuevamente, una vez había comenzado a hablar se había tranquilizado un poco.- Clarke, no sabes cómo cambiaste mis días. Amo despertar cada mañana y saber que estás ahí, amo sentir tu respiración que roba mi aliento, amo la melodía de tu risa, y el que arrugues tu nariz hace que pierda toda cordura, que mis piernas tiemblen y esté a punto de caer, pero sobre todo amo la forma en que me miras, desnudas mi alma por completo, con solo mirarme sabes lo que siento y pienso, haces que me pierda en esos hermosos ojos azules que son mi cielo y mi vida, que si he de perderme que sea en ellos, no existe nada más en mi vida que no seas tú. Te amo y te amaré por siempre, es una promesa que jamás romperé, porque en ella va mi propia vida.

-Clarke, ¿aceptas a Lexa como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y la enfermedad para el resto de tu vida?

-Sí, acepto –Respondió con una sonrisa que hizo brillar sus ojos azules.

-Lexa, ¿aceptas a Clarke como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y la enfermedad para el resto de tu vida?

-Sí, acepto –Lexa le devolvió la sonrisa de la misma manera.

-Ahora, los anillos. –Pidió la jueza, todos posaron la vista en una niña de un poco más de un año, Tris estaba vestida con un blanco vestido, y en su cintura llevaba una fina cinta color rosa. La niña se acercó y le entregó a la jueza la caja con los dos anillos. Clarke tomó el anillo con su mano libre, se lo colocó a Lexa en su mano junto al del compromiso, sus manos temblaban un poco y Lexa le dio un ligero apretón intentando calmarla, cuando lo logró levantó la mirada para dedicarle otra sonrisa a la castaña. Fue el turno de Lexa, quien también colocó el anillo junto al de compromiso.-Por el poder que me confiere el estado, las declaro esposa y esposa, pueden besar a la novia.

Clarke llevó una de sus manos hasta la cintura de Lexa, mientras que esta llevaba la propia hasta la mejilla, y antes de unir sus labios, volvieron a sonreírse. El beso fue corto pero dulce, y aunque sus labios duraron pocos segundos unidos, era el beso para sellar el pacto de amor, para prometer amor eterno.

Tomaron los ramos y juntas caminaron por el camino de pétalos, la fiesta se realizaría en un salón por lo que ambas debían dirigirse hacia el auto alquilado para que las llevara al lugar.

-Dame tu mano –Pidió Clarke una vez las dos se encontraban en el espacioso y lujoso auto. Los asientos eran de cuero negro, y una pequeña ventana oscura dividía la parte donde ellas se encontraban, del conductor. Lexa sin entender muy bien hizo lo que la rubia le pedía, pero intentó retirar su mano cuando esta intentaba quitarle el anillo que hacía pocos minutos le había colocado.- Confía en mí –Susurró la rubia reteniendo su mano.- Después de la boda, hay que cambiar el anillo de compromiso… -Clarke estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, le quitó primero el anillo de bodas y luego el de compromiso.- ¿Sabías que se coloca en el anular porque está más cerca del corazón? –Lexa negó con la cabeza y aunque Clarke observaba las manos, había podido ver aquel gesto, colocó el anillo de compromiso en el dedo medio, y luego el de bodas en el anular.- Tu turno –Dijo la rubia estirando su mano para que Lexa la imitara, la castaña sonrió mientras hacía lo que anteriormente había hecho Clarke.

-¿Crees que ahora pueda besarte como es debido? –Lexa levantó la mirada y pronunció aquellas palabras mirando a los ojos azules, que tenían un brillo que amaba ver en ellos, porque estaba segura que los propios brillaban por aquella razón. Clarke asintió con la cabeza, y ambas se inclinaron para unir sus labios, el beso fue lento y suave, demostrando el amor que sentían, demostrando lo que habían dicho con palabras hacía unos minutos, se separaron con una sonrisa en sus labios, uniendo sus frentes, poco a poco abrieron sus ojos para encontrarse con los brillantes de la otra.- Te amo –Susurró Lexa sin borrar aquella sonrisa.

-Te amo –Respondió Clarke, depositó un casto beso en los labios de Lexa y tuvieron que separarse cuando sintieron que al auto se detenía.

* * *

En cuanto la música comenzó a sonar, las puertas del salón se abrieron para que ambas pudieran entrar. Fueron recibidas por sus familiares y amigos, quienes las felicitaron por las nupcias. Las mesas redondas estaban perfectamente ordenadas, el salón decorado por las flores blancas que ellas habían escogido, pero los ramos estaban unidos pos cintas de colores azules y verdes entrelazadas, Clarke había dicho que aquel pequeño detalle simbolizaba su unión.

Ninguna de las dos había logrado probar bocado, los nervios se habían apoderado de ellas y el apetito se había esfumado. Se habían tomado las fotos correspondientes con cada mesa, y cuando la medianoche cayó, la hora del vals había llegado. Aquel baile era especial, el primer baile como esposas, el primero de muchos bailes que sabrían que llegarían.

Lexa tomó la mano de Clarke y juntas se dirigieron al centro de la pista, ambas eran conscientes de las miradas de los presentes pero en cuanto sus propias miradas se cruzaron, ambos pares de ojos comenzaron a brillar, una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en cada rostro. Lexa llevó sus manos a la cintura de Clarke, mientras esta hacía lo mismo con las propias, se unieron lo más que sus cuerpos les dejaron, y juntas comenzaron a moverse de forma lenta junto a la melodía instrumental. Sus miradas estaban conectadas como si fuesen una, el roce de sus cuerpos lograba que una corriente las recorriera por completo. Lexa se inclinó para depositar un beso, beso que fue correspondido por la rubia en cuestión de segundos, lento, suave, dulce, esas palabras perfectamente podrían calificarlo, un beso sin segundas intenciones, y en cuanto se separaron ninguna pudo reprimir una sonrisa de felicidad.

Sólo unos pocos segundo pudieron disfrutar de ese momento, ya que sus padres estaban listos para bailar junto a las novias, poco a poco cada invitado se fue acercando para continuar con el baile.

* * *

El sol estaba comenzando a salir, el cielo se teñía de amarillo mezclado con rojo, y las dos se dirigieron hacia el auto nuevamente, debían ir camino al hotel para después tomar un vuelo. Ninguna de las dos sabía exactamente a donde irían, había sido un regalo de bodas con un destino sorpresa, sin embargo les habían dicho lo que debían llegar.

Antes de subir al auto, ambas les dieron la espalda a los invitados y las mujeres solteras se acercaron, pues faltaba que arrojaran el ramo, juntas lo hicieron y se giraron para observar quienes lo atrapaban, Harper tenía uno en las manos, mientras saltaba y festejaba. Las dos pudieron ver cuando el otro ramo, arrojado con más fuerza, caía en brazos de Tris, quien estaba en los brazos de Octavia. Como si de una plaga se tratase, Raven tomó el ramo y lo arrojó contra Ontari, no sólo haciendo que esta se sorprendiera, sino que también los que habían visto aquello, comenzaron a reír.

-Te faltan milenios para eso. –Raven le hablaba a su hija, ignorando a todos los que la miraban.

Clarke y Lexa se despidieron de sus familiares y amigos, entraron al auto para comenzar con su camino al hotel. La castaña tomó la mano de la rubia y entrelazó sus dedos, mientras Clarke cruzaba su mano libre por la cintura de Lexa, recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la ojiverde.

-Estoy cansada –Susurró la rubia mientras cerraba los ojos, Lexa comenzó a acariciar el brazo de Clarke que cruzaba por su cuerpo.

-Si quieres duerme, yo te cargo hasta la habitación.- Clarke se separó de Lexa como si aquellas palabras hubiesen hecho quemar el cuerpo de la castaña.

-Te conozco bien –Dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos y señalaba a Lexa.- Tu idea es ser quien cargue a la novia para entrar a la habitación. –Lexa soltó una pequeña carcajada inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, Clarke se acercó para depositar un beso en su cuello, y luego se alejó de ella.- ¿Disculpe? –Clarke golpeaba la pequeña ventana que separaba las dos partes del auto, permitiéndoles privacidad.- ¿Tiene una moneda? –Preguntó después de que la ventana se abrió, y Lexa volvió a reír.- Se la devolveré en un minuto. –El hombre la miró algo extrañado, pero aun así buscó en su billetera, cuando encontró una se la tendió a la chica.- Tu cara, yo cruz –Clarke se había girado para observar a su ahora esposa, quien la observaba divertida ante aquello. La rubia lanzó la moneda al aire, y en cuanto la atrapó cerró su mano, se inclinó hacia Lexa y abrió su mano para mostrar cual lado de la moneda quedó sobre el dorso.

-Cariño…-Lexa tomó la moneda y se acercó al hombre para devolvérsela.- Gracias –Le dijo al hombre quien nuevamente volvía a subir el vidrio de la ventana. Cuando volvió a su lugar pudo ver que la rubia estaba de brazos cruzados.- ¡Oh! Vamos, no te enojes, fue tu idea y tu tiraste la moneda –Lexa acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos el brazo de Clarke, depositó un beso en su frente y esta lo relajó después de soltar un leve suspiro.

-No vas a llevarme por todo el vestíbulo –Lexa volvió a reír ante aquello, y después negó con la cabeza.

Una vez entraron al hotel, se dirigieron a su habitación, las maletas ya se encontraban allá, durante el día Anya y Niylah se habían encargo de recogerlas de su casa y llevarlas hasta la habitación, así ellas no tenían que preocuparse de aquello. En cuanto subieron al ascensor, después de presionar el botón, unieron sus labios. Lexa llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de Clarke, mientras que la rubia entrelazó sus propios dedos detrás de la nuca de la castaña. A comparación de los besos anteriores, este era diferente, si bien mostraba lo que ambas sentían, el deseo y la excitación comenzaban a hacerse presente. Salieron del ascensor entre besos y caricias, Lexa buscó el número correspondiente y en cuanto la encontró, pasó la tarjeta para abrir la puerta.

-Olvidalo –Susurró mientras tomaba de la cintura a Clarke, quien rió al ser descubierta.- La moneda decidió que yo tengo que cargarte –Lexa pasó una de sus manos por debajo de las rodillas de Clarke y la otra por detrás de su espalda.- Sujetate –Clarke rodeó el cuello de Lexa con sus manos, y sonrió al ver lo cerca que tenía el cuello de su esposa, llevó sus labios hasta ellos y comenzó a besarla.

Las piernas de Lexa comenzaban a temblarle, y nada tenía que ver con el hecho de tener en brazos a Clarke, sino con los besos húmedos que estaba recibiendo en su cuello. Una vez entró, cerró la puerta con el pie.

-Ya deberías bajarme –Susurró con voz ronca Clarke, su aliento golpeó contra el cuello de la castaña, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

-Hasta la cama –Respondió de la misma manera. Sin soltarla la llevó hasta la cama y con cuidado la depositó sobre el colchón. Clarke llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de Lexa, impidiendo que este pudiera retirarse.- Hay que sacarnos los vestidos, cariño –Susurró contra los labios de Clarke, quien después de depositar un casto beso asintió con la cabeza. Lexa se puso de pie y ayudó a Clarke.- Te juro que estás hermosa –Susurró la castaña recorriendo con su mirada el cuerpo de la rubia.

-Cariño, sólo lo dices porque no estás viendo lo que yo –Clarke llevó instintivamente sus manos hasta los hombros de Lexa, colocó las finas tiras entre sus dedos y comenzó a quitarlos mientras la yema de sus dedos acariciaban la piel desnuda de sus brazos. La rubia no pudo evitar morder su labio al ver el casi desnudo cuerpo de su esposa, Lexa llevaba los pechos al descubierto, Clarke se sintió tentada de llevárselos a la boca.

Lexa no se demoró en quitarle el vestido a Clarke, tomo el suyo dejó a ambos sobre el sofá. En cuanto se acercó a la rubia, esta la hizo sentar sobre la cama, haciendo que se recueste sobre el colchón, la rubia se arrodilló en el suelo, acarició las piernas de Lexa, ascendiendo hasta llegar a su cintura, sus labios dejaban besos por el muslo de la castaña, ambas dejaron salir un gemido en cuanto Clarke posó sus labios en la entrepierna de Lexa, besando sobre la tela. Clarke comenzó a bajarla, con una lentitud que le hizo recordar a Lexa su primera vez juntas.

Sonrió al escuchar el suspiro de la ojiverde, quien movió su cadera para que ella tuviera mejor accesibilidad para quitar aquella prenda, en cuando lo hizo la dejó caer al suelo. Clarke subió a la cama, sentándose a horcajadas de Lexa, y se inclinó para unir sus labios, con su lengua acarició los labios carnosos, mordió el inferior con cuidado, y luego volvió a pasarle su lengua. Lexa abrió su boca para poder introducir en la de Clarke su lengua, y sus lenguas bailaron al compás de sus respiraciones, las manos de Lexa acariciaban la espalda de la rubia, mientras que las de esta subían para acariciar los pechos descubiertos de su esposa.

Lexa giró sobre la cama, haciendo que la espalda de la rubia quedara contra el colchón, dejó salir un gemido que se ahogó en los labios de Clarke cuando sintió que esta apretaba uno de sus pechos. Las manos de Lexa descendieron hasta encontrarse con la única prenda que le quedaba a la ojiazul, se separó de sus labios para retirarla.

La excitación de ambas había ido en aumento a medida que sus cuerpos eran acariciados, Clarke sentía cómo le palpitaba la entrepierna, sentía su clítoris hinchado, dejó salir un gemido cuando los labios de Lexa se posaron sobre su entrepierna. Lexa subió una de sus manos hasta el pecho de Clarke, sacando otro gemido de la rubia, llevó su boca nuevamente a la zona que sabía que necesitaba atención, pasó su lengua por ella sintiendo la humedad de su amante, su mano apretó aquella protuberancia que tanto amaba, amaba como encajaba sobre sus dedos, masajeó con su palma el pezón, logrando que este se endureciera con el tacto, lo apretó con sus dedos, haciendo que otro gemido saliera de la rubia. La lengua de Lexa hacía maravillas en aquella parte del cuerpo, lamiendo a su paso, la castaña llevó su mano libre al pecho de Clarke que no estaba siendo atendido, pellizcó el pezón de la rubia, quien llevó una de sus manos hasta los cabellos de Lexa, enredando sus dedos allí, mientras que su otra mano se aferraba a las sábanas.

Un gemido brotó de ambas cuando la lengua de Lexa se acercó a la entrada de Clarke, amaba sentir la humedad de la rubia en ella, bajó una de sus manos, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos la piel desnuda a su paso, con su pulgar comenzó a hacer círculos sobre el clítoris. Lexa lamió el sexo de Clarke, la rubia separó más sus piernas para darle un mejor acceso, los gemidos de Clarke iban en aumento y Lexa no deseó esperar para darle aquel placer que tanto necesitaba su esposa. Continuó con sus caricias sobre el pecho de Clarke, con su pulgar sobre el hinchado clítoris, y su lengua lamia a su paso, sintió la humedad de Clarke, y sabía que sólo era cuestión de segundos para que la rubia llegara al climax.

-Lexa… -Clarke movió sus caderas, ansiando más aquel contacto que la estaba haciendo estremecer, aquel contacto que la estaba haciendo ver las estrellas, los espasmos recorrieron su cuerpo, y se aferró con más fuerza a las sábanas en cuanto sintió que estaba siendo golpeada por el primer orgasmo. Lexa lamió la humedad de Clarke, y fue subiendo dejando besos por su camino, cuando llegó a la altura de la rubia, no esperó para besar sus labios. Clarke gimió al sentir su propia humedad en los labios de Lexa, y llevó su mano hasta el sexo de la castaña, acarició aquella zona hinchada, y la ojiverde ahogó un gemido en sus labios. Clarke mordió el carnoso labio antes de separarlos.- Estás muy mojada –Susurró contra sus labios al sentir la humedad en sus dedos, se giró para quedar sobre la castaña, quien soltó un gemido cuando Clarke se inclinó para besar su barbilla.

-Clarke…-Lexa volvió a gemir cuando los labios de la rubia se posaron sobre su pezón, la rubia lamió aquella parte, apretó con sus labios para después rozarlos con el filo de sus dientes. Comenzó a hacer presión con sus dedos en la entrada de la castaña, arrancando gemidos de su garganta, cuando sintió que aquel pezón estaba erecto cambió al otro, dándole la misma atención. Lexa aferró sus manos a las caderas de Clarke, y movió las propias buscando aquello que le faltaba sentir, Clarke entendió a la perfección su urgencia, por lo que sin demorarse penetró a Lexa con dos de sus dedos. La castaña volvió a gemir, sintiendo aquella intromisión que le resultaba tan agradable, Clarke comenzó a mover su mano, retirándolos y volviendo a penetrarla, ambas tenían la respiración agitada, y Clarke comenzó a moverse, haciendo fricción en su entrepierna con el muslo de la castaña, está entendió la urgencia, llevó una de sus manos hasta el sexo de la rubia y sin esperar un segundo la penetró.

Clarke fue subiendo con sus labios, besando la piel a su paso, hasta depositar un casto beso en los labios de Lexa, al igual que sus respiraciones, sus manos estaban acompasadas, siguiendo un ritmo que sólo ellas entendían, sus gemidos golpeaban en el oído de la otra, Clarke sintió que las paredes apretaban sus dedos, los curvó y tocó aquel punto exacto, Lexa dejó salir un gemido en el momento que era golpeada por aquel orgasmo. Clarke esperó unos segundos antes de volver con aquellas embestidas, esta vez más lentas mientras movía sus caderas contra los dedos de Lexa, sentía que estaba a punto de llegar, aquella sensación en su vientre era inconfundible, Lexa volvió con sus movimientos, sólo un par de veces, hasta que también sintió aquellas paredes aprisionar sus dedos y los curvó tocando aquel punto.

Una vez que sus respiraciones se calmaron un poco, se retiraron de la entrada de la otra, unieron sus labios, Lexa sentía aún aquella excitación bajo su vientre, elevó sus caderas friccionando su sexo contra el muslo de Clarke, quien imitó aquel acto. No se demoraron mucho, entre besos y movimientos de caderas, sus gemidos ahogados por los labios de la otra, sólo hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire. Sus miradas se encontraron, cruzando el azul y verde, en el preciso momento en que un nuevo orgasmo golpeaba a las dos juntas.

Clarke se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Lexa, aun sintiendo los espasmos del orgasmo, la castaña se removió en la cama, hasta lograr llevar las sábanas sobre sus cuerpos para cubrirlos. Clarke recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Lexa, quien la abrazaba de forma protectora apoyando su mejilla sobre la cabellera rubia, mientras esta pasaba su brazo por la cintura de la castaña.

-Tu peinado esta enmarañado –Se burló la rubia, quien minutos antes había podido observar aquello, ver a Lexa con el cabello revuelto era algo que no sólo le daba gracia, sino también ternura.

-Deberías ver los tuyos –Susurró Lexa antes de depositar un casto beso en la coronilla.

Sus parpados pesaban, ambas cerraron sus ojos disfrutando de la sensación de placer, paz y felicidad que aquel momento les brindaba. Las dos se dejaron caer a los brazos de Morfeo, ambas sabían que aquello recién comenzaba, esa era la noche de bodas, no sólo quedaba por delante la luna de miel, sino el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

¡Hola! Un capítulo demasiado romántico, o al menos para mí jajaja Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ya queda menos para el final, y sólo un capítulo del pasado, el resto serán todos del presente.  
Gracias a Sole que me ayudó con la canción del comienzo.  
Gracias a quienes lo leen, y a quienes comentan.


	16. Chapter 16

**_CAPÍTULO DIECISÉIS: Nunca Sola_**

 _PRESENTE_

Las semanas habían pasado, y con ello el vientre de Clarke había crecido, ahora más que nunca no la dejaban a sol ni a sombra. Clarke había encontrado la mayor tranquilidad cuando iba a su habitación a dormir, o cuando iba a darse un baño, eran los dos únicos momentos que disfrutaba realmente del silencio y la tranquilidad. Harper, aunque no le decía nada, la observaba todo el tiempo, sin quitarle la vista de encima, mientras que Ontari todo el tiempo le sacaba conversación, la ojiazul le había preguntado en una ocasión, y la morena había alegado diciendo que, por el tono de voz de la rubia podía saber si estaba bien o mal.

Cuando compartía el tiempo con Lincoln, eran los momentos en que no paraba de reír, si bien la rubia había conocido las historias de los hermanos, que el chico las contara con aquella gracia, terminaba haciendo que los presentes lloraran de risa.

-Ontari fue muy mala -Comenzó diciendo el moreno. Tanto Clarke como Lincoln se encontraban en la habitación del hospital, ambos chicos se encontraban sentados en el sillón de la sala, Clarke tenía las piernas levantadas recargándolas sobre la silla que se había acercado.- Lexa presentó a Costia a nuestros padres, la llevó a la primera cena familiar, ¿recuerdas cómo fue ella cuando almorzamos? –Clarke asintió con una sonrisa, había querido matarla, y en más de una ocasión le había cerrado la boca con las respuestas que la rubia le daba.- Bueno, fue peor –Continuó el chico.- Imagina, vas a conocer a la familia de tu novia, en su casa… -Lincoln negó divertido, la rubia imaginó que estaba recordando aquel momento.- …Ontari le había pedido a su amiga que le prestara su perro durante la tarde, al principio ella dijo que su amiga le había pedido que lo cuidara porque ella no podría. Después nos enteramos que eso no fue cierto. –Lincoln se encogió de hombros, bajó su vista al vientre de Clarke, quien lo estaba acariciando de forma distraída.- Costia es alérgica a los perros, así que te imaginarás que estuvo estornudando toda la noche, porque mi hermana había dejado que el perro esparza sus pelos por toda la casa. –Lincoln y Clarke comenzaron a reír justo cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una confundida Ontari.

-Les traje…-Dejó su frase sin terminar, le tendió a su hermano la bandeja con los cafés, y le pasó una barra de chocolate a cada uno.- ¿De qué se reían?

-Lincoln me contaba cuando Costia fue a tu casa a cenar –Respondió entre risas la rubia mientras la morena se sentaba en medio de ambos chicos. Hizo una mueca mientras llevaba su mano al vientre de Clarke y lo acariciaba.

-Pero esa no fue la mejor –Comentó el chico mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, Ontari puso los ojos en blanco.

-Era verano –Intentó defenderse mientras se cruzaba de brazos, eso hizo que el morena riera. Clarke arrugó la frente, sin comprender de lo que hablaban, si bien ella sabía que Ontari había sido mucho más cruel con Costia que con ella, jamás se había enterado de lo que realmente le había hecho a la chica.

-Se ofreció a lavarle el auto a mi padre, justo en la entrada del garaje de la casa. –Comenzó contando mientras llevaba una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.- Esperó que llegaran, y cuando las vio, sin querer… -Dijo aquellas dos palabras imitando con sus dedos las comillas, Clarke no pudo reprimir una pequeña risita, creía imaginar lo que venía.- …las tiró agua a las dos.

-Sólo quería mojarla a ella –Aclaró Ontari mientras se encogía de hombros.- Lexa le prestó ropa después. –Ontari hizo una mueca con sus labios y después puso los ojos en blanco.- Tuvimos una fuerte discusión, pero no tanto como la que tuvimos el día que fuimos a almorzar. -Clarke la observó atenta y Ontari suspiró cansada.

-Eso demuestra… -Lincoln se recostó sobre el respaldo del sofá.- …que al menos a vos te quería más que su ex. –El chico sonrió divertido, y le guiñó un ojo a la rubia, haciendo que esta también sonriera.- ¡Vamos! Admite que Clarke te agradaba más que Costia –Ontari observó a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados, ella no era de las personas que le gustaba demostrar sus sentimientos, todo el mundo sabía que amaba a su familia, pero jamás lo diría ella misma.

-Al menos mi sobrino tendrá a alguien que le enseñe a ser malo –La chica giró su rostro para observar a la ojiazul.- Sobre todo cuando tenga que cuidar de sus hermanas –Clarke comenzó a reír al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-¿Quién te dijo que tendrá hermanas? –Preguntó la rubia enarcando una ceja.

-Clarke, ¿crees que sólo tendré un sobrino? –Negó con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Mis padres están felices de tener a su primer nieto, Lexa se pondrá feliz en cuanto lo sepa. Lincoln no es una persona que te demuestre que vaya a tener hijos…

-¡Oye! –Se quejó el chico, pero la morena lo ignoró.

-Y yo, bueno… -Hizo nuevamente una mueca con los labios.- …para mi falta bastante. –Hizo un movimiento con la mano para restarle importancia.- Por eso, todas las fichas están puestas en ustedes dos, así que… -Se encogió de hombros.

Clarke negó divertida, que Ontari mostrara aquella seguridad en cuanto a que Lexa saldría del coma, la hacía sentir mucho más segura a ella, pero sabía que si eso no sucedía la caída sería demasiado dura como para poder sobrellevarla.

-¿Y cómo está mi sobrinito? –Preguntó mientras llevaba su mano al vientre de Clarke y lo acariciaba, la rubia se había terminado acostumbrando a esas acciones de la morena, aunque al comienzo le habían parecido un poco extrañas, con el pasar de los días se había vuelto otra pequeña rutina. Clarke estaba creyendo realmente que Ontari había cambiado su opinión sobre ella, no estaba segura si se debía al embarazo o a la situación en la que se encontraba Lexa, pero debía admitir que aquello le agrada, le agrada saber que la morena no sentía tanto odio o rencor hacia ella como había visto en un comienzo.

-Perfecto –Respondió con una sonrisa.- No para de moverse –La rubia hizo una mueca con los labios cuando sintió que el bebé pateaba, Ontari sonrió al sentir aquella patadita contra su mano. Clarke llevó su mano a la boca, para tapar el bostezo que comenzaba a surgir.

-Deberías descansar –Comentó Ontari retirando su mano del vientre de Clarke.- ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que por las noches casi no duermes? –La rubia suspiró ante aquello, era cierto que desde hacía varias noches que no podía conciliar el sueño, no estaba segura del todo a que se debía pero cualquier posición en la que intentaba recostarse le resultaba incómoda.- Tienes ojeras –Continuó diciendo la morena, Clarke observó a Lincoln quien asentía con la cabeza.

-Nada de excusas, Clarke.-Lincoln habló interrumpiendo lo que fuese a decir la rubia, quien al parecer tenía pensado protestar.- Ontari tiene razón, tienes que descansar y más en estos días.

Clarke mordió su labio inferior, mientras tomaba su celular para corroborar la hora, en la pantalla se podía leer que eran las 18:45 de la tarde, volvió a suspirar, quizás sería buena idea irse al departamento y descansar un poco, después de todo sabía que si había noticias, le llamarían. Asintió con la cabeza, y con ayuda de Ontari se puso de pie, se despidió de Lincoln y de Lexa, para después marcharse junto a la morena.

* * *

Una vez llegaron al departamento, Clarke se dio un baño para después recostarse un poco, mientras Ontari preparaba la cena, esperaban que Harper llegara. Desde hacía unos cuantos días, que las dos chicas decidieron quedarse juntas todas las noches. Clarke en cualquier momento podría entrar en labor de parto, por lo que, si antes no la dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, ahora mucho menos.

Después de cenar, decidieron ver una película mientras comían palomitas, pero sólo pasaron unos minutos cuando Clarke estaba comenzando a quedarse dormida en el sofá, Ontari al verla la obligó a ir a su habitación, la rubia sin protestar hizo caso, después de despedirse de ambas chicas se encaminó a su cama.

Para su suerte apenas se había recostado sobre el colchón, que logró dormirse, pero no supo cuando tiempo pasó hasta que comenzó a sentir una molestia en su vientre. Abrió los ojos en cuanto sintió una especie de punta, instintivamente se llevó su mano a aquella parte de su cuerpo y ahogó un quejido, cuando este paso se quitó las sábanas de encima para darse cuenta que la cama estaba mojada, al igual que su ropa para dormir. Con sus brazos temblando se apoyó en el colchón y se fue sentando de a poco, sabía que en cualquier momento volvería a sentir otra contracción, por lo que comenzó a respirar de forma calmada.

Clarke estiró su mano para tomar su celular sobre la mesita de noche, con un par de movimientos de su dedo sobre la pantalla táctil marcó el número de su hermana, si bien estaba en la habitación contigua, no quería gritar. Clarke había hablado con su madre sobre aquello, y por ahora las contracciones no eran seguidas, hasta el momento había sentido una, pero sabía exactamente que en cualquier momento llegaría otra.

-¿Estás bien? –Harper había aparecido por la puerta y con el teléfono en mano, encendió la luz con el interruptor junto a la puerta, y al ver a Clarke sentada se acercó rápidamente.- ¿Clarke? –Preguntó preocupada, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la cama, Harper comprendió todo en milésimas de segundos.

Clarke sabía que desde que se había despertado hasta que Harper apareció por la puerta, sólo habían pasado muy pocos minutos. La menor de las Griffin salió de la habitación y segundos después apareció junto a Ontari.

-En el armario hay un vestido… -Clarke no terminó de hablar cuando la morena le acercaba un vestido que supuso que lo había comprado para aquel momento.- Gracias –Su voz sonaba suave y débil, ambas chicas se dirigieron una mirada dudosa.- Me cambiaré mientras ustedes hacen lo mismo. –Clarke intentaba mantenerse tranquila, sabía que estar nerviosa o a las corridas no ayudaría en nada, además hasta el momento sólo había tenido una contracción.- Vayan –Aunque su voz continuó con aquel mismo tono, ambas chicas notaron que aquello no era un pedido, sino una orden, rápidamente ambas chicas salieron de la habitación.

Clarke aprovechó el momento y con mucho cuidado se puso de pie, quitó su ropa y luego se colocó la que Ontari le había alcanzado, era un vestido holgado, lo había comprado porque sabía que sería fácil de ponérselo o quitárselo. Antes de que se diera cuenta, las dos chicas regresaban a la habitación. La morena tomó el bolso de la rubia, y con la ayuda de la menor, las tres se dirigieron hacia la salida.

Harper sintió que el brazo comenzaba a arderle, y un pequeño grito llenó todo su ser, Clarke le estaba apretando con fuerza el brazo, y clavaba sus uñas en su piel, la mayor estaba teniendo otra contracción, justo cuando el ascensor se detenía en la entrada, Ontari lo detuvo colocando su mano sobre el sensor, para que se mantuviera abierto hasta que Clarke pudiera volver a caminar.

Una vez comenzaron su camino, Clarke iba sentada en la parte de atrás junto a Harper, al parecer la rubia no tenía el pulso para conducir como si lo estaba teniendo Ontari. Aunque la chica se salteaba las señales del alto o las luces rojas, siempre se cercioraba que ningún auto se acercaba, no necesitaba que terminasen en el hospital por otra cosa que no sea el bebé. A pesar de ser pasadas las seis de la mañana, no había demasiado tráfico, por lo que pudieron llegar al hospital sin ningún problema, después de veinte minutos de haber salido del departamento.

En cuanto llegaron al hospital, unas enfermeras tomaron una silla de ruedas para que Clarke pudiese sentarse, la rubia no había dicho palabra alguna durante todo el trayecto.

-¿Lexa? –Preguntó en un susurro que tanto su hermana como la morena la pudieron escuchar.

-Iré a ver y te avisaré. –Ontari esperó que Clarke asintiera con la cabeza, para ir a la habitación de hermana, donde sabía que Lincoln se encontraba allí.

-¿Clarke? –Abby se había acercado hasta su hija, quien ya se encontraba en camino hacia la habitación, Harper iba detrás con los dos bolsos que habían preparo hacía tiempo.- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sólo tuve dos contracciones –Respondió la chica tranquila, una vez llegaron a la habitación, con mucho cuidado ayudaron a Clarke a sentarse sobre la cama.- Y rompí bolsa –Respondió después de unos pocos minutos.

-Yo me haré cargo –Abby le habló a las dos enfermeras que habían ayudado a su hija, Harper dejó los bolsos sobre una silla y comenzó a buscar en ellos.

Entre Abby y Harper ayudaron a la rubia a vestirse, una vez lo hicieron Clarke se recostó sobre la cama, pocos minutos después regresó una de las enfermeras, le colocaron el tensiómetro y controlaron su presión. Aunque la rubia apenas decía palabra alguna su mente estaba en movimiento constante.

No podía dejar de pensar en la situación que se encontraba. Lexa, todavía no sabía nada de ella, pero estaba segura que no había cambio alguno, de lo contrario se lo hubiesen informado en cuanto hubiese sucedido algo. Estaba a pocas horas de dar a luz, al menos sabía que dentro de esas veinticuatro horas restantes su hijo iba a nacer, y Lexa no estaría allí. Pero de algo que si estaba segura, no iba a pasar por aquello sola, si durante esos meses no la habían dejado ni un momento a solas, estaba segura que en aquel momento menos.

Clarke no estaba segura de quién la acompañaría a la sala de parto, pero sabía que Ontari no dejaría que la dejasen afuera, mucho menos Harper, quien había estado más pendiente de ella en esos meses de lo que jamás había estado en su vida. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una morena que entraba a la habitación, Clarke pudo notar el cambio que había tenido en su rostro, Clarke estuvo a punto de hablar cuando Ontari se adelantó.

-Sigue todo igual –Se apresuró a decir.- Le comenté a Lincoln y a mamá, viene en camino. –Clarke asintió con la cabeza, nuevamente volvía a sentir una contracción, atinó a sujetar sus manos sobre las sábanas, arrugándolas en su palma, mientras sus nudillos se pintaban de blanco y un pequeño pero fuerte grito brotaba de su garganta.

Abby intentó tranquilizar a Clarke, quien se había recostado sobre la cama en cuanto la contracción había desaparecido. Pocos minutos después se retiró dejando a su hija al cuidado de su hermana, pero haciéndole prometer que cualquier cosa tenía que avisarle. Ontari se había marchado detrás de la mujer, alegando que iría en busca de su madre.

Los minutos iban pasando, y con ello también las horas, las contracciones de Clarke estaban siendo cada vez más seguidas, había tenido las visitas de Lincoln y Becca varias veces, pero quien se había quedado todo el tiempo a su lado había sido Harper.

Durante la tarde, tanto Octavia y Raven, como Anya y Niylah habían ido a verla, sólo por algunos minutos, la rubia comenzaba a tener el rostro sudado, y los cabellos que le caían por el rostro estaban pegados a su piel.

En más de una ocasión había lanzado algún que otro improperio mientras sentía alguna contracción, y en esas mismas ocasiones, había enterrado sus uñas en los brazos de su hermana, quien ya tenía más de una marca en ellos.

-Lo siento –Se disculpaba con total sinceridad al ver cómo la había marcado.- Deberías dejar que me agarre de otra cosa. –Comentó recargando su cabeza en la almohada y cerraba los ojos intentando calmarse.

-No pienso darte mi mano –Comentó la menor con una leve sonrisa.- Ya los estrujaste demasiado que dudo que pueda volver a escribir. –Ambas hermanas comenzaron a reír, hasta que nuevamente Clarke volvió a tener otra contracción, esta vez había logrado aferrarse a las sábanas, y Harper lo agradeció mentalmente porque aquel grito de su hermana la había aterrado.

Las contracciones estaban siendo demasiado seguidas, por lo que más de una vez se había acercado a revisar la dilatación de la rubia, para la última vez le habían informado que estaba dilatada lo suficiente, por lo que en minutos irían por ella para llevarla a sala de parto. En cuanto regresaron las enfermeras, con ayuda de Harper, la sentaron en la silla de ruedas, Clarke intentaba respirar de forma pausada, pero estaba sintiendo que su cuerpo se desgarraba con cada contracción, apenas podía moverse y agradecía que Harper se encontrara allí.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue demasiado rápido como para que Clarke estuviese atenta a los detalles, ya se encontraba en la sala de partos, sobre la camilla y con la bata puesta, tenía aferrada su mano a la de Harper, quien no se había despegado de su hermana, sólo unos pocos minutos para que ambas pudieran ponerse la bata. Abby entró con la propia, si bien la mujer no era especialista en esa área, había informado que no se quedaría afuera mientras su hija estaba dando a luz.

Clarke sabía que sus amigos y los familiares de Lexa se encontraban en la sala de espera, y le había hecho prometer a Ontari que Lexa no se quedaría sola, necesitaba saber que alguien le hacía compañía a su esposa, la morena no sólo sonrió al ver la preocupación de la rubia sobre su hermana, y le había prometido que ella no estaría sola.

-Muy bien –Comenzó diciendo la obstetra mientras se colocaba frente a Clarke, quien ya tenía sus piernas en posición para empezar a pujar. La mujer comprobó su dilatación, y sonrió conforme cuando Clarke volvió a dejar salir de su garganta un grito al sentir nuevamente otra contracción.- Estamos listas, señora Woods, empuje –Ordenó la obstetra y Clarke hizo exactamente lo que la mujer le decía, dejando salir otro grito mientras hacía fuerza para pujar.

Clarke sintió movimiento detrás de ella, pero no puso atención, la doctora volvía a repetirle, después de que tomara aire, que pujara nuevamente, cosa que volvió a hacer la rubia, estaba sintiendo cómo la rasgaban, jamás había sentido tanto dolor en su vida, de eso estaba segura, al menos no físicamente. Soltó las manos de Harper y Abby, no sólo para secar las propias, producto del sudor, sino que también para que ambas mujeres cambiaran de mano, después de todo estaban comenzando a sentir sus dedos entumecidos. La doctora volvió a pedirle que empujara, y Clarke tomó nuevamente las manos para hacer fuerza, pero mientras lo hacía sentía que el calor que emanaba de una de ellas no era el mismo que había sentido segundos antes, Clarke conocía exactamente aquel calor, aquella sensación que le hacía sentir el producto de sus pieles rozándose.

-¿Lexa?

* * *

¡Hola! Lo sé, lo dejé en un momento fundamental, pero saben que me gusta ser mala y bueno, no pude resistirme en dejarlo ahí.  
No estoy segura de que el sábado suba capítulo, como están viendo estamos llegando al final del fic, queda sólo uno del pasado y el resto serán del presente.  
Este capítulo está dedicado a Sabri, quien me soportó con todas las preguntas que tenía con respecto a los embarazados y los partos :D  
Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.  
Como siempre gracias a quienes leen, y a quienes se toman el tiempo de comentar.


	17. Chapter 17

_**CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE: Hormonas**_

 _PASADO_

Habían pasado varios meses desde que ambas habían regresado de la luna de miel, había sido una total sorpresa que su destino fuese Creta, una de las islas de Grecia. Durante ese tiempo no se habían separado ni un minuto, por el día paseaban por el lugar o iban a alguna playa, mientras que por las noches cenaban en algún restaurante.

Los meses siguientes a esa semana habían sido como dos adolescentes enamorados, desayunaban juntas, almorzaban juntas, y cenaban juntas; hacían todo juntas. Cuando estaban sólo unas horas separadas alguna llamaba a la otra, aunque sólo sea para saber cómo se encontraba o qué hacía.

-¿En qué piensas?-Lexa se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala, con los pies levantados sobre la mesita frente a ella, Clarke estirada sobre el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Lexa, quien acariciaba con sus finos dedos el cabello de la rubia, su mano derecha estaba sobre el vientre de la chica, realizando pequeños círculos con la yema de sus dedos. Clarke levantó la mirada para observar a Lexa, quien la miraba expectante esperando una respuesta. Se giró y se aferró a su cintura, enterrando su rostro en el abdomen de Lexa.

-En nosotras –Respondió en forma de susurro, Lexa llevó su mano derecha hasta la espalda de Clarke, continuando con sus caricias allí. Después de unos pocos minutos de silencio, Clarke tomó aire, y se irguió, sentándose sobre el regazo de Lexa, quien la abrazó por la cintura.- Mmmm –Clarke levantó una mano, y acarició con la yema de los dedos la mandíbula de la castaña.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó con total tranquilidad, Lexa subió una de sus manos hasta la nuca de Clarke, y acarició su piel, la rubia mordió su labio inferior, aquel simple acto erizó su piel.- ¿Tan malo es? –Inclinó su cabeza uniendo sus frentes, y sus miradas se encontraron, Clarke se encogió de hombros.

-Sé que llevamos unos cuantos meses de casadas…

-Clarke, llevamos casi un año de casadas –Interrumpió con paciencia.

-Lo sé –Sonrió Clarke y depositó un casto beso en los labios de Lexa. Metió sus manos por debajo de la remera de Lexa, comenzando a acariciar con sus dedos su piel a su paso.- Estaba pensando…no sé, no tiene que ser ya…-Lexa enarcó una ceja mientras que Clarke se mordía el labio inferior, intentando buscar la manera de decir aquello.- Podríamos…podríamos buscar un bebé –Sus palabras salieron en forma de susurro.

-Clarke –Lexa la abrazó, y la rubia recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la castaña, enterrando su rostro en su cuello.

-Entiendo si no quieres…

-Clarke, no dije que no quería. –Se aferraron más al cuerpo de la otra.

-Entonces, ¿quieres? –Intentó separarse pero Lexa se lo impidió.

-¿Crees que no quería ver a un rubiesito de ojos azules corriendo por el lugar? –Clarke sintió que Lexa estaba siendo sincera, y se había sentido una estúpida al creer que ella no querría tener un hijo. Se separó y observó atenta a su esposa, quien sonreía con total sinceridad.

-¿Por qué uno rubio de ojos azules? ¿Por qué no un castaño de ojos verdes? Aunque también podría ser niña. –Lexa soltó una pequeña risa, mientras Clarke la observaba atenta.

-Cariño, no me molesta que fuese niña o niño, sólo quiero que lo lleves tú. –Lexa depositó un beso en la mejilla de Clarke, después besó la mandíbula y bajó hasta su cuello.

-¿Por qué yo? –Clarke tomó con sus manos el rostro de Lexa y la alejó un poco.- Yo quiero que vos quedes embarazada. –Comentó con seguridad.

-Y yo quiero que vos quedes embarazada. –Comentó la castaña de la misma manera.- Quiero ver cómo va creciendo tu vientre a medida que pasan las semanas… -Lexa llevó sus manos hasta el vientre de Clarke y comenzó a acariciarlo.- …quiero cumplir todos tus antojos, por más raros que sean y sin importar la hora, y quiero estar a tu lado cuando estés por dar a luz. –Clarke volvió a llevar su rostro al cuello de Lexa, depositó unos cuantos besos en su piel antes de volver a separarse.

-Yo quiero lo mismo –Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.- Así que lo haremos como antes. –Lexa volvió a reír al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba Clarke, quien se había alejado para buscar algo en su cartera, y regresaba con una moneda en su mano.- Tu cara, yo cruz –Clarke arrojó la moneda al aire y luego la atrapó, en cuanto vio el lado de la moneda, la dejó sobre la mesita y se cruzó de brazos.

-Creo que volví a ganar –Comentó sonriendo Lexa, llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de Clarke y la atrajo hacia ella para que volviese a sentarse en su regazo.- No te enojes –Susurró mientras besaba el cuello de la rubia.

-Terminaré por comprarme la moneda de _Dos Caras_ –Lexa volvió a reír por la ocurrencia de Clarke, haciendo referencia a uno de los villanos de Batman.

-Ya quiero verte con esa moneda–Lexa acarició la espalda de Clarke, pasando a su abdomen y comenzando a subir sus manos hasta los perfectos pechos de su esposa.

-Ya verás –Clarke susurró con voz ronca, dejó salir un pequeño gemido cuando los dedos de Lexa rozaron sus pezones. Las dos estaban vestidas para ir a la cama, por lo que llevaban una remera y un corto short, ninguna de las dos llevaba sujetador.

-Podríamos ir practicando –Susurró Lexa contra el oído de Clarke, quien se sentó a horcajadas colocando sus rodillas a cada lado de la castaña.

-Una excelente idea, cariño –Clarke se inclinó hacia adelante para unir sus labios con los de su esposa, llevando un ritmo suave y lento, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un beso necesitado y lleno de pasión, dejando lugar a caricias, besos y gemidos.

* * *

Unas semanas después, tuvieron consulta con el médico, gracias a Abby habían logrado conseguir un turno antes de lo esperado, Clarke no solía abusar de la ayuda que podía darle su madre, pero en esa ocasión había decidido hacer una excepción. Después de hacerse todos los estudios y que le dijeran que era apta para inseminarse, nuevamente sacaron un turno y esperaron a que el día llegara.

Clarke había estado nerviosa, y Lexa se había encargado de tranquilizarla, al menos durante los días anteriores al turno. Los días posteriores, las dos ya se encontraban más relajadas, por lo que sus días habían regresado a ser una perfecta rutina que las dos amaban, sabían que lo mejor sería que se normalizaran un poco las cosas, después de todo, estar nerviosa no ayudaría en nada.

* * *

Lexa estaba terminando de guardar las cosas que habían usado para cenar, cuando sintió que dos manos la abrazaban por la cintura, Clarke recargó su mejilla sobre la espalda de Lexa, la castaña sonrió al sentir aquel agarre de su esposa, se giró para poder abrazarla de frente, pero en cuanto observó el rostro de la rubia se preocupó.

-Clarke, ¿qué sucede? –Preguntó en un susurro mientras acariciaba la espalda de la rubia, Clarke negó con la cabeza y se aferró más al cuerpo de Lexa, recargando su mejilla sobre el pecho de ésta.- Cariño –Lexa intentó separarse, pero Clarke no la dejó, aferrándose más a ella.

-No es nada, solo estoy sentimental –Susurró con una leve sonrisa, pero una lágrima rodó de uno de sus ojos por su mejilla.

-Cariño, tú no lloras por nada. –Lexa continuó acariciando la espalda de la rubia, y depositó un beso sobre su cabeza.- ¿Estás en tú período? –Preguntó extrañada Lexa.

-¿De verdad? –Clarke se separó de Lexa.- No puedo creer que justo tú hicieras un comentario tan machista –Comentó furiosa la rubia mientras se dirigía a la habitación, Lexa intentó no reír, aun así una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero rápidamente la borró cuando la rubia se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y se giró para observarla.- Además deberías saber cuándo estoy con el período –Lexa soltó una pequeña carcajada después de observar a Clarke entrar a la habitación y azotar la puerta furiosa.

Lexa esperó unos pocos minutos antes de comenzar a dirigirse hacia la habitación, pero justo cuando estaba por entrar, la puerta volvía a abrirse.

-Espero que el sofá te sea cómodo –Clarke le arrojó una almohada y una manta, disfrutando que la sonrisa que llevaba la castaña se había borrado al tomar aquello que la rubia le arrojaba.- Buenas noches –Dijo rápidamente y volvió a cerrar la puerta, dejando a una Lexa de pie, sin entender qué había sucedido.

Lexa bajó la mirada observando lo que llevaba en sus manos, aquella no era la almohada que solía usar, sonrió y negó con la cabeza de forma divertida. Se giró y se encaminó hacia el sofá, acomodo lo que llevaba en sus manos y luego levantó la vista observando la puerta de su habitación. Se detuvo a pensar unos segundos, tenía la opción de quedarse allí y dormir en el sofá, o ir a la habitación para hablar con Clarke.

-Clarke –Dijo Lexa, después de dirigirse a la habitación y abrir la puerta. No recibió ninguna respuesta, pero tampoco una queja, escuchó como Clarke se removía entre las sábanas, esperó que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad y una vez lo logró, cerró la puerta para acercarse a la cama.- Cariño –Volvió a llamar mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, al ver que nuevamente la rubia no decía nada, Lexa levantó las sábanas y se cubrió con ella, Clarke le daba la espalda, por lo que se acercó pegando su cuerpo al de la rubia y la abrazó por la cintura.- Siento lo que dije –Susurró Lexa contra el oído de Clarke, la rubia se removió nuevamente, y se giró para quedar frente a su esposa, y también poder abrazarla.

-¿No era cómodo el sofá? –Preguntó en un susurro Clarke, intentando bromear pero Lexa notó su voz entrecortada y apagada, prefirió seguirle el juego y no volver a preguntarle qué le sucedía, después de todo cuando estuviera lista la rubia lo diría.

-Ni siquiera lo probé –Respondió en un susurro.- ¿Ibas a dejarme dormir ahí? –Preguntó intentando sonar dolida, pero Clarke comenzó a reír y ella agradeció haber tomado esa idea y no volver a preguntarle. Clarke negó con la cabeza, y Lexa sintió aquel movimiento, la rubia tenía su cabeza recostada sobre el pecho de su esposa.- ¿Ibas a ir a buscarme o acostarte conmigo? –Preguntó Lexa mientras comenzaba a acariciar el brazo de Clarke, el cual estaba sobre su cintura.

-Lexa –Susurró, se irguió un poco para depositar un casto beso en los labios de la castaña, quien no pudo profundizarlo porque la rubia volvió a su posición anterior, Lexa sonrió y depositó un beso en la frente de la rubia, haciendo que esta sonriera al sentir aquel beso. Clarke llevó sus manos hasta el borde de la remera de Lexa, y la fue subiendo hasta quitarla.

-Clarke –Susurró sintiendo los dedos sobre su abdomen, Clarke la empujo haciendo que quedara su espalda sobre el colchón, se quitó su ropa, quedando completamente desnuda, después llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de Lexa y quitó la ropa que le quedaba.- ¿Apurada cariño? –Bromeó sonriendo.

-Shhh – Clarke se acercó a Lexa, se inclinó sobre ella para besar sus labios y mientras lo hacía colocó sus rodillas cada una a un lado de la cintura de Lexa y se sentó a horcajadas.

Lexa sabía que su cuerpo reaccionaba con el primer roce de su esposa, y Clarke la conocía a la perfección, no importaba si en ese momento ninguna estaba excitada, con una simple caricia, beso o roce todo podía cambiar, justo como estaba sucediendo en esos momentos. Lexa sentía que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a las caricias de Clarke, el cuerpo de la rubia no se quedaba atrás, sus respiraciones se aceleraron, y ambas sintieron que la sangre se acumulaba en aquella parte sensible, Clarke se movió sobre el cuerpo de Lexa, haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran, ambas soltaron unos gemidos que se ahogaron en el beso.

Sus lenguas se cruzaron en el camino, Lexa llevó sus manos a la cintura de Clarke para sujetarse pero la rubia las tomó y las retiró de su cuerpo, la castaña gruñó en forma de queja, pero Clarke no hizo caso alguno. Lexa aferró sus manos a las sábanas, había entendido perfecto que no podía tocarla y aquello la había excitado más, si Clarke la continuaba besando de esa manera, llegaría al orgasmo sin necesidad de que la tocara.

-No me obligues a atarte las manos –Susurró Clarke contra los labios de Lexa, cuando nuevamente alejó las manos de la castaña de su cuerpo. Lexa mordió su labio inferior, y bajó su mirada a los pechos de Clarke, la rubia al ver hacia dónde dirigía su mirada sonrió complacida.

-¿Lo harías? –Preguntó Lexa mientras intentaba llevar sus manos por tercera vez a la cintura de Clarke, pero la rubia las atrapó en el camino, impidiendo su cometido.

-No voy a hacerte las cosas fáciles –Susurró Clarke contra el oído de Lexa, y con el borde de su lengua recorrió el lóbulo de su oreja, Lexa dejó salir un gemido al sentir aquel roce.

-Cariño, serás tú quien me ruegue –Susurró Lexa, y con el filo de sus dientes rozó la barbilla de Clarke, la rubia se alejó para observar a su esposa, quien llevaba una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

-¿Me estas retando? –Preguntó mientras alzaba una ceja, Lexa se mordió el labio inferior, en la posición que se encontraba tenía una perfecta vista de los pechos de Clarke, sus ojos instintivamente se posaron allí.- Porque te aseguro que vas a perder –Susurró Clarke de forma seductora mientras con la yema de su dedo índice acariciaba el valle de sus propios pechos, Lexa pasó su lengua por sus labios, sin quitar la vista de allí.

-Tramposa –Susurró Lexa con la voz entrecortada, Clarke sonrió triunfante mientras llevaba una mano hasta su pecho, mientras que los ojos azules estaban fijos en los verdes, estos seguían la mano de la rubia, quien había comenzado a acariciar su pezón, dejando salir un gemido ronco. Lexa mordió su labio inferior, aferrando sus manos contra las sábanas con más fuerza.- Clarke –El gruñido que salió de su garganta hizo que la rubia volviese a sonreír.

-¿Tan rápido vas a rendirte? –Susurró sin dejar de acariciar aquella parte de su cuerpo, llevó su mano libre hasta el cuello de Lexa, con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a acariciar la piel a su paso mientras descendía por el cuerpo de la castaña. Cada vez que su mano descendía más Lexa dejaba salir unos gemidos logrando excitar más a la rubia, quien movió nuevamente su cadera sobre la de Lexa, haciendo que sus sexo volvieran a rozarse, produciendo en ambas chicas que el fuego que sentían en aquella zona sensible aumentara.

Clarke pasó con su pulgar sobre aquel lugar que necesitaba ser acariciado con urgencia, pero no se detuvo allí, subió por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su zona sensible, y comenzó a realizar pequeños círculos sobre él, separó sus labios, dejando salir aquellos gemidos que había intentado ahogar. Los ojos de Lexa viajaban de una mano a otra de Clarke, mientras que esta había cerrado los propios dejándose llevar por el placer que estaba sintiendo, a pesar de que sabía que eran sus propias manos, imaginaban que eran los finos dedos de su esposa quien la acariciaba de aquella manera. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, continuando con aquellas caricias, sus dedos apretaron aquella protuberancia, un gemido más fuerte salió de su garganta, Clarke se sentía a punto de estallar, sabía que estaba llegando al climax, abrió los ojos y movió la cabeza para fijar su mirada en la de la ojiverde, quien tenía las pupilas dilatadas y mordía su labio con fuerza, sonrió sabiendo que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no tocarla, pero también sabía que Lexa en cualquier momento sucumbiría a la tentación de posar sus manos en el cuerpo de la rubia.

Clarke quitó la mano de su pecho, se inclinó hacia delante recargando la palma al lado de la cabeza de Lexa, mientras que su mano izquierda continuaba realizando aquellos círculos sobre aquel punto de placer.

-Voy…me…voy… -Su respiración acelerada y sus gemidos impedían que pudiera terminar con aquella frase.

-A la mierda. –Susurró Lexa, en un rápido movimiento la situación cambió, llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de Clarke, sujetándola con fuerza, y giró sobre la cama haciendo que la espalda de la rubia quedara sobre el colchón.- Tu ganas –Volvió a susurrar antes de besar la mandíbula de la rubia, continuó realizando un rápido camino de besos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a aquella zona que tanto estaba deseando tocar, tomó la muñeca de Clarke y apartó la mano de allí, depositó un casto beso sobre el hinchado clítoris y acto seguido pasó su lengua.

Clarke dejó salir un agudo gemido en cuanto la golpeó aquel orgasmo, sin que Lexa la tocara había estado a punto de alcanzarlo, pero sentir la lengua y los labios de su esposa, tan sólo unos segundos la había hecho alcanzar la cima. Mientras los espasmos le duraban, Lexa no había dejo de realizar aquella acción, Clarke llevó una de sus manos hasta el cabello de la castaña y enredó sus dedos allí.

-¡Dios! –Susurró en cuanto sintió que podía hablar, recargó su mejilla sobre el vientre de Clarke.- ¿De dónde ha salido eso? –Preguntó con una leve sonrisa, depositó un beso en el vientre de la rubia y luego se acercó hasta besar el cuello de Clarke.

-No sé –Susurró la rubia con los ojos brillosos y una sonrisa de felicidad dibujada en su rostro.- Pero ha sido…

-Maravilloso –Lexa se inclinó para besar los labios de Clarke, quien dejó salir un gemido al sentir su propia humedad en ellos, sin pensarlo mucho llevó su manos hasta la entrepierna de Lexa, con el pulgar acarició su clítoris, y no espero demasiado para introducir dos dedos dentro de ella.- Necesito…estar…

-Dentro… -Clarke terminó la frase de Lexa como segundos antes lo había hecho la castaña. Lexa asintió con la cabeza y llevó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Clarke, introduciendo dos dentro de la rubia. Juntas comenzaron a realizar pequeñas y suaves embestidas, pero a medida que sus respiraciones se aceleraban y su excitación aumentaba, los movimientos de sus manos eran más rápidos, sus miradas se cruzaron, y al mismo tiempo curvaron sus dedos, logrando que juntas llegaran al orgasmo.

Lexa se dejó caer sobre el colchón, Clarke tomó las sábanas para cubrir sus cuerpos, y se acercó a su esposa recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de esta, y abrazándola por la cintura, mientras que la castaña rodeaba con sus brazos el cuerpo de la rubia. Tenían sus ojos cerrados, y ambas realizaban pequeñas caricias en el cuerpo de la otra.

-Siento haberte dicho…

-Olvídalo –Interrumpió Clarke mientras se aferraba más al cuerpo de Lexa.- Siento haberte enviado al sofá. –Lexa no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, y Clarke sonrió al sentir aquel sonido que tanto amaba.- Te amo, Lex –Susurró después de un corto silencio que se había formado, silencio que no había sido incómodo en lo absoluto.

-Te amo, Clarke –Susurró Lexa antes que de ambas se entregaran a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Clarke sintió la luz del sol colarse por las cortinas de la ventana, se giró dándole la espalda, y estiró su mano para con gran desilusión darse cuenta que se encontraba sola en ella, el frío invadió su cuerpo y rápidamente abrió los ojos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar la noche anterior, la suave seda de las sábanas acariciaban su cuerpo como horas antes lo habían hecho aquellas manos que tanto amaba.

Se colocó boca abajo, con su mejilla contra la almohada, y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquella sensación de sentirse llena, sentirse completa. Sintió unos labios sobre su nuca y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, luego pudo sentir como una mano se colaba por debajo de las sábanas, y con la yema de sus dedos acariciaba la desnuda espalda de Clarke. La rubia dejó salir un gemido, justo en el mismo momento en que aquellos labios volvían a depositar unos besos sobre el desnudo cuello, las sábanas volvieron a acariciar la espalda de la rubia, hasta llegar a su cintura.

-Si comienzas –Comenzó diciendo Clarke, su voz era ronca y su respiración comenzaba a entrecortarse, mientras su pecho bajaba y subía de forma rápida.- tendrás que terminar. –La risa de su amante llenó la habitación, hizo sentir a la rubia completa por segunda vez en menos de un minuto. Clarke sintió los finos dedos recorrer su columna vertebral, desde la nuca hasta la cintura.

-Cariño… –Susurró contra el oído de Clarke, la estaba matando y ella lo sabía completamente, porque así mismo era como ella se sentía cuando Clarke la tocaba.- …quizás… –Clarke sintió cómo la chica se sentaba a horcajadas en su cintura.- …te deje a la mitad –Volvió a susurrar contra su oído, Clarke volvió a gemir cuando sintió nuevamente sus labios sobre su nuca, para luego besar su hombro y su espalda.- Te debo un café, cariño –Volvió a susurrar contra el oído de la rubia, y antes de que esta tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, salió de encima de ella.

-¡Lexa! –Se quejó Clarke mientras tomaba un almohadón y se lo arrojaba a la castaña, quien comenzó a reír mientras esquivaba aquel objeto.- Te odio –Dijo con frustración mientras golpeaba la almohada que le quedaba, tomó las sábanas para cubrirse y se giró para observar a la castaña, quien en esos momentos una sonrisa dibujaba su rostro. Lexa llevaba un impecable traje negro, camisa blanca y una corbata desanudada en su cuello.

-Cariño, tú me amas –Lexa se acercó a ella nuevamente, y depositó un casto beso en los labios de Clarke.- Y lo dejaste muy claro el día de nuestra boda –Clarke tomó la corbata que llevaba Lexa, impidiendo que pudiera alejarse.- ¿Me harás el nudo? –Preguntó de forma seductora Lexa, Clarke arrugó la nariz, después de tantos años de estar con Lexa sabía que eso era una de sus debilidades.- No hagas eso –Se quejó la castaña, Clarke rió mientras se ponía de pie, dejando que las sábanas cayeran por su abdomen y sus piernas, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo.- Te gusta provocarme –Susurró Lexa mientras su mirada se posaba en los desnudos pechos de su esposa.

-¿Quién comenzó? –Se defendió Clarke, mientras con sus manos anudaba la corbata de Lexa.- Si fuese otro día, ya no estarías vestida –Comentó justo en el momento en que terminaba de hacerlo, Clarke tomó la camisa que la noche anterior había caído al suelo y se vistió con ella.- ¿Almorzamos juntas? –Preguntó Clarke mientras se dirigía al baño para darse una ducha.

-Si –Respondió Lexa mientras la seguía, abrazó por la cintura a Clarke, y luego depositó un beso en la mejilla de su esposa. Clarke se giró para quedar frente a la castaña, y pasó sus manos por detrás de la nuca de Lexa.- Prometo que esta noche te compenso –Clarke sonrió y unió sus labios con los de Lexa, quien respondió gustosa. En cuanto se separaron, la castaña pegó su frente con la de la rubia.

-Te amo –Susurró Clarke, Lexa sonrió y antes de poder responder, la rubia volvió a unir sus labios. Clarke abrió la boca, dejando entrar la lengua de Lexa, en cuanto sus lenguas se tocaron una corriente eléctrica recorrió ambos cuerpos, igual que había sucedido cuando se besaron la primera vez, igual que sucedía cada vez que se besaban. Estaban tan o más enamoradas que antes, y eso lo podían notar en la mirada de la otra.

-Te amo –Susurró Lexa una vez sus labios se separaron, depositó un casto beso en los labios de la rubia y luego se separó.

-¡Suerte! –Gritó Clarke cuando Lexa salía del baño. La rubia se quitó la camisa y entró en la regadera, el agua caliente golpeaba su cuerpo, había decidido que después de aquella ducha iría al estudio o saldría por algunas fotografías, lo primero y lo principal era disfrutar de aquel baño.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Como habrán notado ya llegamos al final del comienzo jajaja Por lo que, los siguientes capítulos serán todos del presente, aunque no quedan muchos quizás unos 3 capítulos.  
Espero me dejen sus comentarios con respecto al capítulo.  
Como siempre, gracias por leer y gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de comentar.


	18. Chapter 18

_**CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO: Juntas**_

 _PRESENTE_

Desde que aquello había sucedido, Lincoln se turnaba con Ontari para pasar la noche en la habitación con Lexa, que allí hubiese otra cama y un sofá era algo que el chico agradecía, de esa manera cada tanto podía dormir, aunque por lo general no lo hacía, no sabía el momento exacto en que su hermana despertaría, y quería que viera a alguien a su lado.

En ese momento Lincoln se encontraba sentado sobre el sofá, su espalda recargada sobre el respaldo, mientras que sus pies estaban sobre la silla que horas antes había usado Clarke para el mismo propósito. Miró el reloj de su celular, pasaban unos minutos de la una de la madrugada, suspiró y se puso de pie, estirando sus brazos para desperezarse. Algo llamó la atención del chico, arrugó la frente sin comprender mucho y se acercó hasta la cama de su hermana.

Lexa intentó tragar, pero sintió su garganta demasiado seca, aquella pequeña y simple acción le dolió, hizo una pequeña mueca con sus labios, en señal de disgusto. Sintió que una mano apretaba la suya con mucho cuidado, parpadeó un par de veces, su visión era un poco borrosa. Escuchó que alguien le hablaba, pero no sabía exactamente quién y qué era lo que le decía.

-¿Clarke? –Su voz sonó ronca, y supo que fue apenas audible cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba.

-¿Quieres agua? –Reconoció aquella voz, y asintió con la cabeza, espero a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz, sintió como Lincoln salía. Intentó recordar lo que había sucedido, pero su mente lo único que no dejaba que olvidara era cómo se sentía cuando Clarke la había besado, las últimas palabras que le había dicho y todo regresó a su mente. Intentó llevarse su mano hasta su abdomen, la sentía entumecida, alguien le prohibió que hiciera aquel esfuerzo.- Espera. –Ayudó a Lexa a incorporarse, colocando una almohada debajo de su cabeza, para después acercarle el vaso con agua.- Con cuidado –Le dijo el chico mientras le acercaba el sorbete a sus labios, Lexa cerró los ojos cuando sintió el agua pasar por su garganta, sólo dio un par de sorbo, pero el primero le había raspado.

-¿Clarke? –Volvió a preguntar. En esta ocasión su voz sonó un poco más audible y no le molestó como antes.

Lexa levantó su mano y la acercó a su cuello, notando que no llevaba la cadena que Clarke le había regalado para una de las navidades, después posó la vista en sus dedos, confirmando que tampoco tenía sus anillos, en esos momentos la castaña sintió frío, recorriendo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y la mirada de Clarke se vino a su mente. En cuestión de segundos todo lo sucedido apareció frente a ella, como una película en cámara lenta, observando a detalle cada escena, desde que todo había comenzado, desde que el juez había anunciado la sentencia, hasta que sus ojos pudieron observar lo que más amaba en el mundo antes de que todo se volviera completamente negro.

-Ella está bien. –Respondió el chico justo en el momento en que una enfermera llegaba junto al doctor, Lexa abrió los ojos para observar a su hermano.- La llamaré –Lincoln salió de la habitación después de que Lexa asintiera con la cabeza, sabía que tenían que hacerle algunas pruebas para ver que todo estuviera en condiciones.

Mientras que el doctor revisaba a Lexa, Lincoln aprovechó el momento para llamar a su madre y decirle que su hermana había despertado, también había detenido a una enfermera para pedirle que fuese en busca de Abby, sabía que la mujer estaba de turno aquella noche por lo que podría informarle mejor las cosas.

* * *

-¿Clarke? –Lexa sintió que la puerta de su habitación se abría, tenía la esperanza de que fuese su esposa. Dejó salir un suspiro al ver que su hermano entraba, junto a sus padres y Abby, sonrió al ver los ojos brillosos de su madre, quien se acercó a su cama, y acarició su rostro.- Estoy bien –Susurró antes de que Becca pudiera hablar.- Tengo los músculos entumecidos, pero estoy bien. –Sonrió intentando calmar a su madre, quien llevó su mano libre hasta la de Lexa, quien apretó con cuidado su mano para demostrarle que podía moverse.

-¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió? –Preguntó Abby, quien se había situado del otro lado de la cama, frente a Becca. Lexa hizo una mueca con sus labios, y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y Clarke? –Lexa se estaba frustrando al no obtener respuesta, no estaba segura de que la habían escuchado en las dos veces anteriores que lo había preguntado, pero estaba segura que si tenía que volver a preguntarlo, no sería con demasiado cortesía. Sintió la mirada de todos en ella, y luego como se observaban entre ellos, comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos sobre la cama, agradeciendo poder moverlos.- ¿Alguno va a decirme algo? –Preguntó intentando no ponerse nerviosa.

-Clarke está bien –Se apresuró a decir Abby.- Está en el departamento, está con Harper y Ontari…

-¿Ontari? –Preguntó Lexa sin entender qué podía hacer su hermana con su esposa bajo el mismo techo, sobre todo cuando ella no estaba ahí.- ¿Qué hora es? –Tenía deseos de escuchar su voz, de llamarla y hablar con ella, de comprobar que efectivamente Clarke se encontraba bien.

-Dos y media de la mañana, no creo que sea buena idea que despiertes a Clarke –Becca respondió con la mayor tranquilidad posible.- Ha estado a tu lado todo el tiempo, estuviste en coma siete meses cariño. –Lexa sintió una pequeña puntada en su pecho, no podía creer que había estado así durante tanto tiempo, había dejado sola a Clarke durante todo ese tiempo.- Incluso quiso quedarse mientras te hacían los estudios, te cambiaban las vendas o te bañaban –Becca negó divertida.- Fue todo un logro que por las noches se fuese al departamento.

Lexa sonrió, y la imagen de sus ojos azules vinieron a su mente, imaginaba a Clarke intentando estar presente en esos momentos, y estaba segura que si hubiese sido por la rubia, ella misma le hubiese realizado aquellas cosas.

-Las flores…

-Las trae ella todos los días. –Interrumpió Lincoln a su hermana, sonrió al recordar lo del café.- Y ha estado todo el tiempo con un café en sus manos. –Lincoln le guiñó un ojo a Lexa, y está sonrió al imaginarse exactamente porqué Clarke tendría una taza de café en sus manos.

-¿Por qué Ontari está con Clarke? –Preguntó después de unos pocos minutos que se había formado un silencio para nada incómodo.- Porque creo recordar perfecto que Clarke no es del agrado de Ontari

-Pasaron muchas cosas mientras estuviste en coma. –Comenzó su madre, quien levantó la mirada de los ojos de Lexa, para observar a Abby quien lentamente asintió con la cabeza.- La relación de ellas dos cambió demasiado, desde que…-Becca tragó intentando eliminar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.-…desde que te dispararon, Ontari no se despegó de Clarke. –Lexa arrugó la frente, tenía que ver eso para realmente creerlo.- Sobre todo cuando Clarke se enteró que estaba embarazada.

-¡¿Qué?! –Lexa se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Tenía que ver a Clarke en ese momento, aunque le habían dicho que estaba durmiendo, necesitaba verla, lo necesitaba. Intentó sentarse, pero tanto la mano de Abby como la de su madre se lo impidieron, ambas mujeres colocaron sus respectivas manos sobre los hombros de la chica, recostándola nuevamente.- ¡Quiero verla! –Dijo mientras intentaba incorporarse de nuevo.

-Tranquila –Intentó calmarla Abby.- Lexa apenas puedes moverte, acabas de salir del coma, te contaremos todo pero tienes que tranquilizarte, ¿de acuerdo? –Lexa asintió con la cabeza y tomó aire, esperando impaciente que le contaran lo sucedido.

Lexa había fijado su vista en las cuatro personas que estaban presentes allí, escuchando atenta lo que entre todos le contaban. No podía creer que Clarke estuviese embarazada, mucho menos que estuviese en los últimos días, algo dentro de ella brincó de felicidad al saber que podía estar en el parto, que había despertado en el momento indicado para estar presente. Le había dicho a Clarke que quería que ella fuese quien estaba embarazada, de esa manera podría ver cómo su vientre crecía, estar presente en las ecografías, en los antojos, en la primera patada que el niño podía dar, pero se había perdido de todo aquello, se había perdido de las mejores cosas que venían con el embarazo, y también de los cambios de humor de Clarke, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al imaginarse aquello, pero así como su sonrisa apareció, se esfumó, y en su lugar la tristeza la embriagó, Lexa se había perdido todo aquello.

-Yo…lo siento –Se apresuró a decir, mientras levantaba sus manos para impedir el recorrido de sus lágrimas, aquel movimiento le había salido algo brusco y torpe, pero sabía que sólo serían por un par de horas más.

* * *

Becca y Lexa se habían quedado solas, Abby había tenido que regresar a su trabajo, mientras que Lincoln y Gustus habían ido a la cafetería por un poco de café. En cuanto el aroma impregnó las fosas nasales de Lexa, deseó tener aquella bebida en su boca, pero lo único que podía beber en esos momentos era agua, su garganta todavía se resistía un poco, y poco a poco estaba comenzando a sentir que sus extremidades ya no estaban tan entumecidas como cuando había despertado.

* * *

-Lincoln…-Ontari había entrado a la habitación, habían pasado varias horas desde que Lexa estaba despierta, y aunque una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la ojiverde, la morena se había sorprendido al ver despierta a su hermana.- ¿Cuándo despertaste? –Le preguntó mientras se acercaba con timidez hasta la cama.- ¿Por qué no me llamaste? –Su mirada había cambiado, se la podía notar furiosa y dirigía aquellos ojos a su hermano, quien estaba sentado en el sofá de la habitación junto a su padre, mientras que su madre se encontraba junto a la castaña.- Habíamos dicho que me llamarías si yo no estaba y ella despertaba…

-Hija –Becca intentó calmar a la menor de los Woods, se la notaba furiosa, su madre colocó una mano sobre su hombro, y le dio un ligero apretón intentando que esta se calmara.- ¿Ya son las nueve? –Preguntó la mujer, Clarke siempre llegaba después de desayunar, y últimamente el sueño la estaba venciendo a la rubia, que sus llegadas al hospital estaban siendo cada vez más tarde, algo que nadie le había reprochado, pues había estado allí desde el comienzo y habían tenido que obligarla para que se fuese a su departamento.

-¿Por qué no me llamaron? –Volvió a preguntar ignorando las preguntas de su madre.

-Estabas con Clarke, no podía llamarte a la una de la madrugada, ella hubiese querido venir y sabes muy bien que tiene que descansar. –Ontari tomó aire mientras escuchaba cada palabra que su hermano le decía, intentando calmarse y reconociendo que aquello era cierto, asintió con la cabeza mientras suspiraba y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Dónde está Clarke? –Habló Lexa por primera vez desde que la menor había entrado a la habitación.

-¿Me ves después de tantos meses y es en lo primero que preguntas? –Ontari no había borrado su sonrisa del rostro.

-Ontari –Su madre había usado el típico tono para regañarla, la morena soltó una pequeña carcajada y levantó sus manos con las palmas abiertas en señal de rendición.

-Clarke los matará cuando se entere. –Se giró para observar a su hermano, le sacó la lengua y luego se volvió para fijar su vista e Lexa.- Clarke me envió para ver cómo te encontrabas, hace unos minutos que comenzó con contracciones, está en una habitación…

-Tengo que ir –Lexa hizo ademán de levantarse, pero su madre nuevamente se lo había prohibido, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la castaña.- ¿Con quién está?

-Harper

-Quiero verla, tengo que verla

-Espera –Se apresuró a decir Gustus, desde que había llegado hacía unas cinco horas atrás, el hombre había dicho algunas palabras.- Tú no puedes moverte bien, y Clarke estará ahí hasta que entre a la sala de parto –Levantó su mano acallando las posibles quejas que Lexa estaba a punto de decir.- Cariño, espera un poco. –Se giró para observar a su hija menor.- Dile que está igual, que nada ha cambiado –Ontari asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo –La morena se acercó hasta la puerta, y antes de retirarse se volvió para observar a su hermana.- Me alegra que hayas despertado, sobre todo justo hoy –Le dedicó una sonrisa, le sacó la lengua nuevamente a su hermano mayor y salió de la habitación.

-Sí que cambió –Comentó con una sonrisa Lexa, Lincoln se encogió de hombros mientras Becca sonreía.- Quiero verla –Repitió observando a su padre.- Papá, sé que lo mejor es quedarme acá y que ella esté tranquila –El hombre asintió con la cabeza.- Pero me perdí el embarazo, no quiero perderme también el parto. –Fue el momento de Lexa de acallar el cuestionamiento de su padre.- Iré aunque tenga que arrastrarme, así que mejor que ustedes lo sepan.

* * *

A medida que las horas pasaban, Lexa se encontraba más nerviosa, y sobre todo más ansiosa, esperaba que la puerta se abriera y alguien le dijera que Clarke había sido llevada a la sala de parto, ella iría a verla, le molestase a quien le molestase, era una decisión tomada y nadie podría hacerla cambiar de idea.

-¡Es hora!- Ontari entró a la habitación con una mano en el pecho, intentaba calmar su respiración, daba la impresión de que había corrido hasta allí. Lexa tomó el borde de las mantas y las corrió.- Espera –Ontari levantó la mano, acallando las posibles quejas de su hermana.- Iré por una silla de ruedas, no te vayas.

Lexa asintió con la cabeza, le daría la posibilidad a su hermana, pero sólo unos minutos, no quería perderse aquel momento. Haciendo un poco de fuerza, intentando no marearse, se acercó al borde de la cama y se sentó, esperando que su hermana regresase con la silla. Estaba nerviosa, sabía que Clarke no tenía idea de que ella había despertado, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, al menos estaría presente en aquel momento.

Ontari llegó con la silla, no tenía idea que había hecho su hermana para conseguirla, y conociéndola, no estaba muy segura de querer saberlo. Con su ayuda se sentó en la silla, y aunque hubiese querido salir corriendo, no sólo las piernas se lo impedían, el soporte para el suero también, por lo que lo tomaron y Ontari empujó la silla para ir hasta la sala de parto.

-No pueden pasar –Un enfermero se había acercado a ellas, impidiéndoles el paso a la sala.- No creo que usted tenga permiso para estar acá, y menos el permiso para salir de su habitación.

-Escuche –Ontari puso su mano sobre el hombro de Lexa, quien había tenido intenciones de ponerse de pie, por lo que ella la obligó a que volviese a sentarse.- La que está en la sala de parto es su esposa…

-Lo siento –Interrumpió el hombre, haciendo que los ojos de Ontari echaran chispas, la chica odiaba que alguien que no conocía la interrumpiera.- Pero la señora no puede pasar…

-Quiero hablar con la doctora Griffin –Lexa intentó volver a ponerse de pie, en esos momentos se escuchaba un grito, y la castaña supo exactamente que se trataba de su esposa.- ¡Ahora! –La morena se acercó al hombre, y se cruzó de brazos, su mirada desafiante hizo que el enfermero retrocediera un paso, posó su mirada primero en Lexa, quien intentaba ocultar una sonrisa, y luego en la morena.- En cualquier momento mi sobrino va a salir, y mi hermana tiene que estar con su esposa. ¡Apure! –El enfermero asintió con la cabeza, y entró a la sala, procurando que no lo siguieran.- Si no vuelve en un minuto, entramos –Lexa asintió con la cabeza, y se prometió que debía agradecerle a su hermana más adelante, Lexa sabía que si tenía que correr lo podría hacer, o al menos eso quería hacer, por Clarke haría cualquier cosa, incluso entrar arrastrada, pero sabía que si la rubia veía una escena así, lo último que haría sería tranquilizarla, y Clarke necesitaba estar tranquila.

El enfermero regresó justo en el momento en que Ontari se situaba detrás de Lexa, con la intención de empujar la silla para entrar, el hombre se apresuró y abrió las puertas, sin decir nada las mantuvo así hasta que las dos entraron. Lexa le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que la menor sólo se limitó a mirarlo unos segundos y continuó con su camino.

Después de ser esterilizadas y de que cambiaran a Lexa a otra silla, una que se encontraba allí para alguna ocasión de emergencia, entraron a la sala de parto. Clarke había dejado salir otro grito, Lexa le sonrió a Harper, quien la observaba sorprendida, agradeció internamente que la entrada a la sala estuviese de espaldas a Clarke, así la chica no la había visto acercarse. Clarke soltó las manos de las dos mujeres que estaban a su lado, Lexa pudo observar que refregaba las palmas sobre la cama, antes de que pudiese volver a tomar la mano de Abby, Lexa acercó su mano para que Clarke tomara la suya.

Aquel simple acto hizo que el corazón de Lexa diera un vuelco, a pesar de que su mente sabía que había estado en coma por varios meses, su cuerpo reconocía que no había sentido el tacto de Clarke en ese tiempo, el calor que emanaba de su mano junto a la suya, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, aquel simple acto lo había sido todo en esos momentos.

-¿Lexa?

Clarke se giró para observar a Lexa, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la castaña al ver los ojos brillosos de Clarke, sus miradas se unieron por unos segundos. Lexa apretó con fuerza la mano de Clarke, y la rubia se aferró con fuerza mientras volvía a empujar.

-¿Qué…? –La voz de Clarke apenas era audible, estaba ronca y agitada.

-Tú concéntrate, después hablamos –Interrumpió Lexa, la rubia no pudo decir una palabra, nuevamente estaba haciendo fuerza, intentaba no aferrarse demasiado a la mano de Lexa, sabía que la chica estaba débil.

-Una vez más –Dijo la mujer.

Después de escuchar otro pequeño grito por parte de Clarke, la habitación se llenó con el sonido del llanto del bebé, Clarke se recargó sobre la cama, intentando que su respiración se normalizara, tanto Harper como Ontari y Abby tenían una sonrisa de felicidad pura que dibujaba su rostros, los ojos verdes de Lexa brillaban, mientras no sabía hacía donde dirigir su mirada, primero hacia la enfermera que tenía a su hijo en brazos, y luego a Clarke quien la observaba de lado con una sonrisa. Lexa estiró su mano libre, y acarició con la yema de sus dedos la mejilla de su esposa, quien cerró los ojos disfrutando del tacto. Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Clarke, y Lexa la quitó con el pulgar, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la enfermera se acercó con el bebé envuelto en una manta.

-Sólo unos minutos –Dijo con una sonrisa de amabilidad, y ambas chicas asintieron.

Clarke tomó al niño en brazos, intentó inclinarse para que la castaña pudiera verlo, pero al ver que desde la perspectiva que se encontraba no podía verlo en su totalidad. Lexa agarró con fuerza los apoyabrazos de la silla, y con ayuda de Ontari y de Abby se puso de pie, necesitaba ver el rostro de su hijo. Las cuatro mujeres se inclinaron para ver al niño, se le podía notar los finos y pocos cabellos rubios, igual que sus cejas, su rostro estaba completamente colorado, pero se podía apreciar la piel blanca del niño.

-Es hermoso –Susurró Ontari, y todas asintieron embobadas sin poder quitarle la vista al niño.

-Es perfecto, se parece a ti –Susurró Lexa cerca del oído de Clarke, quien se giró a observarla, en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron una sonrisa se dibujó en ambos rostros. Lexa se inclinó para depositar un beso en los labios de Clarke.

La rubia cerró los ojos en el instante en que Lexa se inclinó, sabiendo exactamente lo que la chica iba a hacer, hacía siete meses que no sentía un beso de su esposa, si bien ella se los daba cada vez que llegaba y cada vez que se retiraba de visitarla, sabía que no era lo mismo, ahora estaba correspondiendo su beso. Un sollozo mezclado con un gemido salió de la garganta de la rubia en cuanto sus labios rozaron los carnosos labios de Lexa, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto había necesitado ese contacto hasta que sucedió en ese momento. El beso había sido simple, pero cargado de emociones y sentimientos que ambas habían guardado por mucho tiempo, una lágrima volvió a rodar por la mejilla de Clarke, y Lexa la volvió a retirar con su pulgar, impidiendo que continuara con su camino, la castaña unió sus frentes y la rubia suspiró con pesadez, por primera vez se sentía cansada.

-Lo siento –Dijo la enfermera mientras se acercaba para tomar al niño.- Tenemos que llevarla a la habitación. ¿Cuál será el nombre? –Preguntó la mujer observando a la pareja. Ambas se observaron con una sonrisa, lo cierto era que ninguna de las dos había hablado.

-¿Pensaste en alguno? –Preguntó Lexa sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, Clarke ladeó la cabeza.- ¿Cuál? –Preguntó con verdadero interés.

-Aden –Respondió Clarke con una sonrisa tímida.- Pero si no te…

-Se llamará Aden –Respondió Lexa interrumpiendo a la rubia, la enfermera asintió con la cabeza y se llevó al chico.

* * *

-¿Abby? –Ontari empujaba la silla de ruedas, mientras que a Abby se encontraba junto a ambas chicas. La mujer dirigió su mirada hacia la castaña, esperando que esta dijera lo que quería decir.- Sé que quizás sea mucho pedir, pero…me preguntaba… -Abby colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Lexa, y sonrió tranquilizando a la castaña.

-Clarke me pidió lo mismo, quieres que ambas estén en la misma habitación, ¿no? –Lexa asintió con la cabeza, y sus ojos brillaron al saber que Clarke había pedido aquello.- Hace unas semanas me dijo que quería compartir la habitación contigo, no tenía intenciones de separarse de ti. –La mujer se encogió de hombros, y dio un ligero apretón en el hombro de la castaña.- Haré todo lo que pueda. -Acto seguido la mujer dejó a las tres chicas solas, continuando con su camino hacia la habitación.

Ontari y Harper habían salido a avisar a quienes esperaban afuera que Clarke ya había dado a luz, por lo que todos se habían dirigido al ala de maternidad para poder conocer al bebé, Harper los había acompañado para mostrarles a su sobrino, la chica estaba demasiado emocionada y no tenía problemas de demostrar aquello.

-¿Crees que Abby pueda…? –Ontari y Lexa se encontraban en la habitación, la morena ayudaba a su hermana a recostarse en la cama, y su frase se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Clarke sentada en una silla de ruedas, siendo empujada por su madre. Lexa pudo observar por primera vez el rostro de Clarke, se la podía notar cansada, el cabello que caía sobre su cara había sido movido con furia hacia atrás, pero en su frente se pegaban algunos mechones por el sudor.

-Sabes que puedo sola –Se quejó la rubia cuando su madre la ayudó a recostarse en la cama, Lexa sonrió, su mirada no se había despegado de su esposa, quien puso los ojos en blanco.- Lo siento –Se apresuró a decir la rubia.- Sigo con las hormonas revolucionadas –Lexa soltó una pequeña risa, y todas dirigieron su mirada hacia ella, Clarke sonrió, amando volver a escuchar aquella risa que tanto había extrañado.

-¡Tía! –La puerta se había abierto, dejando entrar a una efusiva niña de tres años, quien tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, seguida por sus dos madres, quienes al parecer intentaban detenerla. Harper aparecía detrás de ellas sonriendo al ver la emoción que tenía Tris.

-Tris, no puedes correr ni gritar, estamos en un hospital –Octavia la había alcanzado a medio camino hacia la cama de Lexa, la niña miraba a su madre, y asentía con la cabeza.- Además las tías tienen que descansar…

-¿No las puedo ver? –Preguntó con mirada triste.

-Estoy esperando que vengas a abrazarme –Lexa interrumpió la pequeña conversación que tenían la niña con su madre, Octavia asintió con la cabeza, y una nueva sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Tris mientras se acercaba, con más cuidado, a la cama donde se encontraba Lexa.- Sube –Pidió Lexa, Octavia ayudó a su hija a sentarse en la cama.

-Me alegra que hayas despertado. –Lexa recibió un pequeño abrazo de Octavia, y luego de Raven.

- _"Apacaran"_ a la tía. –Se quejó Tris mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Acaparan, cariño –Le corrigió Octavia mientras acariciaba su coronilla.- Se lo escuchó decir a Raven el otro día, y ahora no deja de decirlo. –Comentó Octavia mientras se aceraba a Clarke.- ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Clarke dirigió su mirada a Lexa quien acercó a Tris y la abrazó, mientras dejaba varios besos en el rostro de la niña haciéndola reír.

-Perfecta –Respondió en forma de susurro sin borrar aquella sonrisa de sus labios. La puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez para dejarle paso a la enfermera quien llevaba al niño en sus brazos, se acercó a Clarke y con mucho cuidado se lo dio a su madre.

-Quiero verlo –Raven se acercó a Tris y la tomó en brazos para mostrarle a Aden, Clarke se inclinó un poco para que lo pudiera ver mejor.

-Se parece a la tía Clarke, ¿cierto, Tris? –Tris sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras su mirada no se despegaba de Aden.

-Cariño, tenemos que dejar a las tías descansar. –Raven abrazaba por la cintura a su hija, quien primero hizo una mueca y luego asintió con la cabeza.

-Chau tía Clarke –Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a la rubia, quien sonrió al ver que se acercaba para depositar un pequeño beso en la frente de Aden.- Chau tía Lexa –Raven la había acercado hasta la castaña para que pudiera darle un beso también.

-Vendremos mañana –Raven y Octavia se despidieron de todas.

-¿Puedo cuidarlo? –Escucharon que Tris preguntaba una vez cuando estaban fuera de la habitación.

Tanto Anya y Niylah, como Becca, Gustus y Lincoln, entraron para ver a Aden, pero sólo estuvieron algunos minutos. Ambas chicas notaron que mientras ellas estaban en la sala de parto, ya habían arreglado que Ontari y Harper se quedarían a hacerles compañía. Lincoln había estado desde el día anterior, no se había ido ya que su hermana había despertado. Becca y Gustus habían llegado en cuanto su hijo les avisó, y Abby además de haber estado todo el día, la mujer había tenido guardia la noche anterior.

-Iré por algo para comer –Anunció Ontari en cuanto todos se habían marchado.- Clarke deberías descansar –Se giró para observar a Lexa.- Y tú no te muevas –La aludida sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo pretende que descanse después del día que tuvimos hoy? –Clarke todavía tenía en brazos a su hijo, no podía creer que aquella hermosa persona había salido de su vientre.

-Ontari tiene razón, además tu cara demuestra que necesitas dormir un poco. –Clarke frunció el ceño observando a Harper.- Sabes lo que quiero decir –Dijo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, se acercó a Clarke y tomó al niño en brazos.- No pude tener a mi sobrino –Le sonrió a su hermana. Clarke sintió una pequeña oleada de frío al no sentir a Aden en sus brazos, pero lo ignoró, su hijo estaba con su hermana y no tenía que preocuparse de nada.

Después de cenar, Harper volvió a insistir en que debían dormir un poco, Clarke no pudo negarse, los parpados se le cerraban solos sin que ella pudiera impedirlo. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que podía descansar tranquila.

-Creo que pasamos esa etapa en la que te escabulles de tu cama para dormir en la mía. –Clarke había susurrado aquellas palabras en cuanto había sentido que las sábanas de la cama se movían.- Además si tu hermana te ve, nos mata –Lexa la abrazó por la cintura, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Clarke quien tomó con fuerza la mano de Lexa.

-Sólo unos minutos, lo prometo –Respondió susurrando contra el oído de Clarke. La rubia cerró los ojos, en ese momento millones de sentimientos golpearon su cuerpo, había extrañado aquel contacto, sus besos, sus caricias, sus roces, había extrañado a Lexa por completo, y era en ese momento que se daba cuenta que la había extrañado más de lo que se había podido llegar a imaginar.

-¿Cómo…?

-Estuve durante el día moviendo los pies, aunque me la pasé en la cama. –Lexa estaba segura de que eso era lo que iba a preguntar Clarke.- Además fui al baño varias veces. –Depositó un casto beso en la nuca de Clarke, quien cerró los ojos de nuevo al sentir aquel contacto.- No fui a pie hasta la sala de parto porque no sabía si podría llegar, además Ontari no me hubiera dejado. –Clarke intentó no reír para que ninguna de las dos chicas escucharan, había imaginado que Lexa había esperado a que ambas se durmieran para poder pasarse de cama. Se removió para ponerse frente a su esposa.

-¿Desde hace cuánto que planeaste esto? –Preguntó con una sonrisa, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Lexa, quien acarició con el pulgar el dorso de la mano de Clarke.

-Desde que salí de la sala de parto –Respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.- Mi mente no sabe el tiempo que he pasado sin abrazarte, pero mi cuerpo parece recordarlo bien –Su mirada se encontró con la de Clarke.- Siento que he extrañado esto y que hace tiempo que no lo hacía –Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Clarke, Lexa se apresuró a quitarla con la yema de su dedo.- No llores, por favor, no llores. –Clarke negó con la cabeza.

-Son lágrimas de felicidad –Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, Clarke pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Lexa y la acercó hacia ella con cuidado.- Deberías volver a tu cama –Pegó su frente con la de Lexa.

-Debería, pero no quiero. –Clarke hizo una mueca con sus labios.- De acuerdo –Suspiró Lexa.- Pero quiero un beso. –Clarke mordió su labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza. Se inclinó para unir sus labios con los de Lexa.

Clarke unió sus labios con los de Lexa, olvidando todo lo que había a su alrededor, necesitaba aquel contacto que tanto había ansiado por meses, si bien se habían besado ese día, este beso no era como el anterior. Lexa remarcó con su lengua los labios de Clarke, mordió con cuidado el inferior y luego volvió a pasarle su lengua, un gemido salió de la garganta de la rubia, en cuanto aquel simple acto había hecho que su cuerpo reaccionase. Lexa sonrió contra los labios de la rubia, quien aferró su mano contra la cintura de la castaña, Lexa separó sus labios y sus lenguas comenzaron a danzar aquel baile que tanto conocían. El beso era lento, suave, dulce, en una palabra, era perfecto, sus labios se amoldaban como si hubiesen estado hechos para la otra, como dos pequeñas piezas de un puzzle. En cuanto separaron sus labios, unieron sus frentes manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-Ahora no quiero que te vayas –Lexa abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada azul.- Pero si tu hermana nos ve, nos mata –Ambas chicas dirigieron su mirada hacia el sofá, donde Harper y Ontari se encontraban durmiendo, ambas sentadas con los pies sobre unas sillas.- Creo que están demasiado incómodas. –Lexa asintió con la cabeza y después de depositar un casto beso en los labios de la rubia, se levantó de la cama.

Clarke siguió con la mirada a la castaña, quien se acercaba a la cuna para observar a Aden, la rubia sabía que Lexa debería descansar pero esperaría el tiempo suficiente antes de decirle aquello. Observó como acariciaba al niño, y luego se inclinaba para depositar un beso, Clarke sonrió al presenciar aquella escena.

-Ontari –Lexa se había acercado a su hermana, la movió un poco para que esta se despertara.

-¿Qué haces levantada? –Ontari se puso de pie de un salto, despertando también a Harper, quien no entendía nada.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó asustada la rubia.

-Ustedes deberían dormir en un lugar más cómodo. –Ambas chicas negaron con la cabeza.- Seguro les duele todo. –Ontari hizo una mueca con los labios, mientras que Harper se ponía de pie y estiraba sus músculos.

-Iré por café –Harper ignoró los comentarios, y después de que Ontari ayudara a Lexa a acostarse, ignorando las quejas de la castaña de que se encontraba en condiciones de hacerlo por sus propios medios, las dos chicas salieron de la habitación.

* * *

Durante el día volvieron a recibir visitas, si bien los que habían ido el día anterior regresaron, también se presentaron Bryan, Indra, Marcus y la abuela de Clarke, quien se emocionó al ver que la castaña había despertado. En más de una ocasión, Clarke le había dicho a Lexa que su abuela la quería más a la castaña que a la rubia, pero esta había alegado que la quería porque sabía que su nieta era completamente feliz.

-No quiero irme. –A Clarke le habían dado el alta al segundo día de haber estado en el hospital.- Quiero quedarme. –Se encontraban ellas dos en la habitación, mientras Lexa tenía en brazos a su hijo.- Pero sé que lo mejor es que vaya al departamento. –Clarke se giró para observar a Lexa, quien sonreía observando a Aden.- ¿Sólo será un día cierto? –Lexa levantó la mirada y sin borrar la sonrisa negó de forma divertida.

-Clarke, sabes que al menos serán dos semanas. –Clarke suspiró mientras se sentaba en la cama donde ella había dormida las últimas dos noches.-También voy a extrañarte, voy a extrañarlos a los dos. –Clarke sonrió, habían hablado aquello en varias oportunidades, y las dos habían coincidido que no era bueno que Aden estuviera mucho tiempo en el hospital, por lo que Clarke no iría a verla durante un tiempo.

-Te enviaré el teléfono con Ontari –Lexa asintió con la cabeza.- Y te llamaré a cada hora –La castaña soltó una pequeña risita, sabía que Clarke lo haría y que la llamaría cada vez que pudiera. La rubia se puso de pie y se acercó a Lexa.- Haré que Harper lleve las cosas –Le guiñó un ojo a Lexa mientras esta volvía a reír, Clarke había hecho todo lo posible esos días para hacer que Lexa riera, había extrañado demasiado su risa, era un sonido del cual jamás podría cansarse, era un sonido que amaba.

-¿Lista? –Harper y Ontari entraban juntas a la habitación, ambas acompañarían a Clarke hasta el departamento, pero Ontari regresaría al hospital. Todavía seguían con la idea de no dejar a ninguna sola, pero ahora se sumaban ellas mismas, Clarke no quería que Lexa se quedara sola, y Lexa decía lo mismo con respecto a Clarke.

-Ya no me da tanto miedo verlas entrar o irse juntas –Comentó Lexa observando a su hermana y luego a su cuñada.- Aunque se me sigue haciendo un poco raro. –Clarke sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Harper tomó el bolso de Clarke y junto a Ontari se retiraron para dejarles privacidad.

-Te amo –Susurró Clarke después de depositar un beso en los labios de la castaña.

-También te amo –Respondió con una sonrisa, se inclinó para besar la frente de su hijo.- A ti también campeón. –Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Clarke.- Los amo a los dos –La rubia sonrió y volvió a depositar un beso en los labios de Lexa.

-Te llamaré –Clarke tomó a Aden en sus brazos y salió de la habitación, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al sentir que la había dejado, pero sólo serían dos semanas, dos semanas y la volvería a tener en el departamento, sólo tenía que ser paciente como lo había sido en esos últimos meses.

* * *

¡Hola! Como lo prometido es deuda, voy a cumplir mi promesa. Le prometí a Sabri que si antes de irme a dormir (ya que son las 3 de la mañana) Jessica Harmon (Niylah) le daba me gusta a mi tweet subiría el capítulo, aunque no le dio me gusta, pero si le dio rt, subo el capitulo.  
Obviamente estoy super feliz por eso, ya van dos veces que pasa y puedo morir tranquila jajajaja  
Volviendo al capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, fue un poco más largo que el resto pero quería abarcar todo lo del hospital. Quedan sólo 2 capítulos al fic, y los voy a subir los miércoles.  
Espero me dejen su opinión en los comentarios o también en twitter ( Maiteshd).  
Como siempre gracias a quienes leen el fic, y gracias a quienes comentan.


	19. Chapter 19

_**CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE: Normalidad**_

Habían pasado dos semanas, dos semanas en las que no se habían visto, salvo a través de video llamadas, las cuales duraban más tiempo del que alguna podría imaginar, Clarke estaba anhelando que llegara el momento en que Lexa regresara al departamento. Había llevado la cuna a su habitación, después de todo la de huéspedes no podían usarla, durante las noches Clarke no se quedaba sola, se continuaban turnando entre Harper y Ontari para no dejarla sola, en caso de que necesitara ayuda.

Clarke había dejado a Aden bajo el cuidado de Harper, sabía que ese día regresaría Lexa, lo que no sabía era la hora en que llegaría. Había decidido darse un baño y después llamaría a su esposa, era pasado del mediodía y Clarke había dormido más de lo usual, agradecía que Aden fuese un bebé tranquilo, dormía por las noches plácidamente y sólo se despertaba cada tres horas, cuando tenía hambre, y en esas dos semanas, Clarke se había acostumbrado a dormir de aquella manera, aunque a veces se sentía cansada.

-Mierda –Susurró al ver que se había olvidado de llevar la ropa, tomó la toalla y secó su cuerpo, debía ir a la habitación y cambiarse ahí, agradeció internamente haber cerrado la puerta antes. Salió del baño mientras secaba su cabello con la toalla, completamente desnuda sabiendo que estaría sola, o al menos eso creyó cuando escuchó que alguien le hablaba.

-Adoro cuando haces eso –En cualquier otra situación, y probablemente con cualquier otra persona, las mejillas de Clarke se hubiesen vuelto rojas, pero con Lexa era todo lo contrario. Dejó caer la toalla, y corrió a los brazos de su esposa, teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño. Lexa rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Clarke, y esta acunó con sus manos el rostro de Lexa, uniendo sus labios en un perfecto y dulce beso.

Sus labios se movieron al compás, saboreando el contacto de la otra, Clarke chupó, mordió y lamió el labio inferior de Lexa, logrando sacar un gemido de la castaña, Clarke introdujo su lengua, y exploró con deseo a su paso, metió sus manos debajo de la camisa de la castaña y acarició su espalda con parsimonia. Lexa, por su parte, acarició con la yema de sus dedos la piel desnuda, la espalda, la cintura y bajó sus manos hasta los glúteos de Clarke, los apretó y la acercó más a su cuerpo. Clarke gimió al sentir la pequeña pero firme fricción contra su entrepierna.

-Clarke –Susurró con voz ronca, podía sentir como su entrepierna palpitaba, con sólo un beso, o unas caricias, Clarke ya le tenía a su merced.- Cariño –Lexa llevó sus manos a la cintura, pegó su frente con la de la rubia quien mordió su labio inferior.

-Lo siento, es sólo que te extrañé –Se encogió de hombros aferrando sus manos en la cintura de su esposa, le estaba siendo imposible apartar la excitación que había comenzado a sentir cuando los dedos de Lexa tocaron su cuerpo.

-También te extrañé, pero no podemos. –Depositó un casto beso en los labios de Clarke.- Vístete, por favor –Clarke sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, observó los ojos dilatados de su esposa, y supo que para Lexa también era una situación difícil.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías? –Clarke se separó de Lexa y se dirigió hasta el armario, sacó la ropa y la fue dejando sobre la cama.

-Quería darte una sorpresa –Lexa se encogió de hombros.- Te traje algo –Clarke levantó la mirada para observar a la castaña.- Le pedí a Ontari que me llevase a un lugar antes de venir –Se acercó a la mesita de noche y tomó una pequeña caja cuadrada de terciopelo azul, se mordió el labio inferior viendo aquella cajita, y luego se giró para observar a Clarke.- Sé que vas a darle un buen uso –Le tendió el regalo y se sentó en el borde de la cama, Clarke caminó hasta situarse a su lado, a medio vestir, Lexa no pudo evitar bajar la mirada hasta los pechos de la rubia, los cuales estaban cubiertos sólo con el sujetador.

-Cariño, si no quieres que suceda algo en este momento, será mejor que quites tu mirada de ahí –Lexa soltó una pequeña risita y luego se inclinó para depositar un beso en la mejilla de la rubia.- Lo digo de verdad –Susurró con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo –Se encogió nuevamente de hombros.- Ábrelo –Pidió con un movimiento con la cabeza, Clarke asintió y con cuidado abrió aquella cajita, no pudo evitar reír al ver lo que se encontraba dentro.- Tendrás que llevarla siempre encima

-Creeme que con esto no pienso perder –Clarke unió sus labios con los de Lexa en un corto y casto beso, en cuanto se separó cerró la cajita y la dejó sobre la mesa de su lado de la cama.- ¿Cómo hiciste para conseguir esa moneda tan rápido? –Preguntó mientras terminaba de vestirse.

-Sólo tuve que ir a una casa de comics y esas cosas –Respondió indiferente. Se puso de pie y se acercó a Clarke, la abrazó pegando su pecho contra la espalda de la rubia.- ¿Alguna vez te dije que tu aroma es lo mejor del mundo? –Clarke giró la cabeza un poco para observar a Lexa, la castaña tenía su rostro contra el cuello de la rubia.

-Lex, te juro que si no me sueltas no saldremos más de esta habitación –Lexa pudo notar que su voz sonaba ronca, y volvió a sentir el palpitar de su sexo, Clarke apretó su glúteo contra la entrepierna de Lexa, logrando que volviera a gemir.

-Clarke –La regañó Lexa, deposito un casto beso en el cuello de la rubia y antes de que esta pudiese hacer o decir algo se alejó de su esposa.- Mejor te espero afuera

-Odio que hagas eso, provocas y dejas a medias –Lexa soltó una carcajada observando a la rubia quien parecía no estar de buen humor.

-Me daré un baño –Anunció Lexa, se dirigió al armario para tomar la ropa y Clarke salió de la habitación acomodando sus cabellos con sus dedos para reunirse con Harper y Ontari, quien tenía en brazos a Aden.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Clarke se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala, Lexa se unió a ella con Aden en sus brazos. Subió sus pies arriba de la mesita frente a ellas, y pasó uno de sus brazos por detrás del cuerpo de la rubia, Clarke se acomodó apoyando su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y pasó su brazo por la cintura de Lexa. Se encontraban solas en el departamento, por primera vez en mucho tiempo que podían disfrutar de la compañía de la otra, agregando ahora la compañía de su hijo.

-Extrañaba tu aroma –Susurró Clarke aferrándose con más fuerza al cuerpo de Lexa, la castaña depositó un beso en la coronilla de la rubia.

-Lincoln me contó lo del café –Clarke levantó el rostro y se encogió de hombros, Lexa se inclinó para depositar un beso en la frente de su esposa. Lexa colocó su mano bajo la remera de Clarke, y acarició la piel de la cintura.- Siento haberme perdido…

-No fue tu culpa –Clarke se aferró más al cuerpo de Lexa, y cerró los ojos inspirando el aroma de su esposa.- Quiero darte algo que hice –Se irguió y antes de ponerse de pie depositó un casto beso en los labios de Lexa. Clarke se dirigió a la habitación y regresó pocos segundos después con un cuaderno en la mano.- Sé que no es lo mismo… –Se sentó al lado de Lexa y se encogió de hombros mientras le tendía el cuaderno.

Clarke tomó a Aden en brazos, Lexa pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Clarke, y la rubia recargó su cuerpo contra el de su esposa, colocando su cabeza en el hueco del hombro, las dos tenían los pies sobre la mesita, Clarke acarició con su mano la manito de su hijo, Lexa depositó un casto beso en la cabeza de Clarke, y dejó el cuaderno a un lado para, con la yema de su dedo índice rozó la pequeña naricita de Aden, aquella pequeña caricia logró que hiciera una acción que tanto amaba de su esposa, Aden arrugó la nariz en un pequeño movimiento.

-¿Viste lo que acaba de hacer? –Lexa estaba emocionada por ver aquello, Clarke movió un poco la cabeza para poder ver a su esposa, los ojos verdes brillaban de emoción. Clarke se irguió con cuidado y depositó un beso en la barbilla de Lexa.- Es igual a ti –Susurró con una voz que demostraba adoración, Lexa se inclinó para depositar un beso en los labios de Clarke, y luego en la nariz de su hijo, logrando por segunda vez que Aden hiciera aquel gesto.- Ya me tiene a sus pies –Clarke soltó una pequeña risita, Lexa volvió a inclinarse para llevar sus labios hasta la mejilla de Clarke.

-Creo que podrás escribirlo –Clarke observó la mirada confusa de Lexa, y se encogió de hombros.- Lee el cuaderno y verás –Ambas chicas volvieron a retomar sus posiciones, y Lexa tomó el cuaderno para comenzar a leerlo. La mano de Lexa que se encontraba en la cintura de Clarke se colocó por debajo de la remera de la rubia, y con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a acariciar la piel que tenía a su paso.

Lexa mordió su labio inferior al leer el nombre de su hijo en el cuaderno, pasó la página con una mano, no tenía intenciones de separarse de ellos, por lo que prefirió mantenerse en esa posición. Sonrió al ver que se trataba de un diario, en el que Clarke le iba contando no sólo lo del embarazo sino también su día. Lexa pasaba las páginas como si de un libro se tratara, Clarke había cerrado los ojos, escuchando los suspiros y alguna que otra risita proveniente de su esposa, su mano continuaba acariciando la de su hijo, sonrió al sentir un beso y luego la mejilla de Lexa en el mismo lugar donde había sido besada. Clarke se acurró, sentía que estaba en paz, después de meses en una situación como la que había vivido, podía decir que después de mucho tiempo se sentía tranquila, podía disfrutar de la compañía de su esposa y juntas ver crecer a su hijo.

-¿De verdad mi hermana le dijo eso a la doctora? –Clarke soltó una pequeña risita y asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Ontari? ¿Mi hermana? –Clarke volvió a reír, inclinó su cabeza para observar a Lexa, los ojos brillantes de su esposa la miraban expectantes.

-Cariño, tuviste dos semanas para darte cuenta del cambio de Ontari. –Lexa asintió con la cabeza, pero se le podía notar que no estaba muy convencida con eso.- Yo pensé lo mismo al principio, después me di cuenta que de verdad cambió. –Clarke se encogió de hombros y volvió a acomodarse contra el cuerpo de Lexa.

-¡Oh! Clarke –Lexa había continuado leyendo las páginas, tenía que agradecerle a su esposa aquella idea, aunque se había perdido todo lo sucedido, al leer lo que había escrito y al imaginarse aquello, podía sentir que había estado, a pesar de que su nombre no estaba en alguna ayuda o compañía como le hubiese gustado. Clarke se irguió al escuchar el susurro de Lexa, había escuchado su nombre salir de sus labios y la voz quebrada de Lexa.

-Cariño –Clarke acomodó a Aden sobre uno de sus brazos, y con el otro libre abrazó a Lexa, quien enterró su rostro en el cuello de la rubia.- No quería que lloraras… -Clarke acariciaba la espalda de Lexa, desde el nacimiento de sus hombros hasta la cintura.- …sólo quería que supieras lo que había sucedido. –Lexa se aferró con fuerza a su esposa, rodeando con su brazo la cintura de Clarke.

-Clarke, pusiste que esperabas que me sintiera como si estuviera en esos momentos, que me extrañabas, tenías miedo de que no despertara…

-Lex, estaba demasiado sentimental ese día –Interrumpió Clarke al escuchar la voz rota de su esposa, sintió que su remera se estaba mojando, llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de Lexa y pudo notar que estaba húmeda.- No llores, por favor no llores –Susurraba una y otra vez, volvió a acariciar la espalda de Lexa.- Cariño, no fue tu culpa, no fue culpa de nadie –Lexa se aferró con más fuerza.

Necesitaba llorar, desde que había despertado no había estado sola en ningún momento, no había tenido la necesidad de llorar hasta ese momentos, hasta el momento en que había leído lo que Clarke había escrito.

 _"No sé exactamente cuando vayas a leer este cuaderno, no sé si en algún momento vas a leerlo, sólo sé que espero que cuando lo hagas sientas que estuviste presente en este tiempo, que estuviste ahí tanto para mí como para nuestro hijo. Aunque no estés físicamente, sé que lo estás espiritualmente, y puede sonarte algo raro, pero a pesar de que te extraño, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo que pasa te extraño más, pero también te siento cerca de mí, te siento a mi lado. Cada noche que duermo, puedo sentir tu brazo alrededor de mi cintura, tu respiración golpear contra mi piel, no olvido cada caricia o cada beso que me diste, pero temo que con el tiempo eso se me olvide, y no sé cuan fuerte puedo ser si…Te necesito Lex"_

Cada palabra había entrado hasta lo más profundo de su ser, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo, cerró los ojos con fuerza, y se alejó pasando sus manos por su rostro, para eliminar cualquier rastro de sus lágrimas. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y unió sus labios con los de su esposa, Clarke sintió el beso salado, producto de las lágrimas de Lexa que volvían a caer.

-Creo que te debo demasiados cafés –Susurró contra los labios de Clarke, la rubia soltó una pequeña risita.

-Puedes hacerlo con una cena –Comentó sonriente Clarke.- Pero no esta noche.

Volvieron a recostarse sobre la otra, tomando las posiciones anteriores, Lexa continuó leyendo y Clarke volvió a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de aquella paz que se estaban regalando entre los tres, escuchando sus respiraciones, algún suspiro o la pequeña risita de Lexa.

-Una de las cosas que aprendí… –Ambas se ponían de pie, habían pasado el resto de la tarde allí, y Clarke había decidido que era momento para cocinar. Lexa tomó a Aden en brazos, después de dejar el cuaderno sobre la mesita.- …además de no hacerte enojar, tener cuidado con tus antojos. –Clarke comenzó a reír mientras se dirigía a la cocina, seguida de Lexa.- Lo digo de verdad.

-Cariño… -Clarke se detuvo a medio camino, dio media vuelta y se enfrentó a Lexa.- ¿qué te hace pensar que me verás con antojos de nuevo? –Clarke se cruzó de brazos fijando su mirada en los sonrientes labios de Lexa.

-Porque lo harás por mi –Lexa dio un paso hacia Clarke.

-¿Por ti? –Clarke alzó una ceja, intentando permanecer seria, aunque una sonrisa se dibujaba en su interior.- Es tu turno de quedar embarazada, en caso de que estés pensando en eso.

-Aden tiene quince días y, ¿ya piensas tener otro? -Lexa imitó el gesto de Clarke, alzando una ceja y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Fuiste tú quien… -Clarke suspiró, dejó caer los brazos a un lado, y ante la sorpresa de Lexa se dirigió a la habitación. Lexa esperó que regresara, y así lo hizo.- Usaremos la moneda nueva. –Clarke le mostró a Lexa la moneda mientras sonreía.- Claramente no estamos hablando de mañana, pero cuando sea el momento –Lexa asintió con la cabeza.

-Son las dos caras, ¿cuál para cada una? –Lexa se acercó a Clarke, quien observó la moneda y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Yo la que tiene la marca –Clarke lanzó la moneda al aire, y en un rápido movimiento la tomó en el aire.- Si sale la marca, tú te embarazas. –Lexa asintió divertida, amaba cuando Clarke arrojaba la moneda, sentía que podía ser una acción infantil de su esposa que le había quedado desde la infancia. Clarke abrió la mano hasta la mitad para poder observar sólo ella la moneda, suspiró al ver que había ganado, la marca estaba boca arriba.- Tu ganas –Cerró la mano y se guardó la moneda en el bolsillo del vaquero. –Iré a cocinar –Pasó por un lado de Lexa y depositó un beso en su mejilla.- Te van a doler las mejillas de tanto sonreír. -Lexa soltó una pequeña risita, evitando despertar a Aden que estaba en sus brazos, observando a Clarke caminar hacia la cocina.

* * *

-Estaba pensando -Lexa se metió bajo las sábanas de la cama, y se acercó al cuerpo de Clarke para abrazarla, pero la rubia recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro y abrazó a Lexa por la cintura.- hay dos cosas de las que tenemos que hablar…

-Tres –Interrumpió Lexa, Clarke movió la cabeza para observar a su esposa. Lexa se encogió de hombros, con su mano derecha acariciaba el brazo de Clarke, y su mano izquierda entrelazó los dedos con la mano de Clarke.

-Como sea. –Clarke volvió a acomodarse y se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo de Lexa.- Creo que la semana que viene podríamos ir buscando una casa. –El pulgar de Clarke se movía sobre el dorso de la mano de Lexa.- Siempre dijimos que el departamento era sólo temporal, y creo que sería un buen momento para hacer ese cambio.

-De acuerdo –Clarke se removió en la cama, se incorporó sobre su codo para poder ver a Lexa.

-¿Estás de acuerdo porque quieres o..?

-Si Clarke, quiero que compremos una casa –Lexa levantó una mano, y con la yema de su dedo acarició la mandíbula de Clarke.- ¿Qué era la segunda cosa? –Preguntó un poco intrigada, sus ojos seguían el camino de su dedo.

-Hay que pensar en los padrinos para Aden –Lexa levantó la vista para observar la mirada de Clarke, sus ojos azules brillaban y una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Creo que ya pensaste en quienes –Clarke negó con la cabeza, tomó la mano de Lexa y depositó un beso en la palma.- Pero tienes en mente a alguien –Clarke llevó su mano al pecho de Lexa, justo donde se encontraba su corazón, asintió con la cabeza y dejó recargar su frente contra el hombro de Lexa.

-Creo que Harper y Ontari –Soltó un suspiro y sintió la mano de Lexa acariciar su espalda, pasar sus dedos justo sobre su columna.- Aunque Anya y Octavia… -Lexa sonrió al notar la pequeña frustración que estaba sintiendo su esposa, la sujeta de la cintura y giró sobre la cama haciendo que Clarke quedara sobre su espalda.

-Bien, Harper y Ontari –Susurró Lexa y con mucho cuidado se inclinó para depositar un casto beso en los labios de Clarke. -Sé que hiciste trampa…

-No sé de lo que hablas –Clarke giró sobre la cama, cambiando las posiciones y dejando a Lexa de espaldas al colchón.

-Clarke –Lexa cerró los ojos al sentir a pequeña fricción del muslo de Clarke contra su entrepierna.- Cariño –Lexa tenía las voz ronca y Clarke sonrió, se inclinó para depositar un beso en la mejilla de la castaña. Se sentó a horcajadas y llevó sus manos hasta el borde de la remera.- Clarke, no…

-Shhh –Clarke levantó con parsimonia la remera, Lexa mordió su labio inferior, sabía lo que su esposa tenía intenciones de hacer. Cuando Clarke estaba excitada, sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial que Lexa se sorprendía amándola más de lo que podía imaginar. Clarke dejó al descubierto el abdomen de Lexa, llevó su mano hasta aquella pequeña cicatriz que tenía, contuvo la respiración mientras acariciaba esa parte roja, que sabía que con el tiempo se volvería blanca.

-Clarke –Lexa intentó acomodar su remera pero Clarke se lo impidió.- Cariño, no tienes que…

-En algún momento tendré que verla, y quiero que ese momento sea ahora –Clarke pasó con sus dedos sobre la cicatriz, era como si quisiera memorizarla en su mente, sobre el cuerpo de Lexa, también era una manera de saber que estaba ahí, saber que todo había sucedido, saber que estuvo a punto de perderla. Lexa levantó una mano y la llevó hasta la mejilla de Clarke, con el pulgar interrumpió el camino de la primera lágrima que salía, Clarke cerró los ojos y con cuidado se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Lexa, quien la abrazó con fuerza.

-Tranquila cariño –Susurró Lexa sintiendo la palma de la mano de Clarke sobre la herida, acarició su espalda dejando que se desahogara.- Estoy bien –Continuó susurrando, sintiendo como Clarke se aferraba con más fuerza, estaba comenzando a notar la humedad en su remera, producto de las lágrimas. Clarke no podía controlarse, no podía controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo, y mucho menos controlar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.- Estamos bien, estamos juntas. –Depositó un beso en la frente de Clarke y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza.

-Yo…lo siento –La voz de Clarke estaba entrecortada, intentó separarse pero Lexa no la dejó.- No creo que sea una buena posición para dormir –Intentó bromear, tomó aire y lo soltó en un suspiro.- Te amo –Susurró y depositó un beso en el cuello de Lexa.

-Te amo –Lexa volvió a estrecharla con fuerza contra su cuerpo, y cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquella sensación que le hacía sentir el cuerpo de Clarke sobre el suyo, aquella sensación de tranquilidad, de paz, que no había sentido desde que había despertado.

* * *

La mañana siguiente las dos despertaron abrazadas, se habían despertado durante la noche porque Clarke debía amamantar a Aden, mientras la rubia se acomodaba en la cama, Lexa iba por el niño, ninguna había dicho palabra alguna, sólo se limitaron a disfrutar del momento en silencio. Lexa observaba la escena con admiración, mientras Clarke sonreía observando de su esposa a su hijo, y de su hijo a su esposa, los últimos días anteriores al nacimiento, no había estado tan segura de que ambas podían disfrutar de eso juntas, y era por eso que Clarke había decidido hacer trampa con la moneda, quería que Lexa viviera el embarazo junto a Clarke, a pesar de que tenía el cuaderno, Clarke sabía que no era lo mismo.

Clarke se despertó entre los brazos de Lexa, cuando abrió los ojos sintió la mirada de su esposa sobre ella, y una sonrisa se dibujó en ambos rostros.

-¿Hace cuánto que estas despierta? –Clarke enterró su rostro en el cuello de Lexa, y esta la aferro con más fuerza.

-Mmm, no lo sé –Lexa no estaba segura del tiempo que llevaba observando a Clarke, había despertado y sus ojos se habían encontrado con aquella cabellera rubia, pero un pequeño movimiento había hecho que Clarke levantase un poco su rostro, quedando perfecto para que la castaña pudiese observarla el tiempo que le fuese posible. Clarke llevó su mano hasta el abdomen de Lexa, descansando su palma allí, sintiendo el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de la otra.- Quizás deberíamos desayunar –Lexa depositó un beso en la frente de Clarke, logrando que esta volviese a sonreír.

-Quizás –Susurró y se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo de Lexa, quien negó divertida notando que Clarke no tenía intenciones de levantarse de la cama todavía, algo que agradeció porque ella tampoco tenía intenciones de levantarse aún.

Estuvieron en la cama un tiempo más, hasta que el llanto de Aden logró sacarlas de ella. Lexa tomó al niño en brazos y Clarke se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Su pequeña rutina de antes del disparo, había regresado sólo que con un ligero cambio, no eran dos, sino tres personas las que compartían aquellos momentos.

* * *

Los días habían pasado, habían decidido salir a ver casas y dejar a Aden bajo el cuidado de sus tías y madrinas, quienes se alegraron al conocer de la decisión que había tomado la pareja. Sólo salían por un par de horas, ninguna de las dos quería separarse de Aden, sin mencionar que el niño tenía que ser alimentado cada cierta cantidad de horas.

Una semana después de haber visto las casas, por fin habían logrado encontrar la que ellas sentían que era perfecta, un gran patio trasero, mientras que adelante tenía un perfecto lugar para plantar flores, Clarke sabía que eso era algo que a Lexa le gustaba mucho, la casa tenía cinco habitaciones, una cocina comedor, y una gran sala, las dos se habían enamorado de ella apenas la habían visto.

Tenían que esperar sólo un par de semanas antes de mudarse, pero a ninguna le había molestado, después de todo todavía tenían que hacer algunas visitas al hospital, tanto por Lexa como por Aden, sin contar que Clarke había decidido pintar la habitación que sería la de su hijo, por lo que las dos estuvieron de acuerdo con el tiempo que debían esperar.

Los coqueteos por parte de ambas se estaban dando casi a diario, no veían el momento para que se cumplieran los días estipulados que debían esperar antes de volver a tener relaciones. Aunque parecía que con el tiempo Lexa era quien mejor lo estaba llevando, era todo lo contrario, Clarke había pasado alrededor de siete meses evitando sentir aquel deseo, pero cuando no lo podía evitar más, terminaba por darse algún baño de agua fría. Para Lexa aquello no estaba funcionando mucho, las duchas de agua fría no estaban sirviendo y ver a Clarke en bata de baño o ropa interior, inclusive con el pijama puesto, su cerebro se disparaba a cualquier parte, que terminaba por salir de la habitación y regresar cuando estaba más tranquila, aunque nunca lo terminaba consiguiendo, pero el deseo de estar cerca de Clarke la hacía regresar.

Un sonido hizo que Clarke abriera los ojos, desde que Aden había nacido cualquier mínimo ruido hacía que Clarke se despertara, aunque la mayoría de las veces no eran nada que requería su atención. Sintió que el cuerpo de Lexa se removía debajo del suyo, y levantó la mirada para observar el rosto de su esposa, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Clarke creyó que debía estar teniendo una pesadilla, por lo que decidió despertarla, movió la mano que descansaba en el abdomen de la castaña hacia arriba rozando la tela de la remera, pero se detuvo en el camino cuando Lexa abrió la boca y dejó salir un pequeño gemido.

Clarke sonrió al imaginar lo que Lexa estaba soñando, y más le valía a la castaña que fuese con ella, de lo contrario tendría serios problemas. Clarke se incorporó sobre su codo con cuidado de no despertar a Lexa, bajó su mano con parsimonia mirando fijamente a Lexa, para no perderse ninguna expresión de su rostro. Metió la mano bajo la remera y cuando la yema de sus dedos rozó la piel del vientre Lexa volvió a gemir mientras se removía nuevamente. Clarke se atrevió a dejar un beso en el cuello de Lexa, quien se movió permitiéndole un mejor acceso para poder depositar otro beso. Bajó su mano introduciéndola por debajo de sus bragas, y mordió su labio inferior al sentir el hinchado clítoris de su esposa, dejó salir el aire que estaba conteniendo cuando sus dedos tocaron la humedad de Lexa, tuvo que evitar cualquier pensamiento de deseo por ser tocada, estaba deseando que Lexa la tocara desde hacía semanas, pero sabía que todavía no podían.

Volvió a llevar sus labios hasta el cuello de Lexa, dejando besos en él, lo acarició con el filo de sus dientes y después lamió por el mismo lugar, decidida introdujo dos dedos dentro de Lexa, con la yema del dedo pulgar realizó círculos sobre el clítoris, mientras le penetraba, una, otra y otra vez, tomó con sus dientes el lóbulo de la oreja de Lexa, lo mordió con cuidado y dirigió su boca hasta la mandíbula, pasando nuevamente sus dientes por aquella parte.

Los gemidos de Lexa estaban siendo cada vez más sonoros, la respiración más entrecortada, y su cuerpo se removía buscando satisfacer la necesidad que tanto deseaba. Los dedos de Clarke continuaban embistiéndola de una manera placentera que la castaña tuvo que parpadear varias veces para entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué…haces? –Su voz somnolienta sonó más ronca de lo que imaginaba, había tomado la muñeca de Clarke para detener aquellos movimientos de su mano, pero sus fuerzas en ese momento no eran demasiadas como para lograrlo.

-Tú solo disfruta –Susurró Clarke contra el oído de Lexa, continuando con las embestidas.- Correte, cariño, te siento cerca –Clarke estaba logrando que Lexa no pensara con claridad, soltó la muñeca de Clarke dejando que continuara con sus embestidas.

El orgasmo no se demoró en llegar, Clarke sintió como las paredes oprimían sus dedos, y los curvó para tocar el punto exacto, logrando arrancar un gemido con su nombre por parte de Lexa. Sentía los espasmos del cuerpo de Lexa, dejó que la castaña se recuperara del orgasmo antes de volver a comenzar con las embestidas, pero Lexa con dedos temblorosos tomó la muñeca de Clarke y la retiro.

-No –Susurró todavía con la voz ronca, tuvo que tragar antes de volver a hablar.- Clarke –La aludida levantó la mirada y sonrió al ver las mejillas rosas de Lexa, su esposa estaba ruborizada por lo que acababa de suceder. Se incorporó lo suficiente para unir sus labios con los de Lexa, esta correspondió el beso pero no dejó que se intensificara más. Cuando se separaron, la mirada de Lexa demostraba confusión.

-Desperté por un ruido… -Comenzó contando Clarke sin dejar de sonreír, sus ojos azules brillaban y no de deseo, sino de adoración.- …creo que gemiste, cuando lo volviste a hacer, no pude contenerme –Se encogió de hombros haciendo que Lexa sonriera, la castaña pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Clarke y la atrajo hacia ella para abrazarla.

-Quizás, debería…

-Estoy bien –Clarke se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de Lexa, aunque deseaba tener las manos de Lexa sobre su cuerpo, gemir su nombre y llegar al orgasmo, estaba bien, porque no había imaginado cuando volvería a sentirla junto a ella.- Deberíamos volver a dormir –Lexa soltó una pequeña risita y Clarke movió su cabeza para observar la sonrisa de Lexa.

-Aunque estoy cansada dudo que pueda volver a dormir –Respondió a la pregunta no formulada de Clarke, quien depositó un beso en el cuello de la castaña y volvió a tomar su posición inicial.

-Entonces dime, ¿qué soñabas? –Lexa se encogió de hombros, por la manera en que había despertado le sería imposible recordar lo que estaba soñando, pero si estaba segura de una cosa, y la respondió con total sinceridad cuando fue Clarke quien hizo la pregunta.- ¿Al menos era conmigo?

-Siempre sueño contigo, cariño. –Lexa dejó un beso sobre la cabeza de Clarke y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza.- Y esta no fue una excepción, eras la culpable de ese sueño –Clarke se aferró más a Lexa y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Lexa.

-Te amo –Dijeron al unísono, cerraron los ojos y ambas se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

¡Hola! Se que alguna que otra parte puede que sea triste, y lo siento, pero a veces es lo que sale xD  
Ya queda sólo un capítulo, pero...tengo pensado hacer un epílogo, así que quedan dos capítulos.  
Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!  
Como siempre agradezco a quienes lo leen y a quienes se toman el tiempo de comentar.


	20. Chapter 20

_**CAPÍTULO VEINTE: Nuestro Aroma**_

Hacia una semana que se habían mudado, habían tenido mucha ayuda para mover y acomodar las cosas, y por fin habían logrado terminar con aquella labor. Clarke había decidido darse un baño, mientras Lexa se quedaba junto a Aden, la rubia no demoró demasiado, y en cuanto estuvo lista se colocó su pijama para después dormir.

Clarke entró al dormitorio y la imagen que el momento le presentó casi hace que comenzara a llorar, se llevó la mano a la boca para taparla y ahogar un pequeño sollozo, las hormonas continuaban revolucionadas, y estaba segura que al menos eso le serviría de lección para cuando volviese a quedar embarazada, porque la decisión ya se había tomado, y haría que Lexa viviera junto a ella el embarazo.

Buscó con la mirada la cámara, estaba en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado momentos antes. Octavia y Raven, junto a Tris, habían ido a la casa, y la niña se había pasado toda la tarde junto a Aden, no importaba en brazos de quien se encontraba, ella no despegaba sus ojos de él. Clarke había aprovechado y les había tomado fotos juntos, incluso Tris se había sentado sobre el sofá y tenía a Aden en brazos, Octavia había dicho una y mil veces que no era buena idea, pero mientras lo tenía, no más de unos minutos, todas habían estado pendientes de que lo sujetara bien.

Clarke tomó la cámara, evitando hacer cualquier mínimo ruido se acercó a Lexa, quien estaba recostada con la espalda sobre el colchón y Aden dormía sobre su abdomen, con la mano de Lexa sobre su espaldita. Clarke tomó fotografías de ellos dos, desde cualquier ángulo, perspectiva, pasando del color, a sepia y, a blanco y negro.

-¿Quieres que te sonría? –Lexa había escuchado el ruido de la cámara y había sentido la presencia de alguien moverse a su alrededor. Clarke sonrió al encontrarse descubierta.- ¿O prefieres que cambiemos de pose? –Lexa abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la intensa mirada azul que su esposa le estaba regalando.

-Quizás mañana –Clarke dejó la cámara sobre la mesita, se acercó al borde de la cama y se recostó junto a Lexa y Aden.- En el jardín –Susurró Clarke pasando su brazo por la cintura de Lexa y recargando su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, Lexa pasó su brazo libre por el cuerpo de Clarke y la atrajo más a ella.

-Estoy muy cansada –Lexa volvió a cerrar los ojos, comenzó a mover su mano acariciando la espalda de Clarke.- Espero que sea la última vez que nos mudemos. –Clarke soltó una pequeña risita y asintió levemente con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y las dos se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

La mañana las encontró a las dos abrazadas, durante la noche Clarke se había despertado, dando de comer a Aden y acostado en la cuna, regresando a la cama junto a Lexa, quien demostraba realmente estar cansada, con aquellos movimientos que Clarke había hecho, ella no se había despertado, siendo la primera vez que no lo hacía cada vez que Aden era alimentado.

Parte del día estuvieron en el jardín, Clarke había querido tomarle varias fotografías a Aden junto a Lexa, y esta no se había negado en ningún momento, sólo había alegado que no se tomaría ninguna más sino dejaba que ella también se fotografiara a la rubia junto a su hijo. Clarke había aceptado gustosa, y las dos se habían turnado en esos lugares.

Querían tener varias fotografías de Aden, a Lexa se le había ocurrido la idea de hacer un álbum, no sólo con las fotos de él, sino también mostrando el crecimiento de su hijo. Clarke había estado de acuerdo, y había comentado que lo harían con todos sus hijos, ya que la siguiente que quedaría embarazada sería ella, pero que no se detendría hasta que Lexa también quedara embarazada. A ninguna de las dos les había disgustado la idea, y Clarke aseguró que no tiraría la moneda porque la tercera vez sería el turno de Lexa.

* * *

-Es perfecto –Clarke sintió los brazos de Lexa rodear su cintura, mientras recargaba su mandíbula en el hombro de la rubia.- Me es imposible verlo y no verte en él –Susurró Lexa cerca del oído de Clarke, la rubia se giró y rodeó el cuerpo de su esposa en un abrazo. Clarke cerró los ojos apoyando su mejilla contra el pecho de Lexa, podía escuchar el latido del corazón, sonrió disfrutando de aquel sonido.

-Quizás deberíamos acostarnos. –Lexa deposito un beso en la cabeza de Clarke sin quitar la mirada de su hijo.

-Tengo que mostrarte algo –Clarke abrió los ojos y movió su cabeza para observar a Lexa, una sonrisa dibujaba su rostro.- Ven –Tomó la mano de Clarke y la guió fuera de la habitación.

Lexa guió a Clarke a través del pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones, bajaron la escalera y se dirigieron a la habitación que ahora era el despacho.

-Espera. –Lexa se detuvo frente a la puerta, haciendo que Clarke también se detuviera.- Cierra los ojos. –Pidió la castaña con una sonrisa, Clarke le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza mientras hacía lo que le pedía.- No mires –Advirtió Lexa cuando Clarke entreabrió los ojos.

-No lo haré –A Clarke aquello le parecía divertido y volvió a sonreír cuando sintió los labios de Lexa sobre los suyos.- Eso lo podemos hacer en la habitación –Lexa soltó una pequeña risita y abrió la puerta, cerciorándose que Clarke mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Yo te voy a guiar –Se posicionó detrás de Clarke, colocó una mano cubriendo los ojos de la rubia y la otra sobre el hombro para poder guiarla.- Ahora, camina despacio.

-¿Hay algo en el camino? ¿Me voy a caer? –Clarke caminaba con cuidado, dejándose llevar por Lexa.- Y antes de que preguntes, sí confío en ti –Lexa sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de la pregunta no formulada en voz alta, Clarke la conocía demasiado bien.

-Quieta –Lexa acomodó a Clarke frente a lo que quería mostrarle.- ¿Lista? –Preguntó con una sonrisa, Clarke asintió con la cabeza y Lexa descubrió sus ojos. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para que sus ojos se acostumbrasen, y en cuanto vio lo que Lexa quería mostrarle dejó salir una carcajada.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó sin poder creerlo, girándose para observar a la castaña, quien sonreía y asentía con la cabeza.- Creí que lo había comprado un hombre –Lexa se giró para observar el cuadro que estaba colgado en una de las paredes del estudio, se encogió de hombros observando las frutas que había en él.

-Así fue, y me costó mucho conseguirlo.- Lexa hizo una mueca con los labios.- No me lo quería vender. -Lexa se giró para observar a Clarke, los ojos azules jamás habían brillado tanto como lo estaban haciendo en ese momento.

-Es horrible –Comentó Clarke con la voz entrecortada, sentía un nudo en la garganta, y estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas, pero todo intentó se esfumó cuando Lexa la abrazó.

-Lo sé –Clarke volvió a reír, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mojando la remera de Lexa.- Pero gracias a él obtuvimos nuestra primera cita –Lexa llevó una de sus manos hasta la nuca de Clarke, y con la yema de sus dedos acarició su piel, mientras que con la otra quitaba las lágrimas que caían.- Creo que sí estás muy sentimental –Bromeó Lexa ganándose un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

Lexa llevó sus manos a la cintura de Clarke y la volvió a acercar a ella para unir sus labios, por su parte Clarke acunó el rostro de Lexa con sus manos intensificando el beso. Ambas sabían lo que querían, lo que deseaban y lo que iba a suceder, Lexa metió sus manos debajo de la remera de Clarke acariciando en forma de círculos, con la yema de sus pulgares, la piel a su paso. Clarke remarcó con su lengua los labios de Lexa, que se abrieron para concederle el permiso de entrar, Clarke movió sus brazos dejándolos descansar sobre los hombros de Lexa entrelazando sus dedos en los castaños cabellos. Lexa gimió cuando Clarke la acorraló contra el escritorio del estudio, no se había dado cuenta que se habían ido moviendo hasta que sintió la madera contra su cuerpo.

Lexa aferró con más fuerza la cintura de Clarke, de un rápido movimiento cambió los lugares, ahora era Clarke quien se encontraba entre Lexa y el escritorio. Lexa bajó sus manos, acariciando los glúteos y después los muslos, Clarke llevaba sólo una remera y las bragas, la tomó con fuerza y la izó para sentarla sobre el escritorio. Clarke separó sus labios de los de Lexa, tomó aire y volvió a unirlos, la castaña se situó entre las dos piernas de Clarke.

-Lex - La voz ronca y el gemido con su nombre hicieron que toda su sangre se concentrara sólo en una parte de su cuerpo.- Cariño -Volvió a llamar Clarke, Lexa llevó sus manos levantando la remera y sus labios besaban la piel del cuello de Clarke.- Si...si sigues así... -A Clarke se le estaba dificultando formar una frase, incluso decir alguna palabra.- Lex, Lex -Clarke llevó sus manos al rostro de Lexa y la apartó de su cuerpo, cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes, estos brillaban con adoración y estaban dilatados por la excitación.- Si me sigues tocando, no voy a aguantar. -El pecho de Lexa bajaba y subía de forma rápida.

-No quiero que aguantes mucho - Lexa se inclinó para volver a besar el cuello de Clarke, pero esta se lo impidió, apartándola nuevamente. Lexa levantó la remera de Clarke, dejando ver su abdomen, pasó su brazo por la cintura de la rubia, aferrándola con fuerza, la volvió a izar y con mucha dificultad fue retirando la braga hasta sus muslos, una vez allí volvió a dejarla sobre el escritorio.- No quiero que te contengas -Susurró antes de quitar las bragas y arrodillarse frente a su esposa.- Quiero escucharte en todo tu esplendor. -Clarke mordió su labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza.

Clarke estaba casi lista, sabía que bastaban solo algunos besos y caricias para llegar al clímax. Sus ojos azules siguieron conectados a los verdes, Lexa se inclinó hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que acercaba a Clarke hasta el borde de la mesa, cerró los ojos y sintió la mano de su esposa entre sus cabellos.

-Quiero verte -Aquellas simples palabras hicieron estremecer a Lexa, quien asintió con la cabeza y conectando sus miradas se inclinó una última vez para lograr su cometido. Ambas gimieron en cuanto los labios de Lexa se posaron sobre el clítoris de Clarke, la rubia llevó su mano libre hasta el borde del escritorio y se aferró a la madera con fuerza, tiñendo sus nudillos de blanco. Lexa lamió y besó la entrepierna de Clarke, escuchando los gemidos provenientes de la rubia, a Clarke se le nubló la vista, su cuerpo tembló y los agarres de sus manos se hicieron más fuertes, su cuerpo fue golpeado por el primer orgasmo que había tenido en meses.- Eso… -Clarke mordió su labio inferior, Lexa continuó lamiendo y besando aquella sensible zona, hasta eliminar todo rastro de su humedad.- Ven –Pidió Clarke con la voz ronca y la respiración todavía acelerada.

Lexa se puso de pie, situándose entre las piernas de Clarke, llevó su mano a su cintura y la atrajo para unir sus labios. Clarke gimió sintiendo su sabor en los labios de Lexa, la lengua de la castaña se introdujo en la boca de Clarke, recorriendo su interior. Lexa llevó una de sus manos hasta el muslo de Clarke, y poco a poco fue acariciando la piel mientras se acercaba a su centro.

-Espera –Jadeó Clarke, tomando la muñeca de Lexa, inclinándose hacia atrás para separar sus labios.-Vamos a la cama –Lexa asintió con la cabeza, se inclinó para tomar la única prenda que le había quitado a la rubia y volvió a situarse entre sus piernas.

-Entrelaza tus piernas en mi cintura –Lexa acercó a Clarke contra su cuerpo y la tomó con fuerza de la cintura, evitando que esta pudiera caerse.

-¿Sabes que puedo caminar? –Clarke se aferró a Lexa y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de la castaña. Lexa comenzó a caminar, agradecía que después de más de un mes de haber despertado, tuviera la fuerza suficiente para hacer subir las escaleras con Clarke sobre ella, la rubia soltó una pequeña risita.- Quiero…

-Yo lo hago –Lexa depositó a Clarke sobre la cama y se dirigió para observar a su hijo, y comprobar que Aden dormía plácidamente.

Clarke se quitó la remera y se metió bajo las sábanas, le sonrió a Lexa cuando esta se giró para enfrentarse a ella. Bajo la atenta mirada de su esposa, Lexa se quitó la ropa y se recostó junto a Clarke, colocó sus manos en su cintura y unió sus labios en un delicado y tierno beso, empujó a Clarke con cuidado, haciendo que su espalda quedara sobre el colchón y se recostó sobre ella con cuidado de no aplastarla. Clarke le había dicho en más de una ocasión que sus pechos le estaban comenzando a doler, por lo que no quería dejar caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre su esposa.

Lexa se recargó en sus codos, sin separar sus labios, Lexa encajó su muslo contra el sexo de Clarke, y friccionó logrando arrancar un gemido de su esposa, gemido que se ahogó en sus propios labios. Separó sus labios y abrió sus ojos observando el rostro pacífico de Clarke, sus pezones se rozaban enviando pequeñas corrientes eléctricas al cuerpo de la otra, dejó besos perezosos sobre la comisura de los labios de Clarke.

-Abre los ojos –Pidió Lexa en un susurro. Clarke obedeció con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, haciendo que los azules conectaran con los verdes, volviéndose uno sólo.- Quiero verte –Lexa depositó en beso en la nariz de Clarke y volvió a friccionar contra su muslo, Clarke llevó sus manos a la espalda de Lexa, y acarició la piel con sus uñas.

Lexa continuó realizando aquellos movimientos, friccionando los muslos de una con el sexo de la otra, sintiendo sus humedades sobre la piel, Clarke llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de Lexa, aferrándose a ella. Sus gemidos se habían vuelto constantes, sus respiraciones entrecortadas, sus pezones rozándose, y ambas estaban a punto de alcanzar el máximo placer, a Clarke le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, pero estaba haciendo el esfuerzo por no cerrarlos, mientras que a Lexa le temblaban sus brazos, intentando no caer sobre el cuerpo de Clarke con todo su peso.

Los ojos brillantes de Clarke dejaron ver su alma, Lexa sonrió adorada por ser quien causara aquello, ella creía lo que se decía, que los ojos eran la ventana del alma, y lo comprobaba cada vez que hacía el amor con Clarke, cada vez que sus almas se abrazaban en esos momentos, cuando no sólo estaban desnudas en cuerpo, sino también en alma.

Después de que el orgasmo golpeara sus cuerpos, se dejó caer a un lado, con la espalda sobre el colchón, una sonrisa dibujaba ambos rostros, Clarke se giró para observar el perfil de Lexa, pero la castaña en cuanto sintió que estaba siendo observada giró su rostro para encontrarse con los brillantes ojos azules.

-Te… -La respiración de Clarke estaba acelerada, tuvo que tragar hondo, y espero a que su respiración se normalizara un poco antes de volver a hablar.- Te necesito dentro –Susurró con voz ronca.

-También necesito que estés dentro, pero sobretodo estar dentro tuyo. –Lexa levantó un brazo, Clarke pudo notar que le temblaba un poco y aquello la hizo sonreír más, si eso era posible, la castaña corrió un mechón del rostro de Clarke, y se inclinó para depositar un beso en los labios de su esposa.- Ven –Lexa se sentó sobre el colchón, y Clarke la imitó, pasó su brazo sobre la cintura de la rubia, separó sus piernas y la atrajo para sentarla sobre su muslo. Lexa llevó sus labios al cuello de Clarke, besando, mordiendo y lamiendo su piel a su paso.

-Cariño –Clarke enredó sus dedos en los cabellos castaños, tiró de ellos con suavidad intentando alejar el rostro de Lexa de su cuello.- Te necesito ahora, ya –Casi suplicó la rubia, Lexa rió inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, acto que Clarke aprovechó para llevar su mano libre hasta el sexo de Lexa, y sin esperar introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella, arrancando un gemido de la garganta de la castaña.

Clarke retiró y volvió a introducir sus dedos dentro de Lexa, realizando aquel movimiento con parsimonia, bajó su mano recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos la columna de Lexa, hasta llegar a su cintura, la castaña recargó su frente contra la de Clarke, observando mutuamente sus pupilas dilatadas. Clarke llevó su mano libre hasta su sexo, en el momento en que sus dedos tocaron su entrada, Lexa tomó con sus finos dedos la muñeca de Clarke y alejó su mano de allí.

-Yo lo hago –Susurró la castaña.

-Te estas demorando –Clarke mordió su labio inferior, y Lexa introdujo sus dedos complaciendo a Clarke.

Sus movimientos fueron acompasados, sus dedos entraban y salían de la otra en un impecable ritmo acompañando sus gemidos, Clarke movía sus caderas intentando conseguir más placer, sus respiraciones se habían vuelto aceleradas y sus movimientos más erráticos a medida que se acercaban al orgasmo. Lexa fue la primera en sentir que las paredes vaginales de Clarke aprisionaban sus dedos, los curvó tocando el punto exacto, logrando arrancar un gemido ronco de la garganta de sus esposa mientras el tercer orgasmo de la noche la golpeaba, por su parte Clarke imitó aquellas acciones en cuanto sus dedos también fueron aprisionados.

Ambas se dejaron caer de espaldas al colchón, sus pechos bajaban y subían al mismo tiempo, Clarke se inclinó con demasiada fatiga para tomar las sábanas y cubrir ambos cuerpos, recostó su cabeza sobre el hueco del hombro de Lexa, y pasaron sus brazos por el cuerpo de la otra abrazándose.

-No te imaginas lo que te extrañé. –Clarke se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo de Lexa, trazando con sus dedos pequeños círculos sobre el abdomen de la castaña.

-También te extrañé, cariño –Lexa depositó un casto beso en la cabeza de Clarke, la rubia movió su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos verdes que la miraban maravillada, sonrió y se incorporó para depositar un beso en los labios de Lexa.

-Extrañaba tanto tu aroma a café –Clarke suspiró y llevó su mano hasta el pecho de Lexa, justo donde se encontraba su corazón.- No es como el resto de los aromas del café, este es especial, porque tú eres especial. –La mano de Lexa que descansaba contra la espalda de Clarke subió hasta la nuca de la rubia, y la empujó para volver a unir sus labios una vez más.

-Tu aroma de vainilla y chocolate dulce, me hace temblar las piernas, hace que el aire me falte y me hace querer abrazarte y no soltarte nunca. –Esta vez fue Clarke quien se inclinó para unir sus labios nuevamente, demorándose en el beso, lamiendo y mordiendo el labio inferior de la castaña, sus respiraciones volvieron a acelerarse y se separaron por falta de aire.

-No creo poder aguantar otro –Clarke tenía la voz ronca, la respiración entrecortada y sus pupilas dilatadas, Lexa sonrió sintiéndose feliz sabiendo que eso se debía a ella. Bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Clarke, volviendo a sentir su humedad por cuarta vez en la noche.

-Eso no es lo que me dice tu cuerpo. –Clarke tomó la mano de Lexa y la retiró de su entrepierna, entrelazando sus dedos.

-Lo sé, pero al menos deberías dejarme recuperar las fuerzas –Depositó un casto beso en los labios de Lexa, y luego sobre su hombro, para retomar su posición inicial.

Era cierto que su cuerpo le pedía más, y sabía que jamás se sentiría satisfecha, no porque Lexa no pudiera satisfacerla, sino que siempre iba a desear cada vez más de su esposa, nunca le sería suficiente. Se abrazaron con más fuerza, y ambas cerraron los ojos intentando entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

-Te amo –Susurraron al unísono, antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

Las dos sabían que aquello volvería a repetirse, que serían felices por el resto de sus vidas, porque se habían ganado una segunda oportunidad, y no la desperdiciarían, aunque jamás lo habían hecho, jamás desde el primer momento en que se habían cruzado, quizás todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, pero así sus corazones lo sintieron y fueron correspondidos. Porque si de algo estaban seguras ambas, era que jamás volverían a separarse, tendrían el final feliz que los cuentos de hadas mencionan, felices junto a su hijo y junto a los que llegarían con el tiempo, porque desde que sus miradas se habían cruzado, desde que sus aromas se habían vuelto uno, se habían jurado amor eterno.

* * *

¡Hola! Lo sé, es un capítulo un poco corto, pero no quería escribir nada que fuese de relleno, aunque por lo general se usa el sexo para eso, en este caso era lo único que estaba segura que iría, tenía que mostrar la primera vez de ellas después de tantos meses.  
Tuve un problema con parte del capítulo, lo tuve que volver a escribir porque perdí mucho de lo ya escrito, pero alguna que otra cosa me quedó en la mente xD  
Para quienes no me siguen en twitter, ya subí la imagen del siguiente fic que tengo pensado hacer, pero antes de comenzar a escribirlo quiero subir un par de oneshot que tengo casi por terminar, seguramente ahí avise cuando comenzaré a subirlo, pero tengo pensado subir la sinopsis y conocer sus opiniones. El nuevo fic se va a llamar "Our Lips Are Sealed".  
Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, el cual es el último, pero el miércoles que viene subo el epílogo.  
Como siempre, gracias a quienes leen, y a quienes se toman el tiempo de comentar.  
Mi twitter: Maiteshd


	21. Chapter 21

**_EPÍLOGO:_**

Clarke se removió en la cama, sintiendo la poca luz que golpeaba en su cara, se refregó los ojos con las manos y se estiro para tomar el reloj de la mesita de noche que estaba de su lado. Marcaba las ocho y media de la mañana, se giró para observar a Lexa, quien dormía a su lado pacíficamente, y sin hacer demasiados movimientos salió de la cama. Se colocó la bata y salió de la habitación.

En cuanto llegó a la cocina puso la cafetera, sabía que sólo era cuestión de segundos para que el resto de la familia se uniera a ella. Sintió unos pasos bajando la escalera y segundos después sonrió al sentir unos brazos rodeando su cintura.

-Buenos días –Lexa susurró contra el cuello de Clarke, depositó un beso en su piel, y recargó su mentón sobre el hombro de Clarke, quien regresó el saludo.- ¿En qué te ayudo? –Preguntó la castaña, antes de separarse y girarse para ver hacia el comedor.

Aden era un niño de ocho años, mantenía su cabello rubio como le primer día, sus ojos azules cada vez más similares al mar, y tenía esa mirada pícara que tanto te hacía amar. Jessica era la segunda hija de la pareja, tenía cinco años, si bien se parecía a su hermano y a su madre, había sacado la sonrisa encantadora de Clarke, su cabello rubio era un poco más oscuro que el de Aden, pero sus ojos azules estaban en la misma tonalidad. Fox, de tres años, era parecida a su madre, ojos verdes claros y el cabello castaño.

-Creo que mejor los ayudas a ellos. –Lexa dejó salir una pequeña risita mientras asentía con la cabeza, depositó un casto beso en los labios de Clarke y se dirigió al comedor, donde su hija menor necesitaba ayuda para sentarse sobre la silla.

Clarke observó a Lexa, quien alzó a Fox y la sentó sobre la silla, antes de alejarse depositó un casto beso en la cabeza de la niña, quien se giró para decirle algo a su madre. La rubia sonrió al ver aquella escena, no todo en su vida había sido color de rosas, habían tenido sus discusiones, tenían sus diferencias, incluso después del disparo, pero aquello no cambiaba que se amaran como lo hacían, que continuaran eligiendo a la otra como compañera para toda la vida.

Unos años después de que Aden había nacido, Clarke había quedado nuevamente embarazada, y para aquella ocasión ambas habían disfrutado juntas de lo que no habían podido hacer con el primer embarazo. La rubia había tenido sus cambios de humor, si con Aden se la había pasado llorando, encontrándose en la situación que se encontraba con Lexa en coma, con Jessica había sido todo lo contrario, la rubia peleaba por cosas sin sentido, molestándose por comentarios que Lexa hacía, y que seguramente en cualquier otra ocasión los hubiese dejado pasar, había echado a Lexa de la habitación en más de una ocasión, pero terminaba siendo ella quien después de minutos iba a buscarla pidiéndole disculpas.

Por su parte, Lexa había entendido todas y cada una de las reacciones de Clarke, y aunque podía molestarse terminaba comprendiendo que su esposa se encontraba en una situación en que las hormonas las tenía revolucionadas, más de una vez se había reído por las peleas que Clarke había comenzado, ya sea porque la castaña había colocado mal una almohada, o había dejado la toalla mojada sobre la silla, la cual habían sido sólo unos segundos mientras terminaba de vestirse, entre varias cosas más que a Lexa con el tiempo le habían comenzado a resultar graciosas.

Cuando Lexa quedó embarazada, fue cuando realmente comprendió los sentimientos encontrados que Clarke tenía, las hormonas también se le habían revolucionado. Juntas habían vivido tres embarazos diferentes, en el primero abundaba más el llanto, mientras que en el segundo habían discutido bastante, pero el tercero había tenido una mezcla de ambos. Las dos habían hecho que la otra saliera a cualquier hora del día y se recorriera media ciudad para cumplir algún antojo, como Lexa que había tenido que recorrer media ciudad para conseguir helado, cuando estaban en pleno invierno y todas las heladerías estaban cerradas, mientras que la rubia se había tenido que levantar a las cinco de la mañana para conseguir un muffins de chocolate que Lexa había probado una vez. En aquel momento se compadeció de Harper, cuando había salido casi a esa misma hora para conseguir la torta de kiwi y limón que le había pedido.

Clarke había terminado de preparar el desayuno, y junto con Lexa habían llevado todo a la mesa, desayunaron los cinco mientras conversaban. Lexa había dicho que tenía que pasar por la florería, ya que ese día le había prometido a Jessica que plantarían algunas en el jardín delantero. A la niña le gustaba la jardinería, amaba ir a la casa de Abby y ayudarla, y a esta le encantaba tener la compañía de sus nietos, aunque la que más amaba hacer eso era Jessica.

Jessica se acercó a su hermano mayor, y le susurró algo en el oído que sólo él pudo escuchar, el rubio asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió a su hermana. Clarke había observado aquella escena atenta, y dejando a sus hijos en la sala del living se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde Lexa se encontraba guardando las cosas que habían usado para el desayuno.

-¿Te acompaña Aden? –Preguntó Clarke mientras terminaba de ayudar a su esposa, quien asintió con la cabeza.- Creo que algo va a pedirte. –Lexa se giró para observar a Clarke, alzó una ceja mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¿Tú crees? –Se acercó a Clarke y pasó sus manos por la cintura de la rubia, acercándola más a su cuerpo.- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –Clarke llevó sus manos hasta los hombros de Lexa, ladeó la cabeza antes de contestar.

-Presentimiento –Susurró antes de sentir los labios de Lexa sobre los suyos.

-Mami –Clarke sintió que alguien tironeaba de su bata, se separó de Lexa y antes de dirigirse a su hija, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a la castaña.- ¿Podemos dibujar? –Preguntó Fox en cuanto tuvo la atención de su madre.

-De acuerdo –Clarke se inclinó para tomarla en brazos.- Pero primero vamos a cambiarnos –La niña asintió con la cabeza y se abrazó a su madre.- Jess –Llamó Clarke desde la escalera, su hija se acercó a ella y tomó la mano de su madre mientras las tres subían la escalera, seguida de Lexa y Aden.

-Nos vamos –Unos minutos después Lexa entraba a la habitación de Fox, donde Clarke intentaba cambiar a la pequeña castaña que reía cada vez que Clarke la intentaba agarrar.- ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Ayuda? –Lexa sonreía observando a la niña saltando en la cama y riendo, Clarke la vigilaba que no se lastimara, y negó con la cabeza.

-Cariño, si te vistes podemos dibujar –Fox dejó de saltar sobre el colchón y llevó sus manos hasta los hombros de Clarke, pero los tenía inclinados hacia arriba por la altura de la rubia. Clarke la terminó de vestir bajo la atenta mirada de Lexa, y después la ayudó a bajarse de la cama.

Lexa y Aden se dirigían a la florería, a ambas chicas les había parecido un poco extraño que fuese él quien la acompañaba y no Jessica, después de todo a la mayor de las mujeres era a quien le gustaba aquello y quien acompañaba siempre a Lexa a comprar las flores. Pero Clarke sabía que algo se estaban tramando, pero decidió no decir nada y esperar a ver con que las sorprendían sus hijos.

Clarke estaba recargada con la cintura sobre la encimera, observando a sus dos hijas dibujar en el comedor. Sonrió al ver a Fox, la niña parecía estar muy concentrada dibujando, su lengua afuera siendo mordida por sus dientes y sus labios, ella amaba dibujar, y para la edad que tenía sus dibujos se podían diferenciar fácilmente, por eso cuando la niña quería dibujar ninguna de las dos se lo prohibía.

La puerta de la casa se abrió, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Clarke, Fox giró el rostro hacia donde provenía el ruido, pero volvió su mirada a su dibujo para continuarlo, por su parte Jessica se dirigió allí, hacia su madre y su hermano. Lexa entró al comedor, depositó un beso en la cabeza de su hija y se acercó a Clarke.

-¿Cómo sabías que iba a pedirme algo? –Clarke soltó una risita inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, ganándose un beso en su cuello por parte de Lexa.

-Jess le dijo algo a Aden, creo que descubrieron tu punto débil –Clarke llevó su dedo índice hasta el hombro de Lexa y le dio un ligero empujón. La castaña arrugó la frente y Clarke negó con la cabeza divertida.- ¿Te arrugó la nariz? –Preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa de su rostro, Lexa asintió resignada.- Dos de nuestros hijos saben como conseguir lo que quieren de tu parte

-De tu parte también –Lexa imitó el gesto anterior de Clarke, empujándola con su dedo.- ¿Qué crees que me pidió? –Lexa se cruzó de brazos alzando una ceja, Clarke no tuvo que responder, justo en ese momento Fox se bajaba de la silla, tomaba el papel donde había estado dibujando, mientras que Aden y Jessica se acercaban a ellas, el primero con un ramo de flores y la segunda con una caja que, Clarke supuso que serían chocolates.

-No es mi cumpleaños –Lexa negó con la cabeza, mientras una sonrisa dibujaba su rostro observando a sus tres hijos acercarse a ellas. Clarke tomó el dibujó que su hija le tendía, en pudo observar que se encontraban todos los integrantes de la familia y…

-¿Podemos tener un perrito? –Fox llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro, y Clarke podía jurar que se derretía con la mirada brillante de sus tres hijos. Clarke había visto en el dibujó que también se encontraba un perro.

-¿Esto es una intervención? –Clarke se giró para observar a Lexa, quien se encogía de hombros de forma despreocupada.- ¿Fue tu idea? –La castaña negó con la cabeza.- El dibujo, las flores y los chocolates…

-Creo que no saben de tu historial con las mascotas. –Interrumpió Lexa en forma de susurro mientras tomaba el dibujo y lo observaba con una sonrisa.

-Los quiero a los tres sentados en el sofá. –Clarke tomó las flores y la caja con chocolates, junto a Lexa observaron a sus hijos dirigirse al living.- ¿Qué te pidió Aden? –Preguntó mientras guardaba los chocolates en la heladera.

-Si lo podía llevar a una casa de chocolates… –Lexa tomó un jarrón y lo comenzó a llenar con agua.- porque te quería comprar –Clarke alzó una ceja observando a Lexa quien sonreía.- De acuerdo, pero no digas que te lo dije. –La castaña se cercioró que se encontraban solas y luego volvió a ver a su esposa, quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados y recargada sobre la encimera, Lexa dejó el jarrón sobre la isla de la cocina y se acercó a Clarke, pasando sus manos por la cintura de esta.- Me dijo que querían tener un perro…-Suspiró con una sonrisa.- No pude negarme cuando arrugó la nariz –Lexa se encogió de hombros.- Mira el lado positivo, no quieren un pez o una tortuga –La ojiverde soltó una pequeña risita cuando Clarke la empujó, quien después recargó la frente sobre su hombro abrazándola por la cintura.

-¿Sabes lo traumático que fue para mí ver que el pez se moría? –Clarke levantó la cabeza para observar a Lexa.- ¿O lo desesperante que fue cuando una tarde después de la escuela no encontraba a la tortuga? –Una sonrisa divertida dibujaba el rostro de Lexa, y Clarke suspiro.- Lex, no quiero que pasen por lo mismo cuando el perro se pierda o…

-Cariño, no tiene porqué pasar algo de eso. –Lexa acercó a Clarke contra su cuerpo.- Además es muy pronto para pensar en eso, ¿no crees? –Clarke suspiró y ladeó la cabeza.- Podemos adoptar un perro y…

-De acuerdo –Interrumpió Clarke.- Pero quedará bajo la responsabilidad de ustedes cuatro. –Clarke no dejó que Lexa pudiera responder nada, tomó el jarrón con las flores y se dirigió hacia el living, donde sus tres hijos se encontraban sentados en el sofá esperando que llegaran sus madres.- ¿Quieren un perro? –Preguntó Clarke con ese tono de voz maternal que usaba con sus hijos, dejó el jarrón sobre una mesita junto a la ventana y se acercó a los tres niños. Los tres asintieron mientras Clarke se inclinaba ante ellos.-No me tienen que comprar nada…

-Mami pagó todo –Comentó con seriedad Fox mientras señalaba a Lexa, Clarke soltó una risita mientras se erguía, y Lexa miró sorprendida a la niña.- Menos el dibujo –Comentó sonriente, Clarke la tomó en brazos, se sentó en el sofá y la sentó en su regazo.

-¿Entonces a quien le tengo que agradecer por los regalos? –Clarke miró a cada uno de sus hijos, Jessica estaba a su lado, y en el extremo del sofá se encontraba Aden, Lexa se sentó detrás de Clarke, quien estaba con su cuerpo mirando a sus hijos. Fox se giró y se abrazó a Clarke, quien la abrazó con fuerza.

-A nosotros.- Dijo rápidamente y luego se alejó para observar a su madre.- ¿Tendremos un perrito? –Clarke sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.- ¡Tendremos un perrito! –Clarke sintió nuevamente los brazos de Fox alrededor de su cuello, sorprendida por lo repentino del abrazo, su espalda dio contra el cuerpo de Lexa. Segundos después, las dos eran abrazadas por Aden y Jessica.

-¿Podemos ir ahora? –Aden se separó del abrazo, sonriendo observando a sus madres, como ninguna decía palabra alguna, observó a Lexa con la intención de arrugar su nariz.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo –Lexa intentaba regañarlo, pero la sonrisa en su rostro no se borraba y el chico sonrió triunfante.- Iremos el lunes, porque mañana vamos a pasar la tarde en lo de sus abuelos, y no vamos a dejarlo solo

-Pero podríamos llevarlo –Refutó Aden sonriendo, sus ojos azules brillaban y a Lexa le hicieron recordar a los de Clarke cuando la rubia se encontraba feliz por algún motivo.

-Vamos a plantar las flores primero y después vemos –Propuso Clarke poniéndose de pie.

Media hora más tarde, Lexa se encontraba en el jardín junto a Jessica plantando las flores que habían comprado, por su parte Clarke estaba sentada en el porche con Fox, quien continuaba dibujando, cada tanto Clarke observaba lo que la niña hacía, pero por lo general esta tapaba con su cabecita la hoja para que su madre no pudiera ver. Aden se unió a las mujeres con una sonrisa.

-La encontraste –Clarke vio la cámara que llevaba Aden en sus manos, era la misma que ella había usado cuando era chica, había sido la primera que había tenido y como todas las que siguieron siempre las había guardado, salvo las que se le habían dañado.

Unos años atrás, Aden le había pedido si él podía fotografiar y Clarke no había tenido mejor idea que enseñarle como se usaba, a pesar de que el chico tenía seis años en ese momento, había puesto demasiado empeño y atención en aprender, aunque las mayoría de las cosas se le habían olvidado, Clarke no lo dejaba usarla si no estaba en presencia de algún mayor, sobre todo de ella. Aún le tenía un cariño especial a aquella máquina, como la había llamado Harper, y no quería que se dañara, en especial si su hijo la estaba utilizando, ya que era una cámara sencilla.

Aden se colgó la cámara bajo la atenta mirada de Clarke, quien sonreía al verlo, por un momento se preguntó qué pasaría si ninguno de sus hijos seguía los pasos de la familia Woods, si ninguno de ellos estudiaría leyes como lo había hecho Lexa, sus hermanos, su padre y sus antepasados, sabía que a su esposa no le importaría, mientras ellos fuesen felices.

-¿En qué piensas? –Lexa se sentó en el peldaño de la escalera, arriba de donde Clarke estaba sentada, pasó sus manos por el abdomen de la rubia y la atrajo hacia sí.

-En nosotros –Respondió Clarke con una sonrisa, giró su cabeza para observar a Lexa, los ojos verdes se posaron primero en Aden, quien estaba tomando fotos a Jessica, quien estaba muy concentrada sacando tierra, posó sus ojos en ella, y después se dirigió a su hija menor, la cual había cambiado su postura para que ninguna de sus madres pudiera observar lo que estaba dibujando. Lexa sonrió sintiendo como aquella conexión se formaba entre su mirada y la de Clarke, aquella conexión que con el tiempo se había intensificado, se inclinó y unió sus labios con los de la rubia, quien correspondió aquel gesto.

Clarke sonrió contra los labios de Lexa al escuchar el sonido que hacía el botón de la cámara cuando se tomaba una fotografía, se separó de Lexa, y abrió los ojos para ver a Aden fotografiando justo el momento del beso. Aden se encogió de hombros al sentir la mirada de sus madres.

-Quiero una copia –Lexa le guiñó un ojo, el chico asintió alegre y volvió a fotografiarlas.

-Mami, no me queda –Lexa se giró para observar a Jessica, quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido, depositó un casto beso en los labios de Clarke y se acercó a su hija.

-¿Vas a mostrarme lo que estás dibujando? –Clarke se inclinó para poder ver el dibujo, pero su hija negó con la cabeza, se giró y posó su mano sobre la frente de Clarke, apartándola para que no pudiese ver.

-Mami no mires –Clarke suspiró- Cuando lo termine, te muestro. –Clarke se giró para observar a Aden, quien estaba frente a ellas, el chico no dejaba de sacar fotos.

-¿Vos vas a mostrarme las fotos? –Aden negó divertido y le tomó una foto a Clarke.- ¿Ni siquiera esa? –Volvió a negar sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, Clarke le sacó la lengua y él aprovechó para tomar la foto. La rubia lo tomó de la cintura, con cuidado lo acercó a ella y él se sentó en el peldaño debajo del suyo.- Quiero ver –Aden rió y le mostró a su madre las fotos que había tomado, una a una las fue pasando.- Podríamos ponerlas en un álbum, ¿qué te parece?

-¿De verdad? –Clarke asintió con una sonrisa y Aden arrugó la nariz observando a su madre.- Bueno –Ladeó la cabeza y sonrió con alegría, Clarke lo abrazó con fuerza y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

-Listo –Fox se sentó al lado de Clarke y le mostró el dibujo que había estado haciendo durante aquel tiempo. Clarke frunció el ceño, era el mismo dibujo que le había entregado hacia unas horas, solo que este tenía algo diferente en quien representaba a Lexa. La rubia levantó la mirada para ver a su hija, quien sonreía mostrando los perfectos y pequeños dientes blancos.- Al perrito no lo pinte porque no sé cómo es –Se encogió de hombros sin dejar de ver a su madre.- ¿Te gusta mami? –Clarke asintió con la cabeza, sonriéndole a su hija.

-Me encanta hija –Depositó un beso en la frente de Fox quien volvió a sonreír.- Cariño –Llamó Clarke a Lexa, quien en ese momento regresaba junto con Jessica, pues las dos ya habían terminado con las flores que habían comprado.- Quitate los guantes. –Lexa hizo lo que Clarke le dijo, la rubia se puso de pie y le tendió el dibujo a su esposa, quien lo tomó sonriente observando a su hija.-Iré a preparar el almuerzo –Clarke entró a la casa, seguida de Aden y de Jessica, mientras que Lexa y Fox se habían quedado en la entrada.

-¿Te gusta mami? –Preguntó con la misma sonrisa que le había preguntado a Clarke, se puso de puntitas de pie y tomó la muñeca de Lexa, la que sostenía el dibujó.- El perrito no lo pinte porque no sé de qué color es –Le comentó lo mismo que le había dicho a Clarke. Lexa se inclinó, pasó su mano libre por debajo de su hija y la alzó en brazos.- Somos Aden, Jess, mami, vos, yo y el nuevo bebé –Lexa se detuvo justo en la entrada de la cocina, Jessica y Aden posaron su mirada en sus madres, mientras que Clarke observaba sonriente a una estupefacta Lexa.

-¿El nuevo bebé? –Fue Aden quien rompió el pequeño silencio que se había formado.- ¿Vamos a tener otro hermanito?

-No cariño –Clarke pasó su mano por la cabeza de Aden y revolvió sus cabellos.

-Pero yo quería otro hermanito –Los ojos de Fox comenzaron a brillar y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de Lexa, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de su madre.

-Cariño, ¿no querías un perrito? –Clarke se había acercada a ellas, con una mano acarició la espalda de su hija, mientras que con la otra corría los mechones de cabellos que caían sobre su rostro. Fox la miró y asintió con la cabeza.- El lunes vamos por el perrito, ¿si? -La niña volvió a asentir.

-¿Y el bebé? -Le preguntó a su madre aún con el rostro contra el cuello de Lexa.- Yo quiero que mami tenga un bebé, vos tuviste a Aden y Jess -Clarke sonrió, llevo su mano hasta la mejilla de su hija e interrumpió el camino de una nueva lágrima.- Mami me tuvo a mi sola

Clarke no estaba muy segura de lo que debía decir, no quería que su hija tuviera falsas esperanzas con tener otro hermanito, pero la rubia no podía negar que la idea de volver a ver a Lexa embarazada la estaba tentando. Levantó la mirada de su hija para observar a si esposa, Lexa estaba con el semblante serio y arrugó la frente al ver los ojos brillosos de Clarke acompañados con una sonrisa.

-Vamos a comer y después hablamos -Lexa dejó a su hija sobre una de las sillas vacías y junto con Clarke regresaron a la cocina para continuar cocinando.

Ninguna de las dos dijo palabra alguna sobre lo acontecido, se limitaron a cocinar mientras observaban a sus hijos. El almuerzo transcurrió sin ningún problema, nadie volvió a sacar el tema del bebé, ya que Lexa les había preguntado si habían pensado el nombre del perrito, por lo que sus hijos comenzaron a decir nombres. Clarke supo que Lexa sólo había preguntado aquello para que ninguno dijera algo sobre el posible embarazo.

Durante el día lo pasaron en familia, si bien desde el disparo las dos se habían unido más que antes, si es que eso fuese posible, ahora deseaban pasar todo el tiempo que pudieran en familia. Por la tarde vieron alguna que otra película animada, jugaron, ya sea al aire libre o dentro de la casa, la idea era estar los cinco juntos y así lo habían hecho.

-Mami, ¿me cuentas un cuento? -Lexa estaba en la habitación de Fox, la niña se había bañado antes de cenar, y ahora estaba recostada en su cama mientras Lexa la arropaba.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente? -Preguntó Lexa mientras se sentaba a su lado y la niña recargaba su cabeza sobre el regazo.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?- Jessica había pasado por la puerta de la habitación de su hermana y había escuchado la conversación, por lo que decidió entrar. Se sentó al otro lado de Lexa, quien pasó su brazo alrededor del cuerpo de su hija, Jessica recargó su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de su madre.

-Le tiré el café sobre su camisa -Respondió Lexa con una sonrisa, Aden entraba a la habitación, tomando asiento en los pies de la cama.- Me dio mucha pena y vergüenza, así que le compré otro café y una camisa.

-¿Y ahí salieron? -Aden preguntó entusiasmado con un brillo en los ojos, Lexa negó con la cabeza divertida, recordando aquel día.

-Dije que no entendía como alguien podía exponer un cuadro con frutas. -Aden la observó pensativo y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿El cuadro del estudio? -Preguntó conociendo la respuesta, Lexa asintió sonriendo.- Pero, ¿cuándo salieron?

-Impaciente -Lexa tocó con la punta de su dedo la nariz de Aden, quien arrugó aquella parte por el contacto.- Su madre me dijo que había herido sus sentimientos, y que la tenía que recompensar con un café

-Fue amor a primera vista -Jessica sonrió al ver que Lexa asentía con la cabeza.- ¿Y qué pasó con el café? -Lexa se detuvo a pensar en aquel día, había sido uno de los más felices de su vida, de hecho, en el primer momento en que Clarke se había cruzado por su camino, desde aquel día no había dejado de ser feliz, porque aquella rubia había estado a su lado desde entonces, con sus caricias, besos, palabras, incluso, con sus celos, y Lexa la había amado un poco cada día más, al principio no entendía cómo aquello sucedía, pero sabía que la mañana siguiente la amaría más que ese día.- ¿Ahí se dieron su primer beso? -Jessica sacó de sus pensamientos a Lexa, quien negó con la cabeza.

-Esa será historia para otra noche.

-Pero fue cortita -Se quejó Fox mientras se sentaba y se cruzaba de brazos. Lexa rió y se puso de pie.

-Lo sé, pero mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano, así que mejor a dormir.

Lexa acostó a sus hijos, y se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartía con Clarke, la rubia salía del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Lexa sonrió, después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación se acercó a su esposa y sin previo aviso unió sus labios. Clarke al principio se sorprendió, pero no demoró en corresponder el beso, llevo sus manos hasta los hombros de Lexa, quien llevó los propios hasta la cintura de la rubia, acercándola más hacia su cuerpo. Sus lenguas se rozan, se acariciaron y exploraron el interior de la otra, Clarke mordió el labio de Lexa y esta chupó y lamió el de la rubia, el beso iba en aumento, sus intimidades palpitaban, sin soltarse comenzaron a caminar hacia la cama, Clarke sintió el borde del colchón y juntas cayeron sobre él, Lexa sobre Clarke.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian - Susurró la castaña contra los labios de Clarke, mordió su labio inferior mientras con su mirada recorría el cuerpo de su esposa.- Amo tus recibidas. -Clarke dejó salir una pequeña risita, llevó su mano hasta la cabeza de Lexa, enredó sus dedos en los cabellos castaños y la acercó para volver a unir sus labios. La mano de Lexa fue subiendo hasta encontrar el nudo de la toalla, justo en ese momento un tímido golpe en la puerta hizo que rompieran aquel contacto.

-Deja que me cambie. -Lexa se puso de pie, ayudó a Clarke y en cuanto vio que la rubia desaparecía dentro del baño con su ropa abrió la puerta.

-Mami, ¿puedo dormir con ustedes? -Fox estaba abrazada con fuerza a su osito de peluche, mirando con ojos brillosos a una Lexa con sonreía con ternura.

-Ven cariño.- Lexa la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, justo en el momento en que Clarke salía del baño.- Hoy tendremos una huésped -Clarke besó la mejilla de Lexa y dio la vuelta a la cama para acostarse de su lado. Fox ya estaba acostada bajo las sábanas en medio de la cama.

-¿Mami? -Susurró una vez que las dos se habían acostado y las luces estaban apagadas, la niña tenía un brazo rodeando el abdomen de Clarke con su cabeza recostada en el hueco de su hombro y el osito entre medio de ambas. Clarke hizo un sonido con la garganta, dándole a entender que la estaba escuchando.- ¿Tú y Aden pueden hacer eso que hacen con la nariz para que mami tenga otro bebe? -Clarke no puede evitar que la risa salga de ella y menos cuando escucha el suspiro que suelta su esposa.

-Será mejor que duerman, las dos -Lexa se remueve en la cama y siente los movimientos de su hija que ahora la abraza a ella.

-No te enojes mami -Fox se incorpora y le deposita un beso en la mejilla a Lexa.- ¿Le digo a mami que te de un besito? -Lexa puede sentir como Clarke estaba intentando ahogar una risa, y aunque sabe que nadie la está viendo sonríe emocionada. Antes de poder darle una respuesta a su hija, siente el movimiento de Clarke sobre el colchón y después sus labios sobre los suyos, no hace falta saber que la rubia tuvo que tener cuidado en no aplastar a su hija, quien aplaudía emocionada. El beso fue corto, pero sabía que no podía esperar más. -Mañana le diremos a todos que tendremos otro bebe -Clarke volvió a reír sintiendo un beso en su mejilla- Gracias mami - Susurró la niña, antes de volver a abrazarse a su madre y quedarse profundamente dormida.

Lexa sabía que Clarke continuaba despierta, podía sentir el pequeño movimiento que hacía con su brazo acariciando a su hija. La idea de volver a quedar embarazada le estaba por comenzar a gustar, y sabía que si se lo planteaba a Clarke, la rubia no iba a negarse. Tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente, se giró para quedar de lado observando hacia su esposa y su hija, podía sentir la mirada azul sobre ella y sonrió pasando su brazo para abrazar a ambas.

-Te amo, Lex - Fue lo que bastó para que la idea de su hija creciera cada vez más dentro suyo, además ¿quién era ella para negarse al pedido de su hija?

-Te amo, Clarke -Susurró antes de cerrar sus ojos, con la idea que después de todo habían hecho una excelente mezcla con café, vainilla y chocolate.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! Llegamos al final de la historia, y aunque puede que parezca repetitiva, espero que les haya gustado, no sólo el capítulo sino toda la historia._**

 ** _Realmente quiero agradecer a quienes hayan llegado hasta el final, sé que muchos abandonaron el fic en el camino, ya que Lexa estuvo la mayor parte en coma, también muchos lo dejaron en el segundo capítulo, después del disparo. La historia la pensé así desde el comienzo, quise serle fiel a mi idea y no cambiarla porque la mayoría pedía que Lexa despertara._**

 ** _Cambiando de tema, como dije estoy pensando en un nuevo fic, pero antes subiré un oneshot que casi lo tengo terminado. Aún así, tengo pensado subir la sinopsis del nuevo fic y saber qué opinan de él. En mi twitter voy a estar avisando cuando lo voy a subir, para quienes estén interesados._**

 ** _Nuevamente gracias a quienes leen, y a quienes comentan. Pido disculpas si en algún capítulo o más de uno hubo faltas de ortografías, aunque intento revisarlo antes de subirlo siempre alguna se me escapa._**

 ** _Twitter: Maiteshd_**


End file.
